The Silent Prince, Part 1
by Masquerade
Summary: Chapters 1-100. The sequel to Singing Mountain. Young Genji embarks on a journey to find a cure for his illness and clues to who he is. The first one hundred chapters are put here. Yes, that a lot of chapters, but they are very short. Please R & R!
1. Genji's Childhood, Part 1

All things DBZ and Princess Mononoke are © their respective creators

My characters are © me, Masquerade! So don't steal them!

Well, at long last, the sequel to my popular "Singing Mountain" story begins. If you haven't read Singing Mountain, that's alright, go ahead and keep reading. For those that have read SM, you may understand what's going on better than those who haven't read it yet. Also, I hope you've seen Princess Mononoke before reading this, because there's a lot of elements from that movie I'll be touching on in the fic. One more thing before I let you read, this story is more violent and has more angst than Singing Mountain did, so there's your fair warning. Read on and enjoy!

Communication key:

"Spoken word"

__

Thoughts

****

**Language of the Gods**

The Silent Prince

Prologue

In ancient times, the land lay covered in forest where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by most of the great forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by giant beasts who owed their allegiance to the Great Forest Spirit, the Shishi Gami…

…for those were the days of gods…

…and of demons…

/|\

Far to the west of the Japanese province were ranges of mountains that housed lush forests and shrouded thousands of mysteries. Separating the flat plains of human civilization and the snowy wastelands of the Zulmyzulbri and Yunzabit were the Wolf Jaw Mountains. Almost untouched by time, the mountains were said to be home of a race of people called Mononoke, and their gods.

The better known mountain of the Jaw is Singing Mountain, the home of the Mononoke wolf gods. The pack of enormous wolves were well respected for their wisdom and parental attitudes towards their followers. Those who worshiped and protected the gods were a clan of priestesses known throughout the world as the Japanese Amazons. Not many outsiders to the mountain have seen these wolf gods or priestesses, and very few have even lived to tell the tale.

However, there was one secret that the priestesses vowed to keep from the world at all costs: the arrival of a very infamous outsider. The outsider was a very horrible and feared man who killed for pleasure. There was no one who didn't tremble in fear of his face or name. However, when he arrived on Singing Mountain, he was wounded and weakened. One brave priestess took him in and nursed him back to health. The man was the killer android named Cell. On Singing Mountain, however, he grew to love the priestess and changed his ways. He ended up changing more than his ways on the mountain, he changed the lives of those who heard the tale of his love and bravery. 

He wasn't on the mountain for very long. He was forced to go back to the land of the dead, leaving his true love behind. Before he left, he gave her a gift and she promised to "protect it, and cherish it, and love it as though it was him."

"This is not goodbye, San." Cell promised her. "I will return." Then he left, to never been seen again.

The full story of Cell's arrival may have been forgotten…

…but his legacy lives on.

Chapter 1

__

A decade after Cell's departure…

Genji awoke with a frightened gasp, and clutched his chest where his heart would be. His heart was beating very fast, and it felt like he was in pain. He bent over, clutching his chest tighter. His breathing quickened and his heart beat faster and faster in his ears. He was going to die, and he was only ten years old!

Then, his heart slowed down to normal, the pain subsided, and he breathed in relief. He didn't know what happened. He was dreaming about the most beautiful woman he had ever seen singing to him with the voice of an angel. When Genji tried to go to her, a monster grabbed her and took her away shouting, "Stay away! She's mine!" Then the monster attacked, and Genji woke up with that pain in his heart. He wasn't sure what that dream meant, but that woman was so beautiful…

He looked out the open door to his room to his mother's bedroom just across the hall. He wanted to wake her up and tell her his heart was hurting…well, not really "tell" her, he couldn't talk… He quickly decided against going to his mother. She would most likely beat him and yell and scream at him for waking her up. It happened every time he wanted to be in her bed when he had a bad dream. 

Genji quickly laid back down in bed and tried to sleep. He would be beaten sore if his mother found him awake at this time of night. He closed his eyes and put his hand to his heart. It wasn't hurting anymore…

…but he felt a small pinch of pain when he thought of that beautiful woman…

/|\

Genji, needless to say, was a very unique boy. He was mute, unable to speak or make any kind of vocal sound. He couldn't read or write (and was forbidden to do so), so to try and communicate with his mother, he was learning sign language from her. His mistreated life was leaving him in poor condition. His skin was ghostly pale from lack of sunlight, and he was skinny and scrawny from lack of nutrition and exercise. Short, scraggily blond hair grew dirty and untidy on his head. His mother would cut his hair regularly with a knife, since she didn't have scissors, and would wash it in bleach to keep it a very white looking blond. Perhaps the only thing not pale on the boy's body were his bright pink eyes. The color of his eyes seemed to pierce though the white on his body.

His mother was a priestess named San Petunia. Her full name was Petunia Birch and she hailed from the American province. Genji learned that she came to the mountain to escape the harsh life she led as an estranged homemaker to an abusive husband. She had been married to him since she was eleven and had lived with being beaten and raped daily. Singing Mountain gave her refuge, but her past experiences left her mentally disturbed. Genji always tried to remember that when he was beaten for something minor.

For Genji, beatings and punishment were everyday experiences. No day was complete unless his mother found a reason, however small, to beat him up. She had set it in her mind somewhere that he was still four years old. She punished him for doing anything that reminded him he was growing up (growing taller, for example). She also didn't have much money, so she dressed him in her old clothes which were bleached white as though he was a patient at a hospital or institution. She wouldn't just beat him, either. Sometimes she starved him. Once, he wasn't fed for a whole week and he couldn't complain that he was hungry or else he would get beaten again. Sometimes she forgot to feed him, but luckily he would only get slapped for reminding her as well as a nice helping of what food she had. Genji guessed that he was being treated this way because this was the only lifestyle his mother knew how to live. He couldn't really do anything about that, the most he could do was live with it…but he hated it!

To make his lifestyle worse, the windows had dark curtains over them, not even letting light through. Genji was forbidden to look out the windows, because if he did he would be "exposed to society" as his mother put it. She blamed society for her problems because she was exposed to society when she married her husband and lived her hellish life. She didn't want Genji to even think about society, and wanted to protect him from it. Therefore, Genji had not seen or heard of another human being other than his mother, and had no idea what life was like behind those curtains. He could sometimes hear noises from the outside, but could only guess at what they were.

He hated the way he lived. He hated his life, his house, his mother, his misfortunes…he hated everything!

But of all the things he hated and was ashamed of…

…he hated himself the most.

****

For those who need comfort, it will get better for poor Genji. And if you're completely confused…the next chapter will help make sense of it all, so you may want to read that once I get it written. Thanks for reading! ^^ ~Masq


	2. Genji's Childhood, Part 2

Chapter 2

That morning, Genji's mother left the house to go shopping and say her daily prayers. She had forgotten to feed Genji breakfast again. He just sat in his bed, listening to his stomach growl and beg for food. Well, since his mother was gone, he was free to roam about the house and do what he wished until she came home.

He got out of bed, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. He could smell warm coffee in the coffeepot and he ran to it. He loved coffee, mostly because it was one of the few foods he could get his hands on. He was too short to get a glass from the cubbard, so he drank the coffee straight from the pot. He also noticed a long, pink box of donuts that were fresh from the town bakery sitting on the table. There were six of a baker's dozen left. Without hesitation, he stuffed all six soft, delicious donuts in his mouth.

He went back to his bed and scratched his itchy hair. He was still hungry, bored, and lonely. He had almost no toys to play with, and what he did have been broken. His mother would sometimes have an unexplained fit and demolish his possessions. Even the satin teddy bear she had given him for his birthday was ripped to shreds for no apparent reason. He cried for weeks after that, having only the head of the bear left. He didn't have it anymore, he threw it away to help him stop crying. 

He thought about drawing away his boredom. He could draw really well, and he loved to do so. It was also the alternative way to communicating with his mother, since he couldn't read or write. He would always draw a picture of what he wanted, which was usually food. Genji was always very proud of his artwork, no matter what he drew for, but his mother would usually throw the drawings away. She muttered every time "what a waste of paper." And when he tried to save some of his prized drawings from the trash basket, his mother would refuse to feed him for the next three days.

He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hated his life. Mostly, he hated himself for living like a dog. He never had thoughts of killing himself, but he had dreams and wishes to be in a better place. He wanted to be with that beautiful woman he saw in his dream. He wanted a home where he could be warm and eat plenty of food…where he could play and draw in freedom…

…Where he wouldn't be alone…

"Hello?"

He jumped in surprise at the unfamiliar voice. He turned to his bedroom window, which was always blocked off by the heavy curtains. There was a stranger at his window…and he couldn't open the window to shoo him or her away. He was confused as of what to do. He had never seen another human being before…let alone talked to one. He decided to stay still and stay quiet. Maybe the stranger would go away.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I don't wanna break in, but you never come out and I want to meet you."

Suddenly, the windowpane rose up and a head poked from the curtains. It looked like a girl about Genji's age. She looked at him and he panicked, falling off his bed. He quickly scrambled under his bed to hide, curling up into a ball and covering his face with his hands. He peeked once through his fingers, and found the head looking under his bed and smiling at him.

"Hi."

Genji froze in fear, not knowing what to do. He just stared at her, unable to move. She giggled happily.

"Well, you're strange." She said innocently. "My names Aoi. What's yours?"

He had no idea what to do. Even if he could talk, he wouldn't have said anything. Suddenly, the girl crawled under the bed and lay next to him.

"Well?" Aoi wondered, staring at him with her blue eyes. "Say something."

He fiercely shook his head. His mother would kill him…

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?"

He shook his head again. She gasped in surprise.

"Not a word?"

He shook his head yet again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She moaned. "That must be so hard to live with."

His cheeks began to turn red suddenly. He didn't know why, they just were. She smiled at him.

"So, you can't tell me your name, right?"

He thought for a minute, then he tried signing out his name with one hand.

G-E-N-J-I.

She wore a puzzled face.

"Huh?"

Genji wore a disappointed face. She didn't know sign language. Just his luck… She quickly smiled.

"Oh, that's okay. You can write it out for me, okay?"

Genji shook his head sadly. It was hard to try and tell her that he couldn't read or write. Suddenly, she raised herself to her elbows and drew an I in the faint carpeting.

"Okay, I'll write it for you." She offered. "I think it ended in an 'I', right?"

Seeing what she was doing, he nodded his head and signed out his name letter by letter until she got it down.

"Oh! Your names Genji!" she said triumphantly. 

He applauded with a happy smile.

"Wow! That's a cool name! And you're cool too, Genji. I like you. Let's be friends, okay?"

He couldn't believe what he heard. It was the first time in his life he heard the word "friend." He hardly knew what it meant. Timidly, Genji nodded his head. Aoi's face brightened up.

"Great!" she chirped, then she began crawling out from under the bed. "It'll be lots of fun, Genji! We'll play lots of games, and go all over Eboshi, and have lots of fun, and stay out all day, and…are you alright? You look pale."

Genji had crawled out after her while she was talking and was shocked by what he heard. It was too good to be true, and he was overwhelmed. He had never gone out of the house before, and he couldn't remember the last time he had fun. And he was pretty sure Eboshi was the town his house was in…

He got to his feet and took his first good look at Aoi. She was about as tall as he was with coffee brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore the traditional white and blue Mononoke robes, which meant she was a priestess. She wore deer skin moccasins on her feet and two red triangles were painted on her cheeks like fangs.

She had a good look at him too, and she gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She began putting her hands on his hair an clothes as she examined them. "Your hair looks awful! What are you washing it with? Acid?! There's hardly any hair on your head at all! And your clothes! What happened to your clothes?! They're so big on you…" She took a whiff of the fabric. "…and they stink! And why do you have lace on your pants? No wait…that's a skirt! It's been stitched down the middle to make pants! Genji, what is wrong with you?! Why are you wearing girl's clothes?!"

Genji's whole face was red. He was so embarrassed and scared, he didn't know what to do. Only his mother was so catty about him, but even she never made a fuss about his appearance. Ashamed, he lowered his head and sniffed back welling tears. Aoi stopped her concerned ranting and looked at him.

"Didn't your mother give you boy clothes?" she asked. 

Genji shook his head.

"You mean…she made you wear these?" 

He nodded.

"And she did that to your hair?"

Another nod.

"That's awful! You shouldn't be treated like that! You're too cool, Genji!"

Then he started crying, and she patted his shoulder.

"Don't cry." She soothed. "I have an idea. I'll tell my mom. She's a high priestess, and she'll set your mom straight. Okay?" Genji looked at her and her smile grew bigger. "You won't be treated this way any more. I promise, Genji." He nodded, but he didn't believe it would happen. Aoi headed for the window. "I'll go tell her right now. See ya later, Genji!" She climbed out the window and ran down the street, waving at him. "Bye bye!"

Genji waved after her, then remembered that he wasn't supposed to be looking out the window! He slammed the pane shut and drew the curtains together. A small crack of light shone through the dark curtains, bringing in sunlight. Not being able to resist, he peeked out the window.

He could see a bustling street of the capital town of Eboshi. He could see the different people walking up and down the street. He could see wolves no smaller than horses walk by soundlessly. He could see the children playing just outside their homes. He could see couples kissing and laughing happily. He loved everything he saw…but only one sight made him want to be a part of what he saw.

He saw a young girl half Genji's age run up to a woman. The girl shouted "Mommy!" The woman was a priestess with a large, brown wolf following her. The priestess picked up the little girl and held her up in the air happily. Then a boy no older than Genji also came out of the house, yelling "Hi mom! Welcome home!" The boy was paler than Genji and had a head of thin, green hair. The boy hugged the woman too. The woman walked up to the door to a man with long, green hair just like the boys. "Hi Rhapsody," the man said as the woman greeted him with a "Hello Biso" just before kissing. They all walked into the house as the giant wolf lumbered into their back yard.

After watching that, Genji would have given up anything to have a happy home. Remembering what Aoi told him, he smiled.

Yeah, a happy home.

He would like that.

/|\

He spent so much time looking out that tiny crack in the curtains that he didn't notice his mother come home. She saw him, and she screamed. She pulled him away from the window and pounded on him with her two fists.

"You saw!" she screamed. "You saw! You saw! You saw! You saw! You're not suppost to see! You can't see society! Society is evil! It'll kill you, you dumb boy!"

Afterward, she went into the kitchen for something to eat. Genji didn't move from where he was. He was bruised, his nose was bleeding, his sides were aching…he couldn't take another beating.

Unfortunately, that's just what he got. His mother ran in from the kitchen, purple with rage, and immediately began kicking Genji's aching sides.

"You ate my donuts, you little creep!" she screamed. "I never said you could have them! Thief! Jerk! Stupid, dumb kid!"

Afterward, she stormed out of his room to wash the blood off her hands and shoes. Genji quickly scurried under his bed and cried.

He hoped Aoi would tell her mother about him soon.

/|\

As his mother bleached more of her old clothes white for Genji, the boy spent his spare time under his bed drawing pictures. He drew sketches of some of the wolves he saw, still unable to believe their huge size. Then he drew a picture of his window with the dark curtains and a small light peeking from the crack between them. Then, he drew a proud picture of Aoi. He was pleased with the way it came out, she looked very pretty and happy. He hoped to show it to her the next time he saw her.

He drew one last picture, but it was a message to his mother. He drew a bathtub filled with bubbles. He kept his first three pictures under the bed, and took the last one with him out to his mother. She was inhaling some of the bleach fumes from the tub when Genji knocked on the door and showed her the picture.

"A bath?" she wondered, looking into the tub full of bleach and white clothes. "Well, you might as well get in now while I have it full of water."

Genji's face fell flat, but he couldn't argue with her. He knew better. With a sigh, he took off his clothes, got in the tub, and prayed that she wouldn't dunk his head under the water. Surprisingly, baths were the best thing about Genji's horrid life. His mother was surprisingly nice and gentle with him, and it was one of the rare times when she acknowledged Genji as her son.

"Oh, you're so handsome." She cooed as she washed him down in the foul smelling water. "You're my handsome boy. You are my handsome baby, Genji." He put up with it. If he made any attempt to shut her up, she would most likely try to drown him. Why not? She had come close to doing just that at least twice before…

After the bath, his mother toweled him off and he put his clothes back on. He sure did feel cleaner but he smelled like a toilet. Oh well, at least he didn't smell like sweat, filth and blood.

After being dry, he went back to his room, fished the picture of Aoi from under his bed, and touched up on some details on it. He just couldn't believe his luck. His first friend! He was looking very foreword to it. Although she was very strange, he liked her. Maybe he would make more friends later on.

"Genji!" his mother called, coming into his room. "Come try on your new clothes!" Then she noticed he was drawing and she walked up to him. "Oh, what do you want now?" She saw the picture of Aoi and she screamed bloody murder. Genji bolted to a stand and jumped to the wall, but he was trapped. His mother grabbed the picture and shoved it in his face like an abomination. "Who the hell is this?!"

Genji quickly thought of the best lie he could, and he pointed at his mother. She gasped in surprise and blushed.

"Me?" she asked in a hushed voice. "You…drew this pretty picture of me?" Genji nodded fiercely, then added with his hands: _"This is how I see you. Pretty, young…and happy."_ That made his mother resume glaring at him and she crumpled the picture in her hand.

"LIAR!" she screamed, pouncing on him and beating him harshly. "I'm not pretty! I'm not happy! I'm none of that! I'm ugly, fat, stupid, old, and useless! I'm a piece of garbage! Don't you lie to me again! You hear me?!"

Genji was practically beaten to the point where he couldn't move. His lip had been busted in and his cheeks were swelling. His mother began to leave the room, and Genji found just enough strength to reach over to grab his crumpled picture of Aoi. His mother heard him, and she ran back to him to try and take the picture away.

"Give me that!" she demanded angrily. Genji kept hold of it, fighting to keep it out of the trash basket. It was the picture of his friend and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight! She tried to wrestle it out of his hand, but he kept it away from her.

Suddenly, Genji punched her in the gut hard. The wind was knocked out of her and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Genji backed away in shock. He had lashed out at her before, but not like that. He may have seriously hurt her! She glared at him as though she wanted him dead, then she got up and headed for her bedroom.

Genji dove under his bed. She was going for the club! The club was Petunia's only weapon, and she beat Genji with it whenever she was very angry. It was the thing he was scared of most, and he dreaded even looking at it.

She came back into his room, noticed he was hiding, and shoved the bed over onto its side. Genji was left with nowhere to run or hide. She beat him with the wooden club so hard, he could feel bones cracking inside his body. In a few moments, his mother had beaten him half to death.

And she left him there, walking out of the room to put her club away.

/|\

Genji could not move. When he tried, pain shot through his whole body. He had been laying on the ground for what must have been hours. The light from the window was fading. Night was coming. He was bored, and sore…and really tired.

"Go to bed." His mother called, walking past his door.

Go to bed? How could he do that?! He couldn't move!

But he was really tired…

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, allowing his aching pane and the strong smell of blood to slowly dull him to sleep.

/|\

Petunia was making herself a hot pot of tea when there was a knock at her door. As she walked to the door, she noticed Genji was still lying on the floor of his room. She angrily kicked him in the side.

"I said go to bed!" she shouted at him. "You're mute, not deaf!" Then, she noticed the picture of Aoi still in his hand and she reached to grab it. Her hand was just inches from the paper when there was another knock on the door. Growling, she took her hand away and hurried to the front door.

"Now who would be calling around this time of night?!" She wondered to herself just before opening the door. The caller outside was the high priestess San Miaka. The forty-year-old woman had on a suspicious and serious look.

"Good evening, San Petunia." Miaka greeted dryly. "Sorry to be disturbing you this late at night. May I come in?"

"No." Petunia snapped. "Go away." She was about to slam the door, but Miaka held it open with one hand.

"How rude." The high priestess reprimanded. 

"Indeed." Another voice agreed. Petunia opened the door wider and found a second high priestess, San Rhapsody, present. Next to her was a young girl. Petunia recognized the girl as Miaka's daughter…and the girl from Genji's picture!

"I think you should let us in." Rhapsody insisted. She looked equally suspicious of Petunia. "We would like to meet your son."

"Son?" Petunia quickly defended. "What are you talking about? I don't have children."

"Then who's the boy in your house?" Miaka asked.

"What boy in my house?"

"The one named Genji."

"There is no boy named Genji in my house!"

"Aoi?" Miaka turned to her daughter. "Go get him."

"Okay." The girl quickly ran into the house, past Petunia. "Genji!"

"No!" Petunia shouted, trying to catch the girl. When she failed, she glared at Rhapsody and Miaka. "I demand to know the meaning of this!"

"We know you don't have a son, Petunia." Rhapsody explained. "We've never seen you pregnant, and you refuse to share your life with another man. It's not possible for you to have a child unless you adopted one."

"My daughter told me about a boy in your house." Miaka continued. "She said he was mute and his name was Genji. I don't think it's a coincidence that your 'son' is the same as San Masquerade's son."

"What are you talking about?!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't have a son! Now get out of here, or I'll tell Moro-sama about all of this!"

"Moro-sama gave us permission to see him." Rhapsody said, narrowing her eyes at Petunia. "And if that boy is the son of Masquerade, Genji DragonLore, then you may be in big trouble and not just for kidnapping."

Suddenly, there was a scream in the house. It was Aoi! Miaka and Rhapsody rushed past Petunia and into the house. They were taken to Genji's room. They found Aoi crying and Genji's beaten body was at her feet. Miaka quickly checked Genji for signs of life as Rhapsody pinned Petunia to a wall.

"Aoi!" Miaka called to her daughter. "Open the window! Now! Tell Moro-sama to get over here!" Aoi quickly obeyed, throwing back the curtains and pulling up the windowpane.

"In here!" Aoi called outside. "Hurry, Moro-sama! He's hurt bad!"

"He's alive." Miaka pronounced Genji. "He needs to be taken to a hospital right away."

"I have never been so disgusted." Rhapsody snarled in Petunia's face. "Moro-sama will want a word with you. This is everything the Mononoke oppose! Child abuse…unnecessary violence…and even cold blooded murder!"

"Murder?!" Petunia whimpered in fear.

"Shortly after the birth of her son, San Masquerade was found dead in the woods, shot to death. She was holding the blanket she carried her baby in, and her baby was gone. All this time, we thought it was wolf poachers…but now I see you killed Masq for her son!"

"No, I didn't!" Petunia defended in horror. "I found her dead, and the baby was still alive. I took the boy, and now he's mine!" She tried to fight Rhapsody back, but the high priestess held the false mother tightly against the wall. "He's my son now! I was in love with his father, so its only fair! He's mine!"

"No." a voice from the window spoke up. "Now he's my son." A gigantic wolf head poked through the window and leaned towards Genji's body. Miaka smiled.

"Moro-sama…"

"The boy needs to go to a hospital." Rhapsody said to the wolf as she gathered the boy in her jaws. "He is seriously hurt."

"He will also need a new home." The wolf proposed. "San Miaka, San Aoi, follow me outside."

"NO!" Petunia shrieked, trying to fight her way out of Rhapsody's grasp. "My baby! Don't take away my baby!"

"Shame on you, San Petunia!" Aoi cried as she and her mother ran out of the house. Moro-sama withdrew her head from the window. Petunia was bursting into tears, trying to attack Rhapsody.

"No! He's my baby! He's mine! Don't take away my baby from me!"

"He's nothing of yours." Rhapsody snarled. Finally, she let go of Petunia, and gave her a sharp chop in the neck. The priestess was knocked out. Rhapsody caught her in her arms and carried her to Petunia's bedroom.

"So, you were in love with Genji's father?" Rhapsody wondered as she laid Petunia on the bed. "Interesting." Then, she left the house.

/|\

Genji awoke to the sound of strange beeping and many voices. He opened his eyes partly and saw a blinding white blur. He quickly closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side. He was in so much pain…

Then, he seemed to drift back to sleep…

/|\

****

Genji? Can you hear me?

__

Hm?

****

Hi Genji. I'm glad we can finally talk.

__

Who are you?

****

I suppose you can call me your guardian spirit. I have been watching over you, Genji. I watched you live your life under the woman who wasn't your mother. I was enraged…mostly because I was powerless to help you.

__

My mother…is not my mother?

****

San Petunia is not your mother. She…uh…"adopted" you when your real mother died.

__

My real mother? Who was she?

****

Her name was Coral DragonLore, but on Singing Mountain she was known as San Masquerade. She became a high priestess after the Shishi Gami was resurrected. She was respected and loved as a leader of her community. Your birth delighted every priestess on the mountain. I guess you could say you're famous, Genji.

__

And…my real mother is dead?

****

Petunia is taking the blame, but she is innocent. Wolf poachers, people who hunt the wolf gods on this mountain, shot your real mother. Because you were born mute and did not cry, the murderers thought you were dead too. Sometime afterward, Petunia discovered you. She recognized you, and took you in as her own.

__

I see.

****

You may be too young to learn all this, Genji. But the truth had to come out, because I believe no one else knows the whole truth. Now you know, so always keep your past in mind.

__

So, what will happen to me now?

****

You will never see Petunia again. I can see why you would want to. The gods of the mountain will see that you have a good home. Where you go now is up to you.

__

WHAT?! But I've never made a decision in my life!

****

Sure you have. Lots of times.

__

Not like this!

****

Then I think it's time for you to live a life of freedom.

__

…

****

Don't worry, I'll protect you. I will be there for you, Genji, when you need me.

__

But…who are you?

****

Now, wake up…and live…

/|\

Genji awoke in comfort of a soft, feather bed. He opened his eyes and found himself in a spacious, clean room that wasn't his. He was covered in warm, long, and clean quilt blankets that were big and colorful. He awed at the colors and patterns of the quilt. He had never seen such a thing in his life.

Then he saw someone slumped over the edge of the bed on his side, sleeping. It was Aoi. She had been watching over him as he slept. He was probably in her house. He smiled at her. She was a good friend. He reached out, and gently touched her short, silky hair with his fingertips. He was finally free of San Petunia because Aoi told her mother about him.

In a sense, she saved his life…

…And he would have been honored to live with her.


	3. Demon Scar, Part 1

Chapter 3

Five years passed since Genji decided to live with Aoi's family. San Miaka was the best mother he could ask for, Mr. Yamcha the best father (even though he was hardly at home), and Aoi became his little sister. Soon, he became familiar with the other priestesses on the mountain and he was given more friends to be with. One of his best friends was San Rhapsody's stepson, Satoshi. There were more friends Genji had, and they all hung out at the Eboshi hot springs for dates. Genji avoided the activity; he was too shy to get a girlfriend himself.

He was apprenticed under a priestess named Battle Master Natasha. Natasha taught him the art of combat. Genji and his guardian spirit had a natural sense of fighting and Miaka encouraged him to study defense and the ancient arts of battle.

"It's in your blood." Miaka explained. "Your mother was one of the best warriors on the mountain, next to Rhapsody."

The mountain historian, San Sakuya also schooled Genji, and he was taught only the essentials. He learned to read and write so that he could write down what he wanted to say. He also took art lessons to help him draw better. He learned history, mythology, and geography; all of which, were his favorite subjects. Math, however, made his head spin. He loved studying and learning new things, and sometimes his guardian spirit would tutor him. When it came to test taking, however…Genji didn't do so well. He usually took drastic measures to pass his tests.

__

Guardian spirit, I need your help.

****

You're using me to cheat?!

__

No, I'm not. I just need help.

****

You shouldn't be calling on me unless you need serious help.

__

But I seriously do need help! I need the answer to this question!

****

…

__

Can I at least get a hint?

****

No.

__

Aw, dammit…

****

You watch your language and take your math test!

/|\

Genji was also leading a healthier life under Miaka. His apprenticing gave him plenty of exercise, and being outdoors gave him some sun. Also, Miaka made sure he ate plenty of food and never went hungry. He also took baths everyday, which made his skin soft and his hair shine. Since Genji had no need for frequent hair cuts (especially from a knife), he let his hair grow out long and spiky and a sunny shade of blond. He wanted to dye his hair white like Moro-sama's fur, but Miaka gave him a forbidding look. Genji soon tossed the idea. His hair had enough artificial treatment already.

The wolf gods fascinated Genji. He knew that long ago, there was three wolves on the mountain, and was being killed off at the time. Now, six thousand years later, there were hundreds of wolves on each of the five civilized mountains of the Wolf Jaw. They weren't the dog-sized kind either, the smallest of the full-growns he knew of were as big as him. The youngest puppies came up to his knee, and were no smaller. The wolves enchanted him, and he had great respect for all of them.

The wolves respected him too, oddly enough. Genji discovered that he had a strange way of talking to them. He found that he could give messages through eye contact…and that wolves and even the Shishi Gami had the power to do the same. Moro-sama was stunned when Genji used that power towards her.

****

**Good afternoon, Moro-sama!**

The elderly wolf barked in fear at Genji for a moment before calming down.

"What was that?" she asked in confusion. "Where did you learn to do that?!" she demanded.

****

**Learn? I discovered it. No one taught me. Perhaps I had this power all along.**

"No, you couldn't have. No one is born knowing the language of the Gods."

****

**The Language of the Gods? What's that?**

"It is a language spoken by Mononoke gods through their eyes. It is difficult for a human to understand the language, but it can be learned. No one is born knowing the language, not even a god; it must be taught."

****

**I don't know where I could have learned this language…**

"Perhaps your mother taught you before she died."

Moro-sama lay on the floor of her den, resting her head between her two front paws. Genji sat next to her head, patting the side of her face and looking into one of her giant eyes.

****

**Moro-sama…I've heard so much about my mother…everyone loved her and respected her as a strong and wise woman. I learned where she came from, why she became a priestess, and what she was like…but I have heard nothing about my father…**

"…"

****

**Moro-sama, who is my father? You must know**

"Your birth was a miracle, Genji. Your mother didn't have a husband or a mate. She was a virgin when she had you.

"?!?!???"

"I do suspect, however, that the man she loved found some way to give her a child. That man may be the closest thing you have to a real father. I know Yamcha-san treats you well enough…"

****

**Yamcha is always away playing baseball games in China! Moro-sama, please tell me! Who was my father?!**

"Many speak fondly of your mother. Her memories bring back joy, laughter, and smiles. Her lover, however, brings back sadness, shame, and tears. They do not speak of him because he was not a man of his loyalty. At the peak of their romance, he betrayed and left your mother, destroying any future they had together."

****

**What?! How could he do such a thing?!**

"…"

****

**Where is he now?!**

"He is dead to us. Genji, do not ask any more of him. He was not a man to be proud of."

Genji nodded. Moro would not tell him anymore.

__

I know I had a father…but no one will tell me about him…

Not even the wolf I trust most…

"Genji!" a young voice called. Genji looked up to see a young, white furred wolf as big as him bound into the den. It was Yume, grown big enough for a human to sit on her back and ride around on her like a horse. She and Genji had become very fast friends. Genji got up from Moro-sama's side, and went to his wolf friend. Yume licked his face as he patted her head and scratched behind her ears.

Even though he was spending time with his most trusted wolf, the man his father could have been was the only ting on his mind.

/|\

Genji rode Yume into the Eboshi city limits. The town was rather quiet, not very many people were walking the streets, and the usual town noise was low. Genji felt as though something was wrong. Yume was turning her head left and right, smelling around the town for any new aromas. She was keeping unusually quiet, which meant she didn't find anything interesting she could smell. Genji just concentrated on going home.

Soon, his biggest admirer rushed to him.

"Genji-san!"

Running to Yume's side to look up at Genji was nine-year-old San Toki, San Rhapsody's daughter. The little girl had a lot of her mother in her: tanned skin and black eyes. However, she had green hair and was lanky, like her father. Rhapsody was married to an ex-dragon priest named Biso. They had been married long before Genji was born, and they lived with Satoshi, Biso's son from a previous marriage, and the daughter they had together, Toki. The little girl was so obsessed with Genji, that she had pronounced the boy her future husband.

He smiled at her, and helped her up onto Yume's back. Toki made herself comfortable on her spot in front of Genji, then launched into her day as Genji walked her home. The little girl was suppost to be home, not stalking him on the open streets. She talked about her schooling and training and how bored she was getting with it. Then, she launched into what she the wedding day to be like and how in love with him she was…

Genji was blushing very hard. He was not getting married to Toki. Not that he would rather die…but she was just way too young!

Satoshi was waiting for his little sister by the front door to his house. He stood up from where he sat as Genji carefully lowered Toki to the ground.

"There you are!" Satoshi scolded his little sister. "How many times has dad told you not to go wandering off like that to see Genji?! He hates it when you hang out with him."

"Sorry!" Toki called unappologetically, and she rushed inside the house. Satoshi shook his head, swinging his green bangs in front of his eyes and he smiled at Genji.

"Hey man, waz up?" he greeted. 

Genji gave him a thumbs up.

"And how about you, Yume-sama? How are you?"

"I'm fine." Yume announced, panting happily. Satoshi nodded, then looked at Genji. 

"Hey, dad's in a bad mood today. You better high tail it out of here before he even looks at you. I'll meet you and the guys at the hot springs later today, 'kay?"

Genji nodded. He understood Sir Biso's problem. Biso was in love with Masquerade before he married Rhapsody. He was jealous of Genji, since the boy should have been Biso's. However, Masq wasn't in love with Biso, and she continually refused him. He was probably still in love with that woman today, and just wouldn't admit it…

After Satoshi went back into the house, Genji rode Yume home. Yume trotted off back to the den as Genji entered his house. Aoi was the only one home, playing into a flute and reading the sheet music in front of her. She was certainly getting better at the flute. He waved "hi" at her, and went into his room.

He sat cross-legged on the bed, and bent his head over slightly. Slipping easily into a meditative state, he called to his guardian spirit.

__

Guardian, please help me.

****

Finally thinking of your old man now, eh?

__

I have always thought of him…I just don't know who he was. Do you know who he is?

****

Of course. Everyone knows your dad, Genji.

__

Then why doesn't anyone tell me about him?! I don't even know his name! Was my mother so loved that they hated him for leaving her?!

****

Genji, it's not what he did to your mother. It's what he did to others long before he even met your mother. He had such an evil reputation that others were too scared to speak of him. But your mother loved him nevertheless.

__

Guardian…tell me his name. The least I must know is his name.

****

Alright. If that's all you want to know…

Genji braced himself. With just one name, he could find out everything for himself. His father would no longer be a forbidden mystery.

****

His name was…

Suddenly, Genji's heart lurched, and he grabbed his chest. He felt the world spin and himself hit something hard on his shoulder. His breathing seemed to stop, and his vision seemed to blur. He realized he was on the floor, and quickly pulled himself with his hands toward what he figured was the doorway. When he got into the main room, he heard Aoi's flute squeak in surprise and her footsteps running to him.

"Genji!" she screamed, turning him over on his back. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" He heard her run away. With no one around him, he panicked. His heart felt like it was on fire! He tossed and turned on the floor, squinting his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. No air was going into his lungs and he felt like he was falling down a deep hole. He thought he was going to explode!

Then…

"Evil spirits, be gone!"

He felt like he landed from his fall, and Genji snapped out of his pain. He breathed heavily, hearing his hoarse throat. His body relaxed and the pain was completely gone. He looked up at Aoi's worried face to see her smiling in relief. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Oh, Genji! You're alright!"

He noticed a Shinto scroll over his heart. The Japanese script read "purify." Aoi had remembered her training as a medicine woman and had slammed the scroll on his chest. It saved his life, he felt. He hugged her back.

Suddenly, the scroll began to crumble and smolder on its own. Genji gasped, drawing Aoi's attention to it. It folded into a black ball as though it was being burned, and it did not stop until it became a small mound of black ash.

"What the heck?!" Aoi wondered. Then, she looked at Genji. "Genji, don't move. I'm going out to get mom." Aoi hurried out the door and into the town to get San Miaka. Genji closed his eyes and relaxed on the floor.

__

Guardian, can you hear me?

There was no answer.

__

Guardian, are you alright?

No response.

__

Guardian?! Where are you?!


	4. Demon Scar, Part 2

Chapter 4

Aoi came back with San Miaka and a doctor called San Shichi. Miaka examined the ashes of the scroll, and frowned.

"I've seen this before, but it's uncommon. The spirit is stronger than the scroll…Genji, are you alright?"

Genji nodded.

"Okay, let's stand you up." She helped Genji to his feet, letting the ashes fall off his shirt to the ground. He brushed any last remaining ash specks off before being guided to the couch where he took a seat. Miaka stood while San Shichi sat next to Genji.

"Please tell me what happened, Genji."

He signed out what he could describe with his hands while Miaka translated. Shichi looked surprised. 

"Impossible…" she breathed. "A…but it can't be…you're so young and healthy…"

"What happened?!" Aoi demanded. "Tell us what happened to Genji!"

"He…had a heart attack…" Shichi answered. "But I don't understand…"

"I do." Miaka nodded. "A demon has taken possession of Genji's body, and it refuses to go away." Genji froze in shock. A real demon? He heard stories about demons, but he had never seen one before. He didn't want to either; demons were deadly, especially if you touched one.

"Well, there's only one way I can think of to be sure of that." Shichi suggested, getting up. "Come into my office, Genji, and I'll give you an X-ray."

/|\

Aoi, Miaka, and Genji sat in front of the observation light as Shichi lined up the X-ray pictures over the light. The doctor looked at the pictures of Genji's heart closely while muttering to herself.

"Hmmm…mm-hmm…very interesting…"

"Well?!" Aoi demanded. "What's wrong with him?!"

"There are burn marks on his heart." Shichi reported. "They look like demon burns…but I can't explain how they got there. Nothing like this has happened before. Demon burns usually occur on the skin before seeping into the body…"

"Demon burns occur where a demon touches." Miaka nodded. "So, this demon, somehow, touched his heart and gave him that heart attack."

"But how?" Aoi asked. "I was at home all day today. I didn't see any demons."

"The only thing I can think of," Miaka mused, "is that the demon is inside Genji's body."

The whole room fell silent. Genji put a concerned hand over his heart in surprise. 

"Outrageous!" Shichi outbursted. "How could an entire demon be able to…"

"It is possible." Miaka nodded. "So, is there anything that can be done, San?"

/|\

Genji spent a whole month in the hospital getting treatment. Everything from drinking sacred water to open heart surgery was done, but Genji's condition remained the same. There have been several occasions where Genji suffered another heart attack, and the burns would grow. Also, Genji could no longer contact his guardian spirit. He didn't know what happened to the one who kept him safe in conditions like this, and was worried. Did the demon inside him kill the spirit?

By the end of the month, Shichi decided to remove the burned skin from Genji's heart. However, when she began the surgery, Genji had yet another heart attack and almost died. The ordeal didn't end until Shichi sewed him back up and gave him stitches.

Aoi stayed faithfully by Genji's side as he slept at night, watching over him. Also, wishes of "get-well-soon" were sent to him from his friends and priestesses. He even received a present from Yamcha. It was a handsome red, silk kimono shirt. Red was Genji's favorite color, so of course he loved it. Although, since Yamcha was always broke, Genji wasn't sure how his stepfather paid for the handsome thing.

However, Genji didn't like the attention he was getting, not that he didn't appreciate it. For some reason, he didn't like hearing concerns from others. He didn't like the pity and sympathy. He wanted to insist that he was okay…even though he knew he wasn't okay. He just didn't want people feeling sorry for him…it made him feel weak.

He appreciated Aoi's company. She was some one to talk to, and she kept him company. They would talk, share jokes, study, or play board games. Aoi went as far as to bring a TV into his room to keep him entertained during the day.

Although so many people on the mountain cared about him and loved him like a son…

…he felt so alone…

/|\

****

Genji?

__

Guardian! You're here!

****

I'm so sorry, Genji.

__

???

****

It's my fault you have a demon in you. I couldn't stop it, and now it's in your very soul. I'm so sorry.

__

Is that why I couldn't talk to you?

****

Yes. The demon and I are connected together in spirit. I can keep it under control, but just barely.

__

Is there a way to purify this demon?

****

It's too strong for the methods practiced here. You'll have to see a stronger priestess.

__

Like who?

****

I dunno. I wish I could do more for you, Genji. The most I can do is slow down the manifestation.

__

Thank you, Guardian.

****

You're a good kid, Genji. Too good to simply hand you to death. I'm not letting you die without a fight.


	5. Demon Scar, Part 3

Chapter 5

Another day passed, and Genji received a visitor. It was a man with short, black hair, black eyes, and two old scars on his face: one across his left eye and another forked on his cheek. He was dressed in a fetching yellow business suit, and he also wore the warmest smile a parent could have on.

"Hey kids!" he greeted, coming into Genji's hospital room. Aoi and Genji looked up from the TV at the man, and their faces brightened. Aoi ran to the man and hugged him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey! Blue-blue!" Yamcha greeted with a kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

"Daddy!" she scolded. "Quit calling me that. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Well, you're still my Blue-blue." He laughed, mussing her hair playfully.

"Daddy!" she yelled at him in annoyance. 

"Hey, Genji." Yamcha greeted, walking up to the boy's bed. "How've you been?"

__

"Hi dad." Genji signed out. Although Yamcha wasn't his real father, Genji called him that. It was rather natural. _"I'm good. You?"_

"I'm fine." Yamcha smiled. "I took a plane here from Beijing to visit. I had to say hi to your mom before coming up here, though. I came just as soon as I heard about your…uh, condition."

__

"Good to see you." Genji signed with a smile. _"I got your present."_

"Great!" Yamcha smiled. "Have you tried it on yet?" Genji flung off the bedcovers in response. He was wearing it, along with some dark blue silk pants and he tied the whole outfit together with a black obi. "Oh man, it looks great on you, kid! You should come with me to China sometime; you would like it there."

"And leave the mountain?" Aoi butted in. "I dunno if I could…"

__

"I don't think I'll ever leave the mountain." Genji doubted.

"I should get you kids to a big city like Beijing or Tokyo. You can get a better view of the world. It's a lot bigger than you think, and everything looks twice as fantastic and beautiful in real life than in a picture…" then his eyes turned to the TV, "…or in a TV screen. Heck, I think you guys have yet to see a computer."

Genji momentarily turned his eyes to the TV. A documentary was on about the Cell Games sixteen years ago. The host was a weird little man with a mean face. The subtext on the bottom of the screen read that his name was Dr. Yoto Nezu and he was a biotechnology researcher from Kobe, Japan. From the attitude Dr. Nezu was expressing, his hatred for Cell was great.

"Behind me is the site," Dr. Nezu reported with a growl, "where the monstrous Cell built and destroyed his arena for the game. The contestants hardly had time to flee as the monster beat them all savagely…"

"Oh, c'mon!" Yamcha groaned, turning off the TV. "You guys don't wanna watch that." Genji threw a book angrily at Yamcha, but the stepfather caught the book effortlessly in his hand. "Hey, gimme a break! I was in the Cell Game, y'know. I got my arm broken, then I got the crud kicked out of me."

"You were there?" Aoi gasped in surprise. "Wow! You never told me that!" Genji smiled. He knew. Yamcha had told him the story before about the Cell Game.

"Well, I told your mother and brother lots of times, Blue-blue." Yamcha explained, handing the book back to Genji. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I didn't really do anything except show up and get beaten to a pulp. Secondly…you guys know who really won the Game, right?"

"Mr. Satan!" Aoi cried out.

__

"Son Gohan." Genji signed out with his hands.

"You win a cookie, Genji." Yamcha nodded. 

"HUH?!" Aoi blinked, looking at Genji.

__

"Son Gohan." He spelled out again. _"The little boy? Remember? What makes you think Mr. Satan won, because everyone else says so?"_

"You guys also know that Cell came up here once, right?" Yamcha asked as Genji used the TV remote control to turn his program back on.

"Yep." Aoi nodded. "He helped resurrect the Shishi Gami, and he was a friend of Moro-sama."

"He was on his best behavior when he was here." Yamcha nodded again. "But everyone agrees that he was the most evil man alive. Those of us that discovered he was here did everything we could to try and drive him out…problem was he was planting roots. He fell in love with one of the priestesses…"

Suddenly, Genji's heart gave another lurch and he doubled over in pain. Aoi quickly recognized it as a heart attack and reached for a Shinto scroll. Yamcha panicked, and was about to go get a nurse. Aoi stopped him, and slammed the scroll over Genji's heart.

"Evil spirits, be gone!"

His pain stopped, and he leaned back on the bed, panting in air. Yamcha watched in amazement as the scroll smoldered itself into ashes on Genji's kimono shirt.

"It really is serious, isn't it?" he gasped. "And there's nothing Miaka and the others can do?"

"They said the demon is too strong." Aoi explained. "They need stronger medicines."

Yamcha looked at his stepson, who was breathing slowly in his bed, and frowned.

"I have a friend in West City…" Yamcha suggested. "…she's not a doctor, but there might be something she can do to help…"

/|\

Yamcha used his cell phone to call his ex-girlfriend, Bulma. She was more than willing to help the stepson of an old friend, so she wanted all the details of Genji's condition. Aoi even pitched in to help Yamcha with specific details. Genji, powerless with a phone, could only listen in. After promising that she would do what she could, Bulma hung up. Genji had doubts; Bulma was from the city and had no ties to the Mononoke. She had no idea what was happening to Genji.

/|\

After asking permission from the nurse, Genji walked out of the hospital to Moro-sama's den. It was a small climb up the rocky cliff to her cave, but it was much needed exercise from lying down all month in a hospital bed. The moment he stepped into the cave, excited barking was heard. Yume bounded up to him and licked his face.

"Genji!" she cried. "Where have you been? We've all been worried about you!" Her brothers and sisters also gathered around Genji, nuzzling him and nipping at his fingers and ears. One over-worried rascal tugged on Genji's long blond hair. With a painful wince, Genji freed his hair and bopped the tugger on the nose.

"Welcome, Genji." Moro-sama greeted from the back of the cave. Genji managed to separate his way from the grown puppies to the old Alpha female. Moro-sama was getting very old, hardly able to stand up by herself. Instead of taking her usual walks through the forest, she would take two laps around the fields outside and retreat back to her den. The priestesses were worried about Moro-sama's condition, especially San Rhapsody. Genji was worried too. He felt like he was losing his grandmother.

****

**How are you feeling, Moro?** Genji asked when he made eye contact.

"Not too well." Moro-sama yawned. "I haven't taken my walk today. I don't feel I can."

****

**Let's go for a walk then.** Genji suggested. ****I need exercise too! Get up, Moro-sama!****

"I don't think I can…" Moro whimpered, closing her eyes. Genji turned to the puppies.

****

**Come on, guys! Let's go take mama on a walk!**

The human-sized wolf pups grew excited and crowded around Moro-sama, barking and pleading.

"Can we, Moro-mama?! Can we?!"

"We have so much fun on walks!"

"The kodama love seeing you…"

"Can we go to the Shishi Gami realm?"

"Yeah! We can go swimming!"

"Well…" Moro-sama moaned. The cubs flashed innocent grins.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Moro-sama blew a breath out reluctance out her large nose.

"Alright." She agreed.

"YAY!" the puppies cheered, bouncing around and running for the den entrance. Genji patted Moro behind her ear as she slowly pushed herself up to her front paws. 

****

**Just a small walk around the field.** Genji promised. ****Then you can come back and rest.****

"A small walk…" Moro-sama moaned, standing on all fours and walking towards the mouth of the cave. Genji led her out, keeping his hand on her flank while walking beside her. They let the puppies' lead the way through the forest, slowly taking up the rear. Meanwhile, Genji explained his situation with Moro. As she took in the information, Genji smiled at the many, small, ghost-like kodama that were following them along the trail. 

"I find it hard to believe," Moro-sama stated, "that our priestesses can't purify that demon…"

****

**There's nothing the doctors can do either.** Genji shook his head. ****Is my fate sealed, Moro-sama?****

A smile seemed to form on the old wolf's face.

"Ashitaka-san's fate wasn't sealed when he was scarred."

Genji thought about that.

****

**Then…does the Bulma woman have my cure?**

"We will soon see."


	6. The Ashitaka Road, Part 1

Chapter 6

Two days had passed. Bulma herself came to the mountain bearing two bulging plastic bags full of heart medicines. She was delighted to meet Genji, but she made a rather rude first impression to the boy. Not only did she pine over how cute he was, but she also completely forgot that he was mute. He quickly straightened that out, and Bulma got down to business.

"I brought the best medicines I could get my hands on." She reported. "At least one of them should work. A lot of doctors didn't know what to make of your problem, Genji. They think it might be genetic."

So, Genji tried some of the medicines one after the other while Shichi oversaw the results. After another month, all the drugs were tested with no improvement to Genji's condition. Either the medicines did nothing or they made the burns worse. Bulma was starting to stress.

"I hope it's not genetic." She groaned to Genji one afternoon. "Then the doctors would have to change your DNA structure to cure you, and that practice was made illegal after the Cell Game."

Genji sighed, about to lose hope and accept his fate.

"Hey Genji," Bulma suddenly asked, "what do you know about the raven tribe?"

Genji raised an eyebrow at her. To answer her, he wrote down his response on a piece of paper:

__

"The ravens and the wolves were enemies. The priests and priestesses are Emishi warriors. Ashitaka was an Emishi prince, and a supporter of the raven tribe."

Bulma read his response.

"Enemies? Oh, never mind…"

He shook his head, and scribbled out his desired words:

__

"No, no, please tell me your idea."

"Well," Bulma bit her lip, "a doctor in China told me about the wise woman of the raven tribe. He said she could exorcise demons and cure any sickness. I don't trust that little story…but you might, since you're a Mononoke."

Genji thought for a moment, then wrote:

__

"I'll tell my mother. If this is true, I may have to go see this wise woman whether she is my enemy or not."

/|\

When Genji told Miaka about the wise woman, Miaka immediately said no. Genji argued with her that all other methods had failed and the ravens were the only option left. Miaka stated the obvious to argue with: the ravens and the wolves were bitter enemies. She feared for Genji's safety, not knowing what would happen to him if he went to the raven tribe by himself. He insisted that it was his only chance for survival.

He refused to listen to anyone else. He was going east to the raven clan.

The priestesses could only help him prepare to leave. They gave him food and supplies. Battle Master Natasha gave Genji all the arrows that would fit on the quiver attached to his belt. 

"Here." Yamcha offered the boy a money pouch. "2,000 zeni. You might need it for the world outside. The people off the mountain depend on money for survival. I can tell you that by experience."

"These are from both Biso and me." Rhapsody explained, handing Genji six beautiful sand dollars that shone like silver. "He said that if there was a chance you were by a body of water and need help, throw one into the water and help will come. He also said not to get yourself killed because you would dishonor your mother." She smiled. "I wish you safe journey, Genji."

"Take these pain killers with you." Miaka suggested, handing Genji bottles of liquid painkiller and lots of small Shinto scrolls. "All of these should hold you over until you reach the ravens. Also, I want you to have this as your family keepsake." She gave him a half-face mask of a wolf priestess. "It was your mother's. She wore this before she became a high priestess. She wanted me to give it to Aoi, but I think it's fair that you have it." Genji nodded in agreement.

He sewed the mask onto a shroud of black wolf fur, and slipped the mask over his eyes. The shroud covered the top of his head, leaving most of his long blond hair not visible. He still wore his red kimono shirt along with his blue pants and black obi, and he adorned moccasin boots. He made sure his supplies were packed in a small item pouch and tied to his waist. He patted the quiver of arrows by his hip and gripped his bow with his left hand. 

He was ready.

Before he left the mountain, however, he went to Moro-sama's den to bid her goodbye. She was not pleased with the news.

"Are you going alone?" she asked.

He nodded.

"On foot?"

****

**If I must.**

She barked at him in reprimand and bore her long teeth.

"I refuse to let you do either!" she scolded. "The ravens will not welcome you. You cannot face them alone. They will kill you."

Genji sighed, not in the mood to argue about the matter yet again.

****

**What do you suggest?!** he snapped. ****That I stay here and die?! I refuse! I will find a way to live!**** He began to march out of the cave. Moro leaned her head foreword, bit down on the back of Genji's shroud, and pulled him back to her.

"If not for my condition," she growled, "I would have gone with you. I insist a wolf should accompany you on your journey." She raised a head to her cubs, who were watching. "Yume-chan!"

"Yes, Moro-mama?" the snowy white wolf asked, panting out of her mouth.

"Young and energetic, brave and wise…I want you to take Genji to the raven tribe." Yume bent her head with a whimper.

"But the ravens are scary…" she protested.

"You will see him safely to the Emishi forests." Moro-sama explained. "Protect him from any danger. You are capable of it, fiercest of my children."

"Okay! I'll do it!" Yume barked proudly. Genji smiled at the wolf and patted her head. She yipped and wagged her tail.

****

**I guess I don't have a choice.** Genji sighed. ****Yume, will you go with me?****

"Yeah!" she cheered. "I'll go anywhere you want to go, Genji!"

****

**Then let's go!**

"Genji!" Moro-sama stopped the boy before he could leave. "You leave with my blessing, but you must understand that the world off the mountain is vast and dangerous. You will see very strange and wondrous things in your travels. And many strangers may either trick you or help you, so you will be gambling with your trust and innocence. There may be those who will try to take benefit from your life, so keep those arrows close at hand. Beware, Genji, of this world you know nothing about."

****

**I promise to be careful, Moro-sama.** Genji nodded. ****And I'll come straight back when I'm cured.**** Moro-sama whimpered and licked Genji's face in concern. Genji smiled, opening his mouth as though he was laughing. After giving Moro-sama a farewell pat on the nose, Genji turned around to the cave mouth. Yume bounded next to him happily. 

"Yay!" she cheered, barking in excitement. "Genji and I are going off the mountain! This'll be fun!" As soon as they were outside, Genji jumped onto Yume's back and grabbed thick tuffs of her fur to hang on to. In a matter of seconds, Yume ran off into the night, carrying Genji with her off Singing Mountain.


	7. The Ashitaka Road, Part 2

Chapter 7

They continued south until sunrise, and they stopped to eat. Using his bow and arrows, Genji hunted down three deer for them to eat. Yume gorged down two of the deer raw while Genji cooked the last one for himself over a small fire. After eating, Yume complained that she was sleepy. But Genji pressed her onward, determined not to stop for a break until they came to a town.

Genji and Yume continued over grassy plains that seemed to stretch for miles. The light green grasses towered over Yume, making Genji be the lookout and point out the directions to Yume from her back. There was no sign of civilization around, which just made Yume complain more.

"Genji!" she whined. "My feet hurt, I'm tired, I haven't eaten since this morning…can't we just stop for a little bit?" Genji hopped off her back and ran in front of her to make eye contact.

****

**No!** he barked. ****The nearest town isn't far from here. We can stop there to sleep and eat, okay?****

"But I'm tired!" Yume howled. The rather high sound swept over the plains like a gust of wind.

"HYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Genji glared at her.

****

**You can go a little further!** he scolded. ****Now let's go!****

"No." Yume whimpered, lying down on the ground on her stomach. Genji knelt next to her, and the grass covered both of them.

****

**Look, if we don't find a town before dark, we can rest. We still have a couple more hours left…see, the sun's setting now. So get up.**

"You're a jerk." Yume moaned.

****

**Oh, c'mon! We're not that far now!**

"How would you know? You don't know where we are."

****

**…**

Genji couldn't argue with that, so he sat next to Yume.

****

**Fine. We'll rest a bit.**

"You're still a jerk, Genji."

****

**Aw, you don't really mean that…**

Yume growled at him, so he turned his head away for something to look at. All around him were thin but tall bushels of long grass that completely hid his body even if he stood up. The wind was hardly able to touch him, only blowing a few strands of his long, blond hair. 

He pulled his mask over his face to shield his eyes from his blowing hair. Then, he had an idea. Letting his shroud cover most of his head, he tapped Yume's forehead to get her attention. 

****

**Hey, I never got your opinion on this. How do I look with the mask on? Okay?**

Yume looked up at him, then burst out laughing while rolling on her back.

"You look like a girl!"

Genji smiled, not able to laugh.

****

**Just like a priestess?** He mused on that. ****Hmm…maybe I can use that to my advantage…****

"Huh?" Yume wondered, flopping over to her side. "How?"

****

**Element of secrecy. I'm sure the ravens wouldn't let some man from Singing Mountain into their land. A young Mononoke lady, however…**

"Genji, the ravens hate the wolves." Yume reasoned. "That's why no one wanted to let you go. You could get hurt."

****

**But isn't there a rule that Mononoke can't kill each other?**

"No."

****

**Aw, dammit…** Genji lowered his head. ****Oh well. I'll wear it anyway because it looks cool.****

"But you look like a girl!"

****

**So?**

Yume resumed laughing.

"You're silly, Genji!"

****

**I thought I was a jerk.**

"No, no. Not anymore."

Genji smiled, and rubbed her exposed belly. Yume was the easiest wolf to please. She was a little older than he was, but still acted like a little puppy. No wonder why she was one of Genji's best friends.

Then, they heard something rustling the grass next to them. Genji sensed a bad aura and quickly stood up in alarm. Yume hushed up and rolled on her belly.

"What's that?" she wondered quietly.

The rustling around them continued, and Yume began to growl. Genji caught the scent of something not quite human. He didn't know what it was. Then…

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The air was filled with loud hissing. They were surrounded on all sides!

"The Snake clan!" Yume panicked, and started barking around her in panic. "Go away! Stay away! We didn't do anything to you!"

Genji loaded his bow and waited. The snake tribe was known to be the enemy of all Mononoke. There was no other tribe or living being they favored. The main practice of the snakes was to destroy everything that wasn't a snake. The tribe had few followers, and those that wanted to follow the snakes drank their blood and were transformed into hideous humanoid monsters.

__

Is that why I can faintly catch a human scent?

Then, someone stepped into Genji's view. It looked human, but its scent proved otherwise. Genji could see the person's skin: completely dark green snake skin. Down its arms were light patterns of diamond shapes colored white. It wasn't wearing any clothes except for a deer hide loin clothe. Genji realized that it was a snake priest. He turned his head to Yume.

****

**Tell him that we pass in peace.**

Yume seemed to nod slightly.

"We're passing in peace of the snake clan!" she whimpered. "Please leave us alone!"

"You shall not passssssss." The priest hissed. 

Genji aimed his bow and pulled the bowstring back. Threatening felt like the only thing he could do at this point. The priest narrowed his eyes at Genji and kept hissing. The boy held absolutely still, keeping his eyes locked with the priest. Suddenly, as though he tapped into the snake priest's mind, Genji could read the man's eyes.

__

It's a trap…

Trap?

Suddenly, a huge hoard of snake priests jumped from the tall grass and pounced on Genji and Yume. Genji quickly shot the arrow at the first priest before he was tackled to the ground. Yume barked and growled at her attackers, grabbing some with her jaws and flinging them aside. Not able to use his arrows, Genji was forced to fight barehanded. He punched and kicked several away from him, and blood would occasionally fly from the priest's mouths after a hard blow. But there was too many of them for both Genji and Yume to fight off. More and more priests kept jumping into the battle.

Yume was wrestled to the ground by many priests holding her legs and neck. Genji still tried to put up a fight, even though he was pinned to the ground. His mask had been torn off his face and his black fur shroud ripped off his shoulders. The priests were biting into his flesh with their sharp teeth. Yume was yowling in pain as they bit into her.

It was a bad time for another heart attack, but Genji was suffering one. Even though he didn't have a voice, all he could do was scream.

****

**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

All the priests froze and looked at Genji. They all heard him. He clutched his heart and tried to sit up. He glared one priest straight in the eye.

****

**Leave us alone!**

The priest suddenly panicked.

"Ssssseru!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SSSSSERU!" In fear, the other priests retreated. The pain in Genji's heart began to subside. Soon, all the snake priests were gone, and the grassy plain was silent once again. Genji carefully stood up, bleeding from every cut in his body. He quickly bent to Yume. Her fur showed small spots of blood blemishing her snow-white flank. She whimpered at his slightest touch.

****

**Yume! Quick, get up!**

"Genji…"

****

**You have to get up! They'll come back!**

"Okay…I'll try…" Genji helped the wolf up to her feet, and they moved at a trot through the tall grass. Genji kept an arrow in his bow just in case the snake priests tried another ambush. They kept jogging through the grass, hoping they would come to a town quickly.

****

Genji! Kid, are you alright?!

__

Guardian! I think I'm okay…

****

It's not as bad as it looks. Just scratches, they'll heal over. You'll be fine. Your heart, however…

__

What's wrong?

****

The burn is spreading to your lungs. You're running out of time. You have to get to that wise woman quickly.

__

Yume and I are going as fast as we can.

****

You're doing fine, Genji. Just hold out long enough to reach a town. And keep your emotions in check! Fear and anger makes the burn grow faster!

__

Right! Thank you, Guardian!

A gust of wind blew through the grasses, showing them the horizon ahead before lightening up and letting the long curtain of green hide their vision once again.


	8. The Ashitaka Road, Part 3

Chapter 8

Genji and Yume limped their way through the fields of grass until they happened upon a concrete road. Genji sighed in relief.

__

This is sure to take us to a town.

They followed the road until they saw tall buildings in the distance. The foul smell of smog found their noses.

"The air's not very clean…" Yume coughed, then snorted a rough sneeze. "I feel homesick already."

****

**I just feel sick.** Genji commented, pinching his nose. ****The chemicals here may kill me before my demon scar does. Well, we need to find an inn…****

A road sign told them that the city was called Pare. The whole suburb was bustling as though it was a Saturday night. The sidewalks were crowded with people, the streets were plugged with traffic, and the air was thick with voices, car horns, and of course smog.

Genji looked for a place for Yume and he to rest. Unfortunately, none of the inns or motels would let him have a room. Most called security while others just turned him down before he could reach the front desk. Was it because of his wolf? Was it because of his outfit? He noticed that a lot of the people were staring at him as he and Yume paced up the streets for a place to rest. He even had a bad encounter with a police officer…but managed to convince the officer that Yume was safe to have in public without a leash.

__

It's all because I'm an outsider, isn't it? Genji growled to himself. _My God…everybody wasn't kidding me when they said the outside world wouldn't be very friendly…we might as well forget about a roof over our heads tonight. We can camp on the city outskirts…_

"Hey! Weirdo with the wolf!"

Genji looked up to see a strange man waving at him. The man was wearing green and brown robes, and his head appeared to be encased in a saber-tooth tiger skull. The large tusks framed his face perfectly, and hid most of his hair. Yume took a sniff of the air around the man, and relaxed. The tiger priest put his fists on his hips and grinned.

"Oh, the tiger clan!" she identified. "Maybe he can help us!" Genji sighed in relief. Tigers were allies with wolves. So, he decided to talk to the man.

"Now why is a wolf god and a man dressed like a priestess doing all the way out here?" he wondered with a friendly smile. Genji blushed at the priestess remark while Yume did the talking.

"We're traveling to the east." She explained. "And we're tired and hungry…and we were attacked by snake priests!"

"You came from the fields?!" the priest gasped. "Oh man! I can't believe you're not dead! Please, come in! We'll give you whatever you need." Genji followed his gaze with the man's gesturing hand. He was indicating to an abandoned firehouse with a painted banner that read "Temple of the Tiger Gods." Genji nodded his thanks to the priest.

"Thank you!" Yume barked in appreciation.

"Hey, anything for a fellow god. By the way, the names Miyamori Ryusaku. Everyone calls me Ryu. How about your names?"

"My name is Yume." The wolf introduced as she panted. "And this is Genji." Genji bowed in greeting.

"Well, come on in." Ryu invited. "Let's get you two rested up."

/|\

Genji and Yume were given first class Mononoke treatment. Their wounds were cleaned, and the more serious bites were bandaged. They were also given plenty to eat and drink. While Yume gulped down water from a huge bowl, Genji and Ryu were sharing cups of ramen from a huge, steaming bowl the size of a kitchen sink. They were half way done with the bowl when Ryu filled up, but Genji kept scooping noodles from the bowl with his chopsticks and putting them in his cup.

"Genji, huh?" Ryu wondered, watching the boy slurping noodles into his mouth. "You're pretty quiet. Why not start up a conversation? Hey, why so far away from home, Genji?" Genji looked up at Ryu with concern. The boy patted his throat and shook his head. Ryu seemed to get the message.

"Can't talk? Man, that's gotta be hard." 

Genji shrugged at Ryu. It wasn't all that hard.

"Is that why you couldn't find a room? Can't tell anyone what you want?" 

Genji shook his head, and took out a slip of paper from a fold in his shirt. It read:

__

"Hello,

My name is Genji DragonLore. I would like a room for me and my wolf please.

Thank you."

"I guess there's no room for Yume in a motel." Ryu scratched his head. "Or they refused service because you look like a weirdo with your mask and fur on."

Genji held up two fingers and nodded. Both reasons were correct. Ryu frowned.

"So, out with it. What are you two doing so far away from your mountain?"

Genji looked to his wolf.

****

**Yume, can you answer him please?**

Yume lifted her muzzle out of her bowl and licked her lips before talking.

"Well, what happened was something like this…" Then she launched into the story so far. The tale attracted other tiger priests to listen in, and the crowd started to grow with each event told. Not just priests gathered, but other people sheltered at the temple were appearing. As soon as she was finished, most of the temple staff had assembled. Yume was quick to notice this, and she lowered her head to the ground, covering her nose with her paws.

"Too many people…" she whimpered. Genji wrote a quick note to Ryu.

__

"She's nervous around huge crowds."

"C'mon guys, back to work." Ryu shooed the crowd away. Most of them left. One tiger priestess refilled Yume's bowl of water while a man joined Genji and Ryu to finish off the rest of the ramen. The bowl was almost empty, and Genji was eating most of it. He paused a moment to look at the man joining him and Ryu. The man was wearing a purple business suit, with an undone tie looped behind his neck. He also had a mean, wrinkled face and big lips, making him look like a peach colored frog. Genji felt as though he had seen the man before.

"Mind if I share, gentlemen?" the man asked, pointing his chopsticks at the bowl of ramen. Genji shrugged in acceptance and Ryu nodded. The man scooped up a thick mess of juicy noodles and dropped them into his noodle cup. Then, he looked up at Genji.

"A fascinating story. You may be mute boy, but I bet you have a lot to say. Is there anything your wolf left out?"

Genji shook his head, not thinking of anything.

"How about where you're going?" Ryu asked. "Neither of you said where exactly you're going to find that cure."

Genji and Yume looked at each other.

****

**What do I say?**

**Might as well tell them, Genji.**

Genji nodded, and scribbled down his response on a new piece of paper.

__

"To the Emishi wise woman to the east."

Ryu panicked.

"What?! To the ravens?! Are you crazy?!"

"We're desperate!" Yume growled at him. "We don't have a choice!"

"Those birds could kill you, boy." The new man reasoned. "They aren't worth it. Didn't that woman give you that new drug they released a while back? Hemosyrim, I believe it's called…it treats that deadly heart virus that has been going around."

"That's not what he has." Ryu shook his head. The man's unknown identity was starting to bug Genji, so he tugged on the sleeve of Ryu's robe and pointed at the man. "Oh!" Ryu exclaimed. "I thought you recognized him by now! Genji, this is Dr. Yoto Nezu, a Mononoke supporter."

"Hello, Genji." Nezu chuckled, extending his hand. Genji quickly shook his hands, and wrote a message to the man.

__

"I have seen you before! You were on a TV special about Cell."

"So, they have television on Singing Mountain now?" Nezu wondered with a smile. "Well, much seems to have changed since my last visit."

"Dr. Nezu is a researcher who travels all over the world." Ryu explained to Genji. "He does TV spots on all sorts of things. But he doesn't report on us Mononoke out of respect. See, some of his family members are Mononoke."

"But I decided to be a biotechnology engineer instead of a priest." Nezu continued. "I prefer to study life, rather than worship it. Which reminds me, Genji," the boy looked up as he sucked noodles into his mouth, "how did you survive your attack with the snake priests? Can you give me details as of what happened?" Before Genji could write down the response… "You can speak the language of the Gods, right? So can I. Just look into my eyes and tell me everything."

So, Genji looked Nezu in the eyes and recalled everything he could about the attack. Ryu looked cross at the exchange.

"It sucks that only they can hear it…" he growled. "I dunno how that God language thing works at all…"

When Genji finished, Nezu went into deep thought.

"They all shouted 'Seru?' Interesting…"

"Seru?" Ryu blinked. "Isn't that the Japanese pronunciation of 'Cell?' "

"Yes." Nezu nodded. "It is."

****

**But why would they say that?** Genji asked. ****Cell died a long time ago. Why should he matter to them now?****

"I remember something I heard from the dragon tribe." Nezu began, taking what little ramen remained from Genji's thieving. "They said a monster called Seru attacked a small band of the snake tribe. The priests fought fiercely and bravely, but all of them were killed, sucked away by the monster's deadly tail. They claimed this Seru was send by one of the gods to wipe out the snake tribe. I guess they still think Cell is at large, which is why snake priests are nomadic and have no definite territory."

"Whoa." Ryu gasped. "That's amazing, Dr. Nezu! I didn't know any of that! But why did they call out Cell's name as they ran away from Genji?"

"I think it may have been his eyes."

Genji blinked a few times.

****

**My eyes? What about them?**

"You've never noticed, Genji?" Nezu asked. "Cell had the same color eyes you did. A lucky coincidence, don't you think?"

Genji flinched at the news. He never thought of that! He did get teased sometimes for his "girlie-pink eyes," but no one had ever thought. 

__

My God…having the same color eyes as the infamous Cell…

Ryu looked into Genji's eyes to see for himself, then looked away in disinterest.

"I wouldn't know." He muttered, picking up the empty ramen bowl. "I've never seen Cell in my life. Well, I'll do the dishes. Genji, you and Yume can go into your room and sleep now, if you want."

"Okay." Yume yipped happily as she got up and shook her fur. "I'm very sleepy."

"Oh, and Genji…" Nezu stopped Genji as the boy stood up. "Before you retire, I have a few things that may help you on your quest. I wouldn't mind giving them to you. If you'll come with me, please." Nezu began walking away. Genji turned to Yume.

****

**Go on to our room. I'll be there in a moment.**

"Okay." Yume agreed. Genji walked away, following Nezu.

/|\

Each of the temple inn rooms only had a bed and a circular tea table. A candle lighted each room as well. That was all, simple and spacious, mostly to make room for any gods. The rooms of the temple were being repainted from their dull white. Some of the finished rooms were decorated with wall paintings of forests and jungles.

Nezu had a painted room of a tropical jungle. It was also a bare bone room with one bed, one tea table, and a candle. Most of his lab equipment was neatly packed next to the wall and computer equipment was plugged into another wall. Nezu dug through his things as Genji waited by the door. 

"Aha!" Nezu cried suddenly, making Genji flinch. "Here it is!" He took out a thickly folded sheet of paper as thick as a paperback novel. "No traveler can go anywhere without some kind of map." He unfolded the paper and showed Genji a long, highly detailed map of the Japanese and Chinese provinces. There were dots to point out cities and towns, and lots of colorful lines that represented roads. Nezu had written on the map with red ink, identifying territories of different Mononoke tribes in the area. There was a road he created with a thick black line that seemed to move away from the other map roads.

"This is a map of the Ashitaka trail." Nezu explained, pointing to the black line. "It's the exact route the Ashitaka took, step by step, to Singing Mountain from his Emishi village. It'll take you straight to the ravens in China."

****

**China? But aren't the Emishi a Japanese tribe?**

"Well, yes…" Nezu grinned, "…you see, China bought more land from Japan five years ago, and the Emishi territory was part of the purchase. Last I heard, the Emishi are doing well under Chinese protection."

Genji nodded in understanding. Nezu folded the map back up, and handed it to Genji.

"One other thing." Nezu offered. He went back to his supplies, and fished out a strange looking short sword. He came back to Genji and showed it to the boy. The sword was in a sheathe, had a cloth wrapped hilt, and the very end of the handle sported a ring that Genji could easily stick two fingers in. Genji frowned.

****

**I don't think I can fight with that.** he argued. ****I'm not very good with melee combat.****

"Oh no, you don't fight with it." Nezu shook his head. "It's much to valuable to use. This, my boy, is Ashitaka's sword." Genji then marveled at the weapon. The piece of trash had suddenly become a priceless treasure. Nezu placed the sword in Genji's hands, and the boy carefully took it out of its sheathe for a better look. He scowled at the condition.

****

**You haven't been taking good care of it. The blade is rusted brown, and the hilt is greasy.**

"I found it that way. I have made several attempts to clean it, but nothing has worked. Now, snakes stole this from a Shinto shrine about thirty years ago. It found its way to me last month. I was planning to take it to the Emishi myself…but perhaps you should be the one to take it back to them."

****

**Me?**

"Perhaps you can trade it for help from the wise woman. I know the Emishi will be grateful to have it back."

Genji nodded, fully understanding. A few years ago, an ancient artifact was stolen from Singing Mountain. It was the rifle the Lady Eboshi carried over six thousand years ago. Like most foreign problems, the theft was blamed on wolf poachers. 

Genji slid the sword back into its protective sheathe, and bowed in thanks to Nezu. Nezu bowed back.

"I hope these items help you in your travels, young Genji." Nezu wished. "And I hope your travels will be safe, and your quest accomplished."


	9. The Ashitaka Road, Part 4

Chapter 9

Genji gorged down a few more bowls of ramen before he settled into bed. His room hadn't been painted yet, so all his walls were white. His candle had been blown out a long time ago, and Yume was fast asleep on the floor. He didn't know if his full stomach was keeping him up or what, but he found sleep difficult to catch. So, he just relaxed his body, and summoned his guardian.

****

Genji, it's half past ten! Why aren't you asleep? You have a big day tomorrow!

__

Yeah, I know…but I just can't sleep…

****

Just close your eyes and talk to me for a while. That should do it. So, what do you think of the outside world so far?

__

It's beautiful. Just like on TV.

****

Heh. Give it a while, kid, and it'll be nothing like on TV.

__

Well, I'll wait for it…

****

…

__

…

****

What's on your mind?

__

White walls.

****

What about them?

__

Bad memories.

****

San Petunia?

__

Yeah.

****

Quit thinking about that bitch, Genji. She whitewashed most of your life away.

__

But I feel so sorry for her…

****

That's natural. You assumed her your mother for ten years.

__

Guardian?

****

Yes?

__

What can you tell me about San Masquerade?

****

Your mother?

__

Yeah.

****

Well, she was a very young woman. She became a priestess when she was eighteen, and had you a year later. She was a very smart woman, I believe she did well in school…

__

I heard she wasn't born on the mountain.

****

That's right. She immigrated to the Wolf Jaw from an American province. I think it was the States…but she was very happy on the mountain.

__

What about her family? Are they still around?

****

Uh…well…

__

No?

****

No. All of them were killed by Cell. That was why she came to the mountain.

__

!!!

****

Sorry, Genji.

__

What about my father? Didn't he have family?

****

Nope. Not even a mother.

__

…Oh.

****

You're still not asleep.

__

Guardian! You know who my father is, so just tell me!

****

I can't…

__

Can't or won't?!

****

I can't. The demon won't let me. I'm scared if I tried to tell you so much as your father's name, the demon may try to kill you.

__

But why?!

****

Well, let me put it to you this way…everyone's fears are correct. It's genetic. This demon came from your father.

Suddenly, Genji felt his heartbeat quicken a pace.

****

Uh oh, I said too much! Get that scroll, Gen…

Genji sprang to a sit as his heart squirmed inside his ribcage. It felt like lots of small worms were rapidly crawling around his chest. The pain seemed to burn into his back, forcing him to thump his head back into his pillow. He reached for the tea table where a Shinto scroll was lying in early preparation. The life saving piece of paper was just barely in reach with his fingertips.

He felt himself begin to fade. The world seemed to be turning black. He tried to reach, but he couldn't see what he was reaching for. He felt himself fall from the bed onto a warm, furry body below. He heard a whimper of pain as the body suddenly moved away and he was on cold, hard ground.

"Genji!" he heard Yume bark in fear. "Oh no! Help!" Then, she howled loud and long with urgency. It rang in Genji's ears, and the pain intensified.

He stopped breathing.

/|\

Yume's howls woke up the whole temple, and Ryu was the first to the door. He saw Genji squirming on the floor, and Yume yowling by his side.

"Help him!" she cried to Ryu. He quickly rushed into the room, and knelt next to Genji to hold the boy still. 

"What's wrong with him?!" Ryu demanded.

"The demon's attacking him!" Yume kept barking. "Do something! Please!"

"Uh…" Ryu quickly looked around the room. He saw the scroll on the table and he quickly picked it up. He knew what to do, but he forgot the damn incantation! All he knew was a joke about Sailor Moon…

…but it was something!

"Post-it Note Power!" Ryu shouted, slamming the scroll on Genji's chest. Genji fell limp with a gasp and started inhaling air into his lungs. The scroll smoldered into ashes on Genji's chest before Ryu's eyes. "Oh my gods…"

"What's going on?" a priest asked by Genji's door.

"Something about Post-it Notes?" another wondered. Ryu looked up at the gathering crowd.

"Someone go get Dr. Cid!" Ryu shouted at them. 

"He left for Taj a couple hours ago." One answered.

"Dammit…" Ryu muttered. He looked down at Genji. "C'mon kid, stand up." He helped the boy up to his feet. Genji was still too winded to stay on his feet, and he started to fall over. Ryu caught him, and quickly hung Genji over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Yume whimpered in worry.

"I'm taking him to our tribe doctor." Ryu said to the wolf. "He's in Taj, a village south of here. It's not far, but maybe you should come with us." He started walking for the door, and the priests parted a way for him. Yume lumbered behind him, whimpering. The priests and Dr. Nezu watched them go. Ryu and Yume left the temple, and walked down the city block under the light of the stars.

/|\

Genji opened his eyes to find himself being carried through what looked like a forest. It was strangely hot, too. He raised his head to see Yume walking behind him. Genji looked around some more, and noticed that he was being carried over Ryu's shoulder. The tiger priest turned his head down to the boy.

"You okay, Genji?"

Genji nodded.

"Y'know, kid, I was thinking…when you're headed east with your wolf, and you have another one of those heart attacks, then there's no one around to help you…"

"What about me?" Yume spoke up.

"Sorry, Yume." Ryu chuckled. "You're great help, but I meant someone with human hands. Anyway, Genji…maybe another human should go with you." He flashed a friendly smile. "Like me."

Genji looked up at Ryu's face with a smile, and nodded in agreement.

__

Perhaps it was a mistake to not let anyone from the mountain go with me…

****

Author's note: **About the Post-it Note joke, Sailor Mars is a Shinto priestess who sometimes uses scrolls as she fights the forces of evil. The common parody of her "Evil spirits, be gone" chant was "Post-it Note Power" since the scrolls traditionally stick to the evildoer's foreheads as though it was a Post-it Note. Also, for the culturally challenged, Shinto scrolls are commonly used for exorcising evil spirits from the body of a person, and do stick to the person's forehead when successful. Thank you!**


	10. The Ashitaka Road, Part 5

Chapter 10

The forest around them was a tropical forest, and machines buried under the forest floor artificially controlled the environment. The land was simulating a jungle paradise. Genji soon found out why when he and Ryu reached the village of Taj at the crack of dawn.

All the buildings were built from thick bamboo shafts and roofed with an animal hide Genji didn't recognize. There were many people walking around the village who were dressed just like Ryu, only most of the people didn't wear skull helmets. Those that did carried spears, and seemed to be patrolling the edges of the village.

__

Warriors…Genji realized. _I guess this means Ryu is a warrior too…_

Then, Genji spotted one of the tiger gods, and he froze in awe. The cat was bigger than Yume, and its orange and black fur seemed to shimmer with its movements as it walked by. Its muscles rippled with each magnificent step. It was a beautiful sight.

Then, it stopped and looked at Ryu.

"Sir Miyamori," it growled with a baritone voice, "why are you here? Your temple service ends in one month, and you shouldn't come back until then."

"Sorry." Ryu bowed his head. "But I have a patient for Dr. Cid. Where can I find him?"

"In his home. He was about to go to sleep."

"Thanks, Kim!" Ryu quickly said, running past the tiger. Yume bounded after them. Ryu headed for the hut closest to the center of town, and barged in without knocking. 

"Dr. Cid!" Ryu called into the hut. The hut was one room and circular, no corners. It was mostly filled with pots, crates, and bottles stacked on the floor, but there was one bed and a wash basin. In the bed, an old, black skinned priest sat up and glared at them. "Oh, there you are…" Ryu chuckled at the old man. Genji could see the face of the old man from the light behind them. Anyone could see the man was old by his slightly wrinkled and droopy face. Also, a small white beard was growing from the man's chin, and white hairs also crowned the sides of his head, leaving the very top of his scalp bare and bald. The old man's huge eyes glared harshly with churning fires of red. Genji was a little scared, the old man had red eyes!

"Miyamori Ryusaku…" the old man growled, "…what the bloody hell is the meaning of this?! Not only did you leave your temple duties, but…" He suddenly jumped out of the bed, grabbed a nearby walking stick, and a sound of a swishing wind blew through the room and was followed by a sharp crack and an "OW!" from Ryu. "…you woke me up! In the middle of the night! How dare you!"

Ryu, now sporting a large bump on his head, bowed repeatedly.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…" he rambled, then he calmed down. "…You've got a patient." Genji blinked up at Ryu. The man was starting to sweat nervously. The old man scared him too. He looked back at the old priests, and assumed that he was Dr. Cid. Cid stared back at Genji, and seemed to calm down.

"Eh? The wolf boy from the temple? What's wrong with him?" 

"Well, you know that story of his, about the demon in his heart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's been proven true. He had a heart attack, caused by the demon, so I took him here to see you."

There was another swish, crack, and Ryu shouting "OW!" The old man had whacked Ryu again.

"Well, get him off your shoulder! You might give him another attack!"

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…" Ryu pleaded, bowing repeatedly, then he carefully set Genji on the dirt floor. Yume whimpered at the entrance.

"Genji?" she called in worry. "Are you okay, Genji?" Suddenly, Cid went from a yelling grouch to a gentle soul as he looked up at Yume. He smiled warmly at the wolf. 

"Come in, young one." he invited. "Your Genji is alright." Yume lumbered into the hut, and lay next to Genji. As she sniffed around the room from where she was, Dr. Cid had Genji take off his shirt for examination. Cid checked for pulse on Genji, and checked his heartbeat and breathing rate.

"Well, you seem normal enough." Cid nodded, walking around to Genji's back. "Now, let's see…GYAAAA!" Cid suddenly screamed at Genji's back.

"What is it?" Ryu asked, looking at Genji's back. On his right side, next to the boy's spine, a large purple mump was growing on his pale skin. Genji looked up at Cid with questioning eyes, not able to see the mark on his back.

"Demon burn…" Cid gasped. "It's spreading from inside his body! Remarkable…" 

"Uh, yeah…" Ryu mumbled, then cleared his throat, "well, is there anything you can do for him?"

Cid scratched his bald head.

"I can't cure him." He shook his head. "But I do have a formula that can stop the growth and keep it as it is."

Genji was about to nod in acceptance, but Yume growled at Cid and flashed her teeth.

"No!" she barked. "We want it gone! We're going to the raven clan to be rid of it, if we have to! If you can't cure the demon then we won't take anything!" 

Cid growled back at her, flashing his own sharp teeth.

"Why you…stubborn little…young hooligan…"

Genji looked between the doctor and his wolf in worry. He had no intentions to cause trouble for the foreign tribes. He stood up between them, breaking their eye contact. Yume had stopped growling, and yipped once in confusion. Genji gently held her muzzle in his hands, and he looked into her yellow eyes.

****

**It's okay, Yume. If anyone can do anything to help, we should graciously accept. Any help is better than none at all. The ravens may do nothing for me, and then what would happen?**

"But Genji," Yume protested back, "he can't get rid of the demon, and you can't go back home until it's gone…"

****

**Then we will keep going until we find a way to exorcise the demon. We need all the help we can get, Yume.**

The wolf lowered her head to the ground and whimpered in helplessness. Genji bent down and patted her head.

****

**Good girl.**

"Oh, you speak the language as well?" Cid asked Genji. "Well, what's the decision?" Genji looked at the doctor and smiled.

****

**I humbly accept your medicine, Dr. Cid.**

"Great!" Cid beamed. "But first, I need some sleep. I had a long day today…you should get some sleep too. I'll prepare a bed…"

****

**Oh, no, no! That's fine! I can sleep on the floor next to my wolf.**

"Well…alright, if you insist."

"And, what do I do?" Ryu asked. 

Another swish, crack, and "OW!" from Ryu. Once again, the doctor whacked Ryu.

"You can get out of my house, you lazy bum!" Cid yelled. Ryu quickly ran outside, yelling for forgiveness. Genji looked at Cid nervously as the old man set his stick aside.

__

Just like San Petunia's club…

****

**What did Ryu do to you to deserve such behavior, Dr. Cid?** Genji asked.

"Hmph." Cid huffed as he climbed back into his bed. "A lot, if you ask me…the ruffian went and married my daughter…without my consent… Get some sleep, boy. You'll need it."

Genji nodded, lying down on the floor and cushioning his head with his folded arms. Yume settled down next to him. Before he went to sleep, he tried summoning his guardian.

__

Guardian, can you hear me? Are you okay?

****

I'm too weak to talk right now, kid. Get some rest.

Genji frowned upon hearing that, so he just closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep. 


	11. The Ashitaka Road, Part 6

Chapter 11

………

He hardly realized he was dreaming. He found himself on the spirit meadows, where the dead of Singing Mountain was buried. The yellow grassland stretched around him for miles as though there was no end to it. He scratched his head, wondering what he was doing at home. And how come he couldn't see the forest from where he was?

__

"Haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo

Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro

Togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushi

Sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao

Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu makoto no kokoro wo

Shiru wa mori no sei

Mononoke tachi dake

Mononoke tachi dake"

He heard a beautiful voice of a woman behind him. He turned around and found a very beautiful woman who was singing to him. He couldn't quite recognize her, but her long blond hair and blue eyes seemed familiar…and that face…and that song…

He walked to her, holding out one hand. She stopped singing and smiled back. The land seemed to fall silent, even as a gust of wind blew across the field and played with Genji and the woman's hair. As he approached, the woman spoke.

__

"Hello, Genji. Do you remember me?"

He froze, and then he suddenly did recognize her.

**__**

**Yes. I had a dream about you when I was little…and…my heart…**

He put his hand to his heart as he remembered. After that dream, his heart had been hurting because of the demon. 

**__**

**What is happening to me? Why am I suffering like this?**

The woman's smile faded away and her face turned serious. She walked to the boy and touched his cheek.

__

"Genji, the demon that grows in your heart is not your demon. It is the demon of your father, passed down from his soul…"

She paused, and lowered her head. Genji put his hands on her shoulders.

**__**

**Who are you?**

"My name is San Masquerade, high priestess of the wolf tribe."

Genji stumbled a few steps away in surprise.

**__**

**You mean…you're my mother?!**

The woman smiled, and nodded slowly. 

Genji could hardly believe it. It was her! And she was beautiful! She was all he imagined her to be! He quickly ran back to her, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion towards her. He didn't care, his mother was right before him!

**__**

**Mama!**

"No, wait!" she called out in warning. _"His jealousy…!"_

Suddenly, the ground beneath her burst open and a monster jumped out behind her. She screamed as the monster grabbed her and held her tightly to its body. Genji couldn't see the monster very well, as though it was hidden in shadow. But he could see the light in its red eyes looking at him in hatred. Genji grew frightened, but at the same time he was angry.

**__**

**Mama! No! Let her go! Let go of my mother!**

"She's not yours…" the monster growled. _"She's my woman…"_

"Genji!" his mother called, holding her hand out to the boy. _"He is jealous…"_

****

**MAMA!** Genji screamed, running to grab her hand.

__

"Stay…AWAY!" the monster shrieked, holding a three-fingered hand out to Genji. A beam of light shot from its palm and engulfed the boy. Genji felt overwhelming pain spread throughout his body. If he had been given a voice, he would have screamed in pain…

………

/|\

A sharp pain in his back woke him up and his eyes opened slightly. He was still in Dr. Cid's hut, and the first rays of the morning sun were shining from the door. The pain in his back dulled away as he began to close his eyes again.

****

Oh, ho, no you don't! It took me five minutes to poke you awake, and I rather that the effort not be wasted.

Genji raised his head and looked around. Yume was asleep next to him, and Dr. Cid was still in his bed. Genji smiled.

__

Guardian! How are you?

****

Much better, thanks. Er, sorry about in the temple…I should have kept my mouth shut.

__

I understand. Genji smiled. _So how am I doing?_

****

Well, the burn has spread a little more. You found out about that healthy shinner on your back…and now it's about to creep up your spine…

__

Bone and flesh alike…

****

I wish I could get rid of it, Genji. All I can do it slow it down…otherwise, you might have died a long time ago…

__

It's jealous, isn't it?

****

Eh? Jealous of what?

__

It wants my mother, but won't let me near her. Why? What's the deal?

****

I dunno exactly…maybe it's the same type of jealousy Biso had against you.

Genji thought about that. It was true…it may be something like that…was Genji's demon in love with his mother?

__

So why did you want me to wake up? I think it's four in the morning…

****

You have a visitor at the front door. I thought you might want to be acquainted, since he's been trying to sneak a peak at you for the last half-hour.

Genji sat up and peeked over Yume's furry body to see. He saw the large, furry face of a tiger god staring curiously in the room. Genji smiled into the god's fiery green eyes.

****

**Good morning, oh mighty lord.**

The tiger seemed to make a pleased smile.

"Can you join me outside please, stranger?" the tiger asked in the deepest voice Genji had ever heard. Genji nodded and walked around Yume to the door. The tiger was enormous! He was twice the size of a bus and certainly bigger than Moro-sama. The tiger leaned his nose towards Genji for the boy's scent, touching his naked chest gingerly. Genji nervously stroked the bridge of the giant cat's nose, feeling the short and silky hairs of fiery orange.

****

**I am Genji DragonLore, son of the high priestess San Masquerade of the wolf tribe.**

"Ah." The tiger's voice rumbled slightly, sounding like a slight earthquake. "So the wolves have more than one high priestess now? Finally." He sighed. "I have heard your story from Ryu, and I wish you well on your travels…but the ravens…"

****

**Oh God, do I have to say it again…?** Genji moaned. He forgot to break eye contact, so the tiger heard him.

"So, you are determined to reason with your enemy tribe? Very well, young Genji, you have my blessing."

****

**Are you the head of your clan?**

"Yes. I am Taj, and my tribe has lived here for thousands of years in peace with humans. Wolves and dragons are welcome on our lands, as are ravens so long as they come to us in peace."

****

**Taj-sama…** Genji began, still petting Taj's nose. ****…do you know a way to lift this demon curse from me?****

Taj was silent for a moment.

"Is Dr. Cid not helping you, young one?"

****

**He said he would make me a formula when he woke up.**

"He is a very kind and trusting man. He can be counted on to help the poor and needy."

****

**I don't think Ryu would say the same.** Genji snickered under one hand.

"But I can understand Cid's anger in that case. I would not forgive a snake god for marrying one of my daughters."

Genji smiled in laughter. 

"I have granted Ryu permission to travel with you to the Emishi territory in China. This is a very bold task you are taking, and there may be many attempts on your life. Stay on your guard, young Genji." The boy bowed in respect, and walked back into the hut. He turned around once to see Taj walking away and into the village.

****

Strange… the guardian mused, **…that voice is familiar. Have I met that tiger before?**


	12. The Ashitaka Road, Part 7

Chapter 11

A couple hours later, Dr. Cid had woken up and quickly got to work on his potion. Genji had put his shirt and shroud on, but had started sweating from the warm climate. Cid suggested the boy should take off his shroud so as not to overheat himself. Genji complied, leaving his shroud on the bed. 

"Why not take a bath as explore the village?" Cid suggested. "The potion could take as long as this afternoon to make."

****

**Is there any way I can assist you?** Genji offered.

"Oh, what a thoughtful boy!" Cid beamed. "No, it's alright. I can make it myself. Go on, then." 

So Genji left Dr. Cid's hut and walked around Taj village. Indeed it was a very small village in the artificial jungle climate. About fifty people lived there, all tiger worshipers and their families. But there were more houses than people, which told Genji that at least thirty more priests were stationed at the temple in Pare. There was also a nearby lake where Genji could bathe. He was quick to head there, shed his clothes and jump in.

The water was very cold, and very clean. Genji could see hundreds of tiny fish and frogs swimming through the water, and playfully chased after some of them. The demon scar on his back slightly twitched under the cold water, but that only meant that it was being cleaned. Genji would stop his pursuits of fish and frogs to rub his hand along the scar. It felt bumpy and rough, like it was rotting away. Genji remembered what his mother said in that dream.

__

It's jealous…Jealous of what? Me? For being the son of my mother?

Hmmm…

He decided to think about it later, and he swam to the shore where he left his clothes. He got out and was squeezing the water out of his long hair when he noticed his pants were missing. He didn't have to look too far to find them. A young tiger cub was carrying them down the path to Taj. It seemed to be proud of itself. Genji snarled and ran after it. The cub turned its head to Genji, and leapt down the path, laughing. Genji ran after it angrily. It thought this was some kind of game! He began running so fast that the wind whipping around his body dried him off completely. It felt like forever until Genji caught up with it, and tackled it to the ground.

"Ow!" the cub moaned with a tiny voice. "Hey! That hurt!" Genji grabbed his pants, but the cub kept its jaws on them and wouldn't let go. Genji tried to pull them out of the cub's mouth.

****

**Give me back my pants!**

"No!" the cub roared through her teeth. "They're mine now! I found them!"

****

**What are you going to do with a pair of pants?! Give them back!** Then, he heard laughing around him. Very loud laughing. He looked around nervously. He didn't realize he had ended up back in the village! There was a rather large crowd gathered around him, and all of them were laughing at him. He blushed, and covered himself with one hand. He felt frozen, and embarrassed…

"Hey, Kali!" he heard Ryu call, then he saw the priest jump out of the crowd and pounce on the cub. Kali, the tiger cub, let go of Genji's pants in surprise. Genji quickly clutched the fabric to his waist and took off running like a fired bullet to Dr. Cid's hut. He heard Ryu shout "Run like the wind, Genji! The town will be talking about this for weeks!" behind him.

__

Very comforting thought, Ryu! Genji thought sarcastically as he ran. He quickly rushed inside the hut, and pressed his back to the wall to catch his breath. _Phew. Thank God that's over…_

Then, he heard giggling in front of him. He looked up to see a young woman with ash black skin smiling at him and giggling. Genji's blush deepened to a darker shade of red. Just his frikkin luck…

Then, the woman pointed to Dr. Cid's bed.

"You can get dressed under the sheets." She offered. "I won't peek." Genji slowly nodded, then zipped under the covers of his bed and pulled his pants on. Then, he got out of the bed and looked around the hut. Dr. Cid wasn't present. He looked at the woman.

****

**Where's Dr. Cid?**

She blinked at him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

She didn't know the language of the Gods. He frowned, and traced his answer on the dirt floor.

__

"Where is Dr. Cid?"

"Oh!" she gasped. "My father? Why didn't you say anything? He's out on an errand, and he wanted me to make sure his potion didn't boil over." Genji looked at her feet. Under a small fire, a coffee cup was brewing a green liquid. It smelled foul, like burning flesh. Genji made a disgusted face, and plugged his nose with his fingers. 

"What's your name?" the woman asked. Genji wrote his response.

__

"Genji." 

"Oh, wait a minute!" the woman replied. "You're the wolf boy! I'm sorry, I forgot that you couldn't talk. I'm sorry."

Genji smiled and nodded apologetically. It was alright, everyone made that mistake.

"So," the woman began, smiling slyly, "what were you doing in the village with no pants on?"

Genji frowned as he wrote out his answer and underlined it.

__

"Don't ask!"

The woman laughed pleasantly behind one hand. She looked at him with her small, soft eyes. Genji looked her over as well. He hardly realized how loosely her robes were tied around her body. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any kind of underwear! No bra or panties! He quickly looked away and started blushing.

Suddenly, she sat next to him on the bed, and leaned her shoulder on his. He blushed deeper, wishing he was somewhere else. She giggled at him.

"You're cute." She commented. 

__

Oh please! Just go away!

"How old are you, Genji?"

He nervously held out his fingers a couple times to add them up to fifteen.

"Oooooo! How cute! We're just ten years apart!"

She nuzzled his forehead, and he flinched so hard that he fell off the bed and away from the woman. She noticed his scar and she screamed playfully.

"Ewwww! How gross! Does that hurt?"

Genji blinked a couple of times. His shirt! He completely forgot about it! He got up to go get it, but at that moment Ryu came in the doorway, carrying Genji's kimono shirt.

"Hey, Genji!" he called. "This is your shirt, right?" The tiger cub named Kali was chasing after the priest.

"Hey! That's mine!" she roared at him, pawing at his feet. "Stop taking my stuff, Ryu-san!"

"It's not yours." Ryu gently scolded. "You keep stealing other people's things. Your daddy told you to ask before taking other people's…"

"You're being mean!" Kali moaned, running out of the hut. "I'm telling my daddy you're taking my stuff!"

"Go ahead!" Ryu called after her. "Tell your daddy you've been stealing again! Taj-sama will just punish you again!"

The woman giggled at him.

"Oh, Miya-cha, you're so commanding…"

Genji blinked at the woman. A slight accent made her say "cha" rather than "chan."

Ryu smiled at the woman.

"Hey baby. How've you been today?"

"Bored as usual." She sighed. Genji blinked up at Ryu in confusion.

"Oh! Uh, Genji…" Ryu began, "this is my wife, Masaki. I can see you two got to know each other already. Here's your shirt." Ryu tossed the shirt, and Genji slipped into it the moment it touched his hand.

"He's such a darling." Masaki cooed as she watched Genji get dressed. "Can we keep him, Miya-cha?"

Frightened, Genji hid behind Ryu. Ryu narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Cut it out, Masaki. You're scaring him."

"I'm just teasing." She chuckled. She took another look at the coffee cup, and stood from the bed. "Well, this is boring, so I'll just go back and wait for you to come home." She walked up to Ryu, and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Bye-bye, Miya-cha." Then she winked at Genji. "Bye-bye, Genji-cha." Genji stayed hidden behind Ryu until Masaki was out of the hut. Ryu smiled down at Genji.

"She's really something, isn't she?" he asked. Genji shook his head as his natural color returned to his face. "Well, Yume and I are getting ready to pack up. So, I'll stop by to tell you when we're ready." He began to walk out of the hut. "I had all your stuff brought back from the temple, so we're ready when you are!" Then, he walked out of sight, into the village. Genji sat next to the boiling coffee cup, pinched his nose, and waited for Dr. Cid to come back.

He was all but ready.

/|\

Dr. Cid came back in the hut later in the day with the last ingredient for the potion. He mostly mumbled to himself that his daughter couldn't follow instructions as simple as "don't go anywhere." Finally, the brew was ready, and he poured the liquid into another cup.

"Here." Cid offered to Genji. "Drink every last drop. And you might want to hold your nose. It has a very potent taste."

Genji nodded, way ahead of the doctor after keeping his nose closed for fifteen minutes. He pinched his nose tighter, and gulped down the drink quickly. It was awful! He felt like he was swallowing a whole frog! Soon, he finished it, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He haunched over to breathe, leaning on his knees and letting his hair fall over his shoulder. The taste was lingering in his mouth.

"Here ya go." Cid handed him another warm cup. Genji held out his palm to turn it away, thinking it was more of the nasty potion. "Hot chocolate." Cid explained. "To help get rid of the taste and mint up your breath." So Genji graciously accepted it and drank it quickly. The warm and filling taste flooded out the sour thickness of the formula. After finishing the hot chocolate, Genji took a sigh of relief. That potion was the worst thing he ever tasted.

Dr. Cid stood waiting next to the boy.

"It'll try to attack you any moment now." Cid warned. "However, once it starts, the potion will poison it and force it to stop. That burn on your back shouldn't grow any bigger."

Genji nodded, and braced himself for another attack. He didn't have to wait long for one. Soon, he felt his heart lurch and his insides squirm. He stopped breathing and fell to the floor. The burn on his back felt like it was boiling on his skin. Then, he heard a loud, unearthly roar in his ears, and the pain suddenly vanished and the attack stopped! His lungs seemed to pop open, and he breathed in heavily. It lasted much shorter than the previous attacks. That probably meant that the formula worked. Genji pushed himself up to his feet. Cid smiled at Genji massaged his sore shoulder and arm.

"There! You see!" Cid called in triumph. "The demon can't grow bigger! And if it tries to, all you have to suffer is a few seconds of pain! How about that, eh?"

Genji applauded happily. After being raised by a medicine woman for five years, and he never knew that kind of potion existed. And even though the demon wasn't gone, at least it wouldn't cause Genji any harm.

Cid calmed down to explain the rest of the news to the boy.

"Of course, the demon's not dead." He reported seriously. "It may continue to try and grow, but each time it does it will poison itself more and more. There is a 10% chance that it could destroy itself this way."

Genji scratched his head in confusion.

****

**Oh no, I hate percentages…uh…so…what exactly does that mean?**

Cid made a flat face.

"It's not likely."

****

**Oh! Okay!**

"Right." Dr. Cid nodded. "Now, are you still set on going to the ravens in China?"

****

**Yes, I am. I'm taking the Ashitaka road to get to them.**

"Alright, just be careful, boy." Cid wished. "That road is still rather treacherous. A lot of bandits and smugglers hang out by it, prowling for victims."

Genji bowed in thanks while keeping eye contact.

****

**I will be careful. Thank you for helping me, doctor.**

He grabbed his shroud from off the bed, and walked out of the hut and into the village. Dr. Cid sighed after the boy.

"A boy and his wolf…on a journey to cleanse from his body a scar… Has Ashitaka-san been reborn from this boy?"

/|\

Genji found Yume chatting with a few tiger gods in the village square. She had a leather blanket tied to her back, and he could see several bulging pockets where supplies were stored. Genji smiled at that sight. He had a lot of thank-yous to give out. He approached his wolf, and Yume was quick to notice.

"Hi, Genji!" she barked. He patted her muzzle and she licked his face. The tigers Yume was talking to decided to wander off without saying goodbye. Genji jumped onto Yume's back and settled himself into the saddle blanket.

****

**How does that feel Yume? You comfortable?**

"Yep! How about you?"

****

**Much more comfortable. You have a bony back.**

She turned her head to him and growled. He apologetically scratched behind her ears, and she whimpered.

"Looks like you're all set to go." Ryu laughed from behind them. Genji turned to look at the tiger priest. Ryu was no longer wearing his green and brown robes, but instead a tiger striped karate gi. He was holding his skull helmet in his hands, and Genji could finally see Ryu's hair. It was bright orange hair, and was very coarse and spiky. He was a real carrot top, and Ryu probably washed his hair once a week and kept it under that helmet the rest of the time.

"All ready!" Yume nodded as Ryu slipped his skull helmet back on his head. Genji reached into one of the saddle pockets and pulled out Dr. Nezu's map. He found Taj Village was directly on the Ashitaka road, so he traced his finger along the thick black line, which headed east. West City was only one hundred miles away, and was the nearest non-Mononoke settlement on the map.

Ryu climbed up Yume and sat behind Genji to look at the map.

"Well, there's all the work cut out for us." Ryu laughed. "I hope you thanked Dr. Nezu for this."

Genji nodded. He did.

"Lesse…" Ryu followed the black line with his eyes. "If we follow the trail, and only stop to rest at night…we could reach the Chinese boarder in a week. And the village is another three days from that. Sound okay to you guys?"

Genji nodded.

"What's a 'week?' " Yume asked innocently.

Genji and Ryu fell out of the saddle blanket in embarrassment. They quickly climbed back on, and Ryu put the map away.

****

**A week is seven days.** Genji explained.

"Oh!" Yume perked her ears up. "Why didn't you say so? Can we go now?"

"I said all my good-byes." Ryu nodded. "How about you, Genji?"

The boy nodded, hanging his shroud over his shoulders and pulling his mask over his eyes.

"Okay, Yume!" Ryu called. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!" the wolf called, bounding through the village. The villagers and tigers hollered their good-byes to the travelers as the wolf ran past them. As they left the village, they heard Taj-sama roaring in farewell.

Genji smiled as they sped through the jungle.

With his demon under control, he felt nothing could stop him now.


	13. The Demon Is Winning!, Part 1

Chapter 13

They were still in the jungle when night fell. And since no villagers or settlements were nearby, they set up camp by a long river. Ryu started a fire to keep them warm, and Genji laid the saddle blanket on the ground to make a comfortable place to sleep. All Yume did was lie on her stomach and rest her tired feet.

All three of them ate from Genji's supply of spiced meat, and drank water from the river. When darkness completely enveloped the land, everyone decided to get their sleep. Ryu snored loudly on his side of the saddle blanket, keeping Genji wide-awake and in annoyance. After tossing and turning to try and sleep, the boy wrapped himself tightly in his black fur shroud and sat up. He noticed the fire was dying, so he got up and tried poking it back to life with a nearby stick.

****

Hey, if you can't sleep because of Cat Man over there, just poke him until he shuts up.

Genji scowled at the idea.

****

What? It works! Try it!

__

Guardian, I don't want to wake him up!

****

You getting sleep is more important than him getting sleep. You're the one with the demon.

__

You don't like Ryu, do you?

****

Not really.

Genji tried to change the subject as the fire perked back to life.

__

Speaking of my demon, did Dr. Cid's potion work for you at all?

****

Oh man, it's working wonders, Genji! There's this membrane over your inner burns, and the demon won't even touch them. It hurts itself as it tries to grow. I think it'll behave itself, but I'm still on my guard. Every medicine has a drawback.

__

Then, I'll be on my guard too. Genji nodded, putting the stick down as the fire crackled in its bed of firewood. _So, is it safe to talk about my father now?_

****

Well… 

"Genji?"

Genji turned around to see Yume looking at him through sleepy eyes. He smiled at her.

****

**Shouldn't you be asleep, Yume?**

"Who are you talking to?"

Genji blinked in surprise. What did she mean?

****

**No one. Why?**

"I heard you talking to someone, but no one was talking back. Are you okay, Genji? Are you sick?"

****

**Yes!** Genji quickly suggested. ****Uh…I mean, no…uh, yes…um… Look, I'm fine! Let's get some sleep, okay?****

"Okay…" Yume agreed, yawning widely. Genji sat on his side of the saddle blanket, and wrapped his shroud around him tighter. He stared at the fire, watching it bathe the scene a soft orange. He wanted to ask his guardian spirit about his father, but if Yume could hear them…

"You were saying something about a father?" the wolf asked suddenly. Genji looked at her.

****

**Yeah. My father. I want to know who he was.**

"Why?"

****

**"Why?" Because no one will tell me about him! All because he dumped my mother!**

"Your mom?" Yume yipped slightly. Then, she lowered her head to the ground. "I can hardly remember her…"

Genji was surprised by that sentence.

****

**You knew my mother?!**

"Knew her? I used to live with her. I was just a little puppy back then. I can't really remember what she looked like…I know she had your color hair!"

Genji jumped at the chance! Maybe Yume could remember his father! He leaned foreword on his hands and knees anxiously.

****

**Can you remember the man who lived with her? Huh? Can you?!**

"Yeah, sure." She yipped. "I can remember that they would always be hugging and kissing. They were so in love…but she was so sad when he left…"

****

**Who was he?** Genji demanded, crawling closer to her. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. ****Tell me his name! Yume!**** He could feel the demon struggling to kill him, but Dr. Cid's potion was holding it off. Nothing was going to stop Genji from learning about his father now.

__

His name…all I need to work with is his name…

He didn't know how right he was about that.

When Yume said the name, it felt like someone had shot Genji. It was so sudden, and shocking…Genji almost gave himself a heart attack when Yume said the name of his father:

"Cell."

****

**WHAT?!**

Oh no! It's breaking free! Genji, watch out!

The attack was so brutal, his heart was making loud squishing sounds. Genji instantly fell to his shoulder, hugging his chest, mouth stretching open in silent scream. Yume instantly sprang to her feet and started barking loudly.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" she shouted. Ryu awoke moaning, and sat up with his eyes half open.

"Wha izzit?" he groaned sleepily, then he saw Genji and snapped awake. "Oh my gods! Genji!" He scrambled through the saddle blanket pockets for the Shinto scrolls. "Post-it note power, post-it note power, post-it note power…where the hell are those pieces of crap?!"

/|\

To Genji, the world seemed to go black, and he was surrounded by nothingness. He could hear the monstrous growling of the demon rumble in his ears. It was trying to fight through Dr. Cid's formula, and it was in great pain. It was a long shot, but Genji tried to reason with the beast within his heart.

__

**Stop! Stop it! You'll kill yourself trying to kill me!**

****

Let it happen then.

Genji almost froze. It was the voice of the demon trying to kill him. It felt like the most horrible sound he ever heard!

__

**Is that you? Are you the demon within me?**

****

I am. So let me die, boy, I don't care. I am inside your soul, and my death will bring your death. I have nothing to lose. I will see my precious Coral-chan again in the land of the dead.

**Stop! Please! You can't break through Dr. Cid's formula!**

****

Ha! Idiot child! I am pure evil! I am death, darkness, and destruction! I am the most powerful force in life, and I will not be held under such pitiful binds! I will not be contained and I will not be destroyed! Turn back and go home, boy, for the further you travel the more painful your death will be!

**Please stop this! I'm begging you, stop!**

****

Beg all you want. I will not stop until you are dead.

**Why?! Why do you want me dead?! Why do you want my mother?!**

****

Damn you, boy! She is mine! No other being will possess her except for me! Only my children will be born from her! Any other bastard whelps will suffer my wrath! Prepare to die, bastard son of Cell!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! STOOOOOOOP!**

The pain was becoming more and more unbearable, and Genji couldn't feel himself breathe! He was going to die! He refused to let that monster live with this!

Suddenly…

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!"

Ryu's voice! He could hear Ryu's voice as though the faithful friend was calling from Heaven!

Reality slammed back into place, and the pain was instantly gone. Genji opened his eyes to see Ryu hovering over him and smiling. A Shinto scroll was pressed over Genji's heart.

"You okay, kid?"

Genji nodded weakly, thankful to be breathing again.

Suddenly, Ryu yelped in pain, quickly taking his hand off Genji's chest and flicking it in the air quickly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Hot, hot, hot…"

The scroll had burst into flame! Genji quickly rolled in the dirt to put out the fire. After the small flame was put out, Genji yanked off his shirt to extinguish any remaining embers. His shirt was just singed, and there was a small hole he could fit his finger through. No problem, he could sew it together. He mended clothes before. 

"Blind eyes of Okkotonushi!" Ryu cried out in alarm. "Genji, your back!" Unable to see behind him, Genji felt his back for the burn. He could feel the rough and bumpy skin easily along his spine, and he traced it around his side, and…

…to the middle of his chest… 

He looked down his front to see that the burn had spread around him in a ring. He couldn't believe it! It grew bigger! But how…?!

Genji felt like crying. The potion didn't work! The demon was going to keep growing inside him and soon kill him! What was he going to do?! He was going to die!

And what more! Cell…and San Masquerade…they…together…and Genji was…

__

Prepare to die, bastard son of Cell…

It can't be…I refuse to believe it…Cell is…the Cell is…dear God, no!

"I don't get it." Ryu scratched his head, unaware of what Genji might be thinking. "All the old man's potions work, it's guaranteed. Why shouldn't it work for Genji?" Yume leaned her head towards Genji and carefully sniffed at the burn.

"It smells rotten." She observed. "A yucky smell, like that city…"

Genji took a whiff. He smelled just like Dr. Cid's formula!

"Wait a minute…" Ryu brainstormed, "if the demon is too strong for Shinto scrolls…is it too strong for potions?"

Genji didn't want to hear that.

He shook his head slowly at the possibility. Then he shook his head harder, then held his head in his hands, and then started shivering for no apparent reason. Yume leaned her head towards Genji's face, and nuzzled him with a frightened whimper. Genji hugged her furry neck, pressing his face into her soft flank. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon." Ryu gently urged. "Let's get that washed, and then we can go back to sleep."

Genji let himself be led to the river and his scar washed in the cold water. Then he let himself be dried off, and he let Ryu wrap the scar with linen straps to bandage it. Finally, he was laid down in the saddle blanket and covered in his shroud. The whole time, Genji was repeated his thoughts over and over in his head.

__

Cell…and my mother…Did they… Am I… Is he…? 

Who am I?


	14. The Demon Is Winning!, Part 2

Chapter 14

He didn't sleep at all that night. Not only did the possibility of Cell being his father keep him up, but he had the feeling that he was being watched. The whole night he lay on the saddle blanket, clutching his shroud tightly around his body, seeing the pale face and evil smile he vaguely remembered from TV. He couldn't believe that the monster fell in love with his mother…and they…

__

No. Genji finally decided. _I don't have a father. My mother was a virgin when she gave birth to me, and she never had a mate. Cell is not my father. I am a miracle._

Then, he had finally gotten to sleep.

/|\

It felt like an instant had passed when ice cold water splashed on his face and woke him up.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Ryu called, putting down the bucket. "It's twelve-thirty! Time to go!" Genji groggily sat up and brushed some wet bangs to the top of his head. He gave Ryu a hard stare of hatred.

__

I can't believe you woke me up light that…no one splashed water on me to wake me up before…

"Geez, don't stare at me like that." Ryu sighed. "I let you sleep in because of what happened last night. You slept through the whole morning." He reached into a pocket of the saddle blanket, and pulled out a ripe red apple. "Here, get something to eat. I'm gonna put the blanket on Yume. Up ya go!" Genji took the apple, and got off the blanket so that Ryu could lift it off the ground.

Genji sat by the riverbank and bit into the apple. He stared at his reflection as he chewed. Now that Dr. Cid's potion didn't work, what would happen? He wanted to get to the ravens as quick as possible now, since he was really running out of time. If they kept going and didn't stop to eat or sleep, then they could cut travel time in half. However, rushing would only provoke fear and make his demon scar grow bigger. He decided against rushing. He would go along at his nice and steady pace, which should keep him calm and keep his scar under control.

__

I'm not going to worry myself. My goal is at the end of the Ashitaka road, and I will reach it in due time. I know who I am, and I will not let anyone taint this knowledge.

He ate the rest of his apple, then threw the core to the other side of the river for any animal to finish off. However, when it landed Genji heard an "Ow!" Blinking, he stood up to see what it was.

Suddenly…

…_pfft…_

DTK!

Something hit Genji in the chest and he faltered back a step. He looked down at his stomach to see a dart in his gut, right where the demon burn had spread. He didn't feel hurt, but he figured he should be… He yanked it out with one hand, and looked at it. It was a chute of wood with red and black feathers and a long needle attached. The needle was dripping some kind of purple liquid. He looked across the river to see someone running from the underbrush. Putting two and two together, Genji dropped the dart, jumped through the river, and ran after the person.

Genji was the fastest runner on Singing Mountain. He even outraced wolves. The perpetrator he chased was no match for his speed. Genji caught up to the person, and tackled the person to the ground.

"Hoye!" the person protested as they both hit the ground. They wrestled as Genji tried to keep the person in his grasp while the attacker tried to get away. Finally, Genji pinned the dart shooter to the ground and straddled the waist to keep the person from getting away. He assumed it was a young boy by the haircut and flat chest, but actually…

"Yu pervert! Dun do mey here!"

It was a girl slightly younger than him! He didn't react immediately, but stared at her face in disbelief. She had rosy skin, ice blue eyes, and very short indigo hair. She was giving him a look that could kill, so he got off her. He gripped her wrist to keep her from escaping. She was wearing Shinto priestess robes (a white yukata over red dress pants), and wooden sandals that were fashioned like stilts with foot tall platforms. Her sandals made her tower over Genji by half a foot. She was still glaring at him when he let her up.

"Hoye! Jerk! Let go!" she yelled with an accent, trying to tug her hand away. Genji kept a firm grip, not about to let her off so easily. He stared her in the eye.

****

**Who are you? Why did you shoot me with a dart?**

She didn't respond, nor made any indication she heard him. She didn't speak the language of the Gods.

Something in her other hand caught his eye. She was holding a hollow bamboo pole the length of her arm. It was a blowgun. He quickly snatched it from her and she protested.

"HOYE! Thaat's mine!"

Genji frowned at her, then dragged her back to the camp spot by her hand. She yelled at him the whole way.

"Hoye yu! Leggo! Whey yu takin mey?! Yu pervert! Yu kidnappar! Yu bahstad!"

He continued to drag her across the river towards the waiting Ryu and Yume. Ryu was carefully holding the dart in his hands. 

"Genji!" Ryu called thankfully. "Where did you go? And what's this?" Then, he pointed at the girl. "And who's that?"

Genji held up the blowgun, and the girl tried to grab for it.

"Givvit! It's mine!"

Ryu blinked, then pointed at the dart in his hands. 

"You mean…this is yours too?"

The girl's face started turning red. Genji couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed. She was probably both.

"No!" she cried out. "S'not me dart! They's lots ove us out here! Culd be anyone's!"

Genji decided to prove her wrong. He put the blowgun to his mouth and blew out hard. A dart just like the one shot in his chest jumped out the other end of the chute and landed harmlessly to the ground. Genji glared at the girl, and she laughed nervously.

"Whell…whe all 'have th' same daarts…"

"And 'we' refers to the bandits we were warned about?" Ryu asked suspiciously, tossing the dart in his hands to the dirt. "As in the ones who hang out along the Ashitaka road?"

"Baandit?" the girl laughed with more nervous tension. "I'm no baandit! Th' naimes Momiji Shotaro, N I'm just ya local priestess."

"Nothing 'local' about you, sweetheart." Ryu growled. "There's no temples around here. At least nothing Shinto."

The girl, now known as Momiji, put her free hand on her hip angrily.

"They's a temple right here dedicated tu all Mononoke guds. Yu goiys, ove all people, wuld know about it."

"No kidding?" Ryu raised an eyebrow of interest. "A pantheon to Mononoke gods? You must be lying. I've never heard of anything like that."

"I'm nuut lyin'." Momiji insisted as Genji walked to the saddle blanket on Yume. The young girl was dragged with him. "It's just twenny miles from here, N it's completely made of gold!"

"Now I know you're lying. There's absolutely nothing like that in this jungle."

"I'm nuut lyin'!" Momiji insisted harshly. Then, Genji tossed her in front of Yume, and the girl landed square on her rear. "Ouch! HOYE YU!"

****

**Yume, make sure she doesn't go anywhere.**

Yume reacted by leaning her jaws close to Momiji, making the girl scream.

"If you try to run away," Yume threatened, "I'll bite your head off!"

"Nice doggy…" Momiji squeaked in fear to the wolf, "Good doggy…sit…staay…heel…"

Genji went through the blanket's supply pockets, and brought out the map. He beckoned for Ryu to join him, and the tiger priest walked to his side.

"Good idea, Genji." Ryu congratulated. "Let's check her story out. If there's a Mononoke temple here, Dr. Nezu would know about it." They both looked through the jungle covered part of the Ashitaka trail for any sign of a temple. After looking along the black line, Ryu pointed to something in surprise.

"What's that?!" he cried out. Genji looked too. He saw the Chinese character for "secret" and written next to it with an indication line was "Yuzuha Mononoke Temple." Ryu and Genji looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know what to make of it. So, Ryu decided to test the girl.

"So, Momiji, what is this temple made of gold called?"

"Yuzuha." She answered smartly.

Genji and Ryu looked at each other again and nodded. She was telling the truth.

"Okay, you check out." Ryu announced, helping Momiji to her feet as Genji put the map away.

"Yu bahstads owe me an appologie fore all this!" Momiji shouted at them, recovering her bravado. "I didn't du a daam thing tu deserve this aat all!"

"Uh, yes you did." Ryu nodded, holding up Momiji's blowgun. "Why did you shoot Genji with a blowdart?"

Momiji looked at Genji as he prepared himself to jump onto Yume's back. She blinked at him a few times and smiled.

"Oh, so thaat's Genji…"

"Why did you shoot him?!" Ryu pressured angrily. Momiji became nervous, trying to find a good excuse.

"I…I…I…I thought hey waas a deer?" she squeaked.

"You were trying to kill him?!" Yume barked.

"NO!" Momiji quickly answered in fear of the wolf's huge teeth. "Me daarts aren't poison! They paralyze! Caan't find it in me ta kill people…"

"So," Ryu finally estimated, "you tried to stun Genji to steal our stuff, izzat it?"

"Uh…" Momiji thought about that for a moment, then decided to go with that story, "yah…thaat's right!"

Yume growled in suspicion.

"I don't like her…"

****

**She's alright, but I don't trust her.** Genji admitted. ****We need to keep a close eye on her. Let's take her back to her temple and continue on our way.****

Yume barked once in agreement.

"Genji wants to take her back to her temple." Yume reported to Ryu.

"Okay." Ryu nodded, then took Momiji by the wrist Genji had previously grabbed. "C'mon, let's go for a ride."

"On thaat?!" Momiji squeaked, looking at Yume.

"She ain't gonna hurt you." Ryu assured, helping her onto the saddle. Then, he climbed up himself, sitting behind Momiji to make sure she didn't get away from him. He looked behind him and frowned. "I don't think there's any room for you, Genji…"

"That's alright." Yume yipped at him in assurance. "He can go as fast as I can." By her shoulder, Genji nodded up at Ryu. The boy grabbed a tuff of fur from the wolf's side and readied himself.

"Alright, let's go!" Ryu proposed. Yume took off running with Genji quickly moving by her side. They bounded down the path, heading for the Yuzuha temple.

Momiji remained eerily quiet during the ride, just smiling a secret smile to herself.


	15. The Yuzuha Temple Incident, Part 1

Chapter 15

Genji was starting to feel tired, not just from his lack of sleep but from running quickly beside Yume. But he was determined not to tire! He would reach the temple just fine! Twenty miles was nothing, he could go forty miles if he wanted…

…

But first, he needed a break…he was becoming so very tired…

"Whe're here!" Momiji announced. "Yu caan stop now!" So, Yume slowed to a trot until she came to a full stop. Genji felt like his legs were turning into jelly. He was breathing very hard, and sweat was dripping from every pore on his body. The moment Yume stopped, he fell over on his face.

"Genji!" Yume cried, sniffing at his hair. She grabbed his shroud in her teeth and tried to lift him to his feet, but his legs were so weakened that he fell back down. "Oh, Genji! Please get up!"

"Is he okay?" Ryu called as he and Momiji jumped off the wolf's back. Momiji was the first to reach the boy, and she carefully cradled his chest in her arms. He started blushing in her embrace…

"Dear Gud…" she cried. "Hey's sweatin' lika horse! T'wasa dumb idea ta run next to-a wolf, Genji…"

"Here. Let me have him." Ryu offered, picking up Genji in his arms. Genji leaned his head on Ryu's shoulder, relaxing and easing his breathing. Ryu looked around the area, seeing only trees and jungle flora around them. He scowled at Momiji.

"Well? Where's your Yuzuha temple?"

"Follow mey." Momiji beckoned, heading off the trail. Yume and Ryu followed cautiously. Momiji led them through the mouth of a huge cave, and through a long, dark tunnel that sloped straight down. Yume whimpered as she trailed behind the group.

"It's too dark in here…I hate the dark…"

"Lookie thaat." Momiji grinned. "Big, tough she-wolf sca-ed ove th' daark…" She started laughing.

Yume barked angrily at the priestess.

"It's not funny!" she growled. "The dark is scary! How could you humans stand it?!"

Momiji toned down her laughter to a quiet chuckle, and continued down the tunnel until there was absolutely no light to see by. Ryu and Yume could only follow the sound of Momiji's clacking wood sandals against the rock floor.

Genji glanced around the darkness, wishing he could see. He couldn't see past his nose…hell, he could even see his nose! Like Yume, he wasn't the biggest fan of the dark. He never knew what was hiding in the huge void of black. Ever since he was young, he always thought there was a shadow monster lurking in the darkness, trying to get him. He eventually outgrew the fear during the years he lived with Miaka's family, but occasionally he would feel a strange and evil presence when he was in a dark room.

Suddenly, Yume yelped as something moved past her, and she bumped into a wall. Genji quickly looked past Ryu's shoulder in what he hoped was Yume's direction.

****

**Yume! Are you alright?**

Yume began whimpering and barking fearfully.

"Something's in here." She squeaked. "I can smell demons…"

****

**It's just me, Yume.** Genji comforted. ****I smell like a demon, remember? Don't worry, we'll be fine.****

"You're smelling things." Ryu dismissed the wolf. "There's no demons in this area, right Momiji?"

"Whell…" Momiji began, as though reluctant to answer.

Ryu blinked in shock.

"You…you mean…" he stuttered fearfully, "…demons live down here?! No kidding?!"

"Ah, dun worry." Momiji waved a hand at him. "Whe're ina temple. Whe'll be alright."

Genji didn't feel so sure about that. He shifted himself in Ryu's arms so that he was sitting up, but…

BOINK!

****

**Ow!**

…all that accomplished was bumping his head on the low ceiling. He lowered himself down while he rubbed his aching scalp. Ryu laughed, finally finding something to take his mind off the temple.

"There should be a height warning in this place. You okay, Genji?"

Genji nodded.

"Ah! Here whe go!" Momiji cried, seeing a light ahead. The light came from a hallway lit by torches that leveled to the ground out of the slope. The moment Ryu followed Momiji into the hall, he was frozen in awe. Momiji wasn't lying about the temple being made of gold!

The entire hall was carved from solid, shining gold! Pictures of various Mononoke gods, demons, and monsters were embedded in the walls and ceiling in lifelike detail. Not even Genji had seen anything like it. Ryu dazzled at the worth of the hall while Genji admired the beautiful artwork. Yume, on the other hand…

"What's all this ugly yellow rock doing here?!"

Ryu face vaulted while Genji looked at Yume curiously.

****

**It's gold.** Genji explained. ****It's the most precious metal to humans.****

"I don't like it…" Yume grumbled as Ryu got up and continued down the hall. Genji, now able to walk, walked behind him along with Yume.

The hallway opened into a spherical cavern where all but the floor and ceiling was carved gold with more pictures of Mononoke gods and historic events. The floor was polished limestone, and the ceiling was covered with sharp stalactite formations. All around the cavern were more and more openings that led into more chambers built exactly alike with the only difference being the gold pictures.

****

**Interesting architecture…** Genji noted to himself. Ryu's eyes were lighting up with greed.

"Oh, dear gods above!" he cried out with a slight squeak in his voice. "All the gold here is worth more money in the world! This is just incredible!"

Momiji just shrugged, not flattered to the least.

"If nuut fore th' sacred portraits ove th' guds, I culda let ya boys take soma this."

Ryu's jaw dropped.

"You would have given us some of all this?!" 

Genji jabbed his friend hard in the ribs in reprimand. Momiji snorted.

"Whe've got so much gold, its all worthless!" she exclaimed. "Yu're more than welcome ta take sum, bot nuut this gold." She waved her hand around the room.

Ryu came back to his senses, and made a thinking face.

" 'We've?' So, there's more than one of you?"

"It's a temple. Ove course! Whe've all guut our duties!"

"So, what are your duties to this temple?"

Momiji began to beam in pride.

"I'd be th' keepa ove th' maze."

Genji and Ryu blinked.

" 'Maze?' As in…"

"Whe're nuut in th' temple yet." Momiji shook her head. "Follow mey, or yu'll git lost."

/|\

Momiji guided them into the heart of the maze where the main chamber of the temple was located. She explained the history of the temple the best she could.

It was said to have been built by demons as an apology of killing the life god in the form of a cat. The temple also had many safe guards against robbers and unwelcome company. First, the temple was completely underground and the entrance was concealed so only those looking for the temple would find it. Next, the pantheon was built as a long, winding maze made up of identical chambers to trap and confuse intruders.

Momiji's initial job was to deal with anyone who got lost in the maze, may it be an innocent or an enemy. Ryu was doubtful of that.

"How could a young girl like yourself take on such a huge task alone?"

"I haave me own ways." Momiji insisted, patting a small item pouch tied to her obi. "Oh! Whe've arrived!"

They finally reached the central chamber. There were two hundred more priests and priestesses dressed in Shinto robes performing their own separate duties of temple service. A majority of them were cleaning the gold carvings or touching up the details with a chisel and hammer. Others were serving food or supplying blankets or money to strange people gathered around the chamber. These people were dressed rather poorly, practically in rags, and weren't clean and well kept. Other poorly dressed people were selling expensive items and receiving gold back. 

Ryu looked around him in disgust.

"Bandits," he identified, "gypsies, hobos, tramps, peddlers, criminals… so this is where you all hang out…" He narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "So, how did a little lady like you get mixed up in this crowd?"

Momiji blushed and stared down at her feet.

"Whell…y'culd say thaat…whell…s'nuthin' big, I'm just yer humble pick-pocket wid no home… So, th' priests tuuk mey in N made me a priestess… I live here…"

"So what…you became a priestess hoping to get money or something? That's a dumb idea, cause we priests don't get paid."

"S'nuut thaat." Momiji shook her head. Then, she suddenly smiled. "Gots mey special powas. I'm a summona."

Ryu blinked.

"A summoner? Really?"

That fascinated Genji. He had never seen a summoner before except in video games…

"Reely." Momiji nodded. "Thaat's how I fight back intrudas. I summon th' appropriate spirits ta help mey."

Ryu decided to test her knowledge, and see if she was lying again.

"Okay, say that you can't summon spirits to fight back intruders. What do you do?"

Momiji raised her head with a devilish smirk, and reached into her item pouch. She pulled out two cloth gloves with no fingers and iron wiring around the knuckles.

"I fight 'em off meself." She answered, tugging on the gloves.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ryu doubted. "What if it was a warrior like me? What then? Huh?"

" 'Wot if' this, 'wot if' thaat…luuk, if yu wanna see wot I'm made ove, then cum aat mey!" She struck a fighting pose. Ryu blinked a few times, then shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh man, I hope you're insured, sweetheart…" he wished. Then, he charged in attack. "TIGER TEETH, ATTACK!" His strength and agility doubled, and he attacked ruthlessly with fast fists and clawing fingers. Momiji artfully dodged Ryu's hands and blows by effortlessly moving from each hit. It didn't take her long to find his unguarded side, and pounded it with her right glove.

ZZZZZZZZAP! 

"AAAAAA!" Ryu yelped, thrown to his back. Genji couldn't believe it! Several of the bandits and priests applauded and cheered for Momiji, and the girl flashed them a peace sign.

Ryu sat up with a groan, holding his side with one arm.

"What kind of gloves are those?!" he growled. Momiji grinned and slammed her knuckles together.

ZZZZZZZZAP!

Electric sparks shot from the metal bands and flickered harmlessly across her hands. Ryu and Genji stared in shock while Yume flinched away in fear, whimpering and barking. Momiji parted her hands, making the sparks disappear.

"Electro-gloves." She explained. "Powa-d by th' movement ove molecules N th' air. Wid theyse babies, I've neva lost a fight."

Genji applauded, impressed by the technology on her hands. Ryu jabbed the boy sharply in the ribs.

"Well, thank you for the visit," Ryu bowed as he turned around, "but Genji and I have to be going now." He grabbed Genji's arm. "C'mon Genji. Yume, let's go."

"Finally!" the wolf sighed.

"Hoye!" Momiji called as they walked away. "Don't yu need help getting out?"

"We'll be fine." Ryu insisted. "We know our way back." Then, they left and entered the maze. Momiji put her hands on her hips.

"Ungrateful bahstads…"

ZZZZZZZZAP!

"YIKES!" she yelped, quickly taking her hands off her body. Everyone in the room laughed as she pulled off her gloves. Momiji laughed along with the crowd.

"I hate it when I du thaat…" she sheepishly admitted.

/|\

"Didn't we pass this chamber already?" Ryu wondered as they wandered through the maze. Genji scratched his head. He didn't recognize any of the pictures in the gold. He looked at Yume.

****

**Can you find our scent and trace us the way we came, Yume?**

"Okay." Yume nodded. "I can do it." She lowered her nose to the ground and sniffed around. After sniffing around the whole chamber, she flattened her ears against her head and started whimpering. "I can't find our scent anywhere…"

****

**We've never been in this room before…** Genji theorized as Ryu fell over behind him. ****Let's keep walking around until we find it. I don't think the maze is too big…****

So they kept wandering around, hoping Yume would pick up their past scent that would lead them out. 

"I found it!" she barked. 

"Great!" Ryu cheered, "Let's get outta here!" So they followed Yume around the maze as she sniffed their scent trail. However…

"Hey!" Ryu called after a while. "We were just in this chamber! What the hell? Are we going around in circles?!"

Genji shook his head, determined. They kept wandering though the maze hoping to come across that completely golden hallway, but sadly…

"The way out is around here somewhere…" Ryu started sniffing in futility.

As the hours and familiar chambers wore on by, Ryu finally broke down and cried out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE'RE LOST! WE'RE GONNA DIE IN HERE!"

It was Genji's turn to fall over in embarrassment.

****

**We better ask Momiji for help…**


	16. The Yuzuha Temple Incident, Part 2

Chapter 16

After six hours of wandering aimlessly around, Genji, Ryu, and Yume found their way back to the temple main chamber. However, no one was present…except for Momiji. She sat on her legs next to a tea table, writing with an ink blotted calligraphy brush on thin scrolls. She looked up at the travelers with an expectant smile.

"Whell, tuuk yu three long enough ta crawl baack here." She snickered. "Didn't I say yu'd need me help ta get out?"

"We don't want out anymore." Ryu moaned sleepily. "The sun's setting, and we're too tired to keep our eyes open. Can we please spend the night here, and you can show us out in the morning?" He bowed. "We humbly beg you…" He was so tired, he fell over from bowing too low. 

"Shure." Momiji agreed. "No probl'm. I'll git yu a ruum right away." She took three scrolls out of her item pouch and tossed them into the air. 

"KAKUSE!" she called out in Japanese. The scrolls hung in mid air and began to glow purple. Suddenly, they expanded and took shape, growing limbs and a head. The scrolls became human sized creatures with shadow gray skin, glowing red eyes, a hunch backed posture, and sharp claws and teeth.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke!" they clucked monstrously. Ryu and Yume were alarmed.

"Demons!" they shouted in fear. Genji kept calm, and narrowed his eyes at the creatures.

__

In my dream, the demon looked something like those creatures…

"Oh, calm down!" Momiji scolded Ryu and Yume. "They won't hurt yu…unless I orda it. They unda me control, N they nuut exactly demons. They Shikigami."

Genji smiled and nodded in understanding. Shikigami were monsters brought to life by paper, and only followed instructions from the one to write their existence on the scroll. He had never seen one before, so it was a sort of honor.

Momiji waved her paintbrush at her creations.

"Go prepare a ruum fore me gests." She ordered.

"Ke, ke, ke!" the three monsters complied, scampering for the inner temple awkwardly on all fours. Momiji put down her paintbrush and ran after them. 

"Lez go, boys!" she called to Genji and Ryu. "A nice, warm bed is awaitin' yu!"

"Thank the gods…" Ryu muttered as he, Genji, and Yume chased after the priestess.

/|\

The three Shikigami found a guestroom where Genji and his friends could sleep for the night. Genji bowed his thanks to Momiji, who suddenly giggled as though she was before a hunky movie star. When she and the three monsters left, the warriors and wolf wasted no time settling in for the night. Ryu took the only bed while Yume slept on the floor and Genji slept by her side. They all fell asleep immediately.

Genji only got a couple hours sleep when he felt something poking his shoulder. He opened his eyes partly to see a very rosy face and lavender hair hovering next to his face.

Momiji?

"Genji?" she hissed in whisper, harshly prodding his shoulder with her finger. "Genji, wake up! Genji!"

Genji yawned and stretched, signaling for the priestess to take her finger off his shoulder. He gave her a sleepy glare as her face came into better focus.

"Sorrey ta wake yu up." She whispered. "I know yu're mute, bot why gotta tolk." Genji blinked in confusion as she grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet. "C'mon then. Ta me ruum. Whe caan tolk they."

Genji's nervousness woke him right up.

In her room?!

He was being invited in a girl's room?!

/|\

Momiji's room was absurdly small. There was only room for her bed, a window, a hook and hanger on the wall to hang her robes, and her sliding door. There was barely space for her! She and Genji sat on the bed next to each other. For a moment, all Momiji did was stare in her lap nervously, tugging on her kimono shirt. She was wearing a white kimono shirt for nightwear, and it was just long enough to hide her panties. Genji was starting to blush really hard. He could hear Satoshi and the guys back home rooting him on…

"Genji…" she finally began nervously, feeling her face turn red. "They's sumthin yu shuld know…'bout when I met yu N Mista Ryusato…"

He looked at her, wondering what she possibly had to say. Was she going to call him a pervert again? She was blushing rather hard…

"Seey…" She turned her head to him. "I reely wazn't gonna steel y'stuff…"

Genji already knew that.

"I waas sent…tu steel yu, Genji."

He blinked a few times. Did he hear her correctly? She tried to kidnap him? He let her continue.

"Whe got a call on th' high priest's cell phone…I dunno who called ore wot exactly hey ore shey wanted, bot th' high priest wanted mey to go N bring baack a boy naimed Genji DragonLore. Soh, I tuuk me blowgun N a few Shikigami just N case, N found yur caamp by th' riva. I didn't know who waas Genji, soh I waited 'till yu were alone, N…" She paused for a moment, then she took out a familiar pad of paper and pen. "C'n I make shure yu're th' right goye?"

Genji recognized the paper pad and pen. Both of them were his! He remembered when she embraced him outside the temple…there was her opportunity! When Momiji handed the pad and pen to him, he snatched them back angrily. Momiji hid the right side of her face with her hand.

"I'm sorrey, Genji. I only take small thins from people's pockets, I dun't take th' people. Bot th' high priest threatened tu throw mey out if I didn't bring yu here. This is me only home, Genji, N I haad ta bring yu here. Yu undastaand?"

Genji nodded in sympathy. He understood, but why would the Yuzuha temple high priest want him so badly? Was Genji worth more to the man than a Summoner?

"Genji…" Momiji said in a soft voice, "caan yu pleese write down who yu aare? Tell mey ev'rythin'. Pleese?"

He wasn't sure he could. That would mean saying Cell was his mother's lover! If anyone off Singing Mountain found out… He'd never be able to show his face in public again! Genji bit his lip as he put his pen down on the paper. Was it possible to leave Cell out of Genji's story?

…

Yes it was! No one off the mountain knew about Cell and San Masquerade! So, he wrote down his life in a nutshell paragraph, leaving out Cell and any ties Genji may have to him. He finished with his arrival at Yuzuha, and handed the paper to Momiji. She read it over, glancing at Genji several times. With her attention momentarily off him, Genji's natural color returned to his face. He swished some bangs and stray hairs to the top of his head with one hand, feeling sweat.

After reading Genji's statements, she nodded.

"Yu're him."

Genji gave her one confirming nod. Momiji slid off the bed, accidentally showing her curvy hips and her pink, lacey underwear covering her buttocks. 

__

Wow… Genji thought. _She's flatter than a washboard, but she's gone some fine…_He quickly snapped his head away, resuming blushing, and mentally slapping himself. _Damn! What am I thinking?! I guess I am a pervert…_

"I betta show this tu th' high priest." She guessed sadly. She walked to the door and slid it open. Before she walked out, she looked over her shoulder at Genji. "Thaat's all I wanted, Genji. Yu caan go baack tu bed now." Genji nodded, and got up from the bed to go back to his room.

"Genji?"

He looked at her as they stood in the doorway next to each other. She was blushing harder than before, and she looked him up and down quickly as she talked.

"I…just wanna…thaank yu fore bringin' mey baack here. It waas…reely nice ove yu."

****

Kiss her hand!

Genji blinked once.

__

Guardian?

****

You can't say "You're welcome," so kiss her hand.

__

Well…okay…

****

Trust me on this, Genji.

Genji took Momiji's hand, and gently touched her knuckled so his lips. She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh my…" she gasped suddenly. Genji quickly flinched away, dropping her hand. There was a few moments pause, then Genji bowed his farewell and turned around to walk away.

"Oh, N Genji…" Momiji stopped again. He froze with his back to her.

__

Now I did it! Now she's going to call me a pervert!

****

Nothing perverted about kissing a lady's hand. You're just being polite…

__

You made me do it!

****

Admit it, you wanna kiss more than her hand.

__

What are you saying?

****

You like her…

__

No, I don't…

****

You have a crush on her…

__

Stop teasing me!

****

I'm not teasing when I say she's definitely got a crush on you. Look at her! Why else would she be blushing so hard?!

Genji looked over his shoulder at Momiji. Her face was as red as an apple, and her eyes looked watery. She also seemed to be fighting back a smile or laugh, as though she was confused. Genji had seen girls do that in front of boys they were trying to say "I love you" to.

Oh my God…

****

Now what's wrong?

__

I don't want her to have a crush on me! I don't even like her!

"Genji? Is sumthin wrong?"

Genji shook his head at her as Momiji's face seemed to fade back to its normal color. 

"Guud." She really began fighting back a huge grin behind one hand. Then, she pointed at Genji's pants. "Cauze, yer fly's open."

Genji's face vaulted as the mood of the scene broke. He quickly zipped his pants up and quickly took off for his room. Momiji giggled after him.

"Hey's soh cute…N reely nice. I think I like 'im…bot wot does th' high priest want with 'im?"


	17. The Yuzuha Temple Incident, Part 3

Chapter 17

Genji quickly got into his room and closed the door. He felt like he ran twenty miles straight again, he was sweating bullets and completely out of breath. And, just to make him feel worse…

****

Genji and Momiji, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

__

Shut up! I don't even like her!

****

Yes, you do. You like her…

Genji grabbed his scalp angrily.

__

I'm not kissing another girl's hand again!

****

There you go. Don't kiss another girl's hand. Only Momiji's will do, cause you love her!

__

If I could hurt you, I would hurt you very badly.

****

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

"Genji?" Genji looked up in the room to see Yume looking at him and whimpering in worry.

****

**Yume?**

"Why do you want to hurt me very badly, Genji?" she whimpered. "Did I do something wrong?"

__

Crap, that's right! She can hear me talking to my guardian!

****

**No, Yume! I didn't mean you! Uh…I was talking to myself. That's all.**

Yume moaned, and leaned her head back down on the ground as Genji sat by her side and pulled his shroud over him like a blanket.

"Where did you go?" Yume asked as Genji rested his head on her flank.

****

**Oh, nowhere.**

"I can smell that priestess on you…"

Genji narrowed his eyes at her.

****

**That was from later today. Get some sleep.**

"Okay."

They both fell silent as they fell asleep. Genji ended up dreaming about giving Momiji a tour of Singing Mountain. They ended up back at Miaka's house where everyone threw Genji a birthday party. All the girls gave Genji a kiss. Momiji stood by Genji's side and kissed his cheek tenderly…

…and the boy smiled in his sleep.

/|\

Genji heard the door slide open, and he stirred awake.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke…"

His eyes snapped open and he jerked to a sit. Crowded in front of his door was a huge mob of Shikigami! He stood up defensively, wishing he had his arrows. The quiver was on Ryu's side of the bed. 

****

**What do you want?** he demanded.

They all hushed up. A moment of stillness fell over the room. Genji broke it by making a mad dash for his arrows. Four Shikigami charged foreword, and grabbed the boy before he could touch his quiver. They lifted him up in their arms and carried him out of the room. They slid the door behind them as they carried Genji through the golden halls to the main chamber. Genji tried to fight back and at least put his feet on the ground, but the Shikigami were too strong and had a hold on all four of his limbs.

It was times like this Genji hated being mute…

…because he couldn't call for help.

They took him into the main chamber, and dropped him on the floor. He landed painfully on his rear and the Shikigami laughed at him.

"Ke, ke, ke! Ke, ke, ke!"

A voice cried out.

"Leeve 'im be!"

Momiji!

All the Shikigami parted away from Genji and stood behind their master. The priestess was once again dressed in her robes, and wielding a Shinto club with tailing chains of paper diamonds. The look on her face was reluctant and disheartening. Genji blinked at her as her Shikigami whispered among themselves with their demonic "ke"s. She could read the questions on his face.

__

Momiji? What's going on? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?

She wished she could give him a reasonable answer. 

Then, a new face entered the room. He was a rather handsome man with slicked back brown hair and pencil line mustache dressed in men's Shinto robes and light blue dress pants. He would have looked more at home in a business suit. The moment he entered, Momiji bowed to him and didn't straighten her back until he bowed back to her. Genji guessed that this man was the Yuzuha high priest…

…and he wished he had his arrows with him…

/|\

"So, you're Genji?" the high priest wondered with the smile of a snake. "It's nice to finally meet you. I am Sir Sembe Fujiwara of this temple. You may have heard of me."

He sure had. There was no one in Japan who hadn't heard of the name Fujiwara. Not only were most Fujiwaras related to the Prime Minister, but rumors were being spread that they were controlling the government through bribes. Perhaps Sir Fujiwara was controlling the religious branch…

Genji narrowed his eyes at the man.

****

**What do you want with me?**

Fujiwara smiled. He understood the language. He then showed Genji the paper he wrote the paragraph-long story on.

"Genji DragonLore…son of San Masquerade…the priestess who sheltered Cell…"

Momiji blinked in surprise at the information and looked at Genji inquisitively. Genji kept his facial expression while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, your mother is very well known to all us Mononoke, boy. She did a horrible deed, bringing Cell back to life. Now, even more horrible…she bore the monster's child. You, boy!"

"WHA?!" Momiji cried out in surprise. Genji gnashed his teeth angrily.

****

**Cell is not my father. No man was my father. My mother was a virgin when she birthed me.**

"You know that is impossible." Fujiwara growled, crumpling the paper in his hand. "You came from some man, and it's a good bed that man was Cell."

"Genji…" Momiji gasped under her breath. She couldn't believe it. The nice young boy she was starting to admire was the son of the most feared man in the world. Genji seemed unaffected by that fact, mostly because he was denying it.

****

**Why am I here? What do you want from me?**

Fujiwara walked up to Genji slowly and calmly.

"All I want you to do is answer my question. Where is Cell now?"

****

**Everyone knows Mr. Satan killed him in the Cell Game sixteen years ago!**

"Your mother resurrected him a year later! He's still alive, now where is he?! Where is your father hiding?!"

****

**Even if he was my father, what makes you think I know?!**

"Fine!" Fujiwara spat, pulling a pistol from his robes and pointed it at Genji's forehead. "I was ordered to kill you anyway."

Momiji screamed as Genji blinked at the gun barrel.

"Yu said yu wuldn't hurt 'im!" Momiji yelled in horror.

"I lied."

****

**You shouldn't be carrying a weapon! You're a priest!**

"Priest of the demon tribe." Fujiwara smiled with pure evil. Genji really wished he had his arrows right now. He felt his heart thumping in homicidally in his chest, making his breathing quicken.

__

Are you excited that I am about to die, demon?

Then, Fujiwara's finger squeezed the trigger…

****

To be continued!


	18. The Yuzuha Temple Incident, Part 4

Chapter 18

Then, Fujiwara's finger squeezed the trigger…

"Ke, ke, ke!"

Just as Fujiwara was about to fire a bullet into Genji's skull, one Shikigami jumped at the high priest and pulled the gun away from Genji's head. The gun fired harmlessly in the air, missing Genji by a mile. The boy took off for another side of the room, where he felt safer.

"What are you doing?!" Fujiwara yelled at the paper demon. "Shotaro! Why is this spirit fighting me?"

" 'Cauze I told it tu." She answered angrily. Genji and Fujiwara looked at Momiji. She looked angry with her back straightened, head hunched, tears streaking from her eyes, and fists clenched at her sides. Fujiwara was astonished.

"San Shotaro…" he gasped. "How dare you…"

" 'Ow dae yu!" Momiji shouted back. "Hey's just a boye!"

"He's the son of the devil!" Fujiwara shouted, pointing menacingly at Genji. "How could you stand up for him?!"

"I dun't care who his fotha is! He's a kind, carin' lad who didn't du anythin' baad ta yu! Hey's nuut a baad kid, nuut like his pop. Soh dun't put th' crimes ove th' fotha on th' son!"

****

**Cell's not my father, and neither is the devil! Will you people understand that I have no father?!**

He didn't make eye contact with anyone, so Genji's cry went unheard.

Suddenly, Fujiwara pointed the gun at Momiji, and she flinched in fear. 

"You traitor!" he roared at her. "Maybe it's you I should shoot. Like I should have done when you first showed your face here!"

"Protect mey!" Momiji yelled at her Shikigami. 

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke!" Her many demons jumped in front of her as Fujiwara fired the gun. Four of the Shikigami were shot, and they permanently transformed back into scrolls. The pieces of paper had bullets stuck in them.

However, one bullet had hit Momiji on the shoulder, and she fell to the floor screaming.

Genji gasped in shock, then he got up to run to her.

****

**MOMIJI!**

Fujiwara quickly got in the boy's path, and pointed the gun at Genji.

"Rue the day you were born, demon child!" 

Fujiwara pulled the trigger.

…click…

"Huh?"

No shots rang out, so Fujiwara kept pulling the trigger.

…click, click, click…

"No bullets?"

Genji grabbed the empty gun from Fujiwara's hand, and flung it away so hard the pistol shattered to pieces against the wall.

****

**If I'm a demon,** Genji growled, ****then you should be worshiping me, priest of scum!**** Then he moved around the priest and ran to Momiji's side. All her Shikigami crowded around the two as Genji examined her wound. Blood was staining her white yukata, but the wound wasn't too deep. He slid the fabric off her shoulder, put his mouth to the wound, and started sucking the bullet out of her flesh. Momiji cried out in pain as he did so.

"Damn you, boy!" Fujiwara shouted. "I can guarantee that you won't leave Yuzuha alive!" He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"PHWEEEEEEEEEET!"

Loud roaring and yelling filled the room and echoed down the halls. Genji's heart was suddenly quickening its beat. He kept sucking on Momiji's wound and spitting the blood out of his mouth until his teeth finally closed around the bullet.

****

Genji, your demon is reacting!

__

Not now! I'm busy!

****

Genji, hurry up and listen! There's only one thing a demon would react so strongly to.

Genji pulled the bullet out of Momiji's shoulder, wincing as her scream went straight into his ear.

__

What is it?!

****

Other demons!

__

Oh no…

He looked around the room. Materializing from out of the walls and ceiling were monstrous creatures of all shapes and sized, colored like shadows and glaring around with red eyes.

****

Act fast, Genji! Hurry!

Genji cradled Momiji in his arms and stood up. Momiji's Shikigami were looking around in fear. Gritting the pain in her teeth, Momiji waved her hand around the room.

"Attaak!" she commanded them.

"KE, KE, KE, KE, KE, KE!" 

All the paper demons jumped away from the two and pounced on what demon they could reach. They stopped the flowing advancement of Fujiwara's demons at the walls and were clawing and biting to keep them from touching the floor. With a distraction in place, Genji made his escape.

He spat the bullet out of his mouth…

…held Momiji tightly and jumped into a sprint…

…Fujiwara stepped in his way again…

…"Give it up, boy!"…

…Genji jumped into the air…

…cleared the priest's head…

…hit the ground on his feet and kept running…

…he disappeared down the hall that led to his room…

…and the bullet clinked noisily to the ground.

Fujiwara blinked in disbelief, frozen stiff in surprise.

"Incredible…"

He was so awestruck, he didn't notice the demons he summoned were tearing the Shikigami back to paper.


	19. The Yuzuha Temple Incident, Part 5

Chapter 19

Genji ran through the halls until he came to his room. His hands were too full to open it, so he kicked it in and it fell inside the room. It immediately woke up Yume, who started barking in fear, which woke up Ryu in the bed. 

"What the hell…" he wondered as he sat up. Then he saw Genji. "Dear Gods! Genji?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mista Ryusato…" Momiji moaned as Genji set her against the wall. "They gonna kill Genji…"

"Huh?" Ryu and Yume wondered.

"Are you alright, Genji?" Yume whimpered, standing up. "There's blood on your face…"

****

**I'm fine.** Genji insisted, quickly tying on the quiver of arrows to his waist and throwing his shroud over his shoulders. ****But let's concentrate on getting out of here. Momiji and I were ambushed by demons.****

"Demons?" the wolf yipped. Just hearing that one word made Ryu jump out of the bed. He was still dressed in his fighting gi.

"I thought there was something fishy about this place." He admitted as he slid his skull helmet over his head. "No wonder why no Mononoke had heard of this place; it's a demon temple to the murderous Yuzuha-sama!"

"N thaat finally dawned on yu?!" Momiji snapped at him. Ryu shrugged at her.

Genji loaded his bow with an arrow and aimed it at the door as Momiji explained the situation to Ryu and Yume. Genji could just faintly hear the demons running down the hall with every need and desire to kill him.

"Now why would the high priest want Genji dead?" Ryu wondered.

" 'Cauze Cell's his fotha."

Ryu stumbled and bumped his shoulder into the wall.

"WHAT?! Genji, izzit true?!"

Genji violently shook his head.

"Oh, okay. So, he thinks you're Cell's son…"

"Cell's nuut yur fotha, Genji?" Momiji asked. "Why didn't yu say somethin'?"

Genji patted his throat and shook his head in reminder.

"Oh yah…yu caan't tolk…bot yu culda said sumthin' tu th' high priest…"

"With a grudge like that…" Yume shook her head, "he wouldn't have listened."

The shouting of Fujiwara's demons grew louder. Yume stood by Genji's side and growled at the open door. Ryu looked around the room for any means of escape.

"How do we get out? There's no windows, and the door is the only opening!"

Genji didn't want to hear that they were trapped. The hallway ahead was still empty but soon it would be flooded with demons coming around the corner. What would he do?

"They's a secret passage unda th' bed." Momiji pointed with her finger. "It goes outside. Yu caan escape thaat way."

"Really?" Ryu wondered, lifting the bed onto its side. Momiji was right. There was a wooden trap door built into the stone floor. Ryu lifted up the door and found himself staring down into a narrow passageway big enough for him to walk crouched down. "Hey, you're right! We can escape through here!"

"How am I suppost to get in there?!" Yume whimpered. "It's too small."

"She's right." Ryu bit his lip. "The three of us can fit in okay, but we'd have to leave Yume behind…"

As the room grew quiet, the yells down the hall got louder. Genji thought of the only idea he could come up with. Unarming his bow, he helped Momiji to her feet and guided her to Ryu's side.

"Eh?" Momiji wondered. "Wot yu doin, Genji? Yu gonna leeve yur wolf here?"

Genji shook his head. He pointed his finger at Momiji and Ryu, and pointed down the secret passage. Then, he walked away from them.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Ryu stopped. "You just want me and her to use the passage?"

Genji nodded.

"What about you and Yume?"

Genji pointed down the hall.

Momiji panicked.

"Yu're gonna go baack tu those demons?"

Genji made a determined face as he nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Yume growled, excitedly showing her sharp teeth. "Demons don't scare me! I'm a daughter of Moro!"

"But, kid," Ryu tried to reason, "you'd have to go through the maze to get out! You and Yume will get lost!"

"Hoye, thaat's right!" Momiji realized. "Genji, let us cum with yu!"

He fiercely shook his head. The safety of his friends was more important than his own right now. But, to get through the maze without Momiji's help…

He put his hand to his mouth in thought, and felt Momiji's blood smear on his jaw. He lifted his hand away in disgust, and wiped away the blood with his hand and arm. The blood left faint, dull traces of red on his hand and wrist. Then, he got another idea.

__

Maybe Momiji can help me after all…

****

**Yume!** Genji called to his wolf, holding out his bloodstained hand to her. ****Smell this! We can follow Momiji's scent trail to figure out the maze!****

"The priestess's scent?" Yume wondered, sniffing Genji's hand. "Okay…"

"Genji, you genius!" Ryu cried out with a laugh. "You're a goddam genius, you know that?!"

Genji would have chuckled nervously if he could, but instead he just gave Ryu a brick face.

"Okay," Ryu nodded, "Momiji and I will get out of here…but are you going to be okay?"

When Yume had finally gotten Momiji's scent from his hand, Genji reloaded his bow and aimed at the door.

"Get going!" Yume barked. "They're almost here!"

"Right." Ryu nodded. Since Momiji was injured, he went down first. Then he lifted the priestess inside the passage, and she lingered to close the door behind her.

"Genji!" She called to the boy. "I luv yu!" Then the trap door clambered shut over her head.

Genji smirked to himself.

__

Guardian, I should whoop your ass for making me kiss her hand.

****

Forget about me, and go whoop some demons instead.

"Genji?" Yume looked at her human friend. Genji smirked up at her gaze.

****

**Sick 'em, girl!**

/|\

****

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!**

Yume and Genji ran down the golden halls ready for battle. They turned the corner and found themselves directly in front of the mass of demons. Yume threw herself into the army, biting and pawing any demon flesh she found. The unholy creatures screamed in pain as Yume sunk her teeth into them. Genji repeatedly fired arrows onto demons that came after him. With beautiful instinct and reflexes, Genji kept reaching into his quiver and fired arrows at demons that charged for him. Battle Master Natasha would be proud of him.

Yume helped clear a path for Genji to the central chamber. There were few demons there, all of them were lined up along the walls and blocking the entrances to the rest of the temple and maze. Standing in the middle of the room was many temple priests and all of them were armed with blowguns. 

One man in the chamber was not dressed as a priest. Dressed all in black with a purple obi that tied a katana to his hip, and a cloth mask that only showed his hard eyes, the man was clearly distinguished as a ninja.

"Oh no!" Yume whimpered at the new dangers.

****

**You can take care of the priests, Yume.** Genji assigned. ****Leave the man in black to me.****

The ninja laughed at him.

"So this is the son of Cell?" he wondered. "The whelp of the mighty tyrant? The silent prince of the monsters? You don't look so tough, boy."

****

**And those who talk too much are easy to beat.** Genji retorted, pulling his mask and shroud over his eyes and looping his bow over his back. The ninja narrowed his eyes angrily. He understood the language of the Gods.

Genji lunged for the ninja while Yume leaped over the priests and attacked them from behind. The ninja jumped away from Genji slightly for room as the boy attacked barehanded. Genji balled his hands into fists and flung them at the ninja the best he could. The ninja easily dodged the attacks, moving away effortlessly. Genji couldn't even touch his opponent.

Genji tried to fling a kick, but the ninja easily caught Genji's foot and lifted the boy up off the ground.

"Foolish child." The ninja sneered. "You are no match for my skill."

****

**And you are?!** Genji glowered into the man's eyes.

"I am Arangami, faithful servant to my ancestor, Yuzuha-sama!"

Genji blinked in fear. A half-human, half-demon ninja…

He was in big trouble.


	20. The Son of Cell, Part 1

Chapter 20

Genji thought quickly. Using his free foot, he kicked Arangami square in the face. Then, he planted his hands flat on the floor and flipped over, flinging the ninja to the ground. Still holding Genji's foot, Arangami got up and flung Genji into a wall. Genji fell into a daze for a moment, then shook his head to clear away the chirping birds. But the moment re regained his senses, Arangami was in his face and punching away at the boy.

Yume was having better luck with the priests. Most of the priests were suffering from serious wounds and were too busy being in pain to fight. One priest was screaming about his bitten off arm while clutching what was left of his shoulder socket. Priests that managed to escape the wolf's blood stained jaws blew darts at her, but the tiny things didn't bother her or slow her down at all.

Genji freed himself from Arangami by grabbing the ninja's shoulders and stabbing his knee into the man's groin. The ninja backed away in pain as Genji lunged into attack mode.

****

**WOLF FANG FIST!**

Using a power up technique Yamcha taught him, Genji quickly increased his speed, strength, and stamina. Faster than ever, he was able to hit Arangami. The ninja did his best to block Genji's fists, but the boy was too fast and was hit in the chest and face too easily. Genji finished off his attack with a jump kick to Arangami's chest, and sent the ninja flying to the other side of the room. Arangami was knocked into a long daze, seeing chirping birds of his own.

Genji clapped his hands up and down in satisfaction, and dusted off his shoulders.

****

**See? I told you big talkers are easy to beat…**

He turned to the entrance of the maze. Yume had already fought off the demons guarding the entrance and many of the others were retreating in fear and with serious wounds. Genji ran to Yume and plucked the darts from her flank.

****

**Are you okay, Yume?**

"I'm fine." Yume assured, panting. "That was fun!"

****

**C'mon, let's get out of here.** He grabbed a tuff of fur by her shoulder. ****Follow Momiji's scent through the maze. We'll be safe outside.****

"Right!" Yume barked, running into the maze with Genji by her side.

When they left the chamber, Arangami regained his senses and stood up angrily.

"Oh, no you don't, boy…" he growled, running after Genji and Yume.

/|\

While jogging through the chambers at a swift pace, Yume kept her nose to the ground and followed the scent trail of Momiji. They followed and wandered for a full half an hour through the similar rooms and halls. Genji didn't know if they were going in circles again, but he kept confident that they would get out.

Finally, patience and determination paid off.

****

**There it is!** Genji cried. ****That's the entry hall! We're almost out!****

"Yay!" Yume barked in relief. "Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, something jumped in front of him. That something charged at Yume, and she yelped in pain. Genji looked at her, and found Arangami had stabbed his katana in Yume's neck. Her white fur was being stained in blood, and the pain forced her down on her stomach with pleading whimpers.

****

**YUME! NO!**

Arangami pulled his sword from Yume, and pointed the bloody blade at the boy.

"You're next!" the ninja roared.

Welling anger surfaced within Genji, taking shape on his face. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. As he clenched his fists and started shivering, he could feel his burn grow painlessly past his bandages and flood to the back of his neck. His mouth opened in silent roar and he charged desperately for Arangami.

****

**DIE, YOU BASTARD!**

In blind rage, he attacked the ninja with every ounce of strength he had. However, he had just given Arangami the advantage of a cool head. As the ninja easily evaded the attacks, he positioned his sword and stabbed it through Genji's stomach.

Genji's actions were halted in pain. Blood dripped from his mouth in ruby red droplets. However, the blood that ran down the katana blade was royal purple. Arangami narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"What in the world…warm blooded and cold blooded? Is this how the child of Cell bleeds?" He grabbed the collar of Genji's kimono shirt, and ripped the cloth off the boy's shoulders. Genji's naked chest revealed his growing demon burn, which was breathing and pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Arangami smirked at that behind his mask of cloth. "So, a demon burned you as well. That explains your strength. You would have received many new abilities before it finally devours your soul…but you are about to die right now. Too bad."

****

**Just let my wolf live…** Genji pleaded in his pain. ****It's me you want…no one else matters…****

"Anyone who contributes to the legacy of Cell must die!" Arangami announced. "That monster is going to stay dead…just like you!" He shoved the katana further into Genji's gut until the blade stabbed out of the boy's back and completely ran him through. Genji was forced to his rear with red blood dripping from his chin and purple blood pooling to the ground beneath him.

Arangami licked his lips.

"Prepare to die…bastard son of Cell…"

That did it. 

His fear and his anger melded into one emotion and took total control. 

Then, it happened!

****

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	21. The Son of Cell, Part 2

Chapter 21

__

Author's Note: To respond to Kobra's review…No, Genji is not becoming a Super Saiyajin. He can't, because he's a human and not a Saiyajin. Besides, he's naturally blond. So what is happening to him? Let's find out, shall we?

…ping…

Something snapped in Genji's mind. His fear and his anger melded into one emotion and took total control. His heart was racing, he was breathing so hard he was about to pass out, all the color he saw bled a sickening yellow…he screamed out.

****

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

An enormous yellow aura burned around his body, flinging Arangami away but leaving the sword in Genji's gut. The boy raised his arms up, grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pulled the blade out of his body. Pain seemed to vanish completely, along with any thoughts and feelings. Only one emotion controlled Genji's mind:

Rage.

Genji stood up and glared at Arangami. The ninja was fear stricken. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wh-what the hell…"

Genji opened his mouth in a roar, but the sound came out through his eyes.

****

**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The flames of his aura transformed into vague shapes of screaming skulls, each with a voice of its own. The aura shrieked with hundreds of voices from men, women, and children long since dead. Arangami's fear escalated. He recognized Genji's power.

"It's…his aura! The souls of his one million victims combined! My…my father is in there somewhere…"

Something possessed Genji to smile like a cat cornering a mouse.

"You…you really are the son of Cell! This proves it!"

The ninja's fear changed to hate, and he charged for the boy with a hard fist. Genji easily caught the fist in his hand and gripped it hard. Arangami tried to free his hand, but couldn't pry it from the boy's grasp no matter how he strained. So, he used his free hand to pound a punch on Genji's injured chest. Genji didn't react. Arangami was becoming very afraid.

"No! I won't allow you to live! Not for what you monsters did to my father and me! I'll do whatever it takes to destroy you, bastard son of Cell!"

Genji released the full energy of his aura, rocking the underground chamber, cracking the roof, and sent the ninja flying full force into the opposite wall. Arangami slumped along the wall in an unconscious state. Then, Genji relaxed and powered down…

…then he blinked in surprise, as though he had been in a trance.

****

**Whoa…did I do that?**

Then, the chamber began to rumble, and bits of the ceiling fell to the ground. Genji's burst of power was causing the entire temple to cave in. He ran to Yume, shaking her shoulder hard.

****

**Yume! Yume, get up! Hurry!**

"Seru-san…" she moaned, getting up to her feet. "You came back…"

****

**Go, Yume! Outside! Now!**

"Okay." She agreed, hurrying as fast as she could to the exit. Genji was about to leave as well, but he paused when he saw Arangami still lying against the wall.

__

He did try to kill Yume and me…but I can't just leave him here to die. He was just trying to avenge his father…

So, Genji slung the ninja over his shoulder, and ran behind Yume up the dark tunnel leading out. He could hear the ceiling crashing down and the walls crumbling away behind him. A huge cloud of dust flooded over him, making him cough and sneeze. Small stones from the wreckage scratched his skin slightly. He kept pressing foreword, determined to live.

Then, fresh air wafted into his face, and a huge sky of stars welcomed him back tot he surface. Genji realized he was outside. He made it! He set the ninja on the ground by a tree where the man would wake up. Genji leaned on his knees and breathed the air in and out of his nose. The pain started to sink back into his gut, and he fell to the ground on his face. Fortunately, the blade had gone through his demon scar, so Genji would be left with no permanent injury. He felt thankful for that.

He felt very tired, and really wanted to go to sleep. He felt Yume nuzzling and licking his head, begging him to get back up. He managed to reach his hand out and touch her wet nose before blacking out.

/|\

"Wake up…wake up, Genji…"

He heard Momiji calling to him and patting his cheeks. He stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Momiji's smiling face in front of him, and he smiled back. She gave out a happy cry at his reaction, and she hugged his neck with a sob.

"Oh, Genji!" she cried, hugging his neck. "Yu're alright! I'm soh hoppy!"

Genji smiled and blushed. It was going to be very hard to tell her he didn't feel what she felt for him.

"How ya doin, kid?" Ryu asked a short distance away. Genji looked over Momiji's shoulder to see Ryu bandaging Yume's neck. She looked like she was wearing a cloth dog collar. Yume looked at Genji, panting happily. Ryu smiled at the boy. "You and Yume were pretty banged up back there. She'll be okay, but you're lucky to be alive. The burns got worse. You feel okay, Genji?"

Genji nodded. He felt his neck and entire torso were wrapped in linen bandages to hide the burns. He leaned his head back and sighed. He didn't feel pain anymore. Ryu must have given Genji some of Miaka's painkiller medicine while the boy was out.

"I duun git it…" Momiji brought up as she sat next to the boy. "If hey's infected with demon burns, why caan't hey just drink sacred wota?" Genji shook his head in futility, motioning that he did just that and there was no effect.

"He didn't tell you about himself, did he?" Ryu wondered.

"Whell, 'is description ove 'is life waas raatha vague."

"See, the demon is inside his body and is infecting him from there…" As Ryu did his best to explain Genji's predicament, the boy leaned his head sleepily on Momiji's shoulder. He started to doze off, but suddenly got the feeling that he and his friends were being watched by a mysterious presence.

It didn't feel like a foe…

…it seemed to be more of a faithful friend.

Feeling sure that they were safe for now, Genji closed his eyes and got some much-needed sleep.


	22. The Demon King, Part 1

Chapter 22

Arangami quickly found his way to West City, and assumed a disguise. Leaving behind his robes and mask, he dressed in a fetching blue business suit and black loafers. His short, black hair was slicked back to a healthy shine, and leaving one thick bang hanging off the right side of his face. He looked perfectly human, except for his pointy ears that somewhat gave away he was half-demon.

With his disguise complete, he quickly went to the police station.

__

It's a good bet that boy will come to this city since he's taking the Ashitaka Road. And when he does come here, I'll be waiting for him.

In the police station, he asked to speak with the sheriff about a dangerous criminal. His meeting was arranged, and he spoke to the sheriff about a boy who was trying to kill more people than even Cell managed, and had already killed one hundred people. 

"Can you give me his description?" the sheriff asked, a little worried.

"Yes, I can. He's a teenager with long blond hair and pink eyes. He's mute, can't say a word. He claims to be the son of Cell and his name is Genji DragonLore…"

/|\

While Arangami was setting his trap into place, Genji, Ryu, Momiji, and Yume were headed for West City by following the eastern highway at a distance. They were far enough that they couldn't be seen by anyone driving on the highway, but they could hear the cars passing by. Yume trotted on the grassy land while Genji checked the map of their location on her back. There was just enough room for Ryu and Momiji to sit with him on Yume's back. Yume couldn't complain about the weight that she was carrying…her throat was killing her. Even though the saddle blanket did cushion her spine, she had to put up with the weight until she reached the city.

"D'ya think whe caan take Yume intu th' city with us?" Momiji wondered, seeing the tops of the skyscrapers ahead. "It wuld cause truble…"

"Could very well." Ryu nodded. "But I think we should all stay together. I mean, after what Genji told us this morning about that ninja…we gotta play it safe. You don't know how ninjas work."

"Wot makes yu think I dun't?" Momiji huffed. "Whe got a lot-ve ninjas in Yuzuha…prob'ly nune anymure. S'all gone now."

Genji blushed as he put the map away. It wasn't his fault the whole damn temple was destroyed. He didn't know what he was doing or how he did it… It felt like the energy welling in his body was seeping from his skin. He couldn't explain it himself.

"Well, anyway…" Ryu brought back the original subject. "Genji wrote down this morning that he knows this woman in the West City who could help him. He said we could stay at her house for a while, and that she would welcome Yume too. What was her name again, Genji? Barbara?"

Genji spelled out the correct name with his hand.

B-U-L-M-A B-R-I-E-F-S.

"Bulma Briefs." Ryu nodded. "Old girlfriend of your step-dad. Right."

"How will shey help us?" Momiji asked. "I meen…shey ain't Mononoke, they may nuut be any ruum for Yume ina house."

"I doubt that." Ryu chuckled as Genji smiled a secret smile. "If this Miss Briefs is who I think she is, she'll give us all the help she can."

"N who du yu think shey is?"

"President of Capsule Corporation."

"WHA?!" Momiji's surprised cry came out as a squeak. Genji put his hand over his mouth as he snickered at the sound.

/|\

He had watched over the band of travelers all night, and he followed them as they traveled to West City. He followed them in the air, trailing behind them high enough to see them but to stay out of their sight. He was also careful to keep his shadow on the ground from passing over them. However, his greatest concern was the safety of the blond-haired boy.

__

Hopefully, I can help prevent another ki surge like the one in the demon temple. The boy is completely unaware of the destructive powers he possesses…the aura of his father…he could have destroyed more than just the temple… 

Below him, he saw suspicious movement in the grasses. He stopped his flight and hovered in the air. Something was moving towards the white wolf at a rapid pace. He narrowed his eyes at the discovery.

__

What is that? Whatever it is, it is moving in for a kill…

He looked up at the unaware travelers as they continued on their way.

__

The boy is in danger…

I can smell death…


	23. The Demon King, Part 2

Chapter 23

While Momiji went on about Arangami not being the only ninja in the Yuzuha temple, Genji hopped off Yume's back to walk beside her. His sore muscles were screaming for rest, but he knew that he needed exercise to keep his strength. Momiji stopped her explanation to look down at the boy in fear.

"Genji, dun't!" she scolded. "Yu'll re-open yur wunds! Git baack up here!"

Genji shook his head stubbornly.

"Aw, c'mon kid!" Ryu teased with a mischievous grin. "Do what your girlfriend says!" Momiji blushed at the thought while Genji angrily picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Ryu with a hard arm. "Ow! Hey, man! I'm just kidding!" Momiji laughed as the natural color returned to her face, but Genji glared angrily at the ground as he walked. 

His guardian suddenly whispered in his ears.

****

What's that sound?

Genji blinked in surprise and strained his ears to listen. Momiji, Ryu, and Yume were quiet, and he could only hear them walking through the grasses that came to his waist. 

__

What sound? I don't hear anything…

He tried to keep his reply short, since Yume could hear him. He looked at her, and found her head turned curiously to him. 

****

**Did you hear something, Yume?**

"Like what?"

****

**Uh…**

It sounded like a flute playing or something… It was a very low sound…

**Like…a whistle, or a flute? Did you hear that, Yume?**

"You have good ears, Genji…" Yume moaned as she turned her head away. "I don't hear anything except us." Then, she hacked a nasty cough and moaned again. Her throat was still injured.

Genji shrugged. He didn't hear anything either. He had no idea what his guardian was talking about.

Suddenly, he did hear something…

__

…hu, hu-hu-hum-hu, hu-hum…

…hu, hu-hu-hum-hu, hi-hi…

…hum-hu-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi, hi-hu, hu, hum…

…hum-hum-hum-hu, hu, hu, huuu…

…It was a low-pitched hooting of a flute, much deeper than the sounds of Aoi and Genji's flute lessons. It was from up ahead, very far away, and rather faint. He almost didn't hear it at all.

And the song it was playing…

…He had heard it before…

…Sung by a beautiful voice…

…In his dreams…

…The words drifted into his memory…

__

…Haritsumeta yumi no…

…Furueru tsuru yo…  
…Tsuki no hikari ni zawameku…

… Omae no kokoro…

The song from his dream!

It couldn't be…

Could it…?

****

**Mother?**

/|\

Yume heard quick rustling behind her, and she stopped to turn her head. She sniffed the air as Momiji and Ryu looked around in confusion.

"Something wrong, Yume?" Ryu asked.

"We're being followed." She stated. "But I don't smell anyone…"

Genji looked over his shoulder behind him. He didn't see anything except the vast grasslands ahead of him. There was no one suspicious around. He stared out at the grass, still listening to the breaths of the flute.

Suddenly, the flute fell silent. Genji's head snapped back in the direction he was headed. Then, he realized something…

__

If it was coming from the direction I'm going, then it was probably from West City…is that where you are, mother? Are you trying to tell me something?

The rustling from behind got louder, and Yume began barking in alarm. She sensed danger! Momiji and Ryu hopped off her back while covering their ears.

"Gud shure aare loud!" Momiji shouted her comment as she and Ryu distanced away from the wolf.

Genji could smell the danger now. The scent of snake priests was strong in the air. Genji wondered how those morons could follow them so far away from Pare. He also wondered how they could conceal themselves in such short grass. It only came up to his waist. He would have noticed them by now…

Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud, horrendous noise!

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Yume began whimpering in fear as Genji loaded his bow and aimed at the grasses before him. Ryu braced himself for what the situation was as Momiji hid behind him.

"Oh Gud…" she murmured, "…izza gud! Izza snake gud!"

/|\

The man watching over the boy watched on from the air. He wouldn't intervene just yet. This problem was something the boy could handle alone. Genji didn't need help right now. 

__

I don't know what this foe really is…Or what it wants from you…

But one thing I know for sure about this…

We will see your real power put to the test…

Son of San Masquerade…


	24. The Demon King, Part 3

Chapter 24

Then it emerged from the grass. It was the biggest snake Genji had ever seen! It was half his size in height, its head could fit Genji perfectly, and it was as long as two city blocks. It was a muddy brown color with black diamond patterns sloping down its back. On its tail was a flesh colored rattle that shook violently, and made a sound that caused Genji's bones to shake with it.

Genji could also see a faint scar on the beast's head that looked like a stab wound made long ago. And the eyes it had…slitted like a cat's pair, and so full of hatred.

__

My demon…in my dream…had those kinds of eyes…

The snake stared directly at Genji, as though there was nothing else in the universe it wanted more than just the boy. Genji aimed his bow at the serpent defensively.

****

**We meet again, Seru.** It spoke with the language of the Gods. ****After all these years I can have my revenge. You killed my priests… You killed my children… You killed my soul as I watched my own people be slaughtered. For over a decade, I carried the scar you made with your tail, living in shame. Now, I will free myself of this shame with your blood.****

Genji glared at the snake.

****

**You're mistaken, my lord.** he addressed politely. ****I am not Cell. I am not related to him in any way. My friends and I are just mere travelers on their way to West City. We mean you no trouble, my lord.****

The snake wouldn't hear it. It opened its jaws to bare its fangs. The curved teeth were almost as big as Genji!

****

**I, Nanja, will avenge my children!**

Then, it lunged foreword to swallow Genji whole!

Momiji shrieked in fear.

"GENJI!"

/|\

The boy just smirked and let his arrow fly. The arrowhead had sunk into the roof of the snake's mouth, and the creature fell to the ground before it could reach Genji. It squirmed on the ground in pain as the boy began running away. He put his thumb and finger in his mouth and whistled for Yume.

"Phweeeeeeet!"

Yume heard him, and bounded after him.

"Run!" she shouted at Ryu and Momiji. Ryu grabbed Momiji's hand and dragged her behind him as he dashed after Genji.

The arrow snapped off as the Nanja closed its jaws and regained itself. It hissed angrily, and quickly slithered after them. It quickly caught up to the lagging Ryu and Momiji, snapping its jaws at them. Momiji thought quickly, reaching into her item pouch for summoning scrolls. 

"KAKUSE!" she shouted, flinging the scrolls in the air. "Attaak!"

The five scrolls changed into Shikigami and they lunged for the giant snake.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke!"

One was instantly swallowed by the snake while the other four pounced on its head, biting and clawing. The snake slithered on, ignoring its attackers as though they were just flies. Momiji squeaked.

"It's nuut even slowin' 'im down!"

"Hold on!" Ryu ordered, quickly wrapping one arm around Momiji's waist and jumping to the side as hard as he could. The snake slithered past them, ignoring them just like it was ignoring the Shikigami.

It was only after Genji!

"No!" Ryu shouted at the snake. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

The snake didn't hear him. Ryu frowned.

"Oh yeah, that's right…snakes are deaf…"

"Shikigami!" Momiji called out with her hands cupped over her mouth. "Protect Genji! Save 'im! Dun't let thaat snake kill 'im!"

It was faint, but she could hear the clucks of her paper demons.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke!"


	25. The Demon King, Part 4

Chapter 25

Genji could hear his feet pounding the ground rapidly, running as fast as he could. He could hear Yume galloping at his side, panting though her mouth as she ran. He could hear his heartbeat pace faster as something excited his demon. Those were the only things he could hear. He couldn't hear anything behind him. He wasn't sure if he was even being chased. 

__

What is wrong with my demon? Genji wondered to himself as he turned his head to look Yume in the eye. _It hasn't gotten this worked up since inside the Yuzuha temple…_

****

**Yume, stop. I think we're far enough away!**

Genji skidded to a stop on his two feet as Yume came to an instant stop. Both turned behind them, looking for the snake. Yume growled and bared her teeth, preparing for attack. Genji loaded his bow and pulled back on the bowstring.

They waited…

Then Genji spotted the Shikigami running frantically towards him. He spotted Ryu and Momiji further back, calling urgently to him.

Suddenly, the Shikigami grabbed Genji and pulled his aside.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke!"

At that moment, Nanja lunged his head out of the grass to bite Genji, but missed thanks to the paper demons. Yume barked and attacked the snake.

"Shame on you, Nanja-san!" the wolf growled, biting into the snake's scaly body. Her teeth sunk in deep, drawing purple blood. The snake hissed and in pain, writhing in Yume's jaws. Genji managed to shake himself free of Momiji's Shikigami as he finally fired an arrow at the snake. The arrow sunk into flesh just below the eye, and the snake did something strange…

It screamed…

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA!"

Genji's eyes widened as he felt quick palpitations in his heart, and he clutched the bandages over his chest.

__

What in the…If my demon is reacting like this to that noise, then…

He gasped in alarm.

****

**Yume! Get away from it! Nanja is no longer a God!**

"Huh?" Yume wondered, looking at Genji with the snake in her mouth.

Suddenly, it swung its head close to the wolf and bit down on her leg. She fell to her side in painful whimpers as the snake's fangs snapped her leg in half.

Genji ran foreword, loading his bow.

****

**YUME!**

Nanja, free of its hold, coiled and brought its head up to face the charging Genji. The snake shook its rattle fiercely, and shot its head towards the boy. Genji immediately skidded to a stop, and let go of the bowstring. The arrow sung through the air…

…and sunk into the scar on the snake's head. Nanja thumped to the ground, screeching in pain. Genji loaded another bow as he ran around the snake to his wolf. 

****

**Yume! Speak to me! Are you alright?!**

She whimpered and barked in fear. Genji looked at her leg, seeing it bending the wrong way and covered in blood. Genji looked up to glare at the snake, but was stunned by what he saw.

He saw gooey tendrils poking from the serpent's wounds and waving around fiercely as though they were in a fierce gust of wind. 

Genji figured right. He remembered a story Miaka told him when he was younger.

Nanja, the supreme god of the snakes…

…had turned into a demon long ago when Cell killed him. 

/|\

"Oh, dear Gods!" Ryu cried as more gooey tendrils sprouted from Nanja's body and completely enveloped him. The snake looked like a massive river of blood being carried into the sky.

Momiji recognized this transformation.

"A demon…" she whispered in horror. "I thought somethin' waas up…it's Nanja…"

"Nanja?" Ryu blinked. "Didn't he die sixteen years ago? Didn't Cell kill him?"

"Aye, he did." Momiji nodded. "Bot Nanja waasn't raised from th' dead baack then. Someone brought 'im baack ta life recently…"

"Huh?" Ryu blinked. "What the hell was that suppost to mean?"

"Neva mind." Momiji shook off. "Genji's in trouble."

"So, what do we do?" Ryu wondered, staring at the massive, slimy creature. "If we touch it or get touched, we could end up with demon burns just like Genji."

"Leeve it ta mey." The priestess insisted, taking out her blowgun. "Servin demons for most-ve me life, I know how ta handle 'em."

/|\

Genji crouched by Yume, and loaded his bow for an attack. Then, the snake demon lunged its head at the boy. Genji prepared to fire…

Suddenly…

"Ke, ke, ke, ke!"

Momiji's remaining Shikigami dragged Genji away from the serpent before the boy could be bitten. They carried him away, running quickly as they could. The demon angrily slithered after them. 

Genji raised a hand out to his wolf as he was hurried away from her side.

****

**Yume!**

"Genji!" she cried as the demon slithered by her and left her alone. She whimpered in futility. She wished she could help him. "Moro-mama…I've failed you…"

"You did your best, young one." a familiar voice soothed. "However, you haven't failed your mother yet."

Yume turned her head up to see who was talking to her. A man fell from the sky and landed on his feet next to her. She barked once in relief.

"Piccolo-san! It's you!"

The Namek warrior smiled at the wolf.

"Here. Eat this and go help your boy."

Patting her head, he took a single bean from his senzu pouch.

"Are you going to help Genji too, Piccolo-san?" Yume asked.

He nodded.

"He may need all the help he can get."

As he put the bean in Yume's mouth, he turned his head to the west. Genji's two friends were rushing to the scene as quickly as they could…

…Then he turned his head to the east, the direction of the city. He could hear hoof beats in the distance, and he could sense a reasonably high level of ki approaching…

…but he had no idea who it was.

The aura felt friendly enough…

__

Is that the one who was playing the flute earlier?


	26. The Demon King, Part 5

Chapter 26

Genji struggled to get out of the Shikigami's grasp and fight the demon. However, moving at thirty miles an hour and with both his arms and legs held, that was very difficult. He only managed to only free his arms, but that was all he needed. He loaded his bow and quickly fired the arrow at the chasing snake demon. The arrow seemed to bounce off the slimy tendrils and land on the ground. Genji blinked a few times before remembering Miaka's training.

__

Oh yeah! A scroll must be tied onto the arrow! That's the only way it will work!

He reached into his robes and fished out an emergency Shinto scroll for any heart attacks he could have had. He took an arrow from his quiver and quickly tied the paper onto the wooden shaft. 

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEAAA!"

Genji looked up to see the snake closing in on him. A forked tongue shot out of its mouth and wrapped around one of Genji's ankles. He felt it tighten and try to pull Genji to the demon. Nanja stopped chasing, quickly coiling up and then it drew its head back to pull Genji to its mouth. The Shikigami were yanked off their feet, and dragged with Genji. They quickly got to their feet and grabbed the boy's arms to pull him away from the snake. 

Genji was getting mad. Not only had he become the rope in a life-and-death match of tug-of-war, but also his arrow and bow were in separate hands and he couldn't load his bow. He tried to push his arms together to fit the arrow in the bow, but the grip the Shikigami had on his arms kept him sprawled out in the air. His heart was beating rapidly, he could feel his demon growing excited, and sweat was pouring from his forehead and dripping down his chest. His mind was going blank, and he couldn't think of what to do.

Suddenly, the snake lunged its head foreword and bit down on Genji's waist! The boy's mouth stretched open in a silent scream as one of the snake's fangs sunk into his leg. The Shikigami tried to pull him out, but their strength was no match for a god-turned-demon. Nanja shook his head fiercely, shaking off the remaining paper demons and trying to maul Genji. The Shikigami hit the ground so hard that they turned back to paper scrolls, useless and dead. 

The boy felt blood seep from his leg and inside his own body. He felt his lungs and inner organs becoming crushed by the demon's jaws. The tendrils on his body slithered over his skin, burning him. The torture drove him off the edge instantly. The pain and agony was too much…

__

Let me live!

Rage stabbed into his mind.

His aura once again appeared.

****

**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The sickly yellow aura that screamed with thousands of dead souls burned around his body. Anger grew inside of him, taking over his senses and emotions like a weed. With the hand that clutched his arrow, he stabbed into the snake's scar again. He split the previous arrow completely in two!

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA!"

The demon screamed in unbearable pain, gaping its mouth open and dropping Genji. Free of his torment, Genji's aura instantly faded away, and he relaxed.

__

It's almost over…

He's almost gone…

/|\

Momiji and Ryu rushed to the scene. Momiji skidded to a stop a yard away from the demon, stuffing a Shinto scroll into her blowgun instead of a dart. Ryu quickly ran to Genji's side, and picked up the boy in his arms as he dashed away.

Momiji put her blowgun to her mouth.

"Akurio Taisan!" she shouted before blowing hard.

…pht…

The scroll uncoiled itself to an unwrinkled sheet of paper, and flattened itself against the demon's side. With another ear shattering scream, the demon writhed in pain on the ground as the scroll demolished the evil in its heart. Momiji put her blowgun away and unsheathed her Shinto club. She swung it ceremonially in the air, hearing the rustling of paper tails slice through the wind.

"This evil is offi'chly baanished from this wurld. I, Shotaro Momiji, send this demon baack tu th' relm from wence it came… Tu th' land ove th' dead with yu! Neva cum baack!"

She stopped her swinging and ran for the demon while brandishing her club like a baseball bat.

"SECRET SHOTARO EXORCIST ATTAAK!"

She whacked the demons back with the club, and the demon screeched once again. Its body began to melt away and smolder away. Since it was a dead body inhabited by an evil spirit, the exorcism would destroy the whole body.

Momiji stepped away in disgust as the body was reduced to a steaming puddle of black blood. With the demon gone, Momiji rushed to Genji and Ryu's side.

"Genji! Mista Ryusato, izze alright?!"

In the distance and approaching quickly, Momiji and Ryu could hear Yume howling. She was on her way to help…

…and she wasn't alone.

/|\

Genji was in so much pain, he couldn't open his eyes. His hips were sore and swollen, and his bit leg was beyond repair. He was bleeding eternally, and his lungs were punctured. He could feel the blood dripping out of his wounds, and he could hear the wheezing of the holes in his lungs. The pain was steadily growing worse as the precious seconds ticked by. 

He could hear Momiji and Ryu's voices close to him. However, they sounded blurry and he couldn't hear many straight words. He could also feel their ki close by. He felt he was in Ryu's arms, lying on the ground. Momiji was standing nearby. She sounded worried and urgent while Ryu's voice sounded quiet and mourningful. Then, Genji could hear Momiji screaming something about "not leaving her behind" and he felt something wrap around his neck.

Her arms.

She was hugging him.

He felt his face heat up. He wished he knew what was going on…

Then, he heard a wolf howl. It sounded like Yume. He tried to smile, but even doing that hurt very much. He was in so much pain…

__

What is happening to me?

****

Genji! Can you hear me? Don't die on me, kid!

__

Guardian?

****

You're dying, Genji! You're loosing too much blood and oxygen! Please don't die! Just hang on! Help is coming!

__

Help…

****

Hang on for just a little longer! Don't give up on me! Please, Genji! Please!

__

Stop the pain… Just make it stop…

Then, he felt a powerful presence nearby. It was a high ki level, vibrating much more fiercely than anything around him. Ryu and Momiji's ki seemed to just disappear…the universe seemed to just disappear…there was only Genji and the mysterious power.

A voice, loud, clear, and deep, echoed through his ears.

"Genji, can you hear me?"

Genji swallowed, and inhaled breaths through his mouth. The voice seemed to make the pain subside. He felt a thick, strong hand clutch his shoulder.

"Swallow this, and your pain will go away."

He felt something small and hard push into his mouth. It felt like a piece of candy with no flavor. But he couldn't swallow it…it just lay on his tongue. The strong hand left his shoulder, and tilted his head up.

"Swallow it, Genji."

The candy hit the back of his throat, and he gagged. The hand set his head back into place and there was a pause. The candy fell back on Genji's tongue, and he sighed deeply.

__

I don't want to swallow it…I can't…

"Here. Try washing it down."

His head was tilted up again, and he felt something fill his mouth. Water! Yes, he could swallow water! He eagerly gulped on the drink, feeling the candy wash down his throat. He gagged again, spitting water out of his mouth and coughing. Then, he felt the hand pat his head a couple times and leave.

Almost instantly, the pain was gone. The bleeding had stopped, and his senses came back. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in the short grasses, and Ryu and Momiji were beside him. They both seemed to be in shock. He blinked at them, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, Momiji began crying and she hugged his neck gratefully.

"Genji!" she sobbed, rubbing her face on his bandaged chest. "Yu daam bahstad! Yu scae'd mey half ta death! Dun't du anythin like thaat again!"

"Do anything like what again?" Ryu wondered dryly.

"Almost die!" Momiji shouted. Genji, rendered helpless, could only pat the girl's shoulder in comfort.

"But you saved him by destroying Nanja." Ryu reasoned. "You shouldn't be crying."

"Bot I'm soh hoppy!"

Genji sighed. How was he going to tell her he didn't want her for a girlfriend?

"Ahem."

The voice that helped heal Genji cleared his throat. All three humans looked up to the boy's savior. Genji felt surprise jolt through his body. The man seemed familiar, even though Genji had never seen him in his life!

The man was very tall, had green skin, pointy ears, and dark black eyes. On his head he wore a white turban. His clothes were made up of a one-piece gi and blue obi. A cape shrouded his shoulders but left room for his arms. And his aura was…a strange mix of peace and aggression…wisdom and pride could easily be felt from the man's ki. Genji felt that the stranger was a true warrior.

Momiji gave out a worried cry and started bowing to the man.

"Thank yu, thank yu, thank yu! Thank yu for yur kindness N mercy, Daimao…king of demons! I am yu're humble servant…"

Ryu and Genji blinked.

" 'King of demons?' You've got to be kidding!"

The man ignored the boys, giving Momiji a flat face.

"Spare me your favors." He said in a soothing yet commanding voice. "You don't owe me anything. I just wanted to save the boy. And please don't call me that. I'm not a demon or a king. My name is Piccolo."

Genji's heart skipped a beat.

Piccolo…he knew that name…

But how?

He stood up on his uninjured legs, trying to look the tall man in the eye. Yume came up from behind him and nuzzled his side. He scratched behind one of her ears as he stared into Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo stared back.

****

**Hello Genji. Do you feel better?**

Once again left in surprise, Genji slowly nodded.

****

**Do you remember me, Genji?**

Genji hesitated. Everything about the man named Piccolo seemed familiar…the voice, his face, his presence…

With no other response to use, he nodded "yes."

****

**I knew your mother… I checked on her often after she had you. I even held you in my arms once.**

Again, surprise jolted through Genji. Was it possible…? Was this man…?

****

**Are you…by any chance, my father?**

**No. I am not your father.**

Genji bit his lip. Maybe this man knew something…

****

**Do you know who my father is?**

**No. I haven't a clue.**

Genji's heart sunk a bit. Would he ever find out?

"So…uh…" Ryu began, standing up along with Momiji. "Piccolo…sir… Uh, perhaps you can tell us why you're here and what the hell you used to heal Genji?"

Piccolo nodded.

"His mother decided to make me Genji's godfather, and she made it my duty to watch over him as he grew. So, I watched him from my home, the Tenkai, as Genji was raised by his mother. However, after San Masquerade's death, I couldn't find Genji. He seemed to vanish from the face of the Earth. I found him again, just as he was leaving Singing Mountain, and I decided to descend to Earth and guard him from the dangers and people who want him dead. Therefore, I have decided to join your band and escort him to the Emishi village in China.

"As for the healing… It's called a senzu bean. It grows in a secret location, and can cure everything other than death."

"Wow." Ryu blinked in surprise. "That's all pretty incredible…"

"Soh…" Momiji wondered with a little worry in her voice, "Yu'll cum with us tu China?"

"Every step of the way." Piccolo nodded. Momiji sank back to her knees with a cry.

"HOYEEEEEE! Travlin' with th' demon king 'imself! It'll be such aan hona!"

"Please don't call me that…" Piccolo asked politely in annoyance.

Genji smiled. His memories of Piccolo were extremely vague, but they were there. He wouldn't mind having the man accompany him. So, he gave a polite bow to Piccolo.

****

**I welcome your help, Piccolo-san. Please come with us to China.**

Piccolo smiled, his way of saying "You're welcome."

/|\

Then, Genji heard the flute again. He turned his head towards the city where the sound beckoned. Everyone else turned their heads too. It was close enough for all of them to hear it now.

"Where is that coming from?" Ryu wondered.

"Is that the flute you asked about, Genji?" Yume asked. 

Genji narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, and took off running for the sound. He stopped very shortly, seeing the flute player walk into view.

He saw a young woman in a straw cape riding on an elk the size of a horse and with fur the color of an early sunset. She was flawlessly playing her flute in the tune Genji's mother sang. Genji breathed in and out a couple times as he remembered his studies with San Sakuya…

__

A red elk…A straw cape…And raven black hair…

This woman is an Emishi…


	27. Hello Murasaki!, Part 1

Chapter 27

((Author's note: After watching DB on Cartoon Network, I was dismayed that Sergeant Major Purple was named Murasaki in the dub. I felt kinda bad because a new character I'm introducing is a young girl named Murasaki, and others would think I stole the moronic ninja's name. Just to let you know…I didn't. The name pun with most of my original characters is that they were named after characters from the story this was inspired by: The Tale of Genji. I don't know much about the story except it is about a man named Hikaru Genji and the many women who fell in love with him. Momiji and Murasaki are among these women, and a man named Miyamori was Genji's best friend. I just wanted people to get the name pun I was using. I put up more name puns at the end of the chapter. So don't think I'm stealing names from Dragonball…cause I'm not…especially from people like Purple… Anyway, on with the story!))

Genji couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She was playing the song his mother sang on her flute. How did the girl know that song? Did she know San Masquerade? Genji kept his eyes fixed on her until she pulled the reigns of her elk. The steed huffed and turned its side to Genji while stamping its hooves.

"Whoa, Hasanko…" the girl halted the elk. She looked down at Genji inquisitively. He looked her over suspiciously. Her shiny black hair was tied in a small knot on top of her head, leaving small bangs hanging above her eyes. A thick, straw cape was pulled over her shoulders, hiding her shirt, but revealed a short purple skirt of a school uniform. On her feet were white stockings that came up to her knee, and black buckle shoes. Genji blinked. Was she a Mononoke or a Japanese schoolgirl?

The girl looked around the scene, searching for something. She looked back at Genji.

"Where's the demon?"

Genji narrowed one suspicious eye.

****

**Demon?**

The girl nodded. Genji wasn't surprised that she could understand him. Emishi were very involved with their gods.

"I felt a demon here from the city, and I excused myself from class to lay it to rest." She jumped off the elk, and walked straight to Piccolo. "Good sir, where is the demon I felt?"

"Its remains are over there." He pointed at the black blood puddle. The girl ran to it, and stood over the pool. She ceremonially clapped her hands twice and prayed in rapid Japanese.

Momiji looked up at Piccolo.

"Yu know 'er, m'lord." She stated rather harshly. "Who is shey?"

"I have only heard of her." Piccolo answered, watching the new girl. "She's the youngest daughter of the high priest Marcus Madrid, and the first Emishi princess in eight-thousand years. Last year, she managed to climb Korin Tower. Very few humans can perform that feat."

Ryu smirked at Piccolo.

"Ooooh…and I bet you can climb it no problem, then?"

Piccolo turned his head away from the man.

"I don't need to climb…"

****

Heh. Genji's guardian laughed at Piccolo. **That Namek brags about everything.**

Genji blinked in surprise of hearing his guardian so suddenly, then he closed his eyes to speak with the spirit briefly.

__

You know Piccolo-san?

****

He knew your mother. How could I not know him?!

__

I guess…

Genji opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She had finished praying and untied the cloak from her shoulders. She was dressed in an attractive school uniform of yellow and purple. She had a curvy figure, thin arms, skin the color of a sandy beach, and smooth legs that shone in the sunlight. Genji's eyes widened.

__

Wow. She's beautiful. And I'm just looking at her back!

He approached, and she turned fully around to look at him. His eyes widened a little more. 

Her face was soft and smooth, as though any hard angles and edges were sanded down to beautiful curves. Her eyes were raven black, like her hair, and her full lips were smiling in charm. Her bust was an impressive size, as her uniform boasted, and her skirt was just small enough to hide her panties but show a lot of leg.

__

Oh God…she's gorgeous!

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him, tilting her head to the side. "You don't look so well…" 

****

Hey, kid! Snap out of it! She's the Emishi Princess, and you're from the wolf tribe, remember?!

He blinked a few times, then noticed Ryu was waving his hand in front of the boy's face.

"Hello, Genji?" Ryu called. "Earth to Genji! Do you read me?"

Genji walked around Ryu in annoyance, and stepped closer to the princess. Ryu laughed. 

"Looks like you'll have to forget about you and him, Momiji." He supposed. "He's found himself a girlfriend already."

"Grrrr…" Momiji growled through her teeth, glaring at Genji and the Emishi princess.

__

Thaat liddle hussy…

"I'm impressed." The princess nodded at Genji. "You beat the demon by yourself? That takes so much courage and strength…"

Genji blushed.

"I like you. What's your name?"

****

**Genji. And who are you?**

She bent her head and closed her eyes with a smile.

"My name is Murasaki Madrid, the Emishi princess and soon-to-be high priestess of the raven tribe. It's nice to meet you, Genji-kun."

****

**Wow.** Genji awed. ****A princess and a priestess? Sounds like a lot of work…****

Momiji quickly shoved Genji aside and faced Murasaki. Genji narrowed his eyes at Momiji and walked over towards Yume.

"Hold on now!" Momiji suddenly blasted at Murasaki. "Wot's a raven doin' here N Japon N out ove China?"

Murasaki waved her hand in front of her uniform.

"My father decided that I should have proper education, so he enrolled me in the best school available: Saito High in West City."

"Ooooo." Ryu marveled. "The Harvard of Japan. Nice choice."

Momiji was not impressed.

"Soh, yu came ta slay th' demon, eh? Yu shure did take yur bloody time getting here, didn't yu…"

Momiji sighed in annoyance, and counted the events on her fingers.

"Well, first off, you don't just rush up to a demon and excite it, or else your fate is sealed. Secondly, there was a painstaking bunch of things I had to do before I got here. I was at PE when I sensed the demon, so I had to ask my teacher to leave class. Then I had to change back into my clothes. Then I had to get a permission slip from the principle to leave campus. Then I had to go to my apartment to get my things and Hasanko. Then…"

"Yah, yah, yah…" Momiji interrupted, "S'all guud…"

"Momiji, what is your problem?" Ryu asked. "Are you that jealous?"

"I've got nuthin ta be jealous ove." Momiji shook her head. "Bot I think shey summoned thaat demon."

Murasaki blinked in confusion.

"Why would I do that?"

"Ta kill Genji! Why else?!"

Murasaki and Genji were shocked to hear that.

****

**I don't even know her!** Genji tried to argue, but no one was looking at him.

"I wouldn't dare!" Murasaki defended, her face frozen in fear. "I can't hurt innocent people like that!"

As Momiji pointed a finger at the princess to shout another accusation, Ryu grabbed her wrist and held it up in the air as he stuck his angry face close to hers.

"Cut it out!" he scolded. "You're jumping to conclusions! She's just a kid, like you."

Momiji glowered back at him.

"I'm thirteen yeers old; I'm nuut a 'kid…' 'Sides, it's still suspicious ta mey…"

"That's just because you're jealous since Genji was staring at her."

"Oh!" Murasaki gasped from behind them. They noticed that she had moved from her spot and was now in front of Yume. The princess was standing by Genji's side and patting the wolf's flank.

"Is she why you thought I wanted to hurt Genji?" Murasaki asked Momiji. "I may be an Emishi, but I'm much more accepting than others. I honor the wolves for supporting and taking care of our precious Ashitaka-san, unlike my father and my people. I, myself, have nothing against our enemy tribes." She smiled sweetly as Yume nudged the princess with her snout. "Besides, I'm much too peaceful to want to kill anyone, no matter how cruel they are. I prefer to talk out a problem and reach a peaceful solution rather than fight in a battle."

Yume panted happily, letting her tongue lull out her mouth.

"I like her." She announced. "She's a nice human."

Genji nodded, smiling. 

Piccolo, having artfully kept himself out of the matter, just stood a few feet away with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was waiting for the humans to finish up their ordeal.

"I think you owe Murasaki-chan an apology." Ryu insisted to Momiji, letting go of her wrist. She rubbed her sore wrist, fuming for a moment. It took her a while to sigh in futility and look up at Murasaki.

"I…I'm sorrey, Mz. Murasaki." Momiji apologized. "I shuldn't've been soh meen…"

"You're forgiven, Momiji-chan." Murasaki nodded. Then, she gave Yume a few final pats, and headed to her waiting elk. "Well, no one's hurt by the demon, so I should go back to class now…"

****

**Hey, wait.** Genji stopped her by getting in her path quickly. ****We're all headed to West City… Can we join you?****

"Okay." She accepted. "C'mon, and follow me." She grabbed one of her elk's antlers and hoisted herself onto its back. Genji quickly climbed up Yume's back. Ryu joined him.

"Alright," he announced, "next stop: West City!" He looked down at Momiji as Yume walked behind Murasaki's elk. "Hey, Momiji! Come on up!"

"Needin ta blow off sum steem!" she shouted back up at him, walking by Yume's side. " 'Sides, shey's got enough weight on 'er baack already!"

"I guess." Ryu chuckled. He looked behind him to see Piccolo catching up with them and walking on Yume's other side. "How about you, Mr. Piccolo? Need a ride?"

"Just Piccolo." The Namek insisted. "And I don't believe in riding on animals. I'm fine."

"Okay." Ryu shrugged. "Your call."

Murasaki took out her flute again, once again playing the song Genji's mother had sung. Genji's heart began to beat a little faster, and he put a comforting hand over his chest. His demon seemed to be reacting to the music.

But why? Murasaki wasn't a demon.

Then, he heard the monster moaning and groaning with a longing in his ears. It was crying out for the woman in Genji's dreams.

****

My Coral-chan… My Coral-chan… Give me my Coral-chan…

The song was doing that to it. It reminded the demon of San Masquerade. Genji tilted his head at Murasaki curiously. Where did she learn that song? Was there a connection between the Emishi princess and Genji's mother?

Then, he heard the demon purr in wanting. It forced Genji's eyes to stare at Murasaki intently.

****

That girl… That girl… I want that girl to be mine… I want her to be… My Coral-chan…

To be continued

Here are the name puns, as promised:

Genji Masamune DragonLore

"Genji" - the hero of the Japanese epic, The Tale of Genji

"Masamune" - "Silent Prince" Genji's middle name, also the name of a sword in Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy 7.

"DragonLore" - my on-line last name

Miyamori Ryusato

"Miyamori" - a minor character of the Japanese epic The Tale of Genji

"Ryusato" - This was suppost to be "Ryusaku" after the rebel leader in AKIRA, but switched after a slight misspelling in the rough draft

Momiji Shotaro

"Momiji" - one of Genji's lovers in The Tale of Genji

"Shotaro" - the last name of Kaneda from AKIRA

Dr. Yoto Nezu

"Yoto" - after the main male character from Video Girl Ai

"Nezu" - a senator the rebels answer to from AKIRA

Murasaki Madrid

"Murasaki" - after the leading female character of The Tale of Genji

"Madrid" - capital of Spain

Arangami

"Arangami" - named after the race of killer monsters in Blue Seed

Nanja

"Nanja" - a tweaked version of a Hindi god

Taj

"Taj" - two sources: the Taj Mahal, and Taj the elephant (fate unknown) from the theme park Marine World

Aoi Takeuchi

"Aoi" - Japanese word meaning "blue" (which is why Yamcha calls her "blue-blue")

"Takeuchi" - last name of Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailor Moon

****

Anyone else you would like to see up here? E-mail me and I'll update next chapter! Thanks to everyone reading the story so far! Every review means a lot to me…even the ones that say the story is confusing. Another thank you to every reader!


	28. Hello Murasaki!, Part 2

Chapter 28

West City was much bigger and was filled with more activity than Pare was. The skyscrapers reached one hundred stories tall, and were all so many shades of white and tan. All the roads were full of afternoon traffic, and the sidewalks full of pedestrians. Genji had never seen so many people and cars in his life. There was hardly room for Yume to walk on the sidewalk, even though people moved out of the way for her. West City was certainly the most impressive sight Genji had seen in his travels.

Yume started whimpering as she followed Murasaki to the high school.

"They're all staring at me." The wolf cried as she walked past large groups of people. Ryu patted her side in comfort.

"Well, that's because you're a cute, little wolf puppy." He flattered. "People like puppies." Yume was so happy to hear that, she gave a loud bark in appreciation. She scared a lot of people in front of her, and even startled Murasaki's elk slightly. With a worried sigh, Genji leaned his head down so that he was looking in his wolf's eye.

****

**Try to stay quiet, Yume.** he encouraged. ****You might scare more people.**** So, Yume resumed whimpering as she followed Murasaki along the sidewalk.

They soon came to Saito High. The huge, beige building loomed over the travelers from ten stories up. It was lined with many windows that peeked into classrooms, and fenced off from the streets with an eight-foot-tall concrete wall. Murasaki pushed the school gates open, jumped off her elk, and walked onto the campus.

"Come on!" she motioned for her travelers. "You guys can wait out here. I'm gonna go catch the last minutes of my English class."

"Why botha?" Momiji asked, pointing up to the clock tower on the school roof. The clock face read 2:55. Murasaki frowned. 

"Well, I'll see if I have any homework." She decided, tying Hasanko's reigns to a bike rack. She started walking up the steps to the front door. "I'll be right back."

Genji's heart beat a little faster again, and he put both hands on his chest. His demon was forcing the boy to watch Murasaki leave.

****

I want that body… Beautiful…luscious…healthy… She will be my Coral-chan…

Genji squeezed his eyes shut for as long as he could. He didn't open them again until he heard the door close. Murasaki was gone from view, and the demon quieted down. His heartbeat slowed back to normal, and Genji sighed.

__

Why is my demon acting like this?

Murasaki is in danger…

/|\

The boy stared out into the sky outside, wishing he was flying around the endless blue. He wanted to be anywhere than his Saito High class room, and not listening to the boring teacher with the boring voice talking about boring English. He slouched in his chair, scratching at his white and blue uniform.

He gave out a rather loud yawn…

CLIP! Something small and hard hit him on the forehead, and he snapped back to attention. A stick of chalk had hit him.

"Pay attention, Trunks," the teacher warned, "or I'll throw more chalk at you!"

"Okay…" the seventeen-year-old half-Saiyajin sighed as the class chuckled at him. He leaned on his elbows and stared at the blackboard. He glanced up at the clock. 

2:58.

He frowned. He wanted to go home and train. Why did his mom have to send him to a really boring high school.

Then, the door to the room opened, and Murasaki walked in. 

"Sensei!" she called urgently. "I'm so sorry I missed class."

"Sit down, Madrid." The teacher instructed in forgiveness. "Make sure you copy down the homework."

"Hai!" Murasaki bowed, sitting at her desk and taking out her notes. Trunks stared at her for a while. She was really cute, and a lot of the guys gawked at her as often as they could. Trunks had tried to ask her out to the prom, but she declined. Oh well, it wasn't much of a loss.

He turned his head back out the window, and something on the ground caught his eye. It was big, white, and was sitting against the outside wall. He leaned a little closer to the window for a better look. He saw three people he didn't recognize and Piccolo standing next to the furry, white thing. He squinted his eyes a little more, and noticed the furry white thing had paws, a tail, ears atop its head, and a long muzzle.

He tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of him.

"Pssst! Hey, Goten. Look out the window."

"Huh?" the sixteen-year-old half-Saiyajin wondered, looking out his window. He gasped at what he saw. "Wow. Lookit the size of that dog, Trunks!"

"That's not a dog." Trunks shook his head. "That's a wolf."


	29. Hello Murasaki!, Part 3

Chapter 29

As the 3:00 bell rang, Murasaki came out of the school building with a huge mass of students that were heading home. As she untied Hasanko from the bike rack, she heard two familiar voices among many "ooh"ers and "ahh"ers talking to the Mononoke travelers.

"Wow! That is just totally cool! It's gotta be the biggest dog in the world!"

"How did she get so big? I mean, what do you feed her?"

Murasaki smiled. It was Goten and Trunks. She walked towards Genji's group, seeing a large group of fellow students gathered around the wolf. She saw Piccolo standing away from the group and in the shadows of the concrete wall where no one could see or bother him. He was looking rather annoyed.

Murasaki pushed herself through the crowd to get to Genji and the others. She found Genji keeping Yume calm by patting her muzzle while Ryu and Momiji were forced to entertain the gathering by answering questions. Trunks and Goten were two of many in the front.

"What kind of wolf is she?" Trunks asked.

"Giant." Ryu shrugged. "They're very rare, almost instinct."

"Where does she live?" another student asked.

"Faar tu th' west." Momiji chirped. "Yu'd prob'ly neva seey 'em. They very shy…"

****

**Try not to talk, Yume.** Genji soothed as he pet his wolf. ****We don't want anyone to know you're a god.****

"Can I pet her?" Goten asked energetically.

"NO!" Ryu and Momiji barked at him. He flinched and hid behind Trunks.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea!" Goten whimpered as Trunks rolled his eyes.

As soon as Murasaki got through the crowd to Genji, she jumped on her elk's back and looked at the open school gate.

"We better get going." She suggested to the travelers. "One of the teachers may call the police in fear of Yume."

"Okay." Ryu nodded. Then, he and Momiji shooed the group of students away, but only the stubborn Trunks and Goten stayed behind.

"Hey, Saki-kun," Trunks said to Murasaki, "do you have something to do with these guys?"

"They're fellow Mononoke." She nodded. Behind her, Genji climbed onto Yume's back and settled into the saddle blanket. "I'm taking them to my apartment at the Capsule Corp."

"The Caps Corp, eh?" Trunks smirked. "Mind if Goten and I tag along with you guys?"

"Yes." Ryu frowned at the boy. He figured that too many people were escorting them around, and he didn't want to add more to the party. Trunks lowered his head dramatically with a devilish smirk.

"Well, that's too bad, old man." He commented to Ryu. "Goten and I live there."

" 'Old man?!' " Ryu snarled. Momiji blinked curiously.

"Du yu wurk they?"

"I will after I graduate next month. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Trunks, and this is my best friend, Son Goten."

"Hi!" Goten smiled and waved.

Genji gasped in surprise. Trunks Briefs and Son Goten? Yamcha talked about the two boys often. Genji smiled; he could trust these two.

"You watch the 'old man' comments, ya lilac-haired punk!" Ryu snapped at Trunks. "I'm 21 years old, I don't even have any kids yet!" Trunks was ignoring him, looking up at Genji. Genji motioned for the boys to follow them as Yume stood on all fours. 

"Geez…" Trunks mumbled about Yume's size. "She's a big one…"

"You want us to follow you?" Goten called up to Genji. "Okay! Lemme go get my bike!" He hurried to the bike rack to get his bicycle. Trunks looked up at Murasaki on her elk.

"Hey, Saki-kun, even though you turned me down for the prom, can I get a ride?"

"Sure." She agreed, scooting a little further up the saddle. Trunks jumped onto the elk's back, making himself comfortable behind Murasaki. The princess gently spurred Hasanko to a walk out the gate.

"Genji-chan!" Murasaki called to the boy on the wolf. "We can go to the Capsule Corp now, if you want." Genji nodded at her as Momiji fumed at the Princess.

__

"Genji-chan?!" Why thaat liddle…

" 'Genji?' " Trunks wondered, looking up at the boy curiously. "I think my mom mentioned a Genji once…"

"Hoye, Genji!" Momiji called before Yume could take a step. The princess climbed up the wolf's side, and sat behind Genji, wrapping her arms tightly around his bandaged chest. "Wait for th' rest ove us. Hoye, Ryu! M'lord Daimao! Lez go, already!"

"Stop calling me that!" Piccolo called up to her as Yume walked after Murasaki's elk.

"Looks like we're walking." Ryu frowned with Piccolo. "You ready to go, man?" The Namek nodded.

Chi-ching! Chi-ching!

Goten rode past them on his bicycle, ringing the bell on the handle bar.

" 'Scuse me!" He called, grinning happily as he caught up with Yume. Ryu and Piccolo walked behind the wolf at a normal pace.

So, they all traveled down the street to the Capsule Corp.

They were all unaware of the Saito High principal calling the police about Yume. Then, he was shocked to learn that the owner of the wolf was a serial murderer… 


	30. Hello Vegeta, Part 1

Chapter 30

Arangami was staring out a window of the police station when the sheriff interrupted his thoughts.

"Dr. Hojo?"

Arangami turned at the mention of his alias.

"Yes, sheriff?"

"We just got a call about Genji DragonLore. He was last sighted at Saito High with a large dog and a suspicious group of people.

Arangami nodded.

"So, he's in the city?"

"I have squads patrolling the streets, doctor. We'll find him."

Arangami nodded again, and turned back to the window without another word. Sensing he was dismissed, the sheriff bowed his head and walked away. The ninja-in-disguise narrowed his eyes at the blue sky.

__

So, the demon I summoned with my supporter has failed…

Too bad, Nanja… It looks like even you were no match for Cell's spawn…

But I will succeed where you have failed, Serpent King…

You can't escape me now, Genji…

/|\

A boy who can't speak…

A young and fierce wolf god…

A warrior priest of tigers…

A demon priestess of the Shinto arts…

A princess of a dying tribe…

A Namek warrior and guardian…

And two best friends, the sons of mortal enemies…

…Genji felt like he had started a traveling sideshow…

…or worse; and RPG video game!

Just as he was starting to feel silly, he arrived at the Capsule building.

He couldn't believe how big it was! It was a gigantic dome that towered over several of the city skyscrapers. It was painted the sandy color "buff" and dark blue letters that read "Capsule Corporation" clearly labeled the building. The dome could have fit three football stadiums perfectly!

__

Whoa…Genji marveled to himself, _This place is huge!_

Trunks jumped off the elk and headed to the intercom by the front door. He pushed a button and talked into the speaker.

"Trunks here, back from school with Goten. Is my mom home?"

"Welcome back, Trunks." A young female voice greeted. "Your mother is picking up Pan and Bra from school."

"Okay, thanks. Oh yeah, I also got a lot of people with me. They're friends, so can they come in?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, thanks Tokiko." Trunks took his finger off the button. "Hey, Genji?"

Genji blinked in surprise as Trunks looked up at him.

"Your wolf will never fit inside the building. You can leave her out in the backyard."

Genji nodded in understanding. 

"I'll show you the way." Murasaki volunteered. "Come on, Genji. Over here." She rode her elk around the side of the building. Momiji hugged Genji from behind.

"Mind if I join yu?" she asked. She was determined not to leave Genji alone with Murasaki.

Unfortunately, Genji shoved her off the saddle and to the ground. She quickly flipped herself in the air so that she landed on her feet. By the time she was about to climb back up the wolf, Genji had led Yume after Murasaki and had disappeared behind the building. Momiji angrily jumped up and down in the air.

"Yu bahstad! Whaat yu du thaat for?! Why I outta…"

"Forget it, Momiji." Ryu suggested to her. "C'mon, let's just go inside. Genji will meet up with us inside." Trunks opened the door for them. 

"Well, let's go everyone." He invited.

"Yeah." Goten agreed, going in first. He was followed by Ryu, Piccolo, and a very ticked off Momiji. Trunks went in last, putting his hands in his pockets as the door closed behind him.

__

Dad's probably not going to like having all these people over…but whatever.

He probably won't care.

/|\

Murasaki let Genji follow her into the Capsule backyard where a massive garden of flowers was displayed. Yume's head swayed every which way, letting her nose sniff out hundreds of new scents as she walked. Genji took in the sights and colors of all the new flowers and plants. He wondered where all the beautiful flowers had originally come from, since none of them were native to Singing Mountain. San Kaede had shown him all the flowers and plants in the Ashitaka Shrine, and hardly any of them were as beautiful as the flowers he was looking at in the Capsule gardens.

Murasaki finally stopped him in a small plaza with a stone birdbath, and she jumped off her elk.

"You can stay here, Yume." Murasaki said to the wolf as Genji climbed down. "I'm sure Mrs. Briefs won't mind; she loves dogs. And Hasanko can keep you company, if you like." She smiled at her elk as she scratched under his furry chin.

"Okay." Yume decided, lying down on her stomach, and resting her head in-between her paws. Hasanko sniffed at her muzzle, looking into her eyes, and the two creatures began speaking to each other in the god language. Genji smiled at the sight.

"Well, let's go now." Murasaki suggested, walking towards the building. "Maybe Mrs. Briefs has some tea or chocolates that she makes for me when I come home. She always makes sweat cakes for me, my favorite."

Genji looked Murasaki in the eye.

****

**Why would you come over to a place like this? Do you work here?**

"No, but I do live here. This is where I'm renting my apartment."

****

**No kidding?**

Murasaki giggled.

"Sure. The rent is rather expensive, but my father pays for it. The only thing I don't like here is Mr. Briefs, Trunk's father. He can be so…"

"Who's there?" an angry voice called out. Genji flinched while Murasaki gasped behind her hands. Yume raised her head up in surprise and growled fiercely. Stepping into the garden and standing in front of the teenagers was a man with the meanest face Genji had ever seen.

The man wasn't very tall; Genji was an inch taller. The man had short, spiky hair, coal black eyes, and a very muscular build. He was clothed in a one-piece blue spandex outfit with white gloves over his hands and white boots over his feet. Genji suddenly had the strangest feeling that he had seen the man before…

"Oh, Mr. Briefs!" Murasaki called, bowing low. "So very sorry to disturb you…it's me, Murasaki Madrid. Trunks and I have brought some guests."

Mr. Briefs narrowed his eyes at Genji, and the boy flinched. He felt something strange about the man. His aura was so full of anger and violence… Genji could just barely find love and compassion in the man's aura. He was still pretty sure he knew this man.

"Who is he?" the man asked, pointing at Genji. Yume stood behind Genji, growling at the man defensively. Murasaki kept her calm.

"This is Genji." She introduced. "He's one of Trunk's friends. Genji, this is Vegeta Briefs, Trunk's father."

Genji mustered some courage, and walked up to Vegeta with an outstretched hand. He remembered Vegeta, Yamcha told Genji all about him. Not only was Vegeta a prince and a contestant of the Cell Game, but he was also one of the world's strongest fighters. Genji had to show his greatest respect for the man, or else end up being Vegeta's personal punching bag.

Vegeta scowled a bit deeper, and gripped Genji's hand for a handshake. Vegeta's grip was extremely firm, as though he wanted to break the boy's hand. Vegeta kept staring into Genji's eyes, like he was trying to look into the depths of the boy's soul and analyze what he really was. Genji felt afraid, but he tried not to show it.

Then, Vegeta released Genji's hand, and looked the boy over. Suddenly, the man smirked.

"What a stupid outfit." He remarked. "Tarzan lives."

Genji's face went red in offence, and Yume bore her teeth angrily. Vegeta smirked at them, challengingly. It was very obvious he didn't like them.

Murasaki quickly stepped between Genji and Vegeta, facing the Saiyajin prince.

"Mr. Briefs, please." She reprimanded politely. "Your son is expecting us."

"Then, come in." he invited, walking away from them and into the garden. "I don't mind as long as my wife doesn't. Just don't wear out your welcome."

"Thank you, sir." Murasaki bowed to his back as he left. Genji watched him leave. It was weird; Vegeta acted like he had met the boy before and knew him very well. Genji wasn't sure why the man acted like that when Genji had never laid eyes on him in his life.

"Let's go inside." Momiji urged Genji. He nodded, and followed her into the building. When Yume was sure they were gone, she barked angrily at the direction Vegeta went.

"You jerk!" she shouted. "Humans call people like you a jackass! If you insult my Genji again, I'll bite your head off! Do you hear me?! Jerk!"


	31. Hello Vegeta, Part 2

Chapter 31

Just as Ryu had made himself comfortable on a couch, he heard Yume barking and shouting outside. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's up with Yume?" he wondered.

Momiji shrugged with no concern.

"Perhaps Murasaki turned Yume intoa demon N is killin pur Genji…"

"Will you shut up about that?!" Ryu scolded her. Piccolo walked to a window that overlooked the garden and pushed open the pane.

"Is there someone else out there?" Trunks asked, standing by Piccolo's side. The Namek leaned out the window, just a story above the garden.

"Yume-chan!" he called to the wolf. "Calm yourself!"

Yume fell silent and walked up to the window. She put her front paws on the wall, raising her head to the window where Piccolo patted her brow.

"Jezzus, I'll never get over how big she is!" Trunks exclaimed at Yume's feat. The wolf seemed to smile.

"I'm going to be bigger!" she bragged.

Trunk's purple hair stood on end.

"AAAAAAAA! IT TALKED!"

He stumbled to the floor in fear just as Genji and Murasaki entered the room.

"Trunks-kun?" Murasaki called as she helped the boy up. Genji took Trunk's place by the window, and stroked Yume's muzzle.

****

**Don't let Mr. Vegeta get on your nerves.** Genji advised. ****That's what men like him want. Forget about him for now, we won't be here for very long.****

"Okay…" Yume whimpered, licking Genji's face. "But if he insults you again, I'll bite his head off."

"Who, Vegeta?" Piccolo chuckled. "I recommend you don't try. Now go walk around the garden a little, and try to be quiet." Yume licked Piccolo's face before lowering her paws back to the ground and began walking around the garden. Trunks shoved Genji aside to stare at Yume as the wolf god walked away.

"Dear God…I don't believe it…It can talk…"

"Naturally." Ryu shrugged. "She's a god."

"A god?!" Trunks cried out in surprise.

"No kidding?" Goten blinked. "A real god?" Then, a memory dawned on him. "Now that I think about it, my brother Gohan used to tell me about wolf gods he met when he was younger…"

"Sounds like we need to do some explaining." Ryu sighed. "Hey, Genji! Take a seat over here. You're the star of this show." Genji shook his head in embarrassment, and took a seat next to Ryu. "Come on over, kids. This is one hellova story."

So everyone gathered around the couch while Ryu explained the story so far. Half way through it, Piccolo felt Vegeta's ki close by. The Namek turned his head towards the door, seeing Vegeta half hidden behind the doorway. The Saiyajin prince was glaring at Genji with homicidal intentions. Piccolo kept his eye on the man, not sure what Vegeta will do…

…Now that the Saiyajin had figured out who the boy was.


	32. Murasaki's Kindness

Chapter 32

Trunks, Goten, and Murasaki were completely blown away by Genji's story. Every small thing shocked the boys while Murasaki was horrified of Genji's condition.

"Whoa…" Trunks gasped, "animal gods…and demons… This is serious stuff…"

"My mom told me stories," Goten spoke up, "about Ashitaka and the Mononoke princess, but I didn't know they were true…"

"A demon within…" Murasaki whispered, "too strong for traditional arts…" She raised her head to look Genji in the eye. "So, you think the wise woman can help you, Genji?"

The boy nodded.

****

**Mrs. Briefs, Trunk's mother, mentioned that the Emishi wise woman was the strongest shaman in the Mononoke world. So, I set out with my wolf to China for her help.**

Murasaki nodded back.

"And you are aware of the danger you were getting yourself into? The raven tribe and the wolf tribe are bitter ene…"

Genji stomped the ground angrily.

****

**…ENEMIES! I KNOW, I KNOW! EVERYONE TOLD ME THAT! I'M SICK OF HEARING IT!**

Momiji smirked as Murasaki shrank into the couch at Genji's outburst.

"Are they enemies?" Goten asked, scratching his head of black hair. "But Saki-kun, you're from the raven tribe. Are you Genji-kun's enemy?"

Murasaki gently shook her head.

"I spent the last five years away from my people, and in those five years I have learned to erase racism and bias. I judge those by their nature and morals, not by their culture or religion." She paused a moment to fold her hands in front of her face. "Therefore, I will do all I can to cure Genji of his demon."

Genji nodded in appreciation.

"Alright!" Ryu cheered. "Ya hear that, Genji! You're going to be cured finally!"

****

**Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness, miss Murasaki?** Genji asked.

Just as the princess shook her head, Genji's guardian spirit remembered something.

****

Wait a minute! Yes, you can!

__

Huh? How?

****

The sword! The sword Dr. Nezu gave you back in the tiger temple! Give it to Murasaki!

__

Oh! It's in Yume's saddle blanket. I'll go get it.

Genji got up and walked to the window. Before he got there, Piccolo looked in Genji's eyes.

****

**Who were you talking to, Genji?**

Genji suddenly became worried. 

****

**What do you mean?**

**You spoke the language to someone, but no one responded.** 

__

Oh great, now he can hear me talking to my guardian spirit…

Genji decided to turn away from Piccolo and keep walking to the window.

"Genji!" Piccolo sharply scolded, but the boy paid no mind. He leaned out the window, and whistled for Yume through his fingers.

"Phwee-eeeeeet!"

Yume darted to the window.

"Genji!" she chimed happily. "What is it? Is Vegeta insulting you again?"

****

**No, I'm fine.** Genji chuckled. ****Come back up here. I need that sword from the saddle blanket.****

So Yume leaned her paws on the wall, raising her head up to the window. Genji patted her muzzle, and leaned his body out the window. He fumbled through the pockets until his hand closed on the hilt of the short sword. As he pulled the sword out, he took some emergency scrolls just in case the demon decided to attack him.

****

**Good girl. Thank you.**

Yume gave his face a friendly lick and got back down on the ground, wagging her tail. Genji pulled himself back into the building and walked towards Murasaki. He bowed on one knee before her, and held the sword to her in his open palms.

****

**Princess Murasaki, this is Ashitaka-san's short sword. I heard snake priests stole it years ago. However, it found its way to the hands of Dr. Yoto Nezu, and he gave it to me. I am now returning it to your people.**

"Oh." Murasaki gasped in pleasant surprise. She took the sword in her hands and looked it over delicately. "Still in the condition we left it…"

"What's that?" Goten and Trunks asked curiously.

"A sword?" Ryu wondered, looking over Murasaki's shoulder. "Looks old…"

"It'sa piece ove ga-bage!" Momiji outbursted. "Lookit, s'all rusted ova N brittle. Couldn't cut butta! I guess Genji doesn't care much 'bout yu ta give yu junk like thaat, princess."

"Will you quit it?!" Ryu snapped at Momiji. Murasaki just looked simply at Momiji.

"This sword is six thousand years old."

"It'san old piece ove junk, then." Momiji shrugged.

"This 'old piece of junk' was wielded by Ashitaka-san himself, the man who founded our way of life."

Most everyone in the room flinched in surprise.

"That's his sword?!" Goten whimpered, pointing at the old artifact. Trunks examined the treasure with his eyes. 

"Wow. The craftsmanship is pretty good…but not as good as the sword Tapion gave me."

"Where did you get that, Genji?" Ryu asked the boy. Murasaki answered for Genji.

"He said Dr. Nezu gave it to him."

"Sounds like you owe Nezu a lot of 'thank yous,' kid."

Genji agreed with a laughing smile.

"Ah, Nezu, yu softie…" Momiji sighed with a grin. "Honestly, thaat man does tuu much for us Mononoke… Keepin th' tribes from killin each otha N stuff…"

"But," Murasaki thought out loud, "this sword is in no condition to be used in battle. Genji, why would you carry something of no value and purpose to you?"

****

**Well, Dr. Nezu suggested that I use it to trade with you. The sword for your help.**

" 'Trade?' "

****

**However, even if my offer was turned down, I would still have given your people the sword back. I know this sword means a lot to the Emishi, and I understand the anger over a stolen artifact. The lady Eboshi's rifle was stolen by wolf poachers fifteen years ago.**

"I see." Murasaki nodded. "Well then, I will give you all the help I can. So will the wise woman."

Genji bowed his head in thanks.

Nothing else raced through his mind except the thoughts of being cured and going home.


	33. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 1

Chapter 33

"Trunks! Goten!" a familiar voice called from outside the room. "Are you guys home?"

"Hi mom!" Trunks called.

"Hiya Bulma!" Goten chirped.

Genji smiled at the doorway as Trunk's mother walked into the room.

__

Ah! Mrs. Bulma!

"There you boys are." Bulma smiled. "Homework is done too, right?"

"Don't have any." Both boys lied at the same time. Then, Bulma noticed the crowd in her living room.

"What in the…who are these…oh, hello Piccolo. Nice to see you here."

Piccolo nodded in response.

"Oh! Genji!" Bulma cried. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I knew it." Trunks realized, looking at Genji. "You're the Genji my mom left to go see."

Genji nodded at Trunks. Bulma suddenly pounced on Genji, hugging him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, kid! How've you been? How's your family been? Did Yamcha go back to China?"

Genji was blushing really hard. Once again, he wished he had a voice so that he could tell Bulma to let him go. Ryu started laughing while Momiji shook her head.

__

Exaactly how much competition du I haave?

"Mom!" Trunks protested. "Cut that out! You're married!" Bulma laughed and broke her hug with Genji.

"Hi guys!" two voices called as two young girls entered the room. They were both wearing blue school sailor uniforms of the same school, but anyone could tell they were unrelated. One of the girls had blue hair like Bulma and the other had shiny black hair tied up in two pigtails. They looked to either be eight or nine years old.

"Hey Bra." Goten greeted. "Hi Pan."

"Hi!" the black haired one chirped back. Genji squinted an eye of familiarity at her. She looked a little like Goten…

"Here Genji…" Trunks began his introduction. He pointed at the blue haired girl. "That's my little sister, Bra…" Then he pointed to the black haired girl who was making a mad dash for Piccolo. "…And that's Goten's niece, Son Pan."

"Mr. Piccolo!" Pan cried, hugging one of his legs. "Hi!" The Namek patted her head with a fatherly smile.

"Chooooah!" Momiji scoffed. "His highness, Daimao, is reely popula 'round theese people…"

"I'm asking you nicely," Piccolo growled through his teeth, "stop calling me that…"

"Who're they, mommy?" Bra asked Bulma, looking at the Mononoke seated on the couch. Bulma looked at them too. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized to them. "I didn't let you introduce yourselves. Are you Genji's friends?"

"Yeah." Ryu nodded. "I'm Ryu, this is Momiji."

"G'day." The priestess chirped.

"Are you Genji?" Bra asked the silent boy. 

He nodded, and the little girl smiled back.

"You're hot."

Genji blushed and looked up at Momiji in worry. His fears were confirmed. At the sound of those two words, she was angrily staring at Genji's back. Ryu timidly patted the priestess's shoulder.

"Calm down, girl. She's just a kid. And Genji's not a petafile. There's no competition here…"

Genji felt Vegeta's presence nearby, and looked around. He didn't see the powerful man around, but the feeling of the aura was unmistakable. As he kept looking, he felt small arms wrap around his neck tightly. He looked to see Bra's smiling face directly next to his.

"Hey, Pan-chan! Look!" she called with a giggle. "Isn't he cute?"

"He's alright." Pan nodded. "I'd go on a date with him if he asked."

Genji blushed even harder. He hated it when San Toki did that to him back on Singing Mountain. Especially when Biso caught them, and chased Genji away angrily. However, he felt Vegeta's aura flare up in anger…it was an anger far worse than Biso's…

"BRA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT PUNK NOW!"

Everyone jumped in fear at the sudden outburst. Vegeta revealed himself from hiding. He stared at Genji with homicidal intentions.

"Get away from my daughter, scumbag…" the Saiyajin prince snarled.

Genji would have moved if he could, but he was scared stiff.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Bra asked innocently, not letting go of Genji's neck.

Genji was starting to sweat in fear.

He felt like he was going to die.

((Author's Note: Evil cliffy! Don't worry, I won't let Vegeta hurt Genji, due to people begging me not to get them in a fight. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, cause we've hit the middle! That's right! I'm half way done with the story! Actually, I hope it's half way. I have an outline I'm following, but I'm following it very loosely. Thank you everyone for reading my story and reviewing! Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to this amateur author.))


	34. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 2

Chapter 34

"Daddy?" Bra squeaked, not letting go of Genji's neck. Bulma glared angrily at her husband.

"Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted. Vegeta wasn't fazed.

"I want that punk out of my house!" Vegeta shouted even louder. "How dare he touch my daughter!"

"Genji didn't do anything to her! And you can yet at Bra about guys when she's sixteen! Just get off the kid's case!"

"Damn you, woman! Do you even know who that punk is?!"

Genji blinked a few times in confusion. He knew who he was. He was Genji, the son of a high priestess…

…who harbored a monster named…

Uh oh!

Piccolo walked up to Vegeta, careful not to touch the man and set off a destructive reflex.

"That's enough. Leave him alone, Vegeta. Genji is just a boy."

Vegeta turned his anger towards the Namek instead of his family.

"Don't stand up for him, Namek! You of all people would want to kick his ass!"

"Why would I? I know this boy, and he would do nothing wrong. Genji is actually comparable to Trunks."

Vegeta turned his head back to Genji, with a sly, murderous grin.

"Genji…" Vegeta snarled the name as though it was a swear word. "Is that what Cell named his son?!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genji flinched hard, and ended up stumbling into the couch. Bra screamed in fear, backing away from Genji.

"What?!" Bulma cried out in shock.

"Oh my God!" Trunks, Goten, and Pan exclaimed.

"Here whe go…" Momiji groaned, slapping her forehead in annoyance.

"Yep." Ryu agreed, mimicking her.

"…" Murasaki respectively said nothing, but her face was painted in shock. 

Finally, Ryu stood up and faced Vegeta.

"Is it because of the eyes, mister?" he defended. "A lot of people made that mistake with him. Okay, so he has the same eye color as Cell! Big deal! It's a complete coincidence!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta dared, turning his grin to Ryu. "And you are you? Conan the Destroyer? Is it primitive man day?"

Ryu snarled, but kept polite.

"The name is Ryusato, but I bet you don't care about my name at all. I may be a nobody to you, but just listen to me for a moment. I'm a friend of Genji's, and I've seen people make the same mistake as you. Trust me on this: Genji doesn't have a father."

"No, he doesn't." Vegeta shook his head in agreement. "Cell died sixteen years ago in the Cell Game, leaving his orphan behind."

"No, no! Literally, he doesn't have a father. His mother was completely virgin!"

"What?" Murasaki blinked. "Genji-chan, is that true?"

Genji breathed out a sigh and nodded.

"No kidding?" Trunks and Goten wondered.

"What's a 'virgin?' " Bra and Pan asked each other innocently.

"…" Momiji wasn't commenting on the situation. She knew everything about Genji already. It was old news to her.

Vegeta shook his head at Ryu's statement.

"His mother was a human female, I take it? That's impossible. No human female can have a child without mating. How do you even know his mother was human?"

"What are you implying, Vegeta?" Piccolo growled, once again redirecting the Saiyajin's angry gaze from innocent bystanders.

"You've seen it with your own eyes just as I have! Cell can reproduce without a partner!"

"Genji's mother was a human." Piccolo argued. "I met her, and I checked on her constantly until she died…"

"Pssst! Genji…" Trunks hissed quietly. Genji turned his head to the boy. Trunks was pointing his thumb at the doorway, heavily suggesting he should leave. Genji nodded, and began to tiptoe away from Vegeta's vision to the doorway. Trunks made a distraction to keep his father's attention away from Genji's escape.

"Oh, man! Lookit the time! C'mon Goten, we have lots of homework to do before we eat dinner!"

"But we don't have homework…" Goten blinked. Trunks grabbed Goten in a reprimanding chokehold and began dragging his friend off the couch. Genji was now directly behind Vegeta's back as the boys kept the Saiyajin's attention.

"Yes we do! Remember, we have a whole truckload to do! We gotta study our math, and history, and geography, and French, and PE, and…"

Suddenly, Genji felt something grab his wrist and he gasped. He looked to see Vegeta's gloved hand gripping the boy's wrist tightly, but his head was still turned to Trunks and Goten. Genji tried to free himself, but Vegeta tightened his grip, making the boy wince. Trunks and Goten blinked in surprise, wondering how Vegeta knew Genji was escaping.

"Trunks," Vegeta growled, "you dropped out of French. I remember because I grounded you for a whole week when I found out."

"Gulp." Trunks and Goten moaned. Both were in big trouble. Vegeta turned his gaze to Genji, glaring in the boy's eyes.

"Once I've found proof of who you are," the Saiyajin snarled, "your ass is mine, bastard." He let Genji go, and stormed out the doorway. "Nobody bother me!" As Genji nursed his swollen wrist, Bulma watched silently as her husband ran out the room.

"Daddy!" Bra called after her father. Bulma put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Leave him alone, dear. Daddy is really mad right now."

"He's gonna punish us, isn't he, Trunks?" Goten worried, biting his nails.

"Oh yeah." Trunks nodded in fear. "We better skip town."

"Sooooo…" Bulma growled at the boys, narrowing her eyes fiercely, "you said you didn't have homework a minute ago… Did you boys lie to me?"

Trunks and Goten's eyes widened. They were really scared now.

"Oh man…" Trunks panicked. "Forget town, we gotta get out of the country!"

Ryu and Momiji laughed, thankful for the comic relief. The tension in the room was gone. Both girls quietly sulked to Bra's room to do their homework as Bulma grabbed both boys by one ear each and dragged them out of the room. Piccolo stayed where he was, looking at the still shaken Genji. The boy hadn't quiet overcome the jittery feeling of being in Vegeta's angry gaze. He was staring at his wrist, wishing he could leave like Trunks was earlier joking about…

Murasaki walked up to him and put a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Genji-chan? Are you okay?"

Genji shook his head.

He never felt so scared in his life…

__

Vegeta…I'm not what you think I am…


	35. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 3

Chapter 35

Genji spent most of his time in the backyard gardens with Yume. Ryu and Momiji weren't with him, he just wanted to be alone with his wolf. He didn't feel like talking to his wolf or anything. Just being with somebody familiar was all he wanted. Yume seemed to understand. She just sat quietly next to him as he snuggled into her fur.

A half an hour passed by silently, before he heard the cheering of Pan and Bra. They were nearby. Genji lifted his head up, and found Murasaki nearby letting the two girls ride around on the red elk together. Pan and Bra were having a lot of fun as the princess led her elk around by its reigns. It followed her with no hint of reluctance. The elk, Hasanko, seemed to be having fun too.

"Whee!" both girls cried happily. "Faster, Hasanko-chan! Faster!"

Genji smiled. The scene was just adorable. Both girls reminded him of little Toki back home. So sweet, charming, and easily amused by new and unusual things. He felt a little homesick. He missed Miaka and Aoi, and spending time with Moro-sama. He wished he could go home and see how they were doing.

"Wow! Big puppy!"

Genji turned his head up to see both girls off the elk and running towards him and Yume. The wolf raised her head and wagged her tail. Yume loved kids, being an overgrown puppy and all.

"Can we pet her, Genji-san?" Pan asked.

Genji looked around to make sure Vegeta wasn't nearby, then he nodded his head. The girl's stroked Yume's sides carefully at the wolf watched them.

"She's really soft…" Pan commented. Bra looked up at Genji as he ignored the girls and scratched behind Yume's ears.

"How come my daddy doesn't like you, Genji-san?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Genji sighed. He had no way of explaining the problem to her. Writing it down would take much too long, and he doubted she knew sign language of the God language.

Pan made a pouty face at the boy.

"How come you don't talk?!" she interrogated. "Say something, Genji-san!"

Genji patted his throat with his hand and shook his head.

"Your throat hurts?" Bra asked. "Why don't you take something for it?"

"No, not like that, Bra-chan." Murasaki answered as she walked towards them with Hasanko behind her. "He can't talk or make any noises. He doesn't have a voice."

"Oh!" both girls gasped.

****

**Thank you, Murasaki-kun.** Genji smiled.

****

**You're welcome. And you can call me Saki-kun.**

"I still think he's a cutie!" Bra announced. Genji lowered his head into a hand and blushed.

"He's okay." Pan shrugged. "He's just not as cute as Trunks."

"Ew!" Bra outbursted. "Trunks isn't cute!"

"You're just saying that cause he's your brother. Trunks is really hot!"

"Genji's cuter than Trunks'll ever be!" Bra defended, hugging Genji around the waist. Genji's face flushed a very bright red.

****

**Why is it I get this from little girls?** Genji wondered into Murasaki's eyes. ****No offence to the kids, but it's not like I have a Lolita complex or something…****

Murasaki chuckled behind her hand, and smiled into his eyes.

****

**Well, you're very handsome and charming. Any girl would go for you if they got to know you well enough.**

Genji smirked at her.

****

**Like you?**

She clasped her hand over her mouth as she giggled again. Seeing her with her eyes shut pleasantly and hearing her chiming laughter made her look so much more attractive in Genji's eyes.

__

I can see why Momiji is jealous…

But I don't feel anything for Saki-kun either…

Except a budding friendship with someone who is supposed to be my enemy…


	36. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 4

Chapter 36

Vegeta was watching the boy named Genji from a window on the top story of the Capsule Corp. He was about to yell at Bra to once again take her hands off the punk, but she had let Genji go without prompting to resume petting the wolf. Vegeta calmed down a bit, just watching the boy.

__

That boy has a connection to Cell. I just know it. And once I find a connection…they'll need tweezers to pick up the pieces!

/|\

Behind him, Bulma was dealing out Trunk's and Goten's punishment. Both of them were forced to do 5,000 push-ups on one thumb (suggestion courtesy by Vegeta). Bulma was rambling angrily at them through a bullhorn.

"C'mon! Keep it up! Don't slow down! You only did two hundred! If Vegeta was doing this, he'd be done by now!"

"Aw, c'mon Bulma!" Goten whined, sweating from strain; "Go easy on us…"

"No way!" Bulma shouted back. "You boys think I'm letting you go easy after you lied about your homework?! Dead wrong! Now keep going! Down, up! Down, up! Down, up!"

"Mom, can't we just do a thousand and say we're sorry?" Trunks pleaded, already out of breath.

"Like hell, more push-ups! Down, up! Down, up! Down, up!"

Vegeta was starting to get a headache from his wife's yelling, so he looked away from the window and headed for the door. Crossing his arms behind his back, he walked down the stairs to the living room.

__

A connection between Genji and Cell…certainly nothing by name. I should start by learning the boy's past. All I'm sure of is he was born during the time Cell was around, but that's not proof. There has to be something in the boy's background that ties him to Cell…

Ryu and Momiji were sitting on the couch, arguing over what to watch on the big screen TV.

"Oh, c'mon! It's been ages since I got to watch TV!"

"Whell, yu got all day ta watch it! At 4-oh-clock ev'ry day, I watch Holmes!"

"You can miss one episode of your stupid soap opera."

"S'not a soap opera! It'sa reely guud romance series!"

"That's a soap opera to me. Now gimme the remote! I haven't seen an episode of Kajika in years."

"Go reed th' manga!"

"I don't have money to buy a manga…"

"Tuu baad!"

"Gimme the remote!"

"No! Hoye, stop it!"

"Gimme…the…"

"No!"

"Kajika! Kajika! Kajika!"

"Holmes! Holmes! Holmes!"

As they both struggled over the remote, Vegeta walked to them and snatched the remote away. Ryu and Momiji watched in horror as Vegeta switched the channel to a news report. He gave them a nasty glare, and both Mononoke jumped from the couch.

"I guess I'll read the manga…" Ryu chuckled nervously.

"N Vince waas gunna tell Natasha he luved 'er today…" Momiji sobbed. They headed into another room as Vegeta took their spot on the couch. Local news was on, so he half ignored it. He needed the noise to help him concentrate. All his thoughts were on Genji and how to bust him.

__

Genji and Cell…

Cell and Genji…

…What is the connection? There has to be one…

He silently thought as he half listened to the report.

"…Word from the Prime Minister still to come. Also, more on the hunt for the Cell supporter is coming up now. Police are searching downtown West City for the suspect, and have little leads. The suspect has been identified as Genji DragonLore, a fifteen-year-old boy…"

Vegeta blinked at the TV screen, and paid attention to the news story. A composite sketch of Genji lingered on the screen.

"…long blond hair, pink eyes, 5'6, half-Japanese half-American. He is described as very quiet, but extremely dangerous. No criminal reports within West City have been made, but he has been charged with killing one hundred people in Cell's name within the Metro West area. If you have any information on DragonLore or his whereabouts, please contact the West City sheriff's office or your local National Peace station.

"Also today, West City police are protesting low wages, and are refusing the mayor's orders to…"

After digesting what information he needed, Vegeta stood up with his killer smirk.

__

I found the connection, boy…


	37. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 5

Chapter 37

Pan and Bra had finally left Genji alone, and Genji lounged against Yume's side. Hasanko, the red elk, was nearby and lying on his stomach with all four legs folded underneath him. Genji was admiring the beast with an impressed smile.

__

I thought all the red elks went extinct… Well, perhaps the Chinese genetic engineers brought them back, just like all the dinosaurs and saber tooth cats. Too bad genetic practices are banned now to prevent another Cell catastrophe…

He heard police sirens on the other side of the retaining wall. The sound quickly faded away as the car sped across the street. Genji felt suspicious, there were a massive amount of police cars driving by the Capsule Corp. He wondered why…

/|\

Trunks and Goten stumbled down the stairs, drenched in sweat. Their punishment was over, and they were off to do their homework.

"And I want to see it done before dinner!" Bulma shouted at them through her bullhorn. "Or else, you'll be doing push-ups until Christmas! Got it?!"

"Oh man," Trunks moaned, tripping over the last step and landing flat on his face. "I think I forgot how to walk…"

"I'm beat…" Goten huffed, leaning against the wall. "Oh well, my mom is a lot meaner than yours, Trunks. Push-ups are nothing, my mom makes me read the phone book out loud."

"Huuuuuuuuh!" Trunks huffed, not bothering to get up. "I feel like I'm gonna die…"

"Oh, mom!" Goten cried out, slapping himself on the forehead. "I almost forgot, I have to call her today, like I promised."

"Make it quick." Trunks begged as Goten stepped around him. "I need to copy off you when you get back."

"Okay." Goten agreed, heading into the living room. Right when he spied the phone, he noticed that Vegeta was using it. Goten shrugged. He could wait. So, he made himself comfortable on the couch, watching the news. One brief story mentioned the "Cell supporter." Genji blinked a couple of times as the male anchor spoke.

"No information yet about Genji DragonLore, the Cell supporter who has killed one hundred people in the name of the dead tyrant. Police believe he is somewhere in West City, but because of their low wages they refuse to…"

"No way!" Goten cried in shock. "Genji is a…a…but…"

"He's a murderer." Vegeta acknowledged with a hand over the receiver. "Didn't I say that boy is nothing but trouble? Now he's going to get what's coming to him." He took his hand away and put his ear back to the phone. "Yes, he's here. I have him trapped in the backyard, he can't get away…"

"You're calling the police, aren't you?!" Goten asked frantically.

Vegeta nodded his head.

"You can't! Genji didn't do anything wrong!"

"The news doesn't lie." Vegeta informed, pointing to the TV. Then, he said into the phone: "Yes, come as soon as you can. Hurry before he kills again." Then, he hung up the phone.

"How could you?!" Goten cried. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"He was born." Vegeta growled. "He's the son of Cell, and he's turning out just like his father. I'm just doing the right thing."

Goten snarled, which just made Vegeta smirk.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. You do know that Cell killed your father, right? Don't you want justice for that?!"

"Genji didn't kill my dad!" Goten cried, running out of the room and down the hall. Vegeta shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't even think of trying to save him!" he warned, looking out the window to the unaware Genji below. "You're too slow." Vegeta then powered up into a Super Saiyajin, and flung himself into the glass window. He kept his jade eyes on the boy as he descended to the ground.

"You're all mine, android scum!"


	38. The Genji:Cell Connection, Part 6

Chapter 38

__

((Author's Note: Everyone, and Vegeta fans, forgive me for making Vegeta look like a jerkoff. I'm really not trying to; this is how he really acts. I just hope I'm not offending any Vegeta fans out there. I get enough threats of people sending DBZ characters over to my house to whoop my ass. Thanks. And to answer Pen Dragon's review, remember Arangami? He spread a lie to the police force about Genji being a murderer, and ordered a manhunt in West City. So that's what's going on. Now read on!))

Genji heard glass breaking above him, and turned his head up. He saw Vegeta throwing himself out the window with hundreds of glass shards raining down above him. The boy could feel that Vegeta's power and aura rose drastically, and Genji became frightened. Yume rose to her feet and barked angrily at Vegeta as the Saiyajin plummeted towards them.

"You're all mine, android scum!" Vegeta yelled, diving down to the boy. Genji cowered in fear, shielding his head with his arms. Vegeta was almost on top of him.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"VEGETA! STOP!"

Someone tackled Vegeta from the air, throwing him out of the collision course with Genji and into the ground. Genji lowered his barrier of arms to see what happened. As the falling glass finally clattered to the ground, his savior turned to him.

"Genji, are you alright?"

****

Yes. Thank you, Piccolo. What is happening?**

"NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled in anger as he stood up, and the glass stopped raining down on the ground. "How dare you!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Vegeta?!" Piccolo snapped. "What did Genji do this time? Breathe?!"

Vegeta calmed down slightly. Just slightly.

"So, you haven't heard the news?" he chuckled. "Your 'precious son of Cell' is following in his father's footsteps. He killed one hundred people in that coward's name. The news called him the 'Cell supporter."

Genji felt frozen in ice. He was so shocked, he couldn't move. He remembered killing the snake god Nanja, but he never killed one human being in his life. Yume stood in front of Genji, barking and snarling.

"Liar! Liar! Genji didn't kill anyone! I know! You jerk!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, holding his elbows in his hands.

"I'm not a liar, I know what I heard. So, Genji is innocent? He can say that to the police when they get here."

Genji's horror grew even more. He was going to be arrested for something he didn't do?!

Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, that's right! The boy can't talk! He can't tell them he's innocent. Too bad."

Genji's fear started to melt away into anger. He clutched his fists to his sides and straightened his shoulders. He wanted to hurt Vegeta very badly…

"He doesn't need to tell them." Piccolo defended the boy. "I'll say it. I watched him since he left his home, and he didn't kill anyone. He even saved one man's life in the…"

"That is just like you, Namek." Vegeta growled with a sneer. "Siding with the son of a man you consider your enemy."

Piccolo snarled. Vegeta was not just insulting Genji with that remark, but also Gohan and Mirai Trunks.

"Are you challenging me, Vegeta?"

"Not really." Vegeta shrugged. "But if you want to fight, that's okay by me. I've always wanted to teach you a lesson." Piccolo bore his fangs and stayed where he was too. Vegeta was just way too powerful for him to fight.

Yume was growling fiercely at the prince.

"How dare you do this to my Genji!"

Vegeta smirked at the wolf.

"Well, that's what he gets for murdering one hundred people, trying to be like his father."

****

**Cell is not my father!** Genji roared into Vegeta's eyes, but the Saiyajin didn't understand or notice.

"Enough of this!" Yume barked. "I'm gonna bite your miserable head off, you jackass!"

Yume charged for Vegeta, swiftly away from Genji's side. Genji tried to grab her fur to stop her, but wasn't quick enough.

****

**Yume! Stop!**

"Yume-chan!" Piccolo shouted after the wolf as she ran past him. Vegeta stood in a defensive stance.

"Bring it on, White Fang!"

Yume latched her teeth onto his arm and flung him to the ground. Vegeta didn't cry out; he wasn't hurt. He instantly kicked the wolf's neck, and she flinched backward with a yelp. Her action helped Vegeta stand back on his feet, and he pried Yume's mouth open with his other hand.

"Bad dog." He playfully scolded as he powered up. Yume took her jaws off him, and barked in fear. She lunged for him again, and closed her jaws over Vegeta's head and shook him fiercely. Vegeta kept his feet firmly on the ground and grabbed Yume's lower jaw with his hands as she tried to maul him. He was withstanding the attack. With a roar, Vegeta pulled Yume's jaw open and freed his head. Then, he punched her throat hard, making her fall over on her side. Genji quickly ran to her with Piccolo right behind him.

****

**Yume! Are you alright?!**

"Ow…" Yume whimpered. Genji turned his angry eyes to Vegeta. The Saiyajin had bite marks on his arm and neck that were bleeding, but he ignored them. He was in no pain. Genji was about to stand up and rip Vegeta to pieces, but Piccolo put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't." the Namek advised. "You're strong, Genji, but not even close to being at Vegeta's level. If you want my advice, you should try to get out of here. And quickly."

Genji looked at Piccolo's eyes.

****

**What about Yume? And Ryu? And Momiji?**

"I'll take care of them. Just go."

****

**No. I refuse to leave them behind.**

"Genji!"

****

**I'm not abandoning my friends, not for anything. They're all going with me.**

"Where is he going to go?" Vegeta chuckled. "He can't run; I'll catch him. He can't hide; I'll find him. He isn't safe from me, Namek." Suddenly, he seemed to disappear from where he stood! Piccolo blinked a few times before he realized what was happening.

"Genji! Behind you!"

Before Genji could turn around, Vegeta fiercely chopped at the boy's neck, and Genji instantly blacked out. Vegeta grabbed the back of Genji's shirt before the boy fell, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Genji!" Yume cried. "You hurt him!"

"He's fine." Vegeta insisted. "He's only stunned."

Many police sirens wailed in the distance. They were coming, and they were coming fast. Trunks and Goten ran out of the building to Vegeta.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled. "Don't do it!"

"He didn't do anything!" Genji shouted. "Let him go!"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. The sirens were getting louder and were heard all around. They were surrounding the premises. After making up his mind, he turned and headed for the gravity chamber.

"Trunks, Goten!" he began barking orders. "Hide the wolf, and the boy's friends! Let everyone know that Genji was here, but he escaped somehow. Namek, I need to borrow your cape for a moment!"

"What?" Piccolo wondered just as he gave Yume a senzu to eat. A smile grew on Goten's face.

"You mean…" Goten cried in relief, "You're not turning Genji in?"

Vegeta flashed the boy a sly smirk.

"No…I have a better idea…" 


	39. Thirty Seconds to Stand, Part 1

Chapter 39

The police searched the entire Capsule Corp building, but found no trace of Genji or his "suspicious company." One party searched through the gardens, finding evidence that Genji was there some time ago. The man who called the police, Vegeta Briefs, explained that he had spotted the boy in the back gardens, and confronted the boy after he called police. He claimed that Genji attacked him viciously.

"His wolf did this to me." He explained, pointing to the wounds on his arm and neck. "But before I could retaliate, he heard your sirens and took off with his friends. I was bleeding too badly to stop them."

One office looked in Vegeta's gravity chamber, and found someone lying on the floor with a cape on his shoulders covering his head. When asked, Vegeta explained that it was one of the neighborhood boys he was training. When told the boy wasn't moving, Vegeta calmly suggested he would call a doctor, but made no moves to do so.

Officers had trouble investigating a certain cave in the indoor gardens of the first floor garden. They knew Dr. Briefs housed a lot of stray cats, dogs, and dinosaurs, so they had an idea what to expect on their search. The certain cave they couldn't inspect was the home of a T-Rex and her nest of eggs. Before setting foot inside, they heard a very angry roar, and ran away scared. They reported that no one would even think of hiding in the cave anyway.

Little did they suspect that there wasn't a mama T-Rex they heard:

It was Goten playing dinosaur sound effects on Trunk's tape player. 

After the officers left, the boys slapped palms victoriously, then assured the hiding Ryu, Momiji, and Yume they were safe in the cave.

The officers drove their cars away with nothing to report at the sheriff's office.

It was a very close call for the still unconscious Genji.

/|\

Piccolo and Murasaki watched the police cars leave from where they stood on the retaining wall. 

"Why would Mr. Briefs suddenly do this?" Murasaki wondered. "Why call the police off?"

"I'm not sure." Piccolo shook his head. 

"I'm glad he did." The girl smiled.

"Not me."

"Huh?"

"He said he had 'a better idea.' I don't know what he's going to do to Genji, but it will be slow and painful."

Murasaki winced. Piccolo continued.

"One other thing has my concern. Who reported Genji as a murderer? Who spread the rumor about him being a Cell supporter?"

"Well," Murasaki bit her lip, "according to the news, he killed one hundred people in the name of Cell."

"There is some truth to that."

"There is?!"

"Just yesterday, Genji was taken to a demon temple, and trapped there. The priests were ordered to kill him. Genji released the power of his ki to save himself, but accidentally caused the temple to collapse. All the priests and temple staff died. There may have been more than one hundred victims. But Genji got out in time with one other man he had saved."

"…" Murasaki couldn't believe it.

"I believe the man Genji saved is the man who wants him arrested."

"Where is this demon temple?"

"In the Artificial Jungle, west of here. I don't know what it's called."

"So, we may be dealing with a demon…"

"Maybe…"

They fell silent, and Piccolo's head turned to Vegeta's gravity chamber. It was actually a space ship in the shape of a sphere and was perched on several flat legs that kept it upright. Vegeta had walked inside a few minutes ago and had turned up the gravity. Genji was inside with him, still unconscious. Piccolo frowned.

"Murasaki…"

"Yes, good sir?"

"Keep watch over Genji for me. I'm going to get help." He began to hover in the air. 

"Help?" she wondered. "What kind of help?"

"Someone who can take him away from here and to somewhere safe. I won't be long, maybe ten minutes. Don't let Vegeta harm Genji. Understand?"

"Yes." Murasaki nodded. Piccolo nodded back and took off into the sky, heading east. Murasaki jumped off the retaining wall, and headed for a window looking into the gravity chamber. She could see Vegeta walking up to the body on the ground and lift the cape off its head. She could see the face of the boy on the ground.

__

Genji… 


	40. Thirty Seconds to Stand, Part 2

Chapter 40

Genji's head was throbbing when he woke up. He felt strange, like an incredible force above him was weighing him down. He strained his arms to push himself up to his hands and knees when his elbows buckled and he dropped to the floor. Then, he noticed that a white blanket was covering him. Where was he? And why was he covered?

Then, the blanket was lifted off his head. Genji could see Vegeta's face hovering above him.

"Not bad." He congratulated. "No ordinary human would even be able to move in this gravity." He took the blanket completely off. "Well, I should give the Namek his cape back…but maybe later." He tossed the fabric aside. "You're more important right now."

Genji tried to stand up, pushing his body off the red tile floor. He kept his eyes on Vegeta, who just smiled at him.

"You should thank me, Genji. The police arrived when I knocked you out, and I told them you had escaped. So, you're safe…from them, at least."

Genji began to sweat from the strain as he put his feet on the floor, raising himself up to a crouch. He looked at Vegeta.

"You're probably asking yourself 'What does that bastard mean by that?' Aren't you?"

Genji's eyelids slipped halfway over his eyes in suspicion. Vegeta might as well have read his mind word for word.

"I'll tell you what I meant by that, boy. If the police had arrested you and put you on trial, you had some chance of living."

Genji blinked a few times as his situation added up. Vegeta was intending to kill Genji!

"Now, this is what's going to happen. Try and stand up on your two feet. If you fall, you have until the count of thirty to stand back up. Otherwise…" Vegeta left that unfinished, chuckling with malice and cracking his knuckles. Genji gnashed his teeth angrily, and then he tried to straighten his knees.

"Well, now that you know the rules, it's time to play the game. 1…2…3…"

Genji winced as he tried to stand up fully straight, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his head. He could feel his stomach muscles stretching and aching in protest as he pulled himself up straight.

Yes! He was standing!

…But it took all of his strength to stay standing up. He could feel the gravity trying to push him down, trying to lead him to his death. He refused to let that happen! He shut his eyes tightly, concentrating only on staying on his two feet. He clenched his fists together, holding them to his sides for balance. With each passing moment, he seemed to feel weaker and weaker, and the gravity seemed to push stronger and stronger. Genji leaned his head back, stretching his mouth open to scream, but couldn't. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Vegeta had stopped counting long ago and had started frowning.

"Very good." He congratulated dryly. He wasn't expecting Genji to stand. "You certainly are stronger than you appear…like father, like son, I suppose." He walked over to the control console in the middle of the room, and pushed a single button. With a complying "bweep," the gravity returned to normal. Vegeta watched the gravity measurement scale quickly drop from 10 to 1.

Genji felt the pushing pressure leave, and he gasped in relief. He slumped over, breathing heavily. It was over, and he would live…

"Ten times Earth's normal gravity." Vegeta nodded at the boy. "Not bad for a human. Or are you human, boy?"

Genji glared at the prince. Of course he was human! What a stupid question!

"I don't think you're human." Vegeta doubted. "A virgin mother? Don't make me laugh! You're a freak, just like that coward father of yours!"

****

**DAMN YOU! I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!** 

He didn't care if Vegeta couldn't hear him or not, saying it just made him feel better.

Vegeta smirked.

"I hear that you deny Cell is your bather. Well then, let's experiment by playing my game again." He tapped at the console's buttons, changing the gravity again. "Only, we'll up the stakes." Genji saw the monitor scroll from 1 to 20, and he felt himself instantly slam into the floor. The pushing was much stronger than before; he couldn't move a finger. He lie on his stomach, breathing hard, and feeling his heart beat in his ears.

"1…2…3…4…"

Genji could hear a slight purr in his head, the sound of a stalking predator about to pounce on its prey. It was his demon. It was enjoying Vegeta's game…and it wanted Vegeta to win.

"5…6…7…8…"

/|\

Murasaki could only watch helplessly in a window as Vegeta carried out Genji's torture. She felt her eyes water, wishing it would stop. Trunks told her all about the gravity chamber, and how the meter could go as far as the gravity on Jupiter: fatal.

__

Vegeta…why do you hate the boy so much?

Why do you feel Genji should die?

Don't you see?

The boy is much too important to die now…

Too important…

To me!

Oh, Genji! No!

Help is coming soon!

Please, don't die Genji!


	41. Thirty Seconds Is Up!

Chapter 41

"Geez, Goten! This stuff is easy! How can you get it wrong?!"

"You know I suck at English, Trunks. I just don't get it."

"Here, let me help. Okay, this sentence says 'I want him to do his best.' Now, what's the subject?"

"English."

"What?!"

"English is what we're working on."

"Jesus Christ, Goten…"

"What? That's the answer, right?"

As the boys worked on their homework in the living room, Pan and Bra watched their favorite cartoon show on TV, and Bulma was on the phone.

"I just need a new window pane," she explained, looking at the window Vegeta broke earlier, "that's all. What? No, cost is fine, I have money…"

Goten looked up at the broken window. He and Vegeta were arguing that very spot, and Goten remembered the window to be very much intact, and Genji just below it.

Genji…

"Hey, where's Genji?" Goten asked Trunks. The purple-haired boy shrugged.

"His friends are outside, looking for him. I think he's still hiding. Here." He handed over his finished English paper, and got to work on his math. "And don't copy it word for word this time, or you'll get us in trouble again."

"Okay."

"What was that I heard?!" Bulma yelled just as she hung up the phone. "Are you copying papers?!"

Trunks and Goten stared at each other in panic. Then, Trunks put on an act similar to his father's.

"Goten!" he shouted, suddenly standing up and pointing his finger at his friend. "How dare you copy off my homework! You're going to get us in trouble again, you country bum!"

"Eeek!" Goten yelped, hiding under the couch. "Don't hurt me, Trunks!" Bulma chuckled lightly behind her hand, buying the fib.

"Cool it, Trunks." She calmed. "Sometimes, you act just like your father."

"Sorry, mom." Trunks moaned, sitting back down.

"Speaking of which, where is Vegeta?"

"In the gravity chamber. Where else?"

"Okay. I need a word with him." She began to walk away.

"What about? The police coming here?"

"That…" Bulma nodded. "And about the window. That's going out of his wallet." She walked out of the room. Trunks waited until she was completely out of earshot before turning to Goten.

"Goten, get out of the couch. I didn't mean it."

"That was scary…" Goten whimpered as he sat back at Trunk's side. "I thought you were going to kill me or something…"

"Shut up and start copying." Trunks ordered, getting back to his math. "We have to get this done before dinner, or we get the push-up treatment again."

/|\

The sheriff once again interrupted Arangami.

"Dr. Hojo?"

"Yes, sheriff?"

"There's a phone call for you in the back office. He says he's your boss."

Arangami drew in a frightened breath. 

Boss? As in…master?

"Thank you, sheriff." Arangami bowed slightly. "This will not take long. Any news of DragonLore's whereabouts?"

"There's been many leads, but they were all dead ends. I have units patrolling the outskirts of the city. If he tries to leave, we'll know about it."

"Thank you again. Your men are working so hard on this, what with their terrible wages…"

"Anything to protect the people from monsters like DragonLore!"

Arangami nodded and headed into a back office. There was no one in the room, and the phone was off its hook. Arangami gulped once, then locked the door, covered all the windows, and turned the lights out. He stared at the phone, as if almost afraid to touch it. His master…the man who had total control of his life and death…one screw up by Arangami and the ninja was history.

Mustering some mettle, he wrapped his fingers around the phone and put it to his ear.

"I am here." He answered quietly.

"Is it true?" the voice on the other line growled. "The Yuzuha Temple has been destroyed?!"

"Yes, master." Arangami nodded. "The boy released Cell's power, and the foundation crumbled. The entire temple is in ruins. Everyone inside was killed."

"And Fujiwara…"

Arangami bit his lip in worry.

"The high priest is dead as well."

His master roared in anger on the other line. Arangami flinched, holding the phone from his face. Then, a thought came to Arangami.

__

I was in the temple before it collapsed. How could I have survived? Someone carried me out, I remember waking up outside…But who? Perhaps one of the boy's friends…not DragonLore. I wanted him dead, and I tried to kill him. Why would he spare my life?

After the master quieted down, Arangami brought the phone back to his face.

"As for the boy…"

"Ah, yes…the boy…" the master purred. "I have seen the news reports. And you were the one who started the search?"

"I was." The ninja answered in pride. "I told them nothing but the truth, and paid them with gold." He took a small, gold nugget out of his pocket, and held it up to his own eyes. "I have the police force wrapped around my finger, master."

"And there has been no luck in finding him?"

"The best lead I heard was a call that claimed he was at the Capsule building, but he escaped before the police arrived. He is still somewhere in the city."

"Continue the search. Do not give up until he is in your clutches."

"Yes, master. And I will make his death very slow and painful."

"No."

Arangami blinked.

"Master?"

"I will kill him. Bring him to me once you have him. I will see that your father is avenged, Arangami."

"But, master…if I may…why do you want to personally kill the boy?"

The master growled.

"I want to finish what I had begun…with his mother."

Arangami stifled a gasp.

"You're the one…who killed his mother?"

/|\

"18…19…20…21…"

Vegeta was growling as he counted. Even at twenty times Earth's normal gravity, Genji was still managing to stand. The boy was certainly finding it difficult, however. He was pulling several muscles, and one rib had cracked because of the pressure, and his sweating body was dampening his clothes…

He looked like he was lifting a mountain onto his shoulders.

Finally, the boy was standing up straight, and was using all his might to stand up. Vegeta stopped counting and snarled.

"This is impossible! You can't do this to me! You can't…" He stopped when Genji looked at him. His eyes were full of tears…tears that begged for mercy. But Vegeta didn't see pain in the boy's eyes…

…He saw the eyes of a man who died long ago…

__

Cell…those eyes…I'll never forget them! Those are his eyes!

Vegeta could see Cell's smirk, hear his laugh, and felt the need to destroy him for all the pain he caused…

__

He killed my son…He killed Kakerotto! That son of a bitch has no right to live!

"You bastard!" he shouted at Genji, pushing more buttons on the console. "Take this!"

Suddenly, a vision of images blipped in Genji's minds eye. 

…He saw Yume running right for him…

…Then he saw Arangami's eyes narrow at something…

…Then he saw the monitor's screen scroll from 20 to 500…

Then the vision instantly vanished as he was pounded into the floor so hard, he dented the tiles into a small crater. He absolutely could not move; the gravity was too strong and he was in too much pain. Vegeta walked over to him.

"Forget about your thirty seconds." He announced. "Even I have trouble in this gravity." He walked towards Genji with a murderous grin. "But I won't have trouble with you, boy. Oh no, no trouble at all. I'm going to enjoy this…"

Genji clutched his teeth tightly. Vegeta was going to kill him, and he couldn't defend himself. Memories of his abused childhood came back to him, and tears were streaking from his eyes.

__

Guardian! Protect me!

****

Damn…even I'm useless in this gravity…and the demon is loving every minute of this! Here, I'll give you extra stamina. At least it won't hurt as much.

Genji sighed painfully just before Vegeta picked him up by the back of his shirt, and held him up. There were a few seconds of tense pause…

…then Genji felt Vegeta's fist slam into his stomach.

Then he felt it again…and again…and again…and again… 


	42. The Demon Power, Part 1

Chapter 42

Yume was running through the gardens towards the gravity chamber. Ryu and Momiji were right behind her. All three of them were worried about Genji.

"His scent is leading this way!" Yume reported. "So does Vegeta's scent! I bet he's hurting poor Genji!"

"Thaat bahstad…" Momiji growled as she ran. "Hey's gunna git it…" She had put on her electro gloves, and was ready to use them.

"I dunno if I could take on Vegeta in a fight…but if it comes down to that, I'll give it everything I've got, Genji." Ryu muttered as he ran. He had no weapons on him, but he could count on his trusty fists to solve problems. He was good at fighting, he just hoped to the Gods that Vegeta wasn't better.

Yume finally found the chamber, and barked at it. She sniffed around the entrance and pawed at the door. Ryu and Momiji looked into a porthole window to see inside. Momiji screamed.

"GENJI!"

She could clearly see Vegeta holding up Genji and punching him continuously. Vegeta looked like he was laughing, and Genji was in incredible pain. Ryu couldn't believe his eyes.

"That son of a bitch!" Ryu shouted, pounding on the window. "Genji! Fight back, kid!"

"Stop it!" Momiji yelled at Vegeta, also pounding on the window. "Leeve me Genji alone! Yu bahstad! Let 'im go!"

"Ryu-kun! Momiji-kun!"

They turned to see Murasaki running towards them with swollen red eyes. She was crying really hard. She quickly flung herself into Ryu's chest and sobbed.

"He's killing him! He's killing him! What are we going to do?! Genji's gonna die!"

"Calm down, Murasaki." Ryu reasoned, grabbing her wrists and holding her away from him. "Crying about it isn't going to help Genji."

"But there's nothing we can do." She sniffed, not completely calm. "We can't get it."

"Whadaya mean 'we can't get it?' If it's because of Vegeta, we aren't afraid of him."

"No." Murasaki shook her head. "This is a gravity chamber. He can set the gravity inside as high as he wants, and once the gravity is turned on the door can't be opened. It's impossible to get in."

"Oh yea?!" Momiji dared, balling a fist. "Whell, if whe caan't use th' door, then I'll breaka window. Whe caan git in thaat way."

"How are we suppost to fit through that?!" Ryu pointed to the porthole. It was only big enough to stick his head through.

"I'll shoot 'em with me blowgun!" Momiji suggested, taking out her bamboo weapon.

"At such high gravity," Murasaki shook her head, "it won't reach him."

"Daam, daam, daam!" Momiji stamped her feet a few times childishly. She looked back through the window helplessly. "They's got tu be sumthin…hoye, he stopped!"

"Huh?" Murasaki and Ryu looked through the window with her. Vegeta had stopped his torture, and he was looking at something on the opposite wall. Genji was shivering in Vegeta's grasp, a sign that he was still alive.

Murasaki could see what Vegeta was looking at.

"It's a view screen…and it's Mrs. Briefs! It looks like she's scolding him. 

"Bulma!" Ryu cried happily. "Maybe she can get Vegeta to let Genji go."

"Wait! That's it!" Murasaki was struck by an idea. "The gravity chamber can be controlled from inside the Capsule building! Trunks told me about that! We can turn it off from the inside of the building!"

"We can?" Ryu blinked. Murasaki nodded happily.

"Hoye, wot if it don't?" Momiji quizzed. She felt bad that her ideas wouldn't work, and hoped Murasaki's wouldn't work either.

Murasaki frowned sadly, and tugged on a chain hidden under her shirt. She pulled out her tiny flute and held it in her fingers.

"Then I may have no choice…" she muttered. She looked up at Momiji and Ryu. "Stay here. I'll be back!" She hurried for the door to the Capsule building.

"No choice?" Ryu wondered. "If nothing else works, what is she going to do with that flute?"

"Prob'ly gunna play 'er flute till Vegeta falls asleep…" Momiji shrugged in doubt. "Wot got 'er goin on bout her tweeta anyway?"

/|\

Vegeta stopped beating Genji when the view screen flickered on. It was Bulma.

"Oh, Veggie-chan!" Bulma chimed, about to change her cheerful tone to a scold about the window. "Why don't you come inside and…" Then, she noticed what he was going and screamed. "Oh my God! Vegeta, what in holy hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Vegeta snapped.

"No way!" Bulma snapped back. "I can't believe you! What are you trying to do? Kill him?!"

"Yes."

"You have the gravity on at 500! He can't even move!"

"That's the point."

"Let him go right now, Vegeta! He's just a boy!"

"Boys grow up to be warriors. This one in particular will be just like Cell."

"What?!"

"Like father, like son. Isn't that right, Genji?"

"I don't care if he's the son of Satan! If you don't let him go, you're not sleeping in the bed for a month!"

"…"

Vegeta hesitated. It was Bulma's worst threat. It was twice as bad her "won't feed you for a month" threat. It was also her most common threat, so he wasn't about to let himself be bothered.

"I can live with that!" he announced.

"You know you can't, now let Genji go!"

Vegeta decided that the fight wasn't going anywhere, and it had to end now.

"Computer, stop transmission. And make sure she doesn't call back!"

The screen flickered off, and Bulma's face disappeared. Vegeta grinned at Genji's struggling body. "Now, shall we continue?"

/|\

Announcer: Will Genji survive the gravity chamber? And what about Murasaki's plan? Will she be able to save Genji before he's pounded into a bloody pulp? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball Z…

Masq: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Announcer: I'm reading the "next time on Dragonball Z" just like I always do…

Masq: Not on my fanfic! This is the story about my son, not the monster truck rally! Now get the hell out of my story! **chases him off the fic with a huge mallet**

Announcer: YIKES! **runs for his life** And what tragic fate is this poor announcer to suffer after the story?

Masq: A very slow, painful, and bloody death if I catch you trying to narrate one of my fics again, you Formula 1 bum!

Announcer: And this is the DBZ announcer signing off… **leaves**

Masq: **sweatdrop** Sorry about that, everyone. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything annoying and stupid to my stories again.

Genji: **appears** ****Mom, what do you have against the DBZ announcer?****

Masq: Nothing…I just think he's annoying…

Genji: ****And what is this weird little ending thing that makes no sense?****

Masq: **shrugs** That's all it is. Just a weird little ending thing that makes no sense…

Genji: ****Well, let's end it before it makes less sense.****

Masq: Okay. **waves to reader** Bye everyone! **leaves**

Genji: **waves too** ****See you all next chapter!**** **leaves**

****

To be continued

What in the world…?


	43. The Demon Power, Part 2

Chapter 43

"That son of a bitch!" Bulma shouted, pounding her fists on the computer console. She stared at the blank view screen in hatred. "I can't believe he's doing this! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Mrs. Briefs!"

Bulma turned to see Murasaki running towards her.

"Murasaki, what's wrong?"

"You have to turn off the gravity, please!" the girl begged. "Vegeta…"

"I know…" Bulma nodded. "But I can't do anything…"

"What?"

"I can't turn off the gravity from here. Someone broke the console and it'll be a whole week until it's fixed. I tried talking to him, but he disconnected me."

"No…" Murasaki shivered, clutching her flute in her hands. Bulma noticed the girl's reaction, and she swiveled her chair to another console.

"Alright, Vegeta. You leave me no choice. I'm gonna hack into your ship's computer and turn off the gravity myself!"

"You can do that?" Murasaki asked.

"Sure. I am the number one genius on planet Earth, you know."

Murasaki looked at her flute.

"Wait." She stopped Bulma. "Do you think you can put me on the screen for a moment?"

Bulma looked at Murasaki, and then at her flute. She started to worry.

"Those rumors…about your hypnotism's…are they true?"

"As long as there is a high amount of aggression within ones soul, I can put one into a calming trance. I hope I can stop Vegeta with this trance…"

"You sound like you don't want to do this…"

"He'll get mad at me for this… I only use this ability in emergencies."

"Don't worry about Vegeta, just do what you have to do."

"Right." Murasaki nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs."

"I can get you patched in at around five minutes." Bulma informed, tapping at the console keyboard. "Let me know when to plug my ears."

Murasaki nodded, and put the flute to her lips.

__

I'm going to save you, Genji. Please don't die!

/|\

Genji could feel his bones cracking in Vegeta's fist. He hadn't suffered this much abuse since his battle with Nanja. He could feel the blood squirt out of his mouth, and his lungs being crushed. The really high gravity was making it worse.

__

Guardian…help me…

****

Vegeta! You bastard! I'm going to kill your ass! 

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped.

There was a pause.

The blood from Genji's mouth was dripping down his chest. His breathing was ragged and hard…he couldn't move a muscle…

But when it looked like it was over…

…Vegeta decided it wasn't.

He swung a very hard kick into Genji's chest, sending the child flying across the room, sending the boy flying across the room and slamming into the opposite wall. Genji fell from the wall and straight to the floor on his back. His heart was beating furiously inside his chest, and was aching harder than Genji had ever felt it.

__

Please, demon…don't attack me now…I beg of you…

"Alright, time to end this." Vegeta announced. "You don't have to wait any longer to die." A golden aura powered him and his hair shone highlighter yellow. He had powered into a Super Saiyajin, and was forcing his ki as high as it could go. Genji watched helplessly as Vegeta held a gloved palm out to him.

****

Damn… I don't have a choice! I'm sorry, Genji, but I need to take over again.

__

What? "Take over again?" 

Vegeta pressed his fingers together and his thumb over his palm…

****

Back in Yuzuha, I had to let out your ki to save you. I did it again when you battled Nanja. I have to do it again now…for you to have any chance of living.

__

Well…I…

…Vegeta put his other hand on his straightened elbow for support…

__

Do it.

…ping…

Genji felt a small snap in his mind. His fear and his will to live fueled his ki to its maximum and the sickly yellow aura burned around his body.

****

**HYAAAAAAAAAA…**

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The attack shot from Vegeta's hand…

…Genji no longer felt the pain…

…or the gravity…

…He only felt strength…

…and anger…

…Genji stood fully up on his feet…

…He saw the blinding, deadly attack racing for him…

…He held out his hands and crouched…

…The attack shot into his hands, and he caught it…

…He could feel the hot energy trying to burn the skin off his fingers…

…He gritted his teeth…

…Then flung the attack to the ground!

The blast exploded at his feet, flashing for a moment and filling the chamber with dust. Vegeta coughed and covered his nose and mouth with the back of his hand.

"What in the…" he wondered out loud. "Where did that high ki come from?!"

The dust cleared slightly, and the sound of the explosion faded away. However, a strange sound was echoing off the titanium walls, giving the illusion it was coming from everywhere.

It sounded like thousands of people screaming in terror.

Some of the dust parted from Genji, showing not only the yellow aura that wailed with long dead souls…

…but that he was standing up!

Vegeta looked at the gravity scale, and it was still reading 500.

"No…" Vegeta whimpered. "It can't be!"

Genji grinned in pure malice.

There was going to be a fight…

…and Vegeta's underestimation of Genji's abilities were proving to be fatal.

/|\

Announcer: Genji vs Vegeta…place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, because the fight has already started! Who will win in the climatic battle of…

Masq: Ahem…

Announcer: Uh oh…

Masq: I warned you, buddy. 

Announcer: Yes, you did. **bows** And now, I leave! **runs for his life**

Masq: **chases him with a frying pan** Muahahahahahahaha! Die painfully, O Annoying One!

Announcer: **stops running and points** Look! It's Cell!

Masq: **runs in the direction of pointing finger** SERU-SAN! COME TO ME!

Announcer: **escapes** Phew, that was close.

Masq: **comes back, steamed** You tricked me… Why you little… I'll get you for this… THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

****

Will Masq catch and kill the DBZ announcer?

Who will win the fight in the gravity chamber?

To be continued…


	44. The Demon Power, Part 3

Chapter 44

"Whoa my gods…" Ryu gasped. "Did you see that?"

Momiji slowly shook her head. That bright flash almost blinded her, but she could see what was happening now.

__

Genji…oh, me puur, puur Genji…wot's happonin ta yu…?

Yume was cowering behind a bushy hedge.

"No more booms!" she whimpered. "I don't like boom noises!"

Ryu and Momiji ignored her, watching Genji and what could happen now.

/|\

Genji lunged for Vegeta, and threw a fist at him. Vegeta was only able to dodge it, and several more punches equal in speed and strength. Genji relentlessly attacked, throwing punches as fast and as hard as he could, not letting Vegeta get a chance to defend or retaliate.

Genji wanted to kill him.

Vegeta suddenly jumped in the air, and twisted his body around so that when he landed he was facing Genji's back.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta called again, firing another attack at the boy. Genji had just turned around when the blast hit him and exploded in light and smoke. The whole room lit up blue and was once again filled with dust.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, he didn't last for very long…"

He waited until the light faded, and the chamber grew quiet. The dust was just clearing away…

…but the chamber was not silent.

The wailing and screaming from Genji's aura didn't fade.

Vegeta's smirk violently changed to a fear-struck sneer. Again, the dust parted to reveal Genji standing where he was with no injury to his body. However, the bandages on his chest and neck had been blown off, and unveiled his growing demon scar that completely took over his chest and neck and was beginning to grow over his shoulders.

Vegeta's fear turned to disgust.

"What in hell?" he cried. "What IS that?!"

The burns seemed to expand and contract on Genji's body, as though the boy and the demon were breathing separately. Genji stood statue still, eyes hatefully glued to Vegeta. The Saiyajin stepped back a few paces nervously.

"You're not human, are you?"

Something made Genji decide to shake his head to answer.

Vegeta gnashed his teeth, determined not to be frightened by a mere boy.

"I don't care about what you are, but I know what you aren't! You aren't a match for me!"

He lunged for the boy and landed a very hard punch on Genji's face. Genji didn't flinch, budge, or even feel a thing. He suddenly smirked, and then…

**__**

"Poor, silly Vegeta…just a little fish challenging a shark…"

Vegeta froze in shock.

Did he just hear…?

Right from that boy's mouth…

That voice…

"Cell?"

Suddenly, Genji released his full power and his aura flared brighter and screamed louder.

****

**HYAAAAAAAAAA!**

The chamber began to shake violently, as though an earthquake had erupted. The lights began to flash on and off and an alarm sounded.

"Warning!" the computer droned. "Pressure in chamber exceeding gravity in chamber! Emergency shut down in five minutes! Warning! Pressure in chamber exceeding gravity in chamber! Emergency shut down in five minutes! Warning! Pressure in chamber…"

"Stop this, boy!" Vegeta called over the computer and alarm. "You'll destroy the whole chamber and kill us both!"

"…" Genji just glared at Vegeta, not caring…

…or, at least, his guardian wasn't caring…

Genji could feel his scar creep down his arms, growing bigger and taking more control of his body. It was flowing up the back of his neck and through his hair. It was beginning to hurt his head, and he battled for control with his guardian spirit.

__

Guardian! Stop! The demon…

****

I'm sorry, Genji…but this moron needs to be taught a lesson.

__

Which is more important?! My life or his death?!

****

But…Vegeta is going to kill you…

__

Not before the demon kills me first! Guardian, please stop! Don't throw all our lives away on a grudge!

****

… 

The guardian didn't release control, but he did lower Genji's ki. The computer quieted down, and the lights came back on. Genji smiled.

__

Thank you, guardian.

****

I'm really sorry, Genji. I just made the demon grow stronger. I should have known…I'm a failure as a guardian.

__

That's not true. I'm still here, aren't I? I forgive you, guardian. You were just trying to protect me.

****

…

"Heh, heh, heh…"

Genji looked up at Vegeta. The Saiyajin was chuckling through a sly smirk.

"So, afraid of losing your own life on my account? Coward…"

Genji frowned. Vegeta wasn't going to quit.

"But, you do have the power to stand, move, and even fight in 500 times Earth's normal gravity. And I commend you for that."

Genji raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at?

"So, let's see how well you fight, boy." Vegeta suggested, flicking his wrists a few times. "You and me, right now. If you win, you can go but never come back."

Genji nodded his head in agreement. He had few reasons to come back anyway.

"And if I win…" Vegeta paused dramatically to chuckle. "Well, what do you think is going to happen if I win?"

Vegeta was still determined to kill Genji.

Genji was too close to use his arrows, so he just had to fight with his bare hands. He crouched into a fighting position while Vegeta stood where he was, unmoving.

There was a pause…

…then Genji lunged himself at Vegeta!

The battle began.

/|\

Announcer: Next time on Dragonball Z, Genji and Vegeta go all out in a death match…

Masq: DAMN YOU! WHAT PART OF "COME BACK, AND I'LL KILL YOU" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Announcer: YIKES! **runs for his life**

Masq: **right behind him with a shotgun** If I ever see you back here narrating my story again, I'm gonna kill you where you stand, Daytona boy!

Genji: **sweatdrop**

Announcer: Okay, okay, I promise! I'll never try to narrate your son's story again! **puppy dog eyes** But it's such a fantastic story… It's so beautiful…

Masq: **softens up** Grrr… Puppy dog eyes… I can't even think of killing you now…

Announcer: **wipes sweat off his forehead** Phew.

Masq: **changes her mind** …Yes I can! **chases him around some more** Time to die, Mr. Indianapolis 500!

Announcer: Okay! Okay! I'm gone, and I promise to never come back! **leaves for good**

Masq: Hmph. I think he means it this time…

Genji: ****Is the madness finally over, mom?****

Masq: Here's hoping…

****

Thus ends the announcer issue…

Or does it?


	45. The Demon Power, Part 4

Chapter 45

"Hoo boy…" Momiji sighed. "S'ova. Thaat waas scary…" She leaned away from the window to catch her breath and still her rapid heartbeat. Ryu still kept looking through the window.

"They're fighting again!" he reported with a moan. "Aw, man…is this ever going to end?!"

"Murasaki betta hurry up woteva shey's doin." Momiji huffed. "Whe gotta git baack on th' Ashitaka Road."

"Yeah." Ryu agreed. Then, he noticed something inside the chamber. "Hey! The view screen's back on! It's Murasaki!"

"Lemme seey!" Momiji looked through the window. "Hoye, wot's shey doin?!"

"Whatever she's doing, it's stopping the fight! Look!"

/|\

"Genji-chan!"

Genji stopped fighting, and looked up at the view screen. It was Murasaki! He watched her put a flute to her lips just before Vegeta punched him to the ground.

"Time to end this!" Vegeta proposed, ignoring Murasaki.

Murasaki began to play a slow and low melody on her flute. As she played, Vegeta held both his hands out to Genji and powered up for a huge ki blast. The attack was strong enough to kill the boy.

"Your miserable life is over, so say your prayers, boy!"

Genji clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the last moments of his life to come…

There was a pause as Murasaki played on…

Then Vegeta's ki lowered until he was no longer a Super Saiyajin…

Finally, Genji heard something nearby collapse on the floor.

He opened his eyes and saw Vegeta lying on the floor, powered down, and…

…Asleep!

Genji stood up and looked at the view screen. Murasaki stopped playing and smiled at him. Genji could hear the demon purring in his ears.

****

My Coral-chan…

Genji suddenly narrowed his eyes, doing his best to glare at his inner demon.

__

You shut up! She's not yours!

"Genji-chan?" Murasaki asked. "Are you…"

****

No, Coral-chan! Don't say his name! You are mine!

The demon seemed to take over Genji's reason. He looked over at Vegeta and snarled.

****

You die!

Not realizing what he was doing, Genji cupped his hands to his sides and powered up. Murasaki grew worried.

"Genji-chan! What are you doing?!"

Genji felt someone chanting words for him…words he didn't recognize…yet seemed so familiar…

****

**Ka…me…ha…**

"Genji-chan! Please stop!" Murasaki begged.

"Why don't you hypnotize him too?" Bulma asked off screen.

"I can't! He's a Mononoke! My hypnotism only works on non-Mononoke…"

****

**…me…**

A ball of ki formed in his hands, and brilliantly lit up the chamber. The lights flashed all over again, and the computer continually reported that the pressure inside the chamber was too high and would shut off in five minutes. Genji ignored it all. He stared right at the sleeping Vegeta, wanting nothing more than that man dead. Genji would go to any length to see Vegeta die…

…He quickly got a hold of himself…

__

What am I doing? I can't kill anyone, no matter how evil…

I just can't…

****

No! He will die! And so will you, boy!

The demon seemed to take total control now, and flung his hands and the ki blast at Vegeta.

****

**…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

The moment the blast hit, the chamber exploded open, spilling thick black smoke in the air. Rubble from the destroyed wall littered the ground below…

…burying Vegeta and Genji's bodies…

/|\

Masquerade: Phew. At last I got the announcer episode settled…

Goku: Hi, this is Goku! And on the next episode of Dragonball Z…

Masq: AAAAAAAAAA! Goku-san, how could you?!

Goku: Oh, hi Masq. The announcer is a really nice guy. He paid me to narrate your story for him.

Masq: **frowns** That moron… Why must he do this?

Goku: Hey Masq, is it true that you're putting me in the story soon?

Masq: I dunno. Maybe. I'll have to think about that one.

Goku: I'd really like to meet Genji and help him out. He looks like a really cool guy.

Masq: Yeah. **flings a hand at him, shooing him away** Go tell the announcer for me that if anyone else tries to narrate my fics, they will die very gruesome deaths.

Goku: **grins** Sure. I'll tell him. Later! **takes off**

Masq: Man… No one said that a fanfic writer's life was easy…

****

Trust me, it ain't!

Well, Genji's story will continue in the next chapter…

…So stay tuned!


	46. Hurry, Genji! Escape!, Part 1

Chapter 46

Half of the circular gravity chamber had been blown open, and debris completely covered the ground around it. Smoke was billowing out of the chamber and into the city sky, and the gravity inside the chamber had shut down to normal. After the explosion, quiet rang out as the smoke rose into the air.

The unharmed Ryu, Momiji, and Yume hurried to the scene.

"Genji!" they all cried out. Yume sniffed around the wreckage for her friend…

Then she found Genji's scent and dug fiercely through the metal and plaster.

"Here! Here!" she called. "I smell is blood!" Ryu and Momiji rushed up to her and helped clear away debris.

"Genji! Caan yu heer mey?!"

"Show us a sign, kid!"

They kept digging until his head came into view. Yume carefully pulled him out with her jaws, whimpering in fear.

"He's hurt bad!" Yume cried. "He's bleeding a lot!"

"Genji!" Momiji screamed as Yume set Genji down on the ground. His chest slowly rose up and down, taking in precious breaths. Momiji fell next to him and hugged his neck. He didn't respond, he just breathed in and out. "No! Genji, no!" She started crying as Ryu checked for signs of life. He put his fingers to Genji's neck, and then to his wrist.

"He's alive…" Ryu reported happily. "Damn Genji, I don't know how you do it, but you always end up almost dead."

Genji responded to that.

He smiled faintly, showing his blood stained teeth, and made slight hacking sounds.

He was laughing.

"Genji!"

Murasaki and Bulma ran out into the garden straight to what was left of the chamber. Murasaki screamed at the sight of the boy while Bulma rushed to Genji's side.

"Is he okay?" Bulma asked in alarm.

"He won't be if we don't get him to a hospital." Ryu shook his head. "And fast."

Bulma looked around the gardens frantically. 

"Where's Piccolo? We need a senzu been…"

"He left." Murasaki explained. "He went to go get help for Genji."

Bulma looked up into the sky.

"He'd better get here soon…" she wished.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled, running out to the wreck. He quickly dug through the debris, tossing aside some of the heavier plaster as though it was paper. Goten soon came to his side and helped dig. Bulma watched sadly as they pulled an unconscious Vegeta out of the rubble. The top of his spandex outfit was blown off, along with his gloves, and his entire body was riddled with cuts, bruises, and bleeding gashes. However, his heartbeat was regular, and his breathing was normal enough.

The Saiyajin prince had taken worse beating before, and would live.

"Trunks…" Bulma softly called to her son. "Get him to a bed, but don't call a doctor until I tell you to."

"What?!" Trunks stood up angrily, standing over his father. "How come?!"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten realized, getting up with Trunks. "When he comes back, he'll give Vegeta a senzu bean!"

"No." Bulma shook her head. "He's not getting a senzu."

"Huh?!?!?" Both boys blinked in shock.

"I…I want to keep Vegeta away from Genji… He was trying to kill the boy in the gravity chamber just now. As long as Vegeta is still injured like that, he can't harm Genji. Besides, your father is strong, Trunks. He can heal naturally, just like any of us can. He doesn't need a senzu…"

"Genji does." Ryu nodded, noticing the torn bandages. "Well, while we're waiting…" He bent down and removed some of the bandages from Genji's body, "…we can patch him right back up. We'll need some new bandage…AAAAAAA!" Ryu yelped and jumped away. "It grew bigger!"

"Ye Gud!" Momiji yelped, finally seeing Genji's growing burn. It completely covered his whole chest and back, shoulders, neck, and backsides of his arms. Murasaki covered her mouth with both hands to hold back her screaming. Yume barked at it fiercely, catching the demon's scent. Bulma and Goten wrinkled their noses in disgust, and Trunks froze where he was.

"What…" he stammered slowly, scared stiff, "the hell…is that?!"

"It's a demon scar." Ryu explained, taking off the top of his gi and wrapping it around Genji's torso carefully. "It's a disease Genji has, but it only spreads through touch."

"That's it?!" Goten cried. "Man, it looks serious!"

"So, this is what the wise woman has to cure…" Murasaki bit her lip, still covering her mouth with her hands. 

"Wasn't it just in his heart?" Bulma asked as Yume sniffed at Genji's hair.

"It's spreading." Ryu nodded. "It's going to completely cover his body before it kills him."

"Oh no…" Bulma bit her lip. "At this rate, you have to get him to that wise woman now."

"But the journey is another eight days from now…" Ryu moaned.

"Hoo boy…" Momiji moaned too. "How culd thins git any wurse?"

Then, they heard sirens of police cars and fire engines in the distance. They were responding to the smoke!

Ryu frowned.

"Momiji?"

"Aye?"

"Never ask how 'things can get worse' in an action/adventure story. Then it does get worse."

"Sorrey…" 


	47. Hurry, Genji! Escape!, Part 2

Chapter 47

Arangami sat in the back of the sheriff's car as it sped to the site of the rising smoke.

"Are you sure you want to come with us to this, Dr. Hojo?" the sheriff asked nervously. "It's coming from the Capsule Corp, and they always do lots of crazy stuff like this…"

"DragonLore caused that explosion."

The sheriff came so close to slamming on the brake.

"Genji DragonLore? Are you sure?"

Arangami narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

The sheriff quickly switched on the intercom.

"Calling all cars! Dr. Hojo has identified the source of the blast as Genji DragonLore! Turn off your sirens, and load your guns!"

Arangami smiled.

__

You're all mine now, boy.

As the ninja plotted Genji's demise, he failed to notice the flying carpet zooming past his window to the Capsule building.

/|\

Yume turned her head up to the air and barked.

"Something's coming!" she shouted. Ryu instantly jumped from Genji's side and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "If the cops hear you, they'll know Genji is here!" Yume quickly lowered herself to the ground, whimpering.

"But something is coming from the air." Yume whimpered.

"Probably a plane or something…" Ryu predicted, looking up where Yume was looking. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the hell…?"

It wasn't a plane, but it certainly was something!

It was a dull red magic carpet flying through the air towards the Capsule Corp. The carpet swooped down to the gardens in front of the wrecked chamber. Two men were riding on the carpet: one was an unfamiliar, small man with ink colored skin, the other jumped off the carpet.

"Wait here, Mr. Popo!" the second man ordered the first, then rushed to the rubble. "What happened here?!" He demanded the group. "Where's Genji?!"

"Piccolo!" Bulma cried out in relief. "Thank God…"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten and Trunks cheered.

"Ya highness, Daimao!" Momiji cried too. "Whey were ya?"

"Please don't call me that. I went to get help, now where is Genji?"

"Over here!" Ryu waved. "He's hurt bad. Whatever you did before, you better do it now!"

Piccolo quickly took a bean from his senzu pouch and pushed it down Genji's throat. The boy swallowed, and his body relaxed as his wounds was instantly healed and his power restored. Genji made no move to get up. He was too tired.

"Hey's okay!" Momiji cried happily. Murasaki just smiled graciously. Piccolo looked at Ryu, Momiji, and Yume.

"Police cars are heading from the north. If you leave through the south entrance now, you should be able to escape."

"Okay." Ryu nodded, picking up Genji. The boy was too weak to move by himself. "C'mon guys, let's get out of here."

"Genji is coming with me." Piccolo firmly ordered. As Ryu blinked in confusion, the Namek pulled the boy out of the priest's arms and carried Genji to the carpet.

"Hoye!" Momiji shouted, holding out her electro-gloved fists to Piccolo. "Whey yu takin me Genji?!"

"Somewhere safe." The Namek suggested, laying Genji on the carpet. "Continue on to the Emishi village. Genji and I will meet you there in one week."

"Ho, no yu're nuut!" Momiji yelled, charging for Piccolo. "Let 'im go!" She pounded his back and chest with her electro-gloves, but the Namek hardly flinched. "Whey're all goin togetha! Genji's cumin with us! Let 'im go, yu green freek!"

"What happened to 'your highness Daimao?' " Ryu wondered with a flat face. Murasaki grabbed Momiji's waist from behind and pulled her away.

"Stop it!" the princess pleaded. "He's trying to help."

"Bot…" Momiji protested, eyes watering. "Bot…Genji…"

"Genji and I will be at the village in one week." Piccolo announced. "The rest of you go on your own." He turned to Mr. Popo. "Let's go."

"Yes." The little man agreed. The carpet rose higher into the air. Genji was able to look into Yume's eyes as the wolf approached. She whimpered sadly.

"Please don't go, Genji. I'll miss you."

Genji smiled.

****

**You'll have to keep going without me. I'll see you in a week, just take care of the others.**

Yume licked his face, still whimpering. Genji wrapped his weak arms around her neck as tightly as he could.

"You come back soon, okay?" she asked sadly. Genji nodded and gave her a thumb's up.

****

**Be strong, my friend. I'll see you at the village.**

Then, the carpet zoomed into the sky. Momiji could see Genji waving goodbye to the group before the carpet became a dot in the sky.

__

I luv yu, Genji…Please be alright…

Then, the sirens grew louder. Everyone was snapped back to the situation.

"We gotta get you guys outta here!" Bulma proposed. "If Vegeta wakes up soon, they'll be nowhere to hide you guys." 

"We'll have to fly them out of here." Trunks suggested. "Goten and I can carry everyone out."

"Uh, Trunks?" Goten asked, looking at Yume. "I think she's going to be too heavy. What'll we do?"

Trunks bit his lip in thought. Then his ingenious mind came up with an idea.

"Hey mom, can we borrow one of the cargo trucks?"


	48. Hurry, Genji! Escape!, Part 3

Chapter 48

"This trip gets weirder and weirder…" Ryu muttered, leaning against Yume's furry side. "Inner demons, snake gods, demon priests, the 'son of cell,' the demon king a godfather, and surviving the world's strongest man…damn, the list goes on! Somebody let me know when we climb out of the damn rabbit hole!"

"Shhh!" Murasaki hissed, stroking Hasanko's back. "People outside might hear us."

Ryu, Momiji, Yume, Murasaki and her elk were hiding in the back of a Capsule cargo truck driven by Trunks. They were heading south out of town, just missing the police cars.

Momiji stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Genji…"

Murasaki looked at Hasanko's saddle. Hidden underneath it was the Ashitaka sword. She closed her eyes, seeing Genji's smiling face under her lids.

"It's better to not have him with us." She proposed. "We are constantly attacked by foes who wish harm to us as well as to him. If Genji removes himself from the party, no harm intended for him will come to us."

"Bot we're nuut they ta protect 'im!" Momiji protested.

"Mr. Piccolo will protect him." Yume insisted, lulling her tongue out of her mouth and panting. "He's really strong, I've seen him fight. And he swore to San that he would protect Genji."

"San who?" Murasaki blinked.

"San Masquerade, Genji's mama."

Murasaki nodded and closed her eyes.

"The second high priestess of the wolves…my father talked about her often…" Suddenly, her eyes flung open with a gasp. "Wait! Wasn't she the Cell girl?!"

Ryu and Momiji looked at her funny. Yume growled and bore her teeth.

"I hate it when people call San that…" the wolf muttered.

"Soh wot if shey waas?!" Momiji demanded. "Don't prove nuthin!"

"It means that Genji really could be Cell's son."

"…" The whole truck went silent.

"Didn't Piccolo say that Genji's mom was a virgin?" Ryu asked, taking off his skull helmet and scratching his head. "So, Genji's mom and Cell didn't really…you know…"

"But…" Murasaki doubted, "Wouldn't any woman say she's a virgin mother as opposed to admitting she is Cell's mate?"

Yume barked angrily at Murasaki.

"San was not ashamed of her reputation! They loved each other and were happy! I lived with them, I know!"

Ryu stared bug-eyed at Yume.

"You lived with the Cell?!"

There was a knock from the rear cab window. It was Goten in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" he called. "The cops are pulling us over!"

"Uh oh…" Everyone muttered in hushed whisper. They sat quietly as the cargo truck pulled off the road to a stop.

/|\

"Damn…" Trunks hissed under his breath, braking the truck to a stop and setting it on park. "They're gonna search the truck… And we only made it to the outskirts too…"

"Whada we do?" Goten wondered. "If they find those Mononoke in the back…"

"We could get thrown in jail." Trunks nodded. Then, he slouched in the seat and slicked back his hair. "No prob. Act natural. We're just shipping capsules out of town…We ain't harboring framed criminals…"

He saw the city sheriff and some guy in a green business suit walking towards the cab in the side mirror. Trunks blew out a relaxing breath and flashed his most pleasant fake smile as the sheriff approached the driver side door.

"Problem, officer?" Trunks asked. "Oh, Sheriff Shiba! Hi, nice to see you again!"

"Briefs, I should have known!" the sheriff frowned. "Alright, what are you up to now?!"

"Up to?" Trunks blinked. "Uh…about 6'1, give or take an inch…"

"Step out of the cab, smartass." The sheriff ordered. "Oh, your friend is with you, too. Now I know you're up to something!"

"Hi, Mr. Shiba!" Goten waved innocently.

"You step out too, Double! Hands on the side of the truck!"

Trunks groaned, and pushed open the door to get out. Goten shuffled out behind him.

"Who are these kids?" the man in the suit asked.

"Trunks Briefs and Son Goten." The sheriff introduced as the boys flattened their palms on the side of the truck. "The office calls them Double and Trouble. We get a report at least once a month about them. Just last week, Briefs was caught bringing a potential weapon to school."

"Potential weapon?!" Trunks outbursted. "How do you kill someone with nail clippers?!"

"Not another word out of you, punk!" the sheriff snapped at the boy.

"So, who's your new friend, Shiba?" Trunks grinned. "He with the Peace Office? Is he raising your 'shot-to-hell' salary?"

"You wanna spend another two weeks in juvenile hall?" the sheriff snapped again. 

"…" Trunks shut up, deciding not to push his luck.

"What's in the back?"

"Capsule shipments for the Spice County…"

"Is that all?"

"Ah-yep."

"I don't believe you. You guys search the back of the truck." The sheriff ordered some nearby officers. They nodded, and headed to the back of the truck. Trunks looked at the man in the suit. There was something incredibly suspicious about him…

__

What a strange ki…and those ears…

Kinda like those Garlic Jr. demons…

Is he…

The officers slid open the back of the truck, and haunting flute music filled the air. Trunks quickly slapped his hands over his ears.

"Dammit, Saki-kun!" Trunks yelled. "You coulda given us a warning!"

"Oh no…" Goten moaned, covering his ears.

"What's going on?!" the sheriff demanded. Suddenly, the officers dropped to the ground and fell asleep. The sheriff blinked. "Ah, that's pretty music…" Then, he dropped to the ground and fell asleep too. Arangami snarled at what he saw.

"Hypnotism…" he muttered, running to the back of the truck. It was completely empty except for a wolf god, a red elk, and three Mononoke. The Emishi-dressed girl lowered her flute and blinked at Arangami.

"What in the…" Ryu blinked. "You'd think he was mad about the low wages too, and that he'd fall down sleeping?"

"Hoye, how cum he didn't go out tuu, Murasaki?" Momiji demanded.

"He's a Mononoke…" Murasaki gasped. 

Arangami stepped into the back of the truck.

"Where's DragonLore?" he asked. Yume stood up and bore her teeth with a growl.

"He's not with us." She answered. "Go away and leave us alone!"

"Where is he?!" Arangami demanded angrily. Murasaki timidly stepped foreword.

"You were in the demon temple, weren't you?" she asked.

"…" Arangami decided not to answer.

"Th' Yuzuha?" Momiji blinked. "Yu were they?"

"…"

"I heard about you." Murasaki narrowed her eyes at Arangami. "Aren't you the only survivor?! Are you the one framing Genji as a murderer?!"

"Yes and yes." Arangami nodded. "And he is a murderer."

"He saved your life and this is how you thank him?!" Murasaki outbursted. Arangami froze in fear. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"He…he couldn't have…" He stuttered. "I…I…"

"You're that ninja, aren't you?" Yume barked. "I recognize your scent! You tried to kill Genji!"

Arangami was about to answer when Trunks and Goten ran around to the back.

"Hey you!" Trunks shouted at Arangami. "Leave them alone!"

"…" Arangami was quiet for a moment, then he turned to Murasaki. "Where are you all going?"

"It's none of your business." She shook her head.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you." He decided. "DragonLore is at your destination and I want to be there too."

Ryu narrowed his eyes at Arangami.

"And what'll happen when we see Genji again?"

"I promise not to harm him. My master wants to see him, and I am sword to obey."

"Who are you?" Murasaki demanded.

"My name is Arangami…direct descendent of Yuzuha."

The whole truck fell silent as Arangami stepped out of the truck, and took a pen out of his breast pocket.

"Oh, before we go…"

/|\

The sheriff and his men woke up an hour later, and they discovered a note wrapping up several nuggets of pure gold. The note read:

"Genji DragonLore is in my custody. I will see to it that he is punished accordingly.

Thank you all for your hard work. The people are safe once again.

Dr. Hojo"


	49. Genji's Vacation, Part 1

Chapter 49

Genji awoke feeling wind blowing in his face and through his hair. He opened his eyes to see clouds floating around him. He blinked in confusion a couple of times.

__

Am I dead? Did I go to heaven?

"Are you awake now?"

Genji tilted his head up, and found himself looking into Piccolo's face. Genji sat up and looked around. He froze in fear of his new location. 

He and Piccolo were sitting on a flying carpet several hundred feet above a big, blue ocean.

A realization came to him.

__

Oh yeah, that's right…Piccolo is taking me somewhere safe on a flying carpet…

I must have fallen asleep after we took off…

"You're safe now." Piccolo assured, putting a hand on Genji's shoulder. "We're going to an island where the venerable Muten Roshi-sama lives, and we will be staying there for a week. Your friends are continuing on to the Emishi village, and we will meet them there."

Genji looked into Piccolo's eyes in worry.

****

**Will everyone be alright without me? Mr. Vegeta…**

"He should be the furthest thing from your mind."

****

**Is he dead?**

"Vegeta is practically impossible to kill. Also, by the end of the week, everyone in West City should forget about you."

Genji nodded, then noticed there was another person on the carpet. He was a little, round man wearing a turban, a red vest, and puffy white pants. He also had ink black skin. Genji looked at Piccolo and pointed at the new man. Piccolo smiled.

"Genji, this is Mr. Popo. This is his magic carpet we're flying on."

The little man turned to them and smiled.

"Hi."

Genji smiled and nodded back.

__

Strange little man…

Suddenly, they went through a huge, fluffy cloud. Genji covered his eyes, feeling a thick, misty atmosphere around him. His eyes stung a little, but it was a wonderful feeling. When they came out, Genji felt incredibly cold. He then noticed that his scar had completely covered his chest, back, neck, the backs of his arms, and was starting to creep along his waist and scalp. He looked at Piccolo.

****

**I'm running out of time. I can't risk laying low for a week. We have to go to the Emishi village now!**

"Genji, the Emishi may have already heard of your accusations by now. Do you think they would allow a man who is a serial killer and a wolf tribesman on their land?"

Genji let reason sink in for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Your friends will reach the village within a week. The princess will explain everything to her people, and she will prepare them for your arrival. I don't guarantee you will get a warm welcome, but a welcome is better than being driven out of the town without a say."

Genji nodded solemnly. He felt a little ticked. Piccolo had put the phrase "the wolves and the ravens are enemies" in different words. Oh well, at least Genji didn't feel the need to blow his top again.

Genji looked down at his chest again, tenderly touching his scarred heart.

****

**My bandages…** he frowned.

"Here." Piccolo offered. He took off his turban, and unwrapped the length of cloth. He then wrapped strips of cloth around Genji's neck and shoulders. Then, Piccolo took off his cape, and began ripping the fabric into long bandage strips. Genji watched in awe.

****

**Piccolo-san…what are you doing? You don't have to rip off your clothes for me…**

"Don't worry about it." Piccolo insisted. "You need bandages, so here they are." Then, he wrapped Genji's arms and chest with the strips of cloth, completely covering the bumpy purple flesh. Genji smiled graciously.

****

**Thank you very much.**

"Anytime, kid."

Mr. Popo smiled too.

"Kami-sama is very gracious, is he not?"

Genji blinked in shock.

****

**K…Kami-sama? For real?**

Piccolo formed a smile that was best described as sheepish.

"That's not my name anymore. Please just call me Piccolo."

Genji nodded with a sly smile.

****

**So, my mother chose my godfather to be a man who is no longer the king of demons or God…???**

"…" Piccolo glared at Genji.

****

**That's going to give me a headache…**

"You should respect your elders, boy. That was very rude."

****


	50. Genji's Vacation, Part 2

Chapter 50

Genji pulled his kimono shirt over his head and straightened it on his shoulders. Then, he pulled his mask over his eyes and covered the top of his head with his black fur shroud. He straightened his belt that held his quiver of arrows and pulled his moccasins tighter over his feet. He felt excited for some reason as though something on Roshi's island would change his life forever.

He didn't know why, but he felt too excited to sit still.

Then, an island came into view. Genji leaned foreword to see it past the carpet. The island was rather small, only big enough to fit the quaint pink house sitting on it. Genji made a weird face at the island. That couldn't have been Roshi's island…

"We're here!" Mr. Popo announced, and the carpet began to float down to the island. Genji frowned and looked at Piccolo.

****

**Is that really it?**

"This is Muten Roshi's island."

****

**It's not much…**

"Neither is Muten Roshi."

The carpet hovered a few feet above the sandy beach, allowing Piccolo and Genji to step off. Piccolo turned and bowed to Popo.

"Thank you, Mr. Popo. I will summon you again if I need your help."

"Take care, Kami-sama." Mr. Popo bowed back. "And you take care, young Genji." Genji nodded with a smile, and Mr. Popo flew his carpet off into the sky.

Behind them, the door to the house opened.

"Who's there?" an aged voice asked. Genji turned to see who it was. Standing at the door was an old man, completely bald but had a mustache and full beard, dressed in a loud Hawaiian shirt, white shorts, sunglasses, and beach sandals. Genji blinked a couple of times.

****

**And you must be Muten Roshi…**

The old man didn't understand the language, so Genji went unnoticed.

"Oh, hi Piccolo." The old man nodded at the Namek. "Strange seeing you stop by here…"

"We're going to be staying here for a week." Piccolo explained.

"Huh? 'We're?' " the old man wondered. Then, he looked at Genji and stared. "Hey…you'ra…Japanese Amazon, aren't you?"

Genji made a flat face.

****

**Well…**

Suddenly, Roshi went into a jumping fit of love.

"WHOO-HOO! CUTIE AMAZON CHICK ON MY ISLAND! SHE'S ALL MINE! YEEE-HEEE-HEEE-HEEE!"

****

**"Chick?"** Genji growled.

Then, Roshi zipped to Genji's side, got down on one knee, and began kissing the boy's hand.

"So nice to have you on my island. I am the venerable Muten Roshi, master martial artisan of the world. It's so rare to find a maiden of your beauty in these parts…"

Genji angrily yanked his hand away, and pulled his mask up to the top of his head to show his face.

****

**I AM A MAN, YOU OLD, LETCHEROUS, MORON!**

"What the…" Roshi blinked, getting back up and staring Genji right in the face. "You're a guy?! OH DEAR GOD!" He ran to the side spitting angrily. "Ptew! Ptew! And I kissed him! Yuck!"

"Go on inside." Piccolo invited. "Kuririn and 18 shouldn't mind." Genji nodded, and walked to the door.

"What are you, a transvestite?! Why didn't you say something, you dumb whipper-snapper?!" Roshi shouted at the boy's back.

"He can't talk." Piccolo answered. "His name is Genji, and he's here because…" Piccolo explained Genji's situation in a nutshell as the boy explored the rest of the house.

/|\

Genji was looking around the TV room when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned to see who it was. Two people came down the stairs:

One was a little man with black hair that immediately ran for the door.

The other was a beautiful woman with short, blond hair that hesitated walking down the last step to look around.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" the little man asked outside. "You were screaming your head off, Roshi. Did the new Playboy issue come already?"

"Oh…" the woman gasped at seeing Genji. Their gaze locked for a minute, and Genji's heart beat a little faster. He recognized her from somewhere…

****

Oh my God, it's her! She looks great!

__

Guardian, who is she? Do you know her?

****

Sure do. She and her husband are friends of your mother's. That's 18, and by the door is Kuririn.

18 raised a suspicious eyebrow at Genji, then after a moment, she turned her head to the door.

"Kuri-chan…" 18 turned her head to the door. "We have a visitor…"

"Sure do." The man agreed. "C'mon in, Piccolo. Can we get you anything?"

"Kuri-chan…"

"Yes, dear?" Kuririn turned his head back into the house, and saw Genji. "Oh…whoa! It can't be!" He rushed back into the house. "San Masquerade?! Is that you?! Hey, hey! What are you doing here?! How've you been?"

Genji stared down at his feet and blushed. Finally, he untied his shroud from his shirt and pulled it off his head to show that he was indeed a man.

"What the…" Kuririn gasped with a few blinks. "A guy?"

"You couldn't tell?" 18 muttered.

"Okay, so you're not Masq…"

"What's your name, kid?" 18 asked Genji with a smile. Genji smiled back.

****

**I'm Genji. Nice to meet you.**

"It's nice to meet you too, Genji." 18 chirped. Kuririn blinked up at his wife in shock.

"But, 18… He didn't say anything…"

18 smiled a little secret smile.

"Not to you, dear."

"Huh?" Kuririn asked. He looked at Genji, who just smiled sheepishly and signed out with his hands:

__

"My name is Genji."

/|\

They all sat around the TV room table, drinking lemonade that 18 had stirred up. All but Piccolo had a glass, the Namek didn't want any. Genji was enjoying his drink while Kuririn started up a conversation.

"So, Genji, how's everything up at Singing Mountain?"

Genji looked into 18's eyes.

****

**Oh, everything was fine, last I checked.**

"Doing fine." 18 translated for the room. "We should go back up there again sometime. We haven't been there since I was pregnant with Marron."

__

There's someone else here? Genji wondered, looking around. _I wonder where this Marron is… _

"We'll say hi to San Masquerade while we're up there." Kuririn suggested, then he turned to Genji. "So, how is San? You know who she is, right?"

****

**How could I not know?**

"He knows her." 18 nodded.

"She's his mother." Piccolo explained suddenly.

"MOTHER?!" 18 and Kuririn outbursted.

"Wow!" Kuririn cheered. "No wonder why you look like her, Genji! That's great! So how's your mom been? We haven't heard from her in years."

Genji lowered his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" 18 asked. "Did something happen to her?"

"She's dead." Piccolo answered. 

Gasps went around the table.

"Oh dear…" Roshi muttered sadly. "How terrible…"

"San's…dead?" Kuririn trembled.

"Oh no…" 18 moaned behind her hand. "What happened? How long ago?"

"Fifteen years ago, when Genji was still an infant…his mother was murdered."

"Murdered?" Kuririn blinked. "But who would wanna…"

18 stood up angrily, balling her fists.

"Alright, who did it?!" she demanded. "I'll go murder them and see how they like it!"

"18, darling…" Kuririn soothed nervously. "Calm down…please…it was years ago…"

18 growled deep in her throat, then sat back down and angrily swallowed her lemonade in one gulp.

"My, my…" Roshi commented Genji's story, "So, Genji, mind telling us what you're doing here exactly? I mean, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like…"

"Did you forget that he's mute, old man?" Piccolo growled. 

"Oh yeah, that's right." Roshi muttered. "Now, how are we going to go about this…?"

Genji looked at the Namek.

****

**Piccolo-san?**

**Sure.**

"I'll explain." Piccolo volunteered. It was his turn to explain the story so far. As he talked, 18 turned a curious look to Genji. He looked back at her, bored of hearing his story for the up-teenth time.

****

**How do you know the language of the gods?** he asked her.

18 smiled at him.

****

**I am an android. I was programmed to speak and understand all languages.**

Genji blinked at her.

****

**Android?** He looked away from her. 18 tapped his shoulder and he looked back at her face.

****

**How is Cell doing?** 18 asked.

****

**How would I know? He died in the Cell Games.**

He looked away from her again.

18 didn't turn her eyes away from Genji. She looked at him sadly.

__

Cell, you too?

/|\

Soon, Piccolo finished story, and everyone was free to comment.

"So," Kuririn tried to piece together, "the ravens are your only hope of being cured?"

"There sure are a lot of obstacles." 18 bit her lip. "Laying low here would be a good idea, Genji."

Roshi was grinning ear to ear.

"So, Genji's a chick magnet?" he chuckled dirtily, "Sure, he can stay here, and maybe he can bring a few girls over. That'll be fine with me. Hee, hee, hee…"

"Were you listening at all, old man?" 18 scolded. Roshi flinched in fear.

"Sure I was!" he insisted. "Demon scar, quest, Mononoke gods, Vegeta, and the whole caboodle!" He relaxed, and looked at Genji. "So, m'boy, how about this? I'll give you a week's worth of my training to help you out. How about it?"

Genji looked at Piccolo.

****

**Should I?**

Piccolo glared at him.

****

**You're fifteen years old. Your life is your own now. Don't make me tell you what you should and shouldn't do.**

Genji grinned, and looked at Roshi, nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright!" Roshi cheered. "Genji Dumbledoor, you are my new student!"

"DRAGONLORE!" Everyone corrected him harshly.

"Sorry." Roshi apologized innocently. "I heard Dumbledoor…" 


	51. Genji's Vacation, Part 3

Chapter 51

"Now, let's find you a room…" 18 muttered to Genji as the boy followed her up the stairs. "Guests never sleep on the couch. Now, lesse…" The top floor of the house had four doors built into the hall, each leading to a bedroom. Three of the doors were open: a master bedroom, a smaller bedroom, and a bedroom filled with the most girl stuff than Genji had ever seen. It stank of a scent from Bath and Body Works that Genji couldn't place.

"That's Marron's room." 18 pointed at the girl room. "I don't think you want to sleep in there." Genji shook his head in agreement.

"Here's the guestroom." 18 pointed to the closed door. "You and Piccolo can sleep in there."

****

**Why is the door closed?**

"Oh, I think Marron is in there, using the computer." 18 explained. "She's our daughter by the way, a little older than you." She knocked on the door. "Marron-chan, can we come in?"

"I'll be done in a minute!" a girl's voice called from behind the door.

****

Daughter? Genji's guardian wondered. **Oh, that's right! 18 was pregnant when she first came to Singing Mountain…**

"We have a guest over!" 18 called back. "Come on out and say hi!"

"It's not another dragon priest, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's a guy!"

"A…guy?" Marron's voice quivered.

"He's reeeeeeealy cuuuuute!" 18 coaxed, backing away.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a young blond girl jumped out. She immediately pounced on Genji, knocking him to the ground.

"LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!"

Genji was pinned to the floor by the girl on top of him. She stuck her face next to his to get a good look at him. He got a rather good look at her too. Her skin was very tan, freckles dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She had coal black eyes, and her blond hair was tied into two pigtails on either side of her head.

Suddenly, she hugged him tightly with a squeal.

"OOOOOOOOOH-IIIIIIIIEEEE! HE'S A HOTTIE!"

"Oh, for the love of God, Marron!" Kuririn shouted from the stairs. "I shoulda known this would have happened…"

18 chuckled behind her hand as Marron got up, still holding Genji in a tight squeeze. She laughed happily as Kuririn frowned at the sight.

"Don't they look cute, hon?" 18 asked with a smile.

"I dunno." Kuririn answered dryly. "They would probably look cuter if he could breathe."

"Huh?" Marron blinked, then looked back at Genji. His face was turning blue from lack of oxygen, so she let him go. He gasped for breath as he crumpled to the floor and leaned against the wall. Marron giggled at Genji.

"He's so cute." She admired. "Mommy, daddy, can we keep him?"

Genji's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Marron-chan, he's only staying with us for a week." Kuririn explained as 18 waved a hand at Genji to get his attention.

"The guestroom's all yours." She invited.

ZOOM!

SLAM!

Genji wasted no time running into the room and slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back to the door, and exhaled in relief. He could hear 18 laughing, Marron giggling, and Kuririn groaning.

"Now he's never going to come out…" Kuririn predicted.

__

You're Goddamn right I'm not! Genji resolved.

His guardian was laughing at him.

****

Poor Genji, the ladies literally fall for you…

__

She pounced on me! That was scary!

****

That was funny as hell. I think I'll be laughing for days!

__

It wasn't funny!

****

She called you a hottie…

Genji blushed.

__

That kid scares me…

****

"Kid?" She's at least a year older than you are…

Genji slumped against the door.

__

When this is all over, and I get my own house…I'll ban women from entering.

His guardian spirit laughed again.

****

Poor Genji…

__

Yeah. Poor Genji…

/|\

Genji was lying on the futon, staring up at the ceiling. The guestroom was nice. It was decorated with tan wallpaper, and several posters of female superstars in bikinis. There was one window open, letting in a cool ocean breeze every now and then, and in a far corner was what Genji guessed was a computer. Yamcha told him all about computers, but Genji had never even seen one before.

He closed his eyes for a minute, breathing in the refreshing ocean smell from outside.

He was going to like it here…

****

You aren't actually going to stay in this room for a whole week, are you?

Genji opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling.

__

Yes…

****

How are you going to get food? You'll starve.

Genji looked around for an answer, no matter how silly.

__

I'll…eat the blanket? Nah…I'll…eat the curtain! No, they'll taste like the blanket… Maybe a seagull will fly through the window and I can eat that. I hear they taste like chicken…

****

Genji…

__

What?

****

Quit being silly.

__

Okay…um…I know! I'll use the computer and order a pizza on-line!

****

You can't order a pizza on-line…

__

Yes, you can! Yamcha said he did that once!

****

I'm not letting you stay in this room for a whole week!

__

Why should I go out?

****

How about to take a bath?

__

Hah! I can go months without a bath!

****

I can remember when you had to…while living with that Petunia bitch. She forgot you were even alive at times…

__

Guardian?

****

Hm?

__

I was told that Petunia was in love with "my father." Does that mean…she was in love with Cell at the time?

****

So, now you're admitting that Cell is your father…

__

NO, NO, NO! He's not! See that's what everyone else seemed to think since he was in love with my mother. So, do you think that Petunia…

****

Hmmm…well, I don't know what the full truth of that is. She and your mother never met, so I don't know a lot about Petunia. My guess is she didn't know what she was saying at the time, since she was being emotional about your removal.

__

But she knew who my mother was…

****

Who didn't? She recognized the body, and she knew who you were before she took you in…

__

Hmm…

Genji thought back to the woman he thought was his mother five years ago. During his five years of freedom, he discovered that her beatings had helped him grow stronger. The stamina built during his first ten years was very impressive, and his body healed minor cuts and bruises quickly. He actually had a lot to thank San Petunia Birch for…

****

So, anyway, if you won't leave the room, where are you going to go to the bathroom?

__

!!!

****

Oh yeah, you forgot about that, didn't you? Heh, heh, heh…

Genji sighed. 

__

Alright, you win…

****

Go watch some TV or walk around the beach, or something. Tomorrow you start your training, so have some fun today. You're on vacation, Genji! Go enjoy yourself!

__

Right.

Genji got up from the bed, stretched, and headed for the door. He was about to grab the doorknob when he heard knocking from the outside.

"Genji?"

It was Piccolo, so Genji opened the door. The Namek was glaring.

"Let me come in."

Genji quickly stepped aside as Piccolo walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Let's not try to keep secrets from each other, okay? Let's say everything."

Genji nodded in understanding.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

Genji froze.

****

**What?**

"Stop trying to hide it, Genji. I can hear you, Yume could hear you, and even 18 noted you were 'speaking to someone who wasn't there.' Who are you talking to? It can't be yourself."

Genji stared at his moccasins, deciding not to answer. Piccolo sighed before taking a more subtle approach.

"Genji…this demon of yours…does it talk to you?"

****

**…**

"Genji, look at me."

Genji's eyes met Piccolo's, and he nodded.

****

**It's in love with my mother… It wants to kill me to get to her…**

"Do you talk back?"

****

**I try not to… Hey, how do you know if I'm talking to it?**

"Because the two of you are using telepathy, a type of communication that uses only small amounts of ki. Most humans have trouble feeling it, but those familiar with the practice can pick it up. 18 was able to pick up the energy from you when you conversed, and animals are sensitive to changes in ki."

****

**And you?**

"Most Nameks are telepathic, but the practice is highly forbidden. So, I don't use it, but I can hear others using telepathy."

****

**I see.**

"Genji, I recommend that you do not talk to this demon at all. Use this vacation time to get your mind off it."

****

**But what if it talks to me…or gives me another heart attack?**

Piccolo narrowed his eyes in questioning.

"Heard attacks?"

Genji explained his condition, how the demon caused sudden heart attacks, and Piccolo closed his eyes in thought.

"Don't worry about it, Genji. I'll make sure you'll be fine. Just don't talk to it anymore, alright?"

****

**Alright.**

Piccolo smiled and opened the door.

"Now come outside and relax." 


	52. Genji's Vacation, Part 4

Chapter 52

Genji spent some of the day outside on a beach chair, soaking in sunrays. When it was dinnertime, Genji jumped back into the house with a grumbling stomach. Marron and 18 had cooked up noodles that Genji had never seen before. They were long and thin, like ramen, but they were covered in a thick, hot, red sauce.

****

**What are we having?** Genji asked 18.

"Pasta." She answered, filling his plate.

"Yay! Spaghetti!" Marron cheered behind him with her plate ready.

****

**Spaghetti?** Genji wondered, accidentally looking over at Marron. She grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, it's really good. Mommy makes the best. Don't tell me you never had spaghetti befor…" Then, she blinked in confusion. "Hey, I thought you couldn't talk!"

"Huh?" 18 looked over at her daughter. 

****

**"Talk?"** Genji blinked. ****Not with my mouth, but with my eyes. See?****

"Whoa!" Marron marveled. "Just like a dragon priest! That's cool!"

"He's a Mononoke, Marron-chan." 18 explained. "He can talk with his eyes too."

"That's neat!"

Genji smiled, and headed over to the table.

__

Well, let's see how this spaghetti stuff fares with my stomach.

/|\

The dinner table at Roshi's was very noisy with family chatter going across plates of food. Genji was half ignoring it, eating his spaghetti like no tomorrow. He loved it! He couldn't quite describe it, but spaghetti was becoming his new favorite pasta dish. He quietly ate while Roshi, Kuririn, 18, and Marron talked over dinner. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen, he had previously declined joining the table.

Genji cleaned his plate of every tasty noodle, and he quickly got 18's attention.

****

**Excuse me, Mrs. 18?**

She turned to him.

"Just 18 is fine, kid."

****

**May I please have more. It was delicious.**

The android smiled in charm.

"Seconds are in the pot on the stove. Help yourself."

Genji nodded and got up.

"Hey, mommy!" Marron called with a giggle as Genji headed for the kitchen. "You've got to hear what KoolaNut66 said in chat today."

"You kids and your Internet!" Roshi laughed.

Genji walked up to the pot of warm spaghetti, and used his fork to scoop saucy noodles onto his plate.

Suddenly…

****

Genji? Good, I finally got you alone!

__

???

****

Don't talk to me, just listen.

Genji nodded, and kept scooping spaghetti onto his plate.

****

I just want you to understand this. Although your demon and I are connected, we are two entirely different people. You can certainly tell our voices apart.

Genji nodded.

****

We both reside in your soul, and we communicate with you and each other telepathically, however the demon is eating at your soul while I am trying to save it.

Also, both of us now have the ability to control your body.

Genji breathed in and out heavily.

****

Not what you want to hear, I know. Genji, I will no longer control you without your permission, and I'm doing everything I can to keep the demon from taking over. But I guess what I want to say is… Don't talk to me either. Don't summon me, don't even think about me. It's somewhat the same thing as talking to your demon.

Genji nodded in agreement with a promising smile.

****

Good. Oh, and one more thing… You aren't really going to eat all of that, are you?

Genji looked at his plate and almost dropped it. He had accidentally scooped the whole pot of noodles onto his plate! He quickly scraped back in what he felt he couldn't eat.

****

**Whoops.**

/|\

After dinner, Genji felt sleepy and decided to call it the night. Marron gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he instantly fled to his room. Piccolo was already in the guestroom, meditating by the window. He tapped Piccolo's shoulder, and the Namek opened his eyes.

****

**Good night, Piccolo-san.**

"Going to bed already?" Piccolo wondered, looking out at the sunset outside. "If that's your wish…sleep well, Genji." He closed his eyes.

Genji nodded, then tugged his shroud off his shoulders and tossed it onto the bed. 18 had given him a sweatshirt and sweatpants to sleep in, so he dressed in them and slipped promptly into bed. Piccolo opened his eyes again as Genji settled himself under the sheets and tucked his shroud around him before finally laying still.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at him.

__

Wait until he's asleep…

/|\

Author's Note: Short chapter today, I know. I just wanted to end the "Genji's Vacation" titles here, cause he'll be saying "So much for the vacation" in a few more chapters. I am not giving you any spoilers, but I will give you a hint. The demon reveals who he is next chapter. While I'm doing this, I want to thank everyone for reading. This is the biggest project I've ever done, original or fanfic, and I want to thank everyone for the comments and thoughts they had. All your kind words, and even not so kind, mean a lot to me. ~Masquerade


	53. The Secret of Genji's Birth, Part 1

Chapter 53

The darkness of night quickly covered the land. Outside Genji's window, only the lapping of waves across the beach could be heard. Piccolo once again opened his eyes and looked at Genji. The boy was sprawled out in relaxation, half covered in the sheets and his shroud. His mouth was open, taking in gurgling breaths.

Sleeping and snoring.

Piccolo stood up.

__

What I am about to do is forbidden to my people, but I must help Genji.

He walked to Genji's bedside, and looked down at him. The Namek couldn't help but smile.

__

You're going to break my concentration with all that noise.

Piccolo gently closed Genji's mouth, and the boy sighed deeply through his nose. Piccolo straightened the boy's body, arms to the side and legs together. Then, Piccolo touched the claw tip of his index finger to Genji's forehead.

__

Genji…San…and Cell… Please forgive my rudeness. I must see this demon for myself.

Piccolo slowly and carefully dug his claw into Genji's forehead until his fingertip touched skin. Blood gathered around the cut, and seeped into Piccolo's finger. With the connection made, the Namek closed his eyes, and slowly increased his ki until his body began to slow softly. Some of the ki flowed into Genji, making his body glow as well.

Piccolo took a deep draw of air in and muttered Namekian words under his breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he whispered. Under his eyelids, he could see into Genji's mind. He saw the boy's memories, hopes, and dreams…

…And then he saw the demon.

Piccolo gasped. The demon was a person he knew! The demon had a face that Piccolo hadn't seen in sixteen years…and he hoped he would never see it again!

Then…

****

Hello, Piccolo…so nice to see you again.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open, and he looked down at Genji. The boy's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling. It was a very evil smile, one Piccolo had seen hundreds of times before.

And that voice…it was exactly like…

****

What's wrong? The voice asked from Genji's lips. **You look like you've seen a ghost, Namek.**

It looked like Genji was talking!

But that voice…

And the face he saw…

It all triggered a very scary memory…

………

…The demon was walking towards him…

…Piccolo felt paralyzed…

…He wanted to run away…

…But his feet felt planted to the ground…

…The demon walked past him…

…But it stopped directly behind him…

…It's horrible voice mocked in whisper in the Namek's ears…

…_"What's wrong? Ya frightened?"_…

…_"…"_ Piccolo couldn't respond…

…_"Don't be ashamed. It's hard, I know. You feel my power, and it is hard to bare."_…

………

"No!" Piccolo cried out. "Cell! No!"

The voice in Genji's throat laughed. There was no mistaking that horrible, victorious, evil laugh…

…the laugh of the Imperfect Cell.

/|\

"This can't be…" Piccolo gasped. "Cell…what are you doing to this boy?!"

Genji's lips curled into a smiling sneer.

****

I am going to kill him.

"Why?!"

The voice chuckled.

****

Because he is in my way… Because I hate him… Because…there are so many reasons…

"Because you think you will be with San again?"

****

Of course.

"You do understand that you won't go to the same place she did. You will burn in hell while San and Genji thrive in the heavens. So let him go, and pass on like you should have.

****

HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Piccolo was slightly taken aback by the voice's loud laughing.

****

Stupid Namek! Coral-chan is in hell!

"WHAT?!"

****

The Kaios are not Mononoke. They judge the crimes of people no matter how long ago they were committed. Coral-chan harbored Cell, nursed him, loved him, saved his life many times… Because she stood beside a power so evil, she too was evil and so she was exiled to hell."

"NO!"

****

HA HA HA HA HA HA!

"Have you actually seen San in hell?"

****

No, but I know she is there.

"No, you don't know. You're blinding yourself with your wishful thinking, lust, and jealousy."

****

Don't try me, Namek. The voice warned. **If not for certain restraints, I would kill this boy now.**

Piccolo blinked.

"Certain restraints?"

****

I refuse to explain.

Piccolo gnashed his teeth.

"Why do you want to kill Genji so badly?! He's your son!"

****

No, he's not.

"Of course he is! It was you that…"

****

Cell's psychological mind split him into two different men when he came to Singing Mountain. He arrived as the Cell that Once Was…me. As time went on, his heart softened for Coral-chan, and he became the Cell that Changed. Both I and the Cell that Changed reside within this boy's body. His decisions and his actions will soon turn him into one of us. But I will kill him before that happens."

"So, are you Cell or not? Who are you?"

****

I am the man you met in Ginger Town…the man you searched so hard to find and kill…the man who absorbed Androids 17 and 18…the man who's heart was filled with the ultimate evil. And so it shall remain, within the heart of the son of the Cell that Changed.

"…" Piccolo remained quiet as he thought.

****

It may sound confusing, but I assure you that the Cell that Once Was and the Cell that Changed are two separate men with two separate souls.

"Yes, I understand that."

****

So, will you finally leave me alone so I can get on with my work?

"Is this certain restraint the Cell that Changed?"

Genji's mouth closed, and the voice purred a low, menacing growl.

****

You have overstayed your welcome. I will not say anymore.

"He is, isn't he?!" Piccolo demanded. 

The voice did not speak up, and Genji's mouth remained closed.

"CELL, DAMN YOU! ANSWER!"

****

Pull out, Piccolo.

Piccolo straightened at the sound of the new voice. It was another voice he recognized, but it seemed to come from inside his head. It was different from the demon, but he knew…

"That voice…are you…"

****

The demon will say no more, and there's nothing I can add on. Pull out of your transmission, and tell Genji the truth about his birth tomorrow.

"The truth of his birth?"

****

You know what I mean.

"I…"

As Piccolo dwelled on the request, he pieced together what was happening to Genji. He hardly knew what to think.

__

I know how Cell created Genji…but the whole truth I'm not certain about…

Did Cell really split himself into two different men?

With a sigh, Piccolo responded to the new voice.

"I'll go now, and I'll tell him tomorrow."

****

Reliable Piccolo…thank you.

Piccolo lowered his ki until he and Genji were no longer glowing, and then he carefully withdrew his bloody fingernail. He popped it in his mouth to suck off the blood, then he gently wiped the blood off Genji's forehead. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy now.

__

No…Cell didn't divide himself into two different men…

He looked at Genji's peaceful face sadly.

__

…He divided into three…


	54. The Secret of Genji's Birth, Part 2

Chapter 54

Piccolo couldn't sleep. He had cleaned the cut on Genji's head and had put an excuse together ("You fell out of the bed and hurt yourself."). However, one thing the demon said made Piccolo worry about the boy's fate:

**__**

"His decisions and his actions will soon turn him into one of us…"

What did he mean? Is he saying that Genji will grow as powerful as Cell one day? Or that…should Genji die with fear in his heart, he will be turned into a demon worse than Cell?

He looked down at the sleeping boy, and brushed his bangs off his closed eyes.

__

Genji… What is happening to you?

A memory from Singing Mountain came back to him. When he had first met the boy…just an infant in San Masquerade's arms…

………

__

"So this is him?"

"This is Genji. I'm glad you two finally met."

Masquerade was standing in the kitchen, holding the tiny boy in her arms. Piccolo held a hand out to the child, and Genji grabbed two of the Namek's fingers with two chubby fists.

__

"So, this is my godson…"

"Did you want to hold him?" Masq invited.

__

"Well…I suppose…"

"Here you go."

Masq carefully lifted Genji into Piccolo's arms, and the Namek held the child carefully, cradling the boy's head in one hand. The baby looked up at him with bright pink eyes filled with curiosity.

__

"…those eyes…"

"They look just like Seru's, don't they? He must be Seru's son, I know he is!"

"Cell's son? But all the priestesses say that you're a virgin…"

Masq smiled as she sat down by the table.

__

"Before he left me, Seru gave me a gift."

"A…gift?"

Masq nodded.

__

"I didn't know what it was at the time, but he told me to protect it, cherish it, and to love it as though it was him. He said if I did that, he would come back to me. Nine months later, I had Genji. So, Genji is my gift, and as I take care of him, Seru will come back. Isn't it wonderful, Piccolo-san? We're going to be a family soon! I can't wait to show Seru his beautiful son when he comes back!"

………

Piccolo looked down at the grown boy, remembering how small he had looked in his arms fifteen years ago.

__

Poor San, he did come back to you…

…But not in the way you expected…

/|\

Genji woke up that morning to a splitting headache. He rubbed his head, feeling a scar in the very center of his forehead. He sat up and opened his eyes. Daylight filtered from the window and lit up the whole room. He looked around the room and found Piccolo standing near the bed. He looked Genji in the eye.

"Good morning."

Genji nodded at him.

****

**Except for this migraine, I'd call it a good morning. Hey, do you know if I slept well?**

"I suppose. You were snoring."

****

**I was? Sorry. Well, I was having the strangest dream… I heard you and my demon saying something about my father…**

"…" Piccolo bit his lip. Genji was quick to notice the Namek's uneasiness.

****

**Piccolo-san?**

Piccolo sighed, and tried to explain what he could.

"You don't know much about us Nameks, do you?"

****

**I don't know anything about Nameks.** Genji shook his head.

"Let me explain."

****

**What does this have to do with…**

"The Nameks came from the planet Nameksei. They were peaceful people who lived in harmony with the land. Although they detested violence, there were warriors of battle arts who protected the villages from natural predators. We are seen as males, although we reproduce through self-impregnation, and there are no female equivalents of our people. Despite our abundance of dedication, determination, and sense of honor…the universe sees us as weaklings and cowards because of our peaceful ways."

****

**Wow.** Genji blinked. ****That's…really fascinating, but what does this have to…****

"Do I sound crazy now?"

****

**NO, NO, NO! I mean… Of course you don't, Piccolo-san.**

"Good. Now let me say one more thing about Nameks."

****

**Okay.** Genji accepted, propping a hand under his chin as he listened.

"We do reproduce asexually, but there were those who couldn't reproduce at all. So, a practice was invented. In the Namekian tongue, it is called 'Nemmin tare debidaro' but it roughly translates to 'Soul Fragmentation.' The Namek who wishes to conceive gathers a partner, and…"

****

**…the bee pollinates the bird's egg, and out comes the baby?**

"GENJI!"

****

**EEP! Sorry, but you left it wide open!**

"You're worse than your mother! Please try to listen, this is very important!"

****

**Okay, I'll be quiet now.**

"Now then… The partner will separate a part of his soul from his body and place it into the other's body. That fragment of the partner's soul will grow in its host body until it forms a life of its own. After the gestation cycle, the host body gives birth to a child that was the partner's soul."

****

**Okay, so this is all very interesting, but why tell all of this to me?**

"Where do you think you came from?"

****

**WHAT?!**

"Think about it, Genji. Even you know having a virgin mother is impossible, especially since San lived with a man who loved her."

The information began to fall into its respective holes. His mother…a virgin…Cell's lover…and Piccolo…knew them both…

Genji's eyes watered.

****

**Is…is that what happened to me? Is that what mama did to have me?**

"Genji," Piccolo consoled, "please understand. No human knew of this practice, and it is highly unethical among Nameks. No one on Singing Mountain knew what had happened to your mother. They only knew that she bore a child without mating with a man, so they believed it was a miracle you were born."

Genji leaped from the bed and grabbed Piccolo's shirt desperately.

****

**Please say you did that to her! Please say you made me! Please say you're my father, Piccolo-san!**

Piccolo put on a concerned face as he looked into Genji's eyes.

"Why do you want me to lie to you?"

****

**Please don't tell me Cell made me! Please, Piccolo-san! PLEASE!**

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed.

"I will not lie to you, Genji…"

Genji leaned forward, into Piccolo's face, anticipating the answer…

"Cell was very fond of Namekian practices…"

That was all Genji needed to hear.

****

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Tears streamed down his face, and he started pounding angrily on Piccolo's chest. The Namek wasn't even hurt by Genji's blows. Piccolo quickly grabbed Genji's wrists to stop the attacks, and forced Genji to look at him.

"Why are you acting this way?!"

****

**He can't be my father, he just can't be!**

"Who?"

****

**Cell! He's not my father! Not that evil, cold man! There is just no way!**

"Genji, please listen to me…"

****

**What?**

"You think the truth hurts? It's the lies that mask it that hurt even more, especially when you put that mask on yourself. You have to stop lying to yourself, Genji, and face the truth of your birth."

Genji's legs felt weak, and he fell to his knees. Piccolo stayed standing as the boy bent his head and cried.

"Genji." Piccolo began softly. "Denying the truth will just be another one of your weak points. If you don't accept your past, you will never understand why you have so many enemies."

"…" Genji did nothing. He just sobbed.

"You have enemies because other put the crimes of your father on you, like Vegeta did. If you don't accept the fact that Cell is indeed your father, your enemies will use your denial against you, and you could be possibly be driven insane or killed."

"…" 

"Do you understand?"

Genji slowly nodded. Piccolo helped the boy up, and dried his tears.

"This is going to be hard to live with, but you can do this. You have your mother's inner strength, your father's wit, and your own gifts from the gods. You can survive the truth of your heritage, you can't let it be the death of you."

The door creaked open slightly. Piccolo turned his head to the door, and found a teary blue eye watching them. Noticing that she had been found out, she pushed the door fully open and came out of hiding.

"18…" Piccolo murmured, seeing the android walk into the room. She walked up to Genji and dried his face softly with the back of her hand.

"You never knew?" she asked the boy. "No one on the mountain told you?"

Genji looked at her.

****

**They all knew… None of them told me… Not even Moro-sama…**

18 smiled sadly.

"Well, now that you know, will you be okay?"

****

**…** Genji hesitated. ****I think so.****

"If you want to talk about it, Piccolo and I are right here. Your secret will be safe in this house with all of us."

****

**Thank you.**

"18," Piccolo growled, "how long have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"Since last night. I heard you and someone else shouting, so I'd thought I'd listen in."

"I see…I thought someone would have heard…"

18 smiled a cheer-up smile.

"Well…now that the grief is over…let's put this behind us. So, Genji, your training with Roshi starts today. How about coming downstairs and eating breakfast? Do waffles sound good?"

Genji's face brightened a little (just a little), and he nodded.

"Good." 18 chirped, putting her arm over his shoulders and patting his back. "Now get dressed, and it'll be ready to eat by the time you get downstairs." She gave him a soft kiss on the temple, just above his eye. "You're a good kid, Genji, no matter who your father is." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Genji looked up at Piccolo.

****

**Promise you won't tell anyone else…**

"I won't tell those who don't need to know." Piccolo grunted. "Your friends will want to hear this when you see them again."

Genji bit his lip for a moment.

****

**I can worry about that later. Right now, I have a training regimen to do.**

"Better get dressed then." Piccolo suggested, turning modestly to the window. 


	55. Genji and Marron, Part 1

Chapter 55

Genji quickly dressed in his usual red kimono shirt and blue pants, and tied on his sandals. He quickly rushed downstairs to the table. Marron was already seated at the table, fork and butter knife ready.

"Hi Genji!" she greeted happily. "Good morning!" Genji nervously frowned, and took a seat as far away from Marron as he could. 18 then served up waffled for the two teens. She noticed Genji trying to avoid Marron's glances and smirked.

"She's a good kid," 18 whispered in Genji's ear, "she just made a bad first impression. I think you two would be really cute together."

Genji didn't believe what he just heard!

He and Marron?! No way!

He'd rather be Momiji's boyfriend!

He ate quickly, then dashed outside, eager to be trained. Roshi was waiting for him on the beach dressed in his black sensei gi, wearing a turtle shell on his back, and holding his wooden staff in his hand.

"Well Genji, are you ready?"

Genji nodded in determination.

"Now then," Roshi nodded, "I understand that you've already received training, but how much do you know?"

There was a pause as Genji thought back as far as he could. He was about to sum up what he had learned, when Roshi burst out into embarrassed laughter.

"Heh, heh… I forgot, you're mute."

Genji glared in annoyance.

"Right…uh… Just do a few warm up stretches, and I'll go get 18." Roshi proposed, heading back for the house. Genji sighed, and stretched his arms behind his head while rotating his ankles.

__

Me? The son of Cell? For real?

Guardian, why didn't you tell me?

****

Because the demon would have killed you if I did.

Genji nodded to himself, then lowered himself to the ground to stretch his calves.

Piccolo watched Genji from the upstairs window.

__

Stay strong, Genji…

/|\

18 relayed Genji's experiences to Roshi. 

"He's been training for the last five years. His best field is archery and his worst is open hand. He's studied no specific martial art."

"Hmmm…not much experience…I guess we can start with the basics." Roshi nodded. "Archery, eh? I don't teach weapons in my regimen. It's purely open hand."

****

**HUH?!** Genji's eyes went wide in fear. ****NO WAY!****

"Calm down, kid." 18 smiled. "If you're no good at open hand, then Roshi will teach you." Genji calmed, and nodded.

"Well, we can start by testing your abilities." Roshi determined, taking a stopwatch out of his pocket. "Okay, Genji, the first thing I want you to do is run one lap around my island as quick as you can."

Genji blinked a couple of times, then shrugged. He got down into a sprinting position. Roshi nodded.

"Ready…set…" He clicked down on the stopwatch. "Go!"

Genji bounded around the island as fast as he could. It felt like no time at all when he reached Roshi again, and the old man clicked his timer to a stop.

"Fifteen seconds?" the old man blinked. "Pretty good. The average human takes a little over a minute…"

"Well, it's not a very big island." 18 chuckled, flinging some hair over her shoulder. "And Genji is not an average human. Right, Genji?"

He beamed with a nod.

****

**I have the fastest feet on Singing Mountain.**

"Now to test your strength and battle skills." Roshi put the stopwatch away and struck a defensive position. "Try and hit me, kiddo."

Genji blinked a few times.

****

**But… Muten Roshi-sama…**

"Oh, go smack him one." 18 urged, pointing at her face. "His brain needs to be sloshed around so that he can think of things other than hot, naked chicks."

Roshi faced 18 angrily.

"You little biddy! How dare you talk about the venerable old master like that!"

18 scrunched her nose at him.

"Don't act so high and mighty because you've taken your first pupil in over twenty years."

"Why you…"

Genji watched the two bicker, and shrugged.

****

**Well, he said to try and hit him…**

Genji rushed foreword with a ready fist.

****

**HYAAAAAAA…**

POW!

Roshi was sent flying until…

SPLASH!

…He landed a ways out into the ocean. A wave washed him up on the shore, and left his shoulders and head draped in seaweed. 18 couldn't contain her mirth. She fell over, holding her sides, and laughed hard enough to shed tears. Roshi glared at Genji through his sunglasses.

"Have some respect for an old man!" Roshi scolded.

****

**But…**

"…you told him to hit you, and he did!" 18 pointed out, between laughs. Roshi growled, batting seaweed off his shoulders and bald head.

"Well, Genji, very well done. I see you are a very special boy who can put his abilities to good use. Now, the training begins!"

Genji stood a little straighter and smiled. He couldn't wait to finally learn how to fight open handed.

Roshi grinned at the boy. 

"Now, your first task of my regimen is…"

/|\

****

**…Do his grocery shopping?!** Genji huffed as he and 18 sat in the backseat of the hover car. Marron was seated in the passenger seat while Kuririn drove. 18 rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I shoulda known that old man would use you as an excuse to be more lazy." She groaned.

"Well, look at it this way," Kuririn brightened up, "Genji doesn't have to spend a whole week cooped up in the house. Why not take him on a tour of the islands? Would you like that, Genji?"

****

**Yeah, I guess.** Genji nodded solemnly. ****Grocery shopping… I don't believe it…****

"This'll be so much fun." Marron giggled. "I'd love to show you around, Genji."

Genji lowered his head and blushed.

__

Some vacation this is turning out to be…


	56. Genji and Marron, Part 2

Chapter 56

The island they stopped at was Summoner's Island. 18 wanted to take Genji on a tour of the few islands in the area, so grocery shopping was going to be saved for last. Summoner's was a park and residential island, with mostly houses and walking paths. Genji noticed a strange abundance of lakes…very deep lakes…

Marron and 18 were happy to point out their favorite spots on the island, while Kuririn gave an interesting fact suddenly:

"There was a huge battle fought here sixteen years ago. I was there; I saw pretty much the whole thing. It almost ripped the whole island apart. Amazing, lemme tell you."

****

**What kind of battle was it?** Genji asked 18. ****Who was fighting who?**** 18 hesitated with a bite of her lip.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Then she quickly added. "It's not all that important."

Genji narrowed suspicious eyes at her as he walked next to her.

****

**It it's not that important, why are you withholding…**

Suddenly, after putting his foot down on one step…

__

"There is going to be a tournament in ten days. I expect only the strongest to attend…"

…A very familiar voice echoed in his head. He stopped dead short in his tracks, and stared ahead in fear. What was going on? The voice continued…

__

"…Watch your television tomorrow for the details… This will be so exciting! Everyone in the world will be watching me, on live television…I can't wait to see the look of horror on their faces…"

Cell… He was on this island…

****

Here… He was standing right here when he announced the Cell Game.

"Genji, are you okay?"

Genji snapped back to reality, and the voice in his head disappeared. He noticed that Marron was tugging on his arm and she looked concerned. He smiled at her.

****

**I'm fine.** He assured.

"Okay!" Marron chirped, holding his hand in one of hers. "C'mon and keep up. You still have a lot to see." They both walked right behind Kuririn and 18, looking at the beautiful island homes and park gardens.

__

So, a battle with Cell had been fought here. That would explain the lakes…craters formed during the fighting and filling up with water overtime…

Interesting…

Wait a minute…

!!!

She's…holding my hand…

HELP!

****

HA, HA, HA, HA! Genji, you wimp! She's only holding your hand!

/|\

18 was so charmed seeing Genji and Marron holding hands that she got an idea. She turned to the teens with a smile.

"Marron-chan, why don't you show Genji around the rest of the island?"

"Huh?" Marron wondered.

"Daddy and I will do the grocery shopping." 18 suggested, so you kids just have fun now."

"What?" Kuririn blinked up at his wife. Genji glared at 18.

****

**Wait a minute, what's going on?!**

"Bye!" Then 18 took off running, dragging Kuririn behind her.

"Hey!" Kuririn yelped as he was dragged behind the running 18. "What are you doing?"

"Let's give 'em four hours." 18 suggested. "That should do it."

"18, darling…quit playing matchmaker. Don't leave the kids here, what if something happens to them?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. The crime rate is non-existent. Besides, they're teens, they can take care of themselves. Now, let's get to the hover car so that they don't escape." 

Meanwhile, Genji and Marron were left in the middle of the street, blinking. Then, they looked at each other.

****

**Why'd they leave us here?**

"I dunno, but I kinda like it." She held his hand tighter. "I guess I'll show you around."

Genji nodded in embarrassment.

__

18, I am going to get you for this.

((I don't know who hates writer's block more, the writer or the reader. I really hate it when I get writer's block. Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next one should be longer.))


	57. Genji and Marron, Part 3

Chapter 57

"This is my favorite spot in the whole park." Marron said, leaning against a guard railing. They were looking at a large and very deep lake surrounded by the guardrail. "I think this lake is neat. Mommy says I'm crazy, but I understand why."

****

**Why?** Genji asked, looking out at the lake. ****I find this interesting too. I can feel something from this lake…like it has a ki of its own…****

"That's what daddy and his friends say. They told me this is where Cell became perfect."

Genji blinked at her.

****

**Right here?**

Yep.

"Yeah, right here. But mommy doesn't like coming here because this is where she died."

Genji nodded.

****

**Yeah. Yamcha told me about that. Cell ate her, then he regurgitated her at the Cell Game.**

"Mommy won't tell me what happened, though. She keeps saying she can't remember, but she's lying."

****

**Maybe she really doesn't remember. Being eaten is a traumatic experience, I hear…**

"I dunno. And daddy doesn't like telling the whole story either. The hardest question he had to answer me was 'how did you and mommy meet?' "

Genji folded his arms on the guardrail and closed his eyes. He could feel the ki vibrating below the water after all these years, the last physical traces of Cell. Within the rhythmic vibrations, Genji could hear sounds and voices from the past echoing in his mind. He heard explosions, screaming, men shouting frantically, and evil laughter that sent a shiver up Genji's spine. He even listened to 18's screams as she died…

__

"You monster! How could you?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

****

Hey, that's enough, kid. Come back to the here and now if you don't mind.

The guardian sounded nervous, so Genji opened his eyes and looked out at the blue water in front of him. 

__

This island is so beautiful… It's hard to believe a terrible battle was fought here and that others had died…

…for the freedom we all enjoy today.

****

It's a sad thing to think about, yes. I had to think about it myself since I died and then became your guardian.

Genji blinked a few times.

__

How did you die?

****

SHHHHHHT! You aren't supposed to talk to me, remember?!

__

Whoops!

"Genji…"

****

**Huh?** Genji looked at Marron, afraid she might have heard him. She looked back at him timidly.

"…Is it true…that…you're…"

****

**What is it, Marron?**

"…Cell's son?"

Genji wasn't exactly taken by surprise, but he couldn't believe she asked that in public. He looked around to see if anyone was listening to them, then he turned back to her.

****

**I don't know for sure. Everyone says I am, but I'm leaning towards the 'no' answer. I'll admit that my mother was in love with him, but that doesn't officially mean I'm his son.** 

"Okay." Marron nodded.

****

**But what if I am the son of Cell? What would you have done?**

Marron smiled and shook her head.

"Aw, it's cool. I wouldn't really care. No matter who your daddy was, you're still Genji DragonLore. Right?"

Genji nodded.

****

**I suppose…**

Suddenly, Marron latched onto him in a tight hug. He froze, completely unresponsive, as her arms wrapped around his torso and her cheek pressed against his chest. He had no idea what to do except hold perfectly still and wonder why all young girls desired him. They stayed that way for a few moments, then Marron looked into his eyes.

"You're really soft…"

Genji was growing nervous, and his body was starting to shake.

****

**Thank you?**

Marron giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her body press closer to his, and his face flushed.

"I think you're cute, Genji." Marron whispered in his ear.

****

**Here we go again, poor Genji…**

"What about you? Do you think I'm cute, Genji?"

Genji began to break into a sweat.

****

**Well…eh…um…you're…nice looking! But Marron…**

"Will you be my boyfriend, Genji?"

He was starting to panic.

****

**We hardly know each other! Marron, please stop!**

She just hugged him even closer, and breathed on his neck. He shivered, and squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

****

**Help…**

"We can get to know each other. What do you say, Genji?"

He felt like crying.

****

**This is sexual harassment…**

"C'mon, Genji! I wanna be your girl! Please?"

****

**Okay, I had enough! Marron, stop it!**

Genji finally pushed her away. She looked at him in confusion, seeing that he was breathing hard and every inch of his skin was bright red.

"Genji, what's wrong? Was it something I did?"

****

**Yes… No, wait! I mean… Listen to me, Marron. I know you mean well, and thank you for the flattering comments… but you just don't jump on someone like that and expect everything you want. Love and commitment takes time.**

He stared down at his feet, not sure if he said the right thing.

"Genji?" Marron looked like she was about to cry. "Is there another woman? Is that it?"

****

**No, that's not it at all. I can list up to ten girls who have the hots for me, but I'm not in love with them. I'm just not ready for a relationship yet.**

"Oh." Marron understood, hanging her head sadly. She sniffed back a tear. "Damn, here we go again…"

Genji's eyes widened at Marron's language. He couldn't believe her sudden act out of her character.

****

**Did you just say 'damn?' **

"This always happens…whenever I find someone I really like, they don't like me, and…and then…" She was starting to break down. "…and then I start crying, and I don't stop for days…and…and…"

****

Sheesh, what a baby…

Genji bit his lip, not sure what to do now.

__

Aw no…I'm making her cry…

****

Well, do you have a tissue on you?

__

No…

****

Okay, so much for that idea… Just give her a hug.

__

!!!

****

She needs comforting right now. Give her a hug.

Genji sighed.

__

Okay, here it goes…

Genji walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She put her hands on his back and held herself close to him while crying on his shoulder. He rocked back and forth for a while, rubbing her shoulder blades in comfort. After a few minutes, she started to calm down. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

****

**You shouldn't cry about things like that. You waste so much ki.** He smiled at her comfortingly. ****I'm sorry, Marron. Just because I don't want to be your boyfriend doesn't mean I don't like you. Let's just be friends, okay?****

She nodded, solemnly.

"Okay…"

****

**Alright…**

Genji paused for a minute, looking around. ****So, what do you usually do to cheer up?****

Marron thought for a minute.

"I usually eat something…like ice cream."

****

**Ice cream sounds good. How about I buy you some?**

Marron happily hugged his neck.

"Yay! Thank you, Genji!"

Genji smiled and hugged her back.

****

**So, where can we get some?**

"There's a tasty oasis just down the path here. C'mon!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from the lake. He silently chuckled in his head and followed, no longer nervous of holding a young girl's hand.

He and Marron were going to be good friends.

****

Oh, by the way kid, you're welcome. Say, Marron might actually make a better girl than Momiji… This is going to be tough to decide… And Momiji is going to kill you when she finds out about this… 


	58. Genji and Marron, Part 4

Chapter 58

Just outside the park, there was an ice cream parlor overlooking the beach. Genji had a few zeni on him, so he bought ice cream cones for Marron and himself. He bit into his scoop of strawberry ice cream while Marron licked her rocky-road double decker.

__

I wonder how long Kuririn and 18 are going to leave us here… Genji wondered to himself, looking out the beachside window. 

"So, Genji…"

****

**Yes?**

"What's it like on Singing Mountain?"

The question instantly brought back memories, and Genji smiled.

****

**It's absolutely beautiful. The entire mountain was one big forest, ruled by wolves the size of trucks. The wolf tribe is made up of only priestesses, we men just hang around. Singing Mountain is also home to the Shishi Gami, the last remaining god of life and death. He talks just like I can, through his eyes. I don't know if you would like it there… It's much quieter and more solitary than the ocean…**

"I think I would love it." Marron smiled. "Maybe I'll come visit you with mommy and daddy sometime."

****

**Sure.** Genji agreed. ****I'd like that.****

Marron smiled, and licked her ice cream.

****

**So, what's it like here? This is dragon territory, right?**

"Yeah. Sea dragons live out here, and two types of mer-people. The first kind are the priests, they look human but they have pale skin, green hair, and virtually no muscles."

__

Biso… Genji remembered the priest on Singing Mountain. Then, he remembered the sand dollars San Rhapsody gave him, and he looked for them in his item pouch as Marron continued.

"The second kind are the actual mermaids, girls with fish fins. No one has seen an actual mermaid in twenty years."

****

**Wow.** Genji commented. ****So, what can you tell me about these?**** He showed her his six shells.

"Hey, you have some too! I dunno what they're called, but warriors carry those with them. They say if you're in really big trouble, like a shipwreck, then you throw one into the sea and help will come to save you. It works with any body of water, like rivers and lakes too. I never used one yet, but the priests that stop by home usually give me one."

****

**Hmm…**

"Where'd you get these?"

****

**There's a dragon priest who lives on Singing Mountain, and he gave them to me before I left.**

"Wow. Cool."

Genji put the sand dollars away, and finished up his ice cream. Marron was just about done with hers when Genji finally asked the question that was bugging him for a while.

****

**So, who did Cell fight here?**

Marron blinked at him, then bit on a fingernail in thought.

"Oh…uh… Daddy told me this once… I think it was…"

****

Why'd you ask her that? I thought you didn't want anything to do with Cell… Besides, I could have answered that question for you…

"…well, I know daddy was there…so was Mr. Vegeta…and…someone else…"

****

Two someones.

**Two someones?**

"Uh…oh yeah! 16 was there! Mommy said I would have loved him. He was such a peaceful guy."

****

**"Was?" Is he dead?**

Noooo, you think?! the guardian groaned with sarcasm.

"Yeah, he died in the Cell Game. And the last guy was…uh…"

****

Trunks.

**Trunks?!**

"Oh, Mirai no Trunks! That's right! He and Cell did most of the fighting…"

****

**Thanks, that's all I wanted to know.**

"Sure."

Genji grinned to himself, looking back out the window.

__

Now I've got my list of suspects…

****

"Suspects?"

__

I'm going to find out who you are once and for all.

****

Hey, you aren't supposed to be talking to me!

__

Oh right… Let's take this somewhere else.

****

**Where's the bathroom?** Genji asked Marron.

"Oh, good idea. It's just across the street."

((Too short today? Sorry, blame it on writer's block along with big weekend plans and my mom is dragging me out the door now for shopping. Perhaps a longer chapter next time. ~Masq))


	59. Papa

Chapter 59

Marron went into the girl's room to powder her nose, and Genji took the farthest stall in the men's room. However, he didn't go to relieve himself…

__

Okay, now we can talk.

****

So, what's on your list of suspects?

__

The people who fought on this island. You remembered what happened here, so you were there during the battle. Yes?

****

Yes…

__

The people who were here were Kuririn, Vegeta, Mirai no Trunks, and Android 16. You can't be Kuririn or Vegeta; they're still alive. So…

****

…

__

Are you #16?

****

No.

__

Are you Mirai no Trunks?

****

No.

__

What?!

****

Sorry…

__

Who else could you be?!

****

Your list is missing a name.

__

Whose name?

****

Mine.

__

So who are you?!

****

Come on, Genji! Who were Kuririn, Vegeta, Mirai no Trunks, and Android 16 fighting sixteen years ago?

It hit Genji with the force of a baseball bat.

__

No…it can't be…

****

Yes…it is…

__

You're…Cell?

****

Hello, son. I'm very proud of you.

__

Eh?!?!?!!!

Genji was frozen for a few minutes, but a few blinks brought him back to his senses.

__

Why didn't you goddamn tell me?!

****

The same reason no one on Singing Mountain told you. Not only were you too young, but your hatred for me had set in early and it was too late for explanation.

Genji walked out of the stall to the sink, and he splashed water in his face. He was shaking all over.

__

"Too young?"

****

Well, you aren't handling the facts now. How would you have handled it five years ago? Badly, is my guess.

__

What do you mean I'm not handling it…?

****

Well, if you don't calm down right now, your demon scar is going to creep along your face…

Genji grabbed the edge of the sink and took in several deep, calming breaths. His eyes were widening, staring out at nothing for a moment. He took in deeper breaths until his body started to relax slightly and his vision started to blur in static like a bad TV screen.

****

Hey, cut that out! You're going to pass out!

__

Sorry…

He sighed through his nose and stood up straight. A mirror was right in front of him, showing him his slightly pale face and teary pink eyes. He wiped a drop of sink water from his nose, staring into his eyes.

Eyes that came from…his father…

Cell…

****

You sure you're going to be okay?

__

You don't talk like Cell would…

****

Heh. Well, it's been a little over a decade. I've changed for the better, plus hanging out with those friends of yours on Singing Mountain made me feel like I was in my first form again.

__

You're first form?

****

For me, that's like saying I'm young again. Heh, yeah, I was a punk like Satoshi in my first form: cocky, stupid, and full of ego. I'm a little older, a bit wiser… and growing up with you was like living my very own childhood. I'm a changed man again…just like when I met your mother.

__

I see…

****

So, are you going to be okay?

__

Yeah. I'll be fine… I think…

"Genji!" Marron called outside. "Did you fall in or something?! C'mon, let's go!"

Genji smiled at the door.

__

Sure, I'll be fine. Nice to finally meet you… Papa.

****

Nice to meet you too, Genji.

Genji walked for the door.

****

Papa… I like the sound of that…

((Author's Note: **ice pack on head and thermometer in mouth** Yet another short chapter. Gomen na sei (Forgive me), but I've been really sick lately, and I've had a rotten day today. Maybe the next chapter will be longer, I don't know. Here's hoping. Thanks for reading. **goes back to bed**))


	60. The StormGod Brothers, Part 1

Chapter 60

Genji walked out of the bathroom with a hung head. Marron immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Genji?"

****

**Yeah, I'm fine.** he nodded.

"C'mon, there's still more to see!"

Marron took him by the hand and began to drag him towards another favorite spot of hers. Genji just smiled as he was pulled through the crowd, then a familiar face caught his eye. He stood where he was for a moment, and looked more closely.

__

It can't be…

…Oh my God, it is!

He pulled out of Marron's grasp and ran to the other end of the street. Marron angrily ran after him. 

"Genji! We're going this way! What are you doing?!"

****

**Dr. Nezu!**

Genji spied the old man and tapped his shoulder enthusiastically. Nezu turned to the boy and looked incredibly surprised.

"Wha…what the… Genji, is that you?!"

****

**Yo!** the boy waved with a grin.

"Oh my…" Nezu scratched his head. "And whatever are you doing here? You're certainly a long way from the Ashitaka Road."

****

**I know… it's a long story.**

"Well, it's good to see you again." Nezu chuckled, patting Genji on the shoulder. "How have you been doing lately? Any luck finding an alternate cure for that burn?"

****

**No.** Genji shook his head. ****The wise woman may be my only hope…****

"GENJI!" Marron shouted, finally catching up to him. "Why did you go and run off like that?!"

"Who is this?" Nezu asked Genji.

****

**This is my friend, Marron.**

"Why hello, Marron." Nezu greeted the girl. He took her hand to kiss it politely, but she quickly pulled away.

"Hi." She greeted dryly. "Genji, who is this guy?"

****

**Dr. Nezu. A friend of mine, and a Mononoke supporter.**

"Shall we go sit somewhere?" Nezu suggested. "I'm in no hurry, are you?"

/|\

They found a bench close to a beach area, and Genji filled in the old man what had happened since they last met. Nezu made a thinking face when the boy finished.

"Piccolo Daimao and Vegeta Briefs… Yes, they were contestants in the Cell Game and two finalists in the last Tenkai-Ichi Budaki."

Genji nodded. He learned all that from Yamcha.

"Hmm…well, you should be safe here. You are in very strong and impressive company, and this area hasn't gotten wind of your predicament." He turned his head around for a good look around the area. "Piccolo Daimao isn't with you now, is he?"

****

**No, he and I are staying at the Kame House. Marron and I are here because her parents ditched us an hour ago.**

"I see. Well, I can help you yet again, Genji. I am a big name in the media, and I can inform several stations that you were framed and that your crimes are false."

Genji's eyes lit up wide.

****

**You can do that?!**

"Certainly. It would be no trouble at all."

****

**Oh, thank you, Dr. Nezu! Thank you!** Genji bowed his head several times. Nezu bowed his head low once. Marron's eye caught something that fell out of Nezu's shirt collar.

"Ooooh, that's a pretty chain!" she cooed.

Genji blinked at her while Nezu smiled and pulled the necklace chain out of his shirt. On a silver chain hung two gold coins and a blue crystal carved into a small dagger the size of Nezu's finger. Genji examined it closely.

****

**Wow, a crystal dagger… My mother had one…**

"This was given to me by a shinobi as a gift." Nezu explained, tucking it back into his shirt. "I've grown very fond of it, and I never take it off."

"What's a 'shinobi?' " Marron wondered.

Genji's mind, however, was on the previous subject.

****

**So, how soon can my name be cleared?**

"Well, I'd say…a couple days. But in the meantime, it might spread here so be wary and don't draw attention to yourself. Stay close to your powerful friends, and I can guarantee your safety."

Genji nodded.

****

**You've done so much for me, Dr. Nezu. I can't thank you enough.**

"Oh, it's all my pleasure, m'boy." Nezu laughed as he stood up. "I'll do anything to help you out. Well, I ruined your date enough, so I'll be on my way now."

****

**Date?** Genji blinked. Marron giggled and hugged his arm.

"Aw, he thought we were on a date." She cooed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Genji panicked and tried to pry her off.

****

**Hey now! Wait a minute! I'm not on a date! Marron, we just talked about this…**

"Good bye, little lovebirds!" Nezu bid as he walked away. "And Genji, if you can't be good, be careful."

He left as Genji blushed hard and Marron burst out laughing.

****

**Dr. Nezu, how dare you!** Genji glared at the doctor. ****I'm not that kind of guy!****

"Oh, Genji!" Marron giggled. "You're so cute when you blush like that!"

****

**18! KURIRIN! GET BACK HERE AND PICK US UP SOON!**

((Thank you everyone for the "get well" wishes. I feel better now. And thanks for the senzu, Elysian. ))


	61. The StormGod Brothers, Part 2

Chapter 61

Genji prayers were soon answered.

An hour later, Kuririn and 18 arrived back on Summoner's to pick the kids up. They found Genji and Marron by the girl's favorite lake. 18 groaned, feeling the leftover resonance of Cell's ki vibrate from the water.

"I hate it when she comes here…"

"Hey kids!" Kuririn called to Genji and Marron. "Time to go home!"

****

**Finally…** Genji moaned. Marron grabbed Genji's hand and dragged him over to her parents. 

"What about the groceries?" Marron asked her mom.

"We took care of it." 18 nodded, then she smirked. "So, did you and Genji have fun?"

Genji glared at 18.

****

**I can't you believe you left us here. I'm going to get you back someda…**

"We sure did!" Marron answered her mother. "Genji bought us ice cream, and we walked all around the island."

"Sounds like you had fun…" 18 chuckled.

"And you guys were okay the whole time?" Kuririn asked.

Genji nodded.

****

**We were fine. Nothing bad happened.**

"Good. Well, let's get going so that you can finish Master Roshi's training for the day."

Genji huffed.

****

**I dunno… What will I have to do next? Mop his floors?! Walk his dogs?! Clean his toilet?! I think I should stop while I have my pride in tact…**

"Hey, don't give up now." Kuririn urged. "You'd be amazed by what he could teach you."

Genji just kept his doubts to himself as they walked back to the hover car to head home.

/|\

On the opposite beach of Summoner's, triplet dragons were lying next to one another on the warm sand. Each was the size of a camping trailer, and big enough to swallow a human with two gulps. Their bellies were full and their muscles were tired from hunting a whale. The heat from the sun was making them sleepy. Plus, they had finished arguing about who was most attractive to females and all three were extremely grumpy. They were in absolutely no mood for any visitors.

However, someone was walking towards them, intending to be a visitor. 

One of the dragons, the smartest of the three, caught the scent of the visitor and raised his head. The dragon growled.

"I hope you don't wanna talk to us." It growled. "Take your pictures and leave us alone, tourist."

"I am not a tourist, and I wish to talk." The man suggested. "I am someone who can be worth the while. And you three are the sons of the dragon StormGod?"

"We prefer to be called the StormGod brothers." The dragon answered.

The other two raised their heads up and looked at their brother.

"Hey, Don," one asked with a hiccup, "who's the human?"

"Shut up, Po!" Don snapped. "I'm shooing him away right now!"

"Hear me out!" the man shouted. The three dragons glowered at him.

"Say what you have to and go!" Don roared. "After our nap, we have females to woo. It is our mating season, you know."

"I am aware of that…" The man nodded.

"But we never get any of the girls." The unnamed dragon spoke. "We're disgraced because our parents were killed when the islands were destroyed and we never avenged them. It shouldn't matter, cause I'm so very handsome, and…"

"You and your big mouth, Sei!" Don screeched, jumping over Po and biting Sei's ear. "You didn't have to go and tell a human all that! Besides, females should be more attracted to me, since I am very wise!"

"We just had this argument…" Po groaned, covering his eyes with his claws in embarrassment. "I think brains and beauty are overrated. Girls go for fun guys like me…"

The three dragons began arguing heatedly until the human dropped his bombshell.

"I can get you mates!"

All three dragons bent their heads to him.

"How?!" they asked all at once.

"You can avenge your parents and be rid of your disgrace. Females will be begging you to mate with them."

"Yeah right." Don doubted. "How are we supposed to avenge ma and pa if their murderer has been dead for years?"

"And this murderer is Cell, yes?"

The three brothers nodded.

"Well, what if I said Cell is alive and here in dragon god territory?"

All three pairs of eyes stared silently at him, then Sei and Po burst out shouting.

"Where is he?!" Sei roared angrily. "I'll rip him to pieces! I want Pa back!"

"He's alive?!" Po roared in fear. "Are you sure?! After all these years?! Without anyone knowing?!"

"Why should we believe you?" Don asked over the commotion. "The last thing the StormGod brothers need is some human to ruin our reputation as the most feared dragons in these waters."

"He lives with the turtle hermit on the Kame Island. His appearance has changed, he looked like a young boy who goes by Genji DragonLore. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"And what?" Po asked. "You'll give us girls if we kill him?"

"Bring him to me alive, and I can arrange a lovely dragoness for each of you."

The dragons looked at each other for a while, then they grinned in satisfaction.

"We'll do it." Don spoke for them. "When do you want him?"

"At your leisure." The human shrugged. 

"We'll bring him to you tonight." Don agreed.

The human nodded.

__

Your fate is sealed now, boy.

I'll have you in my clutches…

…Just like I had your mother before she died… 


	62. The StormGod Brothers, Part 3

Chapter 62

The first thing Genji did when he got back to the Kame House was storm into his room and slam the door. Piccolo was also in the room, but Genji ignored him and flopped onto the bed with his head in the pillow.

****

**Grocery shopping! I can't believe he calls that training!**

Piccolo looked at Genji.

"It does make sense. Roshi's training isn't exactly free. You have to earn your keep while you're here."

****

**Meh…** Genji groaned, burying his face in the pillow. Piccolo walked to the boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know there are more valuable things to learn, Genji, and I do have the time to teach them to you."

****

**???**

"Would you like me to teach you how to fly, Genji?"

The boy almost jumped out of the bed to his feet, but he landed wrong and just sat on the edge.

****

**Really? You can teach me how?! Just like Yamcha and the others?!**

"Did Yamcha teach you how to fly already?"

****

**No, but I've seen him do it. He used to take me and Aoi flying, he would carry us in his arms.**

"Okay, I'll show you the basics later tonight."

****

**YES!** Genji jumped into the air, flinging a victorious fist up. ****I'm going to learn how to fly!****

"Now get downstairs and finish your Roshi training." Piccolo ordered.

Genji's mood was broken by that, so he flopped down back on the bed like he just was.

****

**I don't wanna clean his toilets!**

"Grrrr…" Piccolo growled in annoyance…

/|\

"Get out there and finish your training!" Piccolo yelled, throwing Genji out of the room. Genji hit the ground on his face hard, and the door slammed unforgivingly behind him. He lifted his head, teary-eyed.

****

**Ow…**

He looked back at the door.

****

**So that's what it's like to have a mother…**

/|\

"ATCHOO!" Piccolo sneezed, then he rubbed a finger under his nose. "Someone somewhere was making fun of me…"

((Author's Note: A quick word about Japanese humor! I'm putting little bits of it in Genji's story. Have you noticed the slight Akira Toriyama style in some scenes? Like in the temple, when Momiji was talking to Genji and he thought she had a crush on him, but discovered that she was staring at his open fly? Things like that are Toriyama-sama-ish, it's just something I wanted to point out. But the thing at the end is general Japan humor. It is a belief that when someone distant from you makes fun of you, you sneeze. It's really funny when you catch it, and is seen in a lot of anime. Look for it, you'd be surprised. Thanks for reading! See ya Monday!))


	63. The StormGod Brothers, Part 4

Chapter 63

For the next four hours, Genji was out on the beach doing exercises as Master Roshi instructed. Genji found himself doing everything from jumping jacks to pull-ups on the windowsill. It wasn't the training he expected, but it was close enough to satisfy him.

After it was all over with, Genji flopped to the sand, completely drenched in sweat.

"Well, this was a very productive day." Roshi nodded. "We'll continue tomorrow, so go rest up."

****

**Okay.** Genji agreed, pulling himself into the house with his hands.

He went into the bathroom and ran the showerhead. He thought to himself as he undressed.

__

Some training… I hope he teaches me open hand soon. That's a must-learn for fighters…

He began to unwrap the bandages around his arms, and he stared at the scarred, rotting flesh. He thought back to Momiji, Ryu, Yume, and Murasaki with a sad sigh.

__

I hope they're all okay. I miss them. I can't wait to see them again after the end of the week. I know Yume will miss me the most. Man, now I want to see them all again!

He unwrapped all his bandages, stepped into the shower, and drew the colorful plastic curtains. He scratched the burns on his arms and chest, cleaning his scars thoroughly. Then, he turned and raised his head into the water, rinsing his hair.

__

And Piccolo is going to teach me to fly tonight! Alright! Now I'm getting into the major leagues! Maybe after I learn to fly, then I can go all over the world and meet all the people Yamcha talks about! Oh wow, to meet Emperor Chao-tzu and Tenshinhan, and the entire San family… Whoa… I could go meet Son Goku and Son Gohan while I'm…

****

NO!

Genji flinched in surprise, and fell over. He was okay, so he got back up and glared at the wall.

__

What was that for?! What the fu…

****

Son Goku, fine with me. Son Gohan… If I see that little punk again, I'm going to kill him! I swear to God, Genji, I will possess your body without asking and kill him!

__

Calm down. It's just wishful thinking…

****

You aren't supposed to be talking to me, remember?

__

Eh…

****

Just shut up and scrub!

Genji kept scrubbing his scars and kept his mind clear of any thoughts. However, he accidentally scratched his forearm too hard and broke the purple skin.

****

**Ow! Dammit!**

He bit his lip as runny purple fluid oozed from the cut. He rubbed on the wound with the flat of his wrist, and his whole arm stung.

****

**Hey, ow!**

He took his wrist away, and the pain instantly vanished. He blinked at it, bringing it up to the showerhead to rinse it off.

****

**What the…**

What are you doing?! Don't…

He put his arm under the water, and the wound sizzled like bacon on a frying pan. Genji's mouth stretched open in silent screaming, and he fell out of the shower and to the tile floor. He held his wounded arm tightly with his other hand, wincing in pain. It slowly subsided.

****

I tried to warn you…

__

Next time warn me sooner! What the hell happened?!

****

Demon blood and warm water hurt like hell. I dunno why. Keep that covered up and out of the water.

**Okay…**

He stood back up and grabbed a wash cloth from the top of the toilet. He tied it around his wound and stepped back into the shower to keep cleaning himself.

Ten minutes later, after drying off and changing back into his clothes, he checked on his wound. The fluid had bled through the wash cloth and was still flowing. Without putting his bandages back on, he quickly walked into the guestroom to get Piccolo. The Namek was meditating by the window while Marron was typing on the computer. Piccolo looked up at Genji the moment the boy entered.

"Something's wrong…" He immediately noticed.

****

**It won't stop bleeding…** Genji moaned, showing Piccolo his arm. Marron turned away from the computer to look.

"Hi Genji. How are…" She fell silent and gawked at her first sight of the demon burn. He had kept his arms and neck wrapped in bandages, and now she saw why. "Oh…my God…"

Genji looked at Marron while Piccolo inspected the cut.

****

**It's okay, Marron. It's not contagious.**

"What is it?" she asked, standing up from the computer.

****

**It's a demon burn. This is why I left home. I'm looking for a strong enough cure to cleanse…** Suddenly, Piccolo put his hand over the wound and squeezed the flesh together. Genji winced and wiggled in Piccolo's grasp. It hurt! He felt like his arm was being crushed under a car!

"Hold still." Piccolo ordered gently. "You'll reopen it if you keep that up." After a moment of torment for Genji, Piccolo released his hand. The wound had healed and stopped bleeding.

****

**Thank you, Piccolo-san…** Genji moaned, rubbing his arm.

"Don't pick at it." The Namek advised. "Now, for some clean bandages…"

****

**But, you have nothing to make bandages like last time…**

"That's okay. I have other methods." He raised a hand at Genji's chest, and the boy began to glow. Quickly, the light faded away and new bandages covered the burns tightly on his arms, shoulders, chest, back, and neck. Genji tugged his shirt over the bandages.

****

**Again, thank you, Piccolo-san.**

"Your welcome." Piccolo nodded. "We start flight training in one hour, so be sure you get something to eat. This will take up a lot of your strength."

Genji nodded.

"Ooooh, you're going to go flying?" Marron squealed, already forgetting about the scar. "Cool! Teach me sometime, okay, Genji?"

Genji smiled.

****

**Maybe.**


	64. The StormGod Brothers, Part 5

Chapter 64

After a big shellfish dinner, Genji joined Piccolo outside.

"Ready?"

Genji nodded. Piccolo took Genji's arm and launched off into the air. Genji found himself trailing behind with a wind howling in his ears, beating in his face, and weaving wildly through his long hair. It was just like on the magic carpet, only there was nothing beneath him except the view of the deep, midnight blue ocean. Genji looked over his shoulder to see himself floating away from the island below.

__

This is great! And I get to learn how to do this? Awesome!

****

Ah, it feels good to be back in the air…

Piccolo took Genji to a very far off island and landed on the ground. The land was completely level and marshy, water sprung from the ground as Genji's feet took a step. There were sounds of swamp birds, frogs, and a beautiful melody of a nighting gale. There were a few trees to be seen, but Genji couldn't see their bases or roots from under the waterline. Some of the underbrush was submerged too.

****

**Piccolo-san, what is this place?**

"It has no official name, but the dragon gods call this 'Grim Reaper Isle.' There was an enormous battle here between Cell and the other androids, and because of it the island is sinking."

****

No kidding? This was where I absorbed Android 17? It sure does look different… Hey, walk around a little, Genji.

Genji took a few steps, looking around at the tiny island. Twilight was following the sunset, so Genji had little light to see by. He sometimes found himself stepping into puddles as deep as his knee.

"Don't go too far." Piccolo warned. "It's rather dangerous here. This island is infested with Mononoke crocodiles."

Genji blinked.

****

**Crocodile gods? Is there such thing?**

"No, but they are as big enough to be called gods. They can take down a fully-grown dragon, so watch your step. Now, let's begin the flying lesson."

Genji faced Piccolo and listened carefully.

"You can concentrate you ki, right?"

****

**Sure. I meditate once in a while. I can feel the energy in living things.**

"Okay, so this shouldn't be a problem. I want you to concentrate your ki and push it down. If you can't do that, then use the ki around you to push you up. Okay?"

Genji nodded, then bent his head and closed his eyes. Yes, he knew the basics of ki. Yamcha taught him and Aoi how to feel out other ki, but he spent a lot of time off the mountain, so lessons were brief.

Genji could feel the living energy stirring inside his body, and he slowly cleared his mind. His ki slowly increased and began to vibrate in his body. His hair and clothes began to ripple as though a wind was blowing around him. 

He tried not to strain his mind, and he focused a majority of his ki to his feet. He felt a small lift…

…Then he suddenly lost it, and fell flat on his face in the muddy ground. Piccolo shook his head slightly. 

"Don't concentrate your ki to your feet. Keep it centered and push."

Genji pushed himself up to a sit and spat a small frog out of his mouth.

"Ribbit!" the thing thanked as it hopped away.

"Now, let's try again." Piccolo suggested. "This time, keep your ki centered."

/|\

Marron, finally done with the computer, shut it down and stretched her arms. It was bedtime. She got up and looked around the guestroom. Genji's bow and arrows were lying next to the window and his fur shroud was lying on the bed, so she walked to it. She ran her hand through the fur, and was greeted by a coarse, almost rough feeling. It felt almost like an itchy sweater.

"There's no way this can be real…" Marron shook her head. She lifted up the shroud to look at the inside. "Leather? Oh, wait…cowhide, I think…aw, there's no tag! How am I supposed to know what it's made of?! And how does Genji clean it without instructions on the tag? Not with a washing machine, that's for sure…" Then, she spotted the mask, and she smiled at it. "Cool." Being curious, she slipped the mask over her face and let the shroud cover her head.

"Aaak! It's heavy!" she cried. Then, she looked at herself in a full body mirror, and smirked. "But, it's cool." She made a couple of poses before taking it off. "So, that's what they wear on Singing Mountain…"

Her mind drifted to Genji's handsome face, and she blushed as she put the shroud back on the bed. She stroked the faux fir as she thought of him.

__

Oh, Genji…so kind and gentle…I want to be in your arms again…

She swooned and leaned against the bed, sitting on the floor.

__

I want to look into you eyes…feel your hot breath on my cheeks…run my hands through your golden silk hair…

I know I've only known you for a day, but I never wanted a man as badly as I want you…

Oh Genji, my love…

Starry eyed, Marron sighed and stared at the ceiling. What she wouldn't give to have Genji with her now…

"Well, well, well…what have we here?"

Marron heard a rather gruff voice from the window. She looked and saw a huge eye staring back at her. She screamed and insistently curled into a ball. The gruff voice laughed at her.

"Don't be scared, sweetie. We're not after you."

" 'We're?' " Marron squeaked. "Who are you?"

Then, and even gruffier voice roared at the front of the house.

"OLD TURTLE HERMIT! COME OUT NOW!"

Marron turned to the guestroom door instinctively.

"Mommy!" she called out, crawling to the door. "Daddy! What's going on?!"

"Hey." The dragon at the window called to her. "Don't go nowhere, baby. What's that furry thing on that bed? It smells like a wolf."

Marron turned her head back to the eye at the window.

"It's a coat…"

"A wolf fur coat? Whose is it?"

"…" Marron bit her lip. She was losing her words. The size of dragon gods always made her nervous.

"Don't be scared, baby doll. No one's gonna hurt you. That fur coat doesn't belong to a Genji, does it?"

"Po!" another voice growled. "Quit flirting and get over here!" The eye turned away from the window and Marron could see the rest of its scaly head.

"Aw, but she's cute…"

"Any sign of Genji?"

"Just his coat…"

"Okay, I'll tell Don."

" 'Po?' " Marron blinked. " 'Don?' Oh no…"

"What's wrong now, sweetie?" Po asked Marron.

"You're one of the StormGod brothers, aren't you?!"


	65. The StormGod Brothers, Part 6

Chapter 65

"I'm here." Roshi announced to the dragon, Don, before him. Turtle was hiding under the porch, whimpering loudly. "Now what do you want?"

Don lowered his head to Roshi.

"My brothers and I heard a Genji DragonLore is staying here. We would like to talk to him." 

"Why?" a new voice challenged. Don looked up to see Kuririn and his wife run out of the house to Roshi's side. 18 quickly noted the other two dragons around the island. 

"We're surrounded…" she hissed to herself. "What the hell is this?"

"What do you want with Genji?!" Kuririn demanded. Don brought his head up a little higher and grinned.

"It's a private matter."

"If you heard about him from the news, it's wrong! He's being framed!"

"It's not about that." Don shook his head. "Now bring him out here. I'm not a patient god, and neither are my brothers."

"Well, sorry." Roshi denighed. "He's not here right now. He took off with Piccolo for flying lessons. I'll take a message…"

"Piccolo…" Don murmured to himself.

"Hey, Don!" Sei called, swimming to his brother. "Po found Genji's wolf fur, but no Genji."

"He's not here right now." Don explained. "Let's go. We can come back later." He started to head out to sea. "Where's Po?"

"Staring at some human girl."

"Oh no…" Don growled. "C'mon, let's go drag him away. Gods, I don't know what he finds so attractive about human females…"

Don and Sei swam to their peeping brother and each grabbed one of his shoulders in a claw.

"Leave her alone." Don advised. "You and her wouldn't work out."

"But she's really cute…" Po sniffed.

"We've got bigger fish to fry." Sei swayed. "Now let's go." They pulled Po away from the window. Marron leaned out on the sill, and waved an angry fist at them.

"You leave my Genji alone, or else!" she yelled, regaining some repressed courage. "You'll get in really big trouble!"

Don blinked at her.

" 'Your' Genji?"

"Yeah! He'll kick your…"

"As in he's your mate?"

Marron's face went red as she shut up.

"Well, I…uh… We're not really… I'm kinda… He… Me…uh…" she rambled, twirling her finger in a circle on the sill.

Don grinned, getting another brilliant idea from his genius mind.

"Sei…"

"Yeah, Don?"

"Nab the girl for me, will ya?"

Sei grinned too.

"Okay!"

"Huh?" Marron blinked. Suddenly, Sei's neck lunged foreword, and he grabbed her up to her middle with his jaws and lifted her away from the house. Marron was screaming all the while, and kicking her bare feet frantically.

"Don't swallow her!" Don sharply ordered. "We need her!"

"Sure." Sei nodded. He flicked Marron around in his mouth, then stabbed into her arm hard with two teeth. Marron shrieked in pain!

"Hey, you're hurting her!" Po complained. "I don't like it when cute girls get hurt!"

"What?" Sei growled through clenched teeth. "You want me to eat her by accident? She ain't gonna feel more pain than this, trust me."

"Marron-chan!" 18 screamed in horror.

"Let her go!" Kuririn shouted at the dragons. Don turned his head to the family on the beach and he grinned with pure evil.

"Give this message to Genji for us. He meets us on Grim Reaper Island in two hours. If he doesn't show, we eat the girl."

"NO!" 18 screamed.

"What?!" Po squeaked. "But I don't wanna…"

"Try anything or follow us," Don continued to the android, "and I'll tell Sei to swallow!" 18 stayed where she was, glaring daggers.

"You bastards are not going to get away with this! If you kill my daughter, so help me God, I'll…"

"Aaaaaaand Genji has to come alone." Don added. "Goodbye."

"No, stop!" Kuririn shouted, about to fly after them…

…but they quickly dove under the waves and out of sight. 18 angrily powered up a blast in both hands, but before she could fire…

"18, stop!" Kuririn grabbing her wrists. "You might hurt Marron by accident!"

"…" 18 gritted her teeth angrily, and fired her blasts into the air with a scream. Then, she collapsed against Kuririn and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Kuri-chan…" Her husband hugged her back.

"We couldn't do anything…don't blame yourself…"

18 suddenly tore herself out of Kuririn's embrace.

"Yes, we could have." She growled in a low voice. She stared at her feet for a moment before bringing her head back up. "Excuse me…" She flew off into the distance before anyone could bring up another thought. Kuririn sighed and sat on the beach hard, bringing his hands up to hold his head.

"Aw man…now what…poor Marron…"

"Now where is 18 going off to?" Roshi sighed. "That dragon said…"

"She heard him. She's not following them, she's just going somewhere to blow off some steam. You wouldn't know what it's like to lose a child to monsters like that."

"Hmmm…" Roshi thought to himself with a shine in his sunglasses. Then, he turned back to Kuririn. "Say, where is this Grim Reaper Island? I don't know of any place like that…"

Kuririn shook his head in unfamiliarity too.

Turtle then decided to come out from under the porch.

"I know where it is…" he said softly. "But…wasn't that where Piccolo took Genji for his flying lessons?"

"HUH?!" Kuririn and Roshi looked at Turtle with stunned faces.

/|\

"Congratulations, Genji." Piccolo coached dryly. "You're finally at my eye level. Keep going."

****

C'mon, kid! A little higher and you'll be able to look me in the face!

Genji continued to concentrate, no longer feeling the ground beneath his feet. He was hovering a few inches, and that was a great improvement next to his previous attempts. Giving his ki another push, he rose slightly higher. Piccolo kept quiet so that the boy could concentrate, but he was smiling slightly. Genji was all smiles, too.

__

Yes! I'm doing it! I'm flying! This is great! I'm flyin…

Suddenly, a vision flashed before his eyes…

__

…a dragon swimming to shore…

…Marron sobbing and screaming…

…Blood everywhere…

…"Help me, Genji!"…

****

**Marron!**

Genji's concentration broke, and he landed in the mud on his behind. Piccolo's smile disappeared and he sighed as Genji stood up.

"Alright, what happened now?"

****

**I saw something…dragons…and Marron…and blood…**

"Insight."

****

**Huh-what?**

"It's a demon ability. You are able to see things happening right now that will have impact on you in the immediate future."

Genji blinked a few times.

****

**Meaning like…some people see the future, but I see what's happening right now?**

"Yes. You see what is of importance to you only."

****

**I think I get it. Dragons and Marron…** He looked past his right shoulder and pointed. ****I think they were coming from that way.****

"Well, let's take a break and go meet them." Piccolo suggested, walking in the direction of Genji's finger. Genji followed him from behind, careful not to step in any deep mud puddles.

****

**So, the island is sinking…** he said to himself, Piccolo's gaze not on Genji's eyes. ****I wonder what brought it to this state…****

Whoops. Heh, heh. My bad.

Genji blinked a few times in surprise. 

****

No, no. It's not like that. I did put potholes in the island, but they're there because of me. You know what I mean?

**You actually said "Whoops. Heh, heh. My bad." ?**

…

A fog started to roll in as Genji and Piccolo arrived on the nearest beach. Genji held his bandaged arms and shivered.

****

**Damn, it's cold… I wish I brought my shroud with me…**

"Your inside is accurate." Piccolo nodded. "Here they come."

He and Genji watched as three massive waves began to travel to the beach side by side. Genji watched in awe.

__

Those are dragon gods… 


	66. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 66

Genji moved slightly back towards the trees as the three dragons washed up on the shore. Piccolo decided to back up with Genji, and both hid themselves in the fog. Genji could easily see three dragon heads attached to snake-like necks rising out the water. One of the heads sounded like it was yelling and screaming in a high pitch, so it lowered to the beach and dropped something out of its mouth. It was a yelling and screaming person! And judging by the voice, it was…

****

**Marron!**

He couldn't quite see her in the fog, but her incoherent yelling was full of pain. She was in a lot of pain! He had to help her!

"So now what, Don?" the one carrying Marron asked.

"Now," Don proposed, "we wait for about two hours."

"That's a long time." The third one bit his lip. "I hope Genji gets here soon. I'm freezing my wings off, and I hate coming here…"

"Genji?" Piccolo whispered, turning to the boy.

****

**Yeah?**

**Don't show yourself just yet. I'm going to see what they want.**

**Okay.** Genji nodded. ****Be sure Marron is okay.****

Piccolo walked up to the dragons, out of the fog. He was immediately noticed, and all three dragons roared.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Don shouted.

"Good evening." Piccolo greeted, walking towards Marron. "Fancy meeting gentlemen like you in a godforsaken place like this."

"Who are you?" the one who was holding Marron asked. Piccolo reached the girl and carefully cradled her in his arms. Her left arm was broken in two places; the dragon had bitten her to keep her in one place in its mouth. Marron burst into happy tears seeing the Namek.

"Piccolo! Oh, thank God! Help me! I wanna go home!"

"Put her down!" Don roared, flapping his wings. "We need her!"

"Were you going to eat her?" Piccolo asked. 

"No! We need her alive!"

"Yeah." The one who was carrying Marron agreed. "How is Genji going to come to us if she's dead?!"

"Idiot!" Don roared, biting the other dragon's ear. "He doesn't need to know that!"

"What does Genji have to do with this?" Piccolo demanded. Don released his brother's ear and sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first, I want your name."

Piccolo grinned.

"I guess not all dragon gods are dumb then. I am Ma Junior, nomad and respective fighter. Now, your name."

"Don-sama. These two are my brothers: Sei-sama, and Po-sama. The three of us hatched from the same egg, making us triplets."

"So, you three are the infamous StormGod brothers, the scum of the seven seas."

Po growled.

"Hey, watch it buddy. We don't take insults lightly."

"Don-sama!" Piccolo called. "Tell me why you want Genji!"

"We were hired to take him to someone. We'll get redemption for our success."

" 'Redemption?' "

"His death will justify our mother and father's death, and we will no longer be disgraces to our people."

"I don't think this boy is capable of killing two dragon gods…" 

"He is!" Po insisted angrily. "He destroyed all the islands except for this one and Summoner's! Do you know how many dragons, priests, and humans died in the blasts?! Thousands! The three of us are among the damn lucky survivors!"

"I thought Cell destroyed the islands," Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "and sixteen years ago at that. Genji did no such thing, he wasn't even born yet…"

"He did too!" Sei insisted. "Genji is Cell!"

"HUH?!" Marron screamed. Piccolo silently frowned.

"Who told you that? The man who wants to see him?"

"He didn't tell us his name." Don answered. "But I remember his scent."

"Why does he want Genji so bad?"

"I dunno. Now enough questions, give us back the girl!"

Marron clung tighter to Piccolo, shivering. 

Genji watched and listened on with anger.

__

Who would want to see me so bad that he'd hire even these bozos to come and get me? Who would even go as far as to hunt me down by any means necessary?

****

How about the guy who ordered the Yuzuha temple priests to kill you?

__

Oh…hey, you're right…

****

Or maybe the guy who framed you as a criminal in West City? Or perhaps the guy who sent Arangami after you… Or are all three the same person?

**The same person…did all that?**

Suddenly, all three dragons roared at the top of their lungs! Genji covered his ears and stumbled away while Marron screamed. Genji stumbled a couple steps further into the fog…

And then…

**__**

"So, the big one is more powerful than I realized… Interesting…"

Genji froze. It was his demon's voice! He closed his eyes and put his hands to the temples of his head. When he opened them again, the dark, foggy, marshy, cold island around him seemed to disappear. He was now standing in bright sunlight on solid ground and in blazing summer heat. Across from him, he could see two men, and in the farther distance looked like a slightly younger 18. The two men had his attention for a moment, one was on the ground and looked very beat up, and the other was standing challengingly.

The standing man was enormous! He was about as tall as Piccolo, and had a tuft of red hair on his bald head, and wore strange lime green armor over a black spandex one piece. His face showed completely no emotion, and he looked ready for a battle he wasn't sure he would win.

He could hear the beat up man on the ground yelping at the red head.

__

"16! It's you! I don't believe it! How did you get that thing off me?"

"I used one of my hard punches." 16 replied with an unemotional mechanical voice.

Then, Genji heard growling and angry hissing behind him. He turned over his shoulder, and saw the shadowy figure of his red-eyed demon. The monster was staring past Genji and at 16, as though the boy wasn't even there.

**__**

Ktssssssst! it hissed through its fangs. **_I find this disturbance to be refreshing. Oh, YESSSSSSS!_** It quickly struck a defensive fighting pose and glared at 16. Genji backed away from the fight about to start.

**__**

**What in…**

So, I was standing right about there just before I fought 16…

**Cell, what is going on?! What happened to the island?**

We're still on the island… This was it sixteen years ago before it had more holes than Swiss cheese…

**So, why are you showing this to me?**

I'm not showing you anything! I don't know what's causing this…

Genji closed his eyes again, then snapped them back open. The foggy marsh was once again around him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. One last reminder of his vision echoed in his ears: challenges 16 and his demon shouted at each other.

__

"Cell, I recommend that you surrender!"

****

What? To a rustbucket like you?!

Cell… Genji realized. _Wait a minute…Guardian, that demon creature…my demon creature…was that you?!_

****

No time to explain now, kid. Listen.

Genji raised his head and listened the best he could. It was quiet all around, not a thing to be heard.

****

**I don't hear anything…**

Exactly. Where did those dragons go?

Genji gasped as he remembered the StormGod brothers! He walked back through the fog to the beach.

****

**Dear God…not even the movie The Fog had this much fog…**

He came in view of the beach, and all three of the dragons were gone. Only Piccolo, still holding the injured Marron, was standing on the shore. Feeling it was safe, Genji ran to them. Piccolo turned his head to the boy with a snarl.

"Where did you go?! Those dragons are after your head!"

****

**Sorry, I got sidetracked. Is Marron okay?**

"It's just her arm. The dragons left, but I don't know if they'll be back. They're suspi…" 

"Genji!" Marron cried happily. He quickly rushed to her.

****

**Marron, are you alright? Show me your wound!** He looked at her arm, shattered in two places. Genji gritted his teeth as he shrugged off his shirt.

__

They are going to pay for this…

He quickly wrapped her arm in his kimono shirt as he looked at Piccolo's eyes.

****

**Piccolo-san, she needs those beans…whatever you gave me to heal me before…**

"Senzu?" Piccolo asked. "My hands are full. Here." He carefully handed Marron to Genji, and the girl yelped and screamed as she was moved. Her arm was hurting very badly. Genji lowered to the ground on his knee, getting a better hold of her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

****

**Marron?** Genji asked, turning her head up with his free hand. She looked at him with tired, tear battered eyes.

"Oh, Genji!" she cried. "I wanna go home…"

****

**Don't worry. You're fine now. The dragons are gone, and I'll make sure they never do that to you again.**

"Let's see…" Piccolo reached for his senzu pouch…

…but before he could grab a hold of a bean…

****

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORR!

All eyes turned away from the beach and to the island. All three of the dragon brothers were charging for Genji. They had swam to the other side of the island and crossed on land to the beach!

__

Those bastards…

"We got you now, Cell!" Sei shouted as he ran. Marron screamed, and clung to Genji with her good arm. Genji stayed crouched on the ground with one arm wrapped around Marron and his free hand flat on the ground. Piccolo turned to Genji urgently.

"Genji! Run!"

Don, the closest to the boy, lowered his head to snatch Genji in his jaws.

Before that could happen…

…Genji sprung into the air…

…Cleared Don's head…

…his feet scarcely touched the scaly back…

…he quickly scampered across the spine…

…leaped past the tail…

…then ran into the fog…

…just as Genji disappeared, Don came to a complete stop on the beach.

"Whoa!" Po gasped. "Did you see that?!"

Astounded, Sei shook his head

Don looked behind him angrily where Genji had ran off.

"Damned insect! He's not getting away!" He turned and ran back towards the land. His brothers followed him.

"How could he be so fast?!" Sei asked as he and Po scrambled after Don. Piccolo smiled and walked towards a big patch of mud.

"I wouldn't expect less of the son of Cell." He chuckled to himself, dipping his hand in the mud. "But right now, he needs help. And since dragons have a keen sense of smell…" 

He smeared thick stripes of mud across his face, then scooped up more mud to cover his arms… 


	67. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 67

Genji didn't stop running until he fell into a puddle deep enough to be a lake. He surfaced, and kept Marron's head above the water as he swam for the other side. He spied what looked like a log floating in the water, so he swam to that and sat on it. Marron hugged him tightly with her good arm as she sobbed, and he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a while, as they shivered in the cold night, drenching wet.

****

**I think we lost them, so let's catch our breath.**

"You saved me…" Marron sniffed. "Thank you…"

****

**Hey, don't thank me now. We're not out of the woods yet…er, swamp. I still have to get you home.** He looked around. ****Uh oh… I think we lost Piccolo too…****

"Can't you just fly me home?"

****

**What?! Marron, I don't know how! I can hardly hover! Besides, I can't leave Piccolo behind. I want all of us to leave together.**

Marron smiled and snuggled against Genji's neck.

"Oh, Genji…you're so thoughtful…"

Genji frowned in annoyance.

****

**Marron, not now! We have to concentrate on getting out of here.** He shifted to stand up on the log, but it shifted too. Just slightly. Genji blinked.

__

What in the…I feel a faint ki from this log…like it has a life force of it's own…

He looked down at the "log" he was sitting on, and noticed the strange texture. It should have been rough and felt like rotting wood. However, it felt smooth and was covered with small bumps and crevices that reminded him of an alligator suitcase.

__

Wait a minute…

"Genji…" Marron gasped her voice to a whisper. "The log…is looking at us…" Genji turned his head to where Marron was looking, and saw two yellow eyes twice the size of his hands staring at them.

It was starting to click in Genji's mind…

****

**ISHIMATA!** (OH CRAP!)

Genji quickly jumped off the crocodile's snout as it snapped its jaws at him. He dove back into the water and quickly swam to the shore as the Mononoke crocodile crept after them through the water. Genji pushed Marron onto land first, so that she wouldn't get hurt. As Genji began to crawl out of the water, the crocodile threw itself on top of him. Marron screamed as she backed away, while Genji was being crushed.

The reptile was as long as a school bus!

Genji didn't panic as his face was pushed into the mud. He firmly dug his knees into the ground, and slowly pushed his shoulders up. Using all the strength his strained abs had left, he began lifting the giant crocodile off him!

__

God, it's heavy…

He could feel the demon burns rippling and breathing along his shoulders, back, and stomach. He felt extra strength and energy flowing into his muscles. The crocodile suddenly didn't feel heavy at all. Almost casually, Genji tossed the crocodile into the water with a huge splash. Genji climbed fully up to the shore, and waited a moment to make sure it wouldn't come back up. When it didn't, Genji crawled to Marron.

****

**Are you okay?**

She was in awe.

"Whoa…I don't think even mommy could do that… How did you do that, Genji?"

****

**Look, we better keep going. Can you walk?**

"I…guess…"

****

**Okay, c'mon.** He looped her good arm over his shoulders, and they continued on in a walk. Genji didn't plan on breaking into a run until he was sure he wouldn't run into any lake deep holes.

He heard one of the dragons' roar from some distance away, and he quickly picked up the pace of his walking. Marron started wincing as her injured arm tugged on her shoulder.

"Ow…ow…ow…"

Genji looked over his shoulder behind them and gritted her teeth. The damage to Marron's arm was so bad, it would fall off without support. He stopped by a tree, then picked up Marron in his arms. Before she could question what he was doing, he jumped into the tree and landed on a sturdy branch. He sat on the branch and sat Marron in his lap.

****

**No crocodiles up here.** he assured, holding her injured arm to his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why are we stopping?"

****

**Well, I wanna try and find Piccolo. We should stay put in one spot and hide until we meet back up. Plus, I don't think you should be moving that arm around too much.**

"Okay…" She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her good arm around him. "Wake me up when you see him."

****

**Okay.**

Marron closed her eyes with a sigh. Genji held her close and looked out at the sinking landscape, listening to the swamp birds around him.

__

Piccolo, where are you?

/|\

"Where did this river come from?!" Sei cried in disgust as a flash flood flowed past their feet. Don and Po sniffed around, but it was no use.

"Damn…" Don growled. "We lost Genji's scent…"

"It got swept away." Po groaned. "Now, we'll never find him."

"Enough of that." Don reprimanded, slapping the back of Po's head. "He should be nearby. We'll find him."

Piccolo grinned to himself from his hiding place in the trees. He was the cause of the flash flood, breaking a natural dam from the beach and making the water flow in the dragon's path. The new river destroyed Genji's scent trail. So wherever the boy was, he would be safe for now.

Piccolo had also hidden his scent by caking his body and clothes with mud so that the dragons couldn't smell him. It was also great camouflage, so they would have trouble seeing him as well.

He crept through the branches as the dragons kept looking for the boy.

__

I can just barely sense Genji. His ki went up for a moment, then dropped. He must be close by.


	68. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 68

It was getting late. Night noises were getting louder on the island, and Genji was getting tired.

__

What time is it? It's been about fifteen minutes, I think… I don't know if I've stayed up this late before…

He tried to stay awake and keep an eye out for Piccolo or the three dragons. He was failing miserably. He hugged the sleeping Marron more closely to him, keeping him warm. He would shift occasionally to be sure she was comfortable, but she didn't stir. He felt he was fading fast suddenly. His eyelids were getting heavier, and he tried to keep his head from drooping over. 

He looked at Marron's face. She looked so much more relaxed and peaceful when she was asleep. In fact, she looked much more mature and beautiful. She wasn't a beauty queen, like Murasaki, but Marron was very nice to look at. Genji cupped her face into one gentle hand, and she nuzzled into it with a sleepy moan.

Genji's heart suddenly began to beat faster, and his demon's growl echoed in his ears. He felt as though someone was pushing his head closer to her face. His forehead touched hers, and he stared at her closed eyes. Urges he wasn't familiar with were plaguing his mind, and he felt in need of something… 

He closed his eyes, and his lips slightly brushed hers…

…then he realized what he was about to do, and pulled his head back. The back of his skull slammed into the trunk of the tree.

****

**Demon, how dare you! You horny bastard! I don't want to ruin her like that, I don't even know if I like her!** He rubbed his head with the hand that cupped Marron's face. ****Ow…damn, that hurt…****

Marron slowly awoke as Genji moved under her. When she looked at him, he smiled at her sheepishly.

****

**Hey, Marron. How was your nap?**

"Okay." She answered with a yawn. "How long was I asleep?"

****

**Not very long. Still no Piccolo, but no dragons either.**

She sat up a little farther in his lap, and winced as pain stung up her injured arm. Genji steadied her until she felt the pain lessen. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, and held him close.

"I really wanna go home now." She sniffed.

****

**Let's wait until Piccolo finds us, then we'll all go back to the Kame house. It won't be much longer now, Marron…**

"Genji?"

****

**Yes, Marron?**

"I'm really scared…"

****

**That's okay. Me too.**

Marron blinked a few times.

"You're scared too?"

****

**Who wouldn't be right about now? Not all of us fighters have nerves of steel, we break down in fear sometime in our lives.**

"Genji…"

****

**Yes…Marron…**

"…" Marron paused for a moment, and she started blushing.

****

**What is it? Is something wrong?**

"Can you do me a really big favor?"

****

**Uh…sure…**

Marron's eyes started to water a little.

"Will you kiss me?"

****

**!!!!!!!!!** Genji blinked at her in shock. Marron blushed deeper.

"I know it sounds like much cause we hardly know each other, but… You saved my life, and you showed me care that no other guy has. And now you're in trouble, and I don't know what will happen to you…to us. So…if anything happens to either of us, I just want to have gotten one kiss from you. Please, Genji? I promise I'll leave you alone after this. Please?"

Genji stared at the muddy ground below him.

__

Now what do I do?

****

Oh, come on, you idiot! Go for it!

Genji glared at the mud.

****

Genji, will you just trust me on this one?! If you think I don't know anything about love, well where do you think you came from?! Come on, you'll probably never get a chance this good again, and I know you have a habit of ignoring good opportunities…

Marron sighed.

"Never mind. I know it's a lot to ask for, but…"

She was interrupted as Genji pushed his lips onto hers and engulfed her in a sweet first kiss. Marron inhaled through her nose, and kissed Genji back. Genji felt as though electricity was running through his whole body, and his heartbeat was speeding up. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her more hungrily.

__

Marron… Her name ran through his mind at breakneck speed…

__

I'm in love with you, Genji… Marron thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

When their lips finally parted and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes…

"Ah-hem!"

Piccolo's noisy throat clearing made them look to Genji's right.

****

**Piccolo-san?**

The Namek was perched in a tree just to their left.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but now is not the time for this. We have to get going."

/|\

Piccolo quickly gave Marron a senzu and her arm instantly healed. Genji thought his game plan out loud as he pulled his shirt back on.

****

**So, they're only after me, and not you guys, right? Piccolo, take Marron back to Roshi's house and leave me here.**

"Leave you here?" Piccolo asked. "Why should I?"

****

**Just for a moment. Then come back and get me. Meanwhile, I'll distract the dragons until you get back.**

Piccolo shook his head.

"The last thing I want to do is abandon you here with three dragon gods out for your blood. I was sworn to protect you…"

****

**I'll be fine! I've fought Gods before!**

"Dragons are the most dangerous Gods any Mononoke could ever face. Even we special fighters have difficulty defeating one."

****

I can vouch for that personally, kid.

Genji bit his lip.

****

**I'm the son of Cell! I'll think of something!**

"…Good point…"

****

**So get going. We'll all meet up at the Kame House, and…**

"Genji?" Marron asked. He smiled at her.

****

**Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting home.**

She kissed him on the forehead.

"Be careful."

He nodded at her with a smile.

Piccolo picked up Marron with one arm.

"Genji…do me a favor. If you're really sure you want to do this, don't fight those dragons. Stay here and keep your energy low. Okay?"

Genji shook his head.

****

**I need to teach them a lesson. Gods shouldn't hurt people for no reason.**

"Genji…"

****

**You can't stop me!**

Piccolo growled.

"Do what I say, or no flying lessons."

****

**…** Got him there.

"I'll come back for you." The Namek promised, floating out of the tree with Marron. Genji watched them fly off, then when they were gone he shook his head.

****

**Sorry, Piccolo-san… I can't promise you anything…**

He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground on his feet…

…just as his feet touched the ground…

…He heard the demon's voice echo in his head. He heard words spoken from that very spot from long ago…

**__**

Rejoice my brother and sister, for our time has come! The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle meant to fit together and form one whole. Come to me, unite with me, and together as one we will fulfill Dr. Gero's dream of creating the ultimate, perfect warrior…

Genji blinked a couple of times as the voice faded away and grew quiet.

__

The…ultimate, perfect warrior?

****

Aaak! What the hell is with these flashbacks?! Don't tell me where you step will just trigger what happened sixteen years ago to play itself out again…

Genji shook his head, dismissing the subject, and took a couple of steps foreword.

__

How do I power up my ki?

****

Uh…well, there's several ways of doing it…

__

How do you do it?

****

Well, I used to push it all out at once, but that gave me tremendous headaches. I found that letting it build gradually is a better method. Just clear your head and gradually push out.

__

Okay, here it goes.

Genji spread his feet, clutched his fists, and closed his eyes.

****

Wait a minute. What are you doing?

__

Powering up my ki. The dragons will feel it.

****

So will Piccolo.

Genji shook his head.

__

No matter what he does, he will not stop me from doing what I must do. No one will stop me for doing what I must do. This has to end now. You know what I'm saying?

****

Oh man, I have a son, don't I?

Genji smiled, then kept his face straight as he cleared his mind of any thoughts. He felt the ki deep within him stir from his concentrated calm. His hair and clothes began to ripple as though a wind was blowing around him, and his body began to glow slightly. He could feel his body vibrating and the ground beneath him shaking slightly. His aura of screaming souls flared around him, shaking the leaves on the trees and leaving ripples in the puddles around him.

****

**Come to me, morons! Come to me and be punished for your crimes!**


	69. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 69

****

**Come to me, morons! Come to me and be punished!**

/|\

"Hey, ya feel that?"

Po, Sei, and Don raised their heads further inland.

"Feels familiar…" Po recognized.

They all looked at each other, then grinned. 

"Cell." They identified in unison.

"Let's go!" Don proposed, running towards Genji. "He's all ours!"

Their running feet shook the land like an earthquake as they charged foreword through the foggy swamps.

/|\

18's head rose to her left.

"What the…that ki…"

She gasped.

"Cell?"

/|\

Piccolo felt a familiar ki behind him, and he hovered. His gaze locked to the black spot in the distance that was the island. Marron pulled on the collar of his gi impatiently.

"Why'd you stop?! Come on, we're almost home! Piccolo!"

Then, Piccolo recognized the ki, and he screamed at the island futily.

"NO, GENJI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT THEM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We can go back after you take me home." Marron insisted. "You can get his weapons while you're there."

"Weapons?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he left his bows and arrows back home."

"WHAT?!"

/|\

Genji was raising his ki so high, the island was staring to shake. The power he felt was incredible, he felt it coursing through his body like blood. He was completely pumped on energy, and he was ready to start jumping around and kicking butt.

****

Hey, hey! Power down, or you'll blow your body apart!

__

Sorry, I couldn't help myself…

****

You had better help yourself. That's why it's called ki control. If you can't control it, you might as well not use it.

So, Genji lowered his ki until the glowing stopped. He sighed out of his nose.

__

Sorry…

****

That's okay, you're new to this. There is a lot to learn in the life of a fighter, and there is always something new to learn each day. Even the oldest masters are still learning, because there is so much to learn.

__

I see…well, let's start my first real learning experience.

****

Go get 'em, son.

Genji grinned.

__

Oh, yeah…

/|\

He once again felt the ground shake, but not because of his ki… He stepped backward a little to make room for the arriving dragons. All three of them stormed onto the scene, roaring and snarling. All three of them stared at Genji, showing off their sharp, yellow teeth. The one named Don lowered his head to the boy.

"That's his scent alright." Don confirmed. "So, you're Genji…"

Genji pinched his nose.

****

**And you are…in need of a breath mint.**

Don raised his head.

"Well, shed that silly disguise and show us your true self, Cell."

****

**What?** he blinked.

"Yeah, c'mon out, you bastard!" Po dared, spreading out his wings. "Our parents are dead because of you."

Genji took his hand off his nose.

****

**Listen, I understand your situation. I heard everything on the beach. I will go with you peacefully to this man who wants to see me.**

"Yes!" Sei cheered. "No more rejections!"

****

**But first…** Genji held up a halting finger. ****…I want to teach you three a lesson about being Gods.****

"Eh?" the brothers blinked.

Genji powered up his aura.

****

**You never harm humans, or punish humans for things they did not do! I'll make sure you never do that again! Especially to girls like Marron!**

"Who do you think you are? A God?" Don snarled. "You may be Cell, but you're still a human boy!"

Genji smirked.

****

**Yeah. You just keep thinking that.**

He lunged foreword with a ready fist…

/|\

Masq: And this chapter ends with a cliffhanger! Heh, heh. Sorry, but I have some plans today and I don't have a lot of time to spend writing Genji right now. So, I'll write up the next exciting and action packed chapter tomorrow. See you all till then, and I hoped you all got presents for your mumsies for Mother's Day! Cause I haven't… **sweatdrop** Bye all!


	70. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 70

"Who do you think you are? A God?" Don snarled. "You may be Cell, but you're still just a human boy!"

Genji smirked.

****

**Yeah. You just keep thinking that.**

He lunged foreword with a ready fist…

/|\

…and he struck Sei hard in the chin!

The dragon stumbled backwards as the other two charged foreword. Genji grabbed a hold of Sei's lip as the dragon moved backward, making Po and Don run into each other.

"Ow!" they both shouted as Genji climbed up Sei's snout.

"Why you little…" Sei growled, shaking his head fiercely to throw off Genji. However, Genji quickly grabbed Sei's ear and held on tight. Don was quick to notice the clinging Genji, and snapped his jaws foreword. Genji crawled to the other ear just in time as Don chomped down on Sei's ear instead of Genji.

"Owiiiiiieee!" Sei howled. "Don, leggo!"

"There he is!" Po shouted, lunging his jaws foreword. Genji leaped onto Sei's head, and Po ended up biting on Sei's other ear.

"OOOOOWW!" Sei roared in pain. "C'mon, guys! Leggo! My ears can't take it!" Genji slid down Sei's neck and sat down on the dragon's back to enjoy the show. Don and Po let go of Sei's ears and the three started squabbling.

"Oh, my ears…"

"Po, you moron! Why didn't you grab 'em?!"

"Me? Why didn't you grab 'em?! You had first dibs!"

"My beautiful ears…"

"Shut up, Sei. Your ears are always being bitten!"

"Why my ears?! Why not your ears for a change?"

"Because you suck and nobody likes you."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Genji snickered behind one hand.

****

**It's kinda sad, but it's entertaining.**

I'll say.

Genji waited as the three dragon brothers kept quarreling, and he sighed.

****

**Geez, once they get started, they don't stop. I guess I better end it…**

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply.

"PHWEEEEE-WEEEEEEET!"

Don, Sei, and Po turned to Genji, who was still sitting on Sei's back.

****

**I've been meaning to ask…which one of you is Curly, and which one of you is Moe?**

All three dragons snarled at him. Then, Po lunged at Genji, but the boy quickly jumped over Po's head. Po accidentally tackled Sei to the ground as Genji landed on Po's back and slid down his tail. He made a break for it as soon as his feet touched the ground, but Don chased after him.

"You're all mine now!"

Genji tumbled to the side as Don lunged his jaws foreword. Genji grabbed Don's ear as the dragon brought his head up. The dragon was quick to notice, and he thrashed his head side to side violently. Genji hung onto the cartilage ear for dear life as he was thrown around.

__

Damn…I'm slipping…

It didn't take long for him to lose his grip, and be sent hurdling in to the air. 

****

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

SPLASH! He landed in a deep lake a mile away. Don ran in that direction.

"He ain't getting away!"

Po and Sei ran after him.

The ripples of the lake Genji fell into calms and made the waters still again.

Genji didn't resurface.

/|\

Piccolo dropped Marron on the beach of the Kame Island, then flew to the upstairs window to crawl inside the guestroom. Marron ran to the front porch frantically.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kuririn immediately ran to his daughter.

"Marron-chan! Are you alright?!"

She got down on her knees and hugged Kuririn tightly.

"Oh, daddy! I was so scared!"

"You're fine, right?" Kuririn asked, checking Marron for injuries. She smiled.

"I was hurt, but Piccolo gave me a senzu and I'm fine now."

"So, you're shaken not stirred, eh?" Roshi chuckled from the porch. "I'm glad your back safe and sound, Marron."

"Where's mommy?" Marron asked the old man.

"She'll be back. Where's Genji? Wasn't he with Piccolo?"

"Genji…" Marron gasped. Then, Piccolo flew from the upstairs window, holding Genji's bow and quiver of arrows in one hand.

"I'm coming back with Genji!" he called down to the beach. "Everyone stay here!" Then, he flew off. Marron covered her mouth with one hand, remembering the kiss she and Genji shared.

__

Genji-chan…please be alright… 


	71. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 71

Genji thrusted his head out of the water, and swam to the bank. He leaned against a tree and caught his breath.

****

**Whoa…I can't believe I didn't just die…I'm in trouble…**

Piccolo wasn't kidding. Dragons are tough.

Genji carefully stood up. His legs were shaking, still woozy from the fall.

****

So, now what?

__

I was gonna ask you the same thing.

****

Uh oh.

__

Yeah.

Genji stood where he was, clutching his hands into fists, waiting for the dragons to come.

__

Man, I just wish there were some way to beat them…

All I can do is dodge…

The ground began to shake again, signaling the dragon's approach. Genji lowered himself to a fighting position as the dragons came into view. Po and Sei ran to Genji's sides, completely surrounding him. Genji did his best not to look phased, but he was starting to get nervous.

__

They're all around me! How am I supposed to_ fight my way out of this?!_

****

Just stay cool, kid. Dragons are stupid. They'll make a mistake sooner or later.

Don grinned at Genji.

"I dunno what strategy you're using, kid, but you don't punish gods by running away like a chicken of the sea."

Genji snarled.

****

**Gimme a minute! You'll get it soon enough.**

Don snarled back.

"I really don't like your attitude. Y'know, that guy who wants to see you said not to kill you…but how are we suppost to avenge our parents if we let you live?!" He grinned suddenly. "So…oops…we're going to lose our temper and accidentally rip you to shreds."

Genji looked back and forth between the other two dragons. Po was chuckling to himself, and Sei was licking his lips with a thick, slimy tongue. Genji glared up at Don.

****

**Before you do anything else, who is this man who wanted to see me? What did he look like? What was his scent?**

"Some human." Don shrugged. "I don't know his name, but he smelled like a big city in the mainland. He heard of us, so I guess he's Mononoke."

****

**Hmm…**

__

I don't know anyone like that… Who is this man?

Don then roared suddenly.

"Time to die, Cell!"

Don leaped up in the air and over the lake. 

Just as he was about to land right on Genji…

/|\

…an energy blast exploded between the dragon and the boy. Don was flung back to the other side of the lake on his back while Genji shielded his eyes. He quickly rolled back to his feet and stood up. Po and Sei looked up for the source of the blast.

Genji looked up too, and grinned at his rescuer.

****

**18!**

"So, what do we have here?" 18 smirked at the scene below her. "A party that I wasn't invited to?! I should change that."

"Hey!" Po shouted up at her. "You weren't suppost to follow us!"

18 quickly made eye contact with Genji.

****

**Genji, where's Marron-chan?**

**Piccolo took her back to the Kame house. She's safe.**

18 nodded, then floated down to the ground in front of Don. She was giving him the nastiest sneer she could make.

"No one does that to my family. **No** **one!** I could kill you for what you did to my daughter."

Don snorted.

"So, what are you going to do about it, wench?!"

18 glowered.

"What I just said I was going to do…"


	72. Survival on Grim Reaper's Island, Part ...

Chapter 72

Po shrank back towards the trees.

"Aw, c'mon, Don. Don't hurt her. She's really cute…"

Sei bit his brother's ear.

"Will you stop it with the human women?!"

Don lunged for 18, and she jumped out on Don's snout and started punching his forehead furiously. She rammed another punch in his eye, and he screeched in pain. His head began to shake side to side, but 18 shifted her weight to stay balanced and not fall off.

Genji watched with fascination.

__

Wow. She's pretty good.

****

Hey, she hasn't even gotten started yet. Right now, concentrate on the other two.

Genji looked over at the other two brothers, who had gotten into a heated argument.

__

They look pretty busy right now…

****

Stay on your guard anyway.

Genji nodded and turned back to Don and 18.

Don poked his nose up to the air sharply, flinging 18 into the air. Then, he opened his jaws wide, planning to swallow her when she fell. However, 18 hovered in the air and fired a small ki blast down his throat. Don screeched in pain, falling to his side.

Genji applauded 18's performance so far. She looked down at him and glared.

"What are you doing here?! Get outta here now!"

He shook his head.

****

**I said I would teach them a lesson, and I'm gonna.**

"Don't be an idiot!" she shouted back at him. "Get going!"

Unfortunately, 18's shouting interrupted Po and Sei's argument and turned their attention back to Genji.

"Get 'em!" Po shouted, charging for the boy. Genji noticed the dragon coming, and quickly jumped up into one of the trees. Po's head slammed into the trunk of the tree, but Genji clung onto the branches tightly. Po grabbed the tree in his claws and shook it hard. Genji wrapped his arms and legs around the branch and he grinned.

****

**Oohhhhhhhh…yeeeeeeeeah…** he mocked the vibrations. ****Thaaaaat…feeeeeels…goooooood…****

"Cut that out! He likes it!" Sei shouted at his brother. "Lemme do it!" Sei pushed Po aside and grabbed the tree in his jaws. Sei uprooted the tree effortlessly, and held the whole thing to its side.

****

**Uh oh…** Genji bit his lip. Sei swung the tree around viciously, like he was mauling a dead animal. Genji clung for dear life to his branch.

****

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Don laughed at the sight.

"Thadda boy, Sei! Nice move!"

Sei accidentally lost his grip on the tree and it plunged into the lake hard, taking Genji with it. The boy instantly fell unconscious on impact, and the branches dragged him below the surface. 

18 panicked at the sight.

"GENJI!" she shouted. She quickly dove from the air and into the lake after him.

"Na-uh!" Don shook his head, sliding into the water. "Not a chance!" He dove in after them.

"Way ta go, genius!" Po snapped at Sei.

"Whad I do?!" Sei snapped back.

They continued to argue as the waters of the lake became still once again.


	73. Udinesama's Divine Power, Part 1

Chapter 73

Genji was knocked senseless, and was pinned by the tree branches under the water. He was losing air…but he was also hearing more echoing voices in his head…

He heard 16…

__

17, don't be a fool! Cell's not dead! Get out of here now!

Another voice, 17, laughed…

__

No way. It's obvious you're stronger than he is. And with the three of us by your side, then nothing will stand in the way of our gang. The whole world will be ours!

A very unfamiliar voice…

__

"17! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!"

The demon…

**__**

You should have listened to your friend, 17!

Then, the sounds of screaming and demonic laughing clashed together in horrible chorus…

Suddenly, Genji hacked a cough, blowing out huge bubbles from his mouth. Keeping what air he had left in his mouth, he started ripping branches away from himself and tried to swim up.

He felt something sharply pull on his hair. He turned and found his hair tangled around a branch. As he tried to tug his hair free, a very big black shadow swam above him. Genji quickly hid in the thicker branches as Don swam around the sunken tree. Genji noted to himself how much quicker Don was in the water than on land…

__

Damn…I really don't like the direction this encounter is going. I could really use some help…

****

Then ask for it.

__

Huh?

****

You got those sand dollars still, right?

__

Oh my God! You're right!

Genji reached into his item pouch, and took out one of the silver sand dollars.

__

I just have to throw it in water, which means I have to surface…

Then, he saw a small shadow swimming towards him. It looked like a human. Genji squinted his eyes, and saw that it was 18! He waved to her frantically. She swam up to him, and pulled some of his tangled hair out of the branches. Then, she grabbed him around the waist and used her artificial ki to propel herself up and out of the water. She and Genji gasped for air as they broke the surface and hovered just a couple of feet above the water.

"Are you okay?" 18 asked Genji.

****

**Yeah. Thanks.**

Po and Sei were still arguing, so 18 and Genji didn't pay them any mind. Genji tossed his sand dollar in the lake. It "plopped" quietly before lightly sinking below the murky water.

Don surfaced at that moment, and spotted them.

"There you are!" Don yelled, jumping out of the lake and charging for them. "You're all mine, suckers!"

"Enough." A tiny voice ordered.

Don stopped dead in his tracks, and looked to the lake. Po and Sei instantly fell silent.

An enormous bubble blew from the lake, and inside floated what looked like a small child. It was a little girl with short, white hair, and small torso, and below the waist was a long fish tail with silky fins.

18 gasped in awe.

"Is that…a mermaid?"

Genji blinked a couple of times.

How was that scrawny girl going to help him?

Don lowered his head to the bubble for a closer look. He seemed puzzled.

"Udine-sama?"

"Don-san?" the mergirl blinked, then she turned to the gawking Po and Sei. "Oh no, not you bozos again!"

Don began to smile sheepishly.

"Udine-sama, hello. My, you look different from when I last say you. I don't remember you being so…ahem…young."

The mergirl, Udine, scowled.

"I overdosed my last drink from the Fountain of Youth, but it'll wear off in a couple of months. Now, what are you morons up to now?!"

Don began to laugh nervously.

"So that's Udine?" 18 blinked. "The Empress of the Seven Oceans?"

****

**I've heard of her.** Genji nodded. ****Udine is a beautiful woman who was married to a life god named Kappa Gami. When he died, she became the joint ruler of all bodies of water on Earth. She's also extremely powerful. She's no person you want a wrath to suffer on.****

"So, what exactly does she do?" 18 asked.

****

**I dunno. Let's wait and see.**


	74. Udinesama's Divine Power, Part 2

Chapter 74

Udine smiled up at Don.

"You and your pesky brothers aren't causing trouble again, are you?"

The scales on Don's face paled, and he shook his head. Udine giggled.

"Silly. If you weren't causing trouble, I wouldn't be here." Her tail fins swished side to side as she pointed up at Genji and 18. "Are you trying to eat them?"

Don shook his head again. Udine scowled at him rather than giggling.

"You need to lie better than that."

"Hey, now! Wait a minute!" Don yelped, taking a few fearful steps backward. "Let me explain!"

Udine shook her head.

"There is nothing to explain!"

She artfully waved a hand foreword, and the water of the lake swirled around her in a whirlpool. The bubble encasing her opened like the pedals of a flower and fell away. Her long fin shrank and separated, forming two legs. She held her hands in the air…

Don panicked, backing away and stumbling over his hind feet, gibbering in fear. Po and Sei ran away, shrieking into the sky.

"LEVATHIAN'S FURY ATTACK!" Udine called strongly. The water from the whirlpool rose around her and formed a long, dragon-resembling creature. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a snake with a bird beak and a long whisker on each side of its face.

Genji's eyes went wide in awe.

****

**Wow, this is amazing! She's using a ki blast through a beast made entirely of water! Oh man, this is cool!**

"Oh my God!" 18 cried, flying higher up into the air. "Better get out of firing range!"

The water creature opened its mouth and screamed in a horrible high pitch. Out of its mouth shot a ki blast, and it hit Don on the chest, burning his scales right to the flesh. He roared in pain, then ran off to join his brothers.

"Po! Sei! Wait for me! This isn't over yet, Genji!"

Genji shook his head.

****

**You got that right!**

He squirmed out of 18's grasp and landed on the ground. He took off running after the dragons.

"Genji!" 18 called to him. "Come back!"

"Genji!" another voice called from the air. "Catch!"

Genji turned and opened his hand. He caught his bow and quiver of arrows easily.

18 looked up to see Piccolo cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting to Genji.

"Don't let them get away! Show them who's boss, Genji!"

18 shook her head sadly.

"You're not going to be a very good father, Piccolo."


	75. Udinesama's Divine Power, Part 3

Chapter 75

Genji caught up with the dragons at the opposite beach, and loaded a bow as he ran. Without stopping, he aimed and fired at Don. The arrow sunk through his ear, and the dragon roared, stopping before jumping into the water. Po and Don had already jumped into the water to swim away, but they turned to go help their brother.

A whirlpool turned towards the shore, and Udine jumped out of it.

"There is no escape beneath my waves!" she yelled as she started to fall back down.

"No!" Sei yelled, struggling to get back on land.

"Don't kill us, Udine-sama!" Po cried in fear.

Udine's feet landed on the water, and ice spread from under her feet. The ice froze the shallow water around the island instantly, trapping Po and Sei in the frozen mass. Don backed further onto the beach in fear, completely blocking all reason and loyalty from his mind.

Udine turned her head to Don.

"Enough of this." She suggested. "What is it you want with this boy so badly as to want to kill him? What did he do to you?!"

Don backed away another step as Genji ran out to the open beach.

****

**He thought I was Cell!**

Udine bit her lip and looked up at Don.

"That better not be the case, cause you're the smart one, Don-san. You know better than to pull something like this because of a grudge."

"…" Don was petrified, unable to speak. He could hear his brothers calling for help, but he was too scared for his own life to answer.

Udine walked off the ice and to the beach, standing in front of Genji. He looked down at the small creature before him.

"Your name is Genji, right?" she asked. "I heard about you."

Genji blinked a few times.

****

**Heard of me? How?**

Don took the open opportunity, and made a break for it. He broke into a run and disappeared into the trees. Udine growled in frustration, then waved her hand at the coast of ice. The frozen water instantly thawed out, and the two brothers washed up on shore. 

"They'll be fine, they're too cold to move." Udine assured. She quickly took Genji's hand and ran after Don. "C'mon! You can help!"

Don was chased back to the lake, and Udine looked to Genji.

"Fire an arrow at his neck!" she commanded. In a quick, flowing motion, Genji loaded his bow and fired an arrow at Don.

"MYSTICAL BINDING!" Udine called, flinging her hand at the arrow. A wisp of fog tied itself around the arrow, then steered the small shaft around the dragon's neck. Like a chain, the fog captured the dragon's neck, and Udine pulled the lizard down with a firm grip. Don fell into the lake with a loud, wet commotion.

Genji watched in amazement.

****

**Whoa. How'd you do that?**

"I am master of all that is water. That includes clouds, mists, and fog."

****

**Cool.**

Don was pulled out of the lake, where he grabbed the shore with his front claws and pushed his head out of the water.

"Spare me, Udine-sama! Spare me, please!"

"Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that…" Udine shook her head, still holding onto the mist chain.

****

**…** Genji watched with a decisive look.

"Please!" Don begged with fear in his eyes. "I'll do anything!"

Udine sighed.

"Don-san, you and your brothers sunk ships, caused tidal waves, killed many innocent people, damaged many island settlements, and terrorized your fellow Gods and priests. Being a Mononoke, I punished you for your recent wrong doings, and forgave each old crime. All of those crimes combined are less severe than what you and your brothers were about to do to this boy. I will punish you accordingly, and you shall live with it the rest of your life."

****

**You've got to be kidding!** Genji blinked at Udine. ****Don't punish him so harshly just because he was trying to kill a nobody like me!****

"A 'nobody,' you say?" Udine smiled. "So, you have no idea what you really are?"

****

**Huh?** Genji raised a confused eyebrow at her. 

Meanwhile, Don madly struggled against his chains, fearful of death. Udine hardly strained herself as she conversed with Genji. She held the mist chain like she was flying a kite.

Genji was marveling her incredible strength when something moved out of the corner of his eye. He saw something moving in the water, and he recognized the movement and texture of that something. 

****

**Mononoke crocodile…**

What happened next seemed to go by in a blink!

/|\

The crocodile lunged, snapped its jaws around Don's neck, and tried to drag him under. Don and the crock disappeared beneath the water, but Don quickly surfaced and bit down on the tail of his attacker. Udine pulled more forcefully on the chain, digging her heels into the mud. Genji grabbed the chain behind her and helped pull.

****

**This is a really hard punishment, Udine-sama!**

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't call for a giant alligator to come attack!"

****

**Crocodile.**

"Whatever…"

Genji stared at the fight between the reptiles in the lake. Watching Don about to be mauled to death was a little satisfying, but…

__

Something feels wrong…Like I shouldn't be letting this happen…

Oh, let it go, Genji! He deserves it! He and his brothers tried to kill you…

But…But…

His good heart quickly ended the mental battle.

__

This is wrong! I won't let him die!

****

**Udine, tie this around my waist!**

"Huh?"

****

**Just do it!**

Udine nodded once, and quickly looped the chain around Genji's middle. He let go of his own grip on the chain, and planted his feet firmly on the ground to keep himself in one place.

With his hands free, he quickly loaded his bow and aimed at the struggle before him.

__

Hold on just a little longer, Don!

He fired…

/|\

****

Does Don live or die? Ask me what you think in your reviews! Also, to answer Jesscheaux… Udine is actually inspired from another "Udine" from a Japanese RPG called "Tales of Phantasia." She was a powerful water goddess that the heroes needed help from and they went through painstaking trouble to get it. So, that's where Udine came from. More of "The Silent Prince" is coming on Monday! See ya there! ~ Masquerade


	76. Udinesama's Divine Power, Part 4

Chapter 76

…And the arrow struck the crocodile in the eye!

It growled low in pain, twisting and turning. Don screeched as his neck was jerked around. Genji set his bow and quiver on the ground then ran for the lake.

"No!" Udine yelled after him. "Genji, come back!"

He dove into the lake, and he swam for the crocodile. He put his hands on either jaw and easily pried the sharp teeth off Don's neck. Genji then pushed the crocodile away, and kicked his throat hard. The giant crock growled in defeat and swam away.

Don's body began to sink, so Genji got under him and grabbed the dragon's shoulder.

__

Damn…he's heavy…

His feet touched the bottom of the lake and Don's body began to weigh him down. Genji felt his feet being pushed into the soft dirt of the lake bottom.

__

I've got to act fast. I'll either drown or be crushed!

He felt his demon burns squirm and ripple along his shoulders and arms, just like when he fought off the first crocodile. Strength was fueled into his body, and Genji lifted Don's body up, and pushed off the ground with ease. He summoned the sickly yellow aura of screaming souls and used his ki to shoot himself and Don back up to the surface. Don was flung to the shore. Genji jumped out of the water, and hovered in the air. He stayed there to catch his breath and dry off. Udine ran to Don to inspect his wounds.

"Oh my God! He's alive! But these bites are serious… He'll need medical treatment." She looked up at Genji. "Thank you very much, Genji. That was very brave of you."

Genji smiled as he floated back to the shore and the aura flickered out.

****

**And thank you for helping me out, Udine-sama.**

Udine giggled.

"No problem."

/|\

Udine and Genji helped carry Don back to the beach with his sleeping brothers. 18 and Piccolo were waiting nearby. The Namek approached as the two Mononoke set Don down at the beach.

"Thank you for coming to Genji's aide, Udine-sama." Piccolo bowed.

"Actually," Udine smiled, "it was Genji who aided me."

"Huh?" Piccolo looked at the boy. Genji scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

****

**Well, it all worked out either way. I'm fine, and there was no unnecessary bloodshed.** His grin faded away. ****Piccolo-san, can we go now?****

"Sure." He nodded.

Udine jumped into the seawater, and reemerged in her bubble with her long fish fin.

"I'll take care of these three." She insisted. "You all go on home."

Genji nodded as Piccolo took his arm and flew back to the Kame House. 18 followed. Udine looked at the island before her with a sad smile.

"This island deserves an official name. It can't live up to 'Grim Reaper' anymore."

/|\

As soon as Genji got home, he went straight to the guestroom and collapsed on the bed. Marron followed him up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy cry.

"Genji! You're okay! I'm so happy! I was so worried about you!"

****

**Marron, please.** Genji begged. ****I had a really bad night, and I just want to sleep.****

Marron let go of his neck and sat by the bed on her knees.

"I bet you showed those dragons who was boss, huh?" she asked. "If you mess with Genji DragonLore, you'll get your butt kicked, right?"

****

**Marron, please just leave me alone…**

"What's wrong?"

****

**You didn't hear me a minute ago, did you? I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. Please leave me alone.**

Marron stared down at her lap and nodded.

"Oh, okay. I guess so. You did fight really hard and probably got hurt. So…yeah, you should get some sleep." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " 'Night." She left and closed the door behind her. Genji sighed and rubbed his cheek.

__

Hmph…some vacation this turned out to be…


	77. Night on Kamesennin's Roof

Chapter 77

Fortunately, the rest of the week passed on without incident. Roshi was so impressed with Genji's story, he decided to skip the exercises and teach the boy the Kamehameha Wave. Also, his flight training with Piccolo went well; Genji now knew the basics of flying but he had trouble steering at high speeds. Genji began to fall into a much better mood, he became more social and outgoing, and occasionally helping out with the cooking and cleaning.

Genji altogether gave up trying to avoid Marron. Not only did he find her fun to be around, but she wouldn't leave him alone anyway. Although she did act a little childish at times, and was set into a romantic mood easily, Genji enjoyed her company. They would go on dates on Summoner's Island, or sunbathe on Roshi's beach together. Their friendship seemed to be growing a little stronger every day. 

Genji heard from the StormGod brothers only twice. While assisting 18 with the grocery shopping on Summoner's, she spotted all three brothers swimming at top speed from a huge horde of female dragons. Genji laughed to himself while 18 blinked. The second time he heard from them, he was with Marron on Summoner's. Don was resting on the beach with several females cooing over him. He looked extremely tired and annoyed. Genji summoned a nerve to go up to Don and ask what was wrong. Don only wailed, "Damn you, Udine-sama! How could you do this to me over one boy?!"

After that encounter, Genji came back to the Kame house and tossed a silver sand dollar in the sea. Udine appeared in her bubble.

"Something wrong, Genji?"

****

**Nah. I was just wondering how Po, Sei, and Don are doing.**

Udine giggled.

"Not too well, I imagine. I did punish them for that night on Grim Reaper's. I asked them what they wanted most, and they immediately answered 'all the mates we want.' So, I cursed them with just what they wanted…"

****

**Oh my God! One day, I thought I saw every dragoness in the sea chasing them!**

Udine giggled again.

"Well, I didn't know how much they wanted, so I strengthened their pheromones to attract every female around."

Genji huffed.

****

**Now that's harsh. You went and gave them my problem: making woman instantly attracted to you.**

They both laughed.

****

**So, Udine-sama, if you know who I am then you know about my journey.**

Udine nodded.

"Yes. News travels fast among high ranking Mononoke."

****

**Well, do you know a way to cure me?**

"No." she shook her head. "Everything I can think of, you tried already. And this inner demon feels too powerful for even my power."

****

**What about the Emishi wise woman?**

"Well, although she is very powerful, even her practices may not be enough. But don't lose hope, she's the best exorcist in the Mononoke world."

Genji nodded.

****

**No matter how small the chance, it's still a chance.**

Udine gave Genji an encouraging thumbs up.

"Don't lose hope, Genji. We're all rooting for you. Also, you have four Summoning shells left, so if you're in really big trouble, don't hesitate. Okay?"

****

**Okay. Thank you, Udine-sama.**

/|\

On the night that marked the end of the week, Piccolo flew to the Tenkai to fetch Mr. Popo and the magic carpet. Although Genji had already learned the basics of flying, Piccolo didn't want Vegeta to feel the boy's ki and come charging into battle. Genji sat on the roof of the Kame House, waiting for Piccolo to come back. He stared up at the stars with a sad look.

__

Tomorrow, I'll see Yume, Ryu, Momiji, and Murasaki again. I wish I can see them now. I miss them so much. I also miss the mountain…I wish I can go home…I miss everybody…

"Genji-kun!"

Genji looked below him to see Marron crawling from her window and up the roof. He waved to her, and she sat beside him with a smile.

"What'cha doing up here?"

****

**Waiting for Piccolo-san and Mr. Popo. When they get here, I have to go.**

Marron gave out a gasp.

"So soon?"

****

**Marron, it's been a week. And you knew I would have to go soon.**

"But we were just starting to have fun!" Marron whined. Her eyes got big and watery, and her lip started to quiver.

Genji sighed.

****

**Aw, Marron…don't do the lip thing again…**

She started whimpering and sniffling, a clear threat to burst out crying.

****

**Cut that out.** Genji calmed, kissing her cheek. ****I'll come visit whenever I can.****

Marron calmed down, and hugged Genji tightly.

"I'll miss you so much!" she wailed.

****

**I'll miss you too, but I'll write to you. Hell, I'll give you an e-mail if I get the chance. Just don't miss me too much.**

"Genji-kun…"

****

**Yes, Marron?**

"…" Marron started blushing lightly. "I…I love you…"

__

Oh no… Genji groaned in his head. _It's Momiji all over again…_

****

**Uh…Marron? Listen…**

She forced a kiss on his lips before he could say anything. All he could do was kiss her back, so he did. She did feel soft and taste so sweet, but…

He quickly pulled away.

****

**Sorry, Marron. But…**

"What happened?" she asked. "I don't have bad breath, do I?"

****

**No, no… See, in this situation…you only say "I love you" when you're one hundred percent sure of it.**

Marron blinked.

"What does that mean, Genji-kun? Don't you love me?"

****

**I don't know.**

Marron hung her head sadly.

"We spent a whole week together, and you don't know if you're in love with me…"

****

**It usually takes longer than a week.** He gently held her chin up with one hand. ****Tell you what. I'll think about it in the Emishi village, and I'll write you when I decide. How does that sound?****

Marron gave him a weak, sad smile.

"Okay. Write soon."

Genji smiled back, and gave her a hug.

****

**We'll still be friends, right?**

"Yeah. We'll always be friends."

__

But I wish we could be something more…

They kept each other warm under the night sky, listening to the sound of lapping waves on the beach…


	78. The Emishi Wise Woman, Part 1

Chapter 78

They waited up on the roof for an hour, talking about various subjects, until Piccolo and Mr. Popo arrived. Everyone gathered on the beach to say goodbye to Genji.

****

**Thank you again for letting me stay here. I had a great time.**

"Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself." 18 nodded. She gave him a hug. "Don't go cheating on Marron-chan, okay?"

****

**Hey!** Genji wiggled out of her arms. ****We're not on that level yet!**** 18 laughed in good nature.

"It was nice to meet you, Genji." Kuririn beamed as he and Genji shook hands. "You take care of yourself, and come visit us anytime you like."

****

**I will.** Genji nodded.

Genji then shook Roshi's hand.

"I must admit, you're a good pupil, Genji. My fastest learner yet. Just remember what I taught you the next time you are in a scrape. Okay?"

Genji nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself as Cell laughed at him.

__

How is memorizing his grocery list supposed to help me when I get in another fight with Arangami?

"Well, we'll be going now." Piccolo announced as Genji sat on the carpet. Marron quickly gave the boy a kiss goodbye.

"Don't forget to write me, okay?"

****

**I won't. See ya later, Marron.**

Then, the carpet rose into the air. Genji waved down to the beach as the carpet zoomed towards the eastern horizon. Soon, they were nothing but another star in the night sky.

Marron sighed happily at where the carpet disappeared.

__

Genji-kun…what a guy…

/|\

Genji leaned back on his elbows with a happy sigh.

****

**Overall, it was nice.**

"Genji…" Piccolo looked at the boy as he sat down cross-legged.

The boy looked at him.

****

**Piccolo-san?**

"Are you ready for what may await you at the Emishi village?"

Genji pulled his mask and shroud over his eyes, and held up two prepared fists.

****

**I am ready! I'm going to be cured and I'm going straight home afterward!**

"Genji, we don't know for sure if you'll be cured by the wise woman. She may not be as powerful as the demon, so don't be too hopeful."

Genji nodded.

****

**So, I just prepare for the worst and hope for the best?**

"That's right."

****

**But the wise woman is my last hope! I can't…**

"Then be prepared for failure."

Genji hung his head.

****

**You are very negative about everything, Piccolo-san…**

He was ignored.

"Get some sleep, Genji. We arrive at the village in the morning."

Genji nodded, and lay fully down on his back, covered himself with the fur shroud, and shut his eyes.

__

Finally…I will be cured by tomorrow…

/|\

It felt like no time when Genji was shaken awake.

"Genji…" Piccolo called softly. "It's time to get up. We've arrived."

Genji opened his eyes and sat up. The late morning sun beat down on him from above. Birds chirped and cicadas buzzed from the trees around them. Genji looked around and found that the carpet was hovering over what looked like a small parking lot in the woods. He could see cars and motorcycles with Chinese plates parked along a stone fence wall. He was quick to see the Capsule shipping truck with Japanese plates.

****

**Are we in China?**

"Yes." Piccolo nodded. "We just arrived in Emishi territory."

Genji noticed a white street sign written in red Chinese characters next to them. He pointed at it.

****

**What does that say, Piccolo-san?**

"It reads _'No motor vehicles of any kind beyond this point. Violators will be punished under Imperial law and will pay at least one million zeni in fines and five years in jail.'_ "

****

**Yikes!** Genji bit his lip. ****That's harsh… It's treated like a federal law…****

"It is a federal law." Piccolo explained, stepping off the carpet. "The Chinese Emperor is very fond of the Emishi and he respects all their wishes. The Emishi hate anything that disturbs their forest. They won't even let airplanes fly over their land." He smiled. "It's nice to see them in power of someone who won't kick them around for a change."

****

**So, where do we go now that we're here?**

"To the village." Piccolo directed, pointing past the stone wall. He then turned and bowed to Popo as Genji got off the carpet. "Thank you again. That is all for now."

"Of course, Kami-sama." Popo smiled. Then, he flew off on the carpet into the sky. 

Genji jumped onto the wall for a look on the other side. A road was dug five feet into the ground and was lined by more stone walls. Genji recognized it from his lessons: a hidden Emishi path. The village was just down this road!

Piccolo jumped over the wall and landed on the road. He looked up at Genji.

"The village is just straight ahead." Piccolo directed. "Let's go." He turned away and started walking. Genji stood up straight and took a deep breath of victory.

__

At last…it felt like forever…but I'm finally here! I'm in the Chinese province…just a small distance from the Emishi village! I'm going to be cured…then I'm going to fly back home…but right now, I want to see my friends!

Genji leaped from the wall, and broke into a run the moment his feet touched the ground. He ran past Piccolo, kicking up a strong gust that blew the Namek's cape over his head. Piccolo sighed before grabbing the white cloth and tossing it back over his shoulder.

"Kids. Can't get there fast enough…"


	79. The Emishi Wise Woman, Part 2

Chapter 79

The path led Genji out of the forest and into the open fields. Another hidden road continued past another rock wall. Genji cleared the wall in one jump and continued onward down the hidden path. Surrounded by more rock walls he zipped foreword. The whole world seemed to fly by him, but he didn't care. Three very important people were on his mind.

__

Ryu! Momiji! Yume! I'm coming, guys! I hope you're waiting for me!

The path opened into another field and spilled down a bluff of rocks. Just perched on the edge of the bluff was a five story high watchtower made of wood. He saw someone up the very top of the tower, shaded under the straw canopy. Genji pushed his mask off his face and waved to the person in the watchtower. The person leaned over the wooden rails to look at Genji.

His face was covered in a red hood and cloth that covered his nose and mouth. He was dressed in a blue kimono shirt and white pants.

It was a raven priest.

"Wolf clan?!" the priest called.

Genji nodded.

"Genji DragonLore?!"

Genji nodded again.

"We have been expecting you. The wise woman awaits you in the village."

Genji waved up at the priest in understanding, then headed for the bluff. He fell a little way before landing on a flat rock, then he leaped his way down easily to the bottom like a jackrabbit. It was a clear run down a hill from there. 

Wedged between the land and a steep rock wall of a cliff was the Emishi Village. The guard wall and village entrance was entirely made of wood, and the buildings were entirely straw and wood. The streets were quiet and peaceful, but those who were out kept to themselves and their work. The center of the village had a long pole in the ground topped with a long mane of cotton strips and an antler branch. It was a totem to the Shishi Gami. It was proof this village was Mononoke.

Genji stopped at the arching tori in the village entrance. He could see the few people who were outside in the streets. All of them wore kimono shirts of dark colors, cotton pants of light tans, and most were barefoot. Everyone wore a tied bun atop their heads held in place with a wooden hairpin, or they fashioned their hair up into bows or small ponytails. No one wore their hair down.

Genji walked into the town, instantly greeted with stares. He looked around for his friends as waves of whispers rose among the people. He noticed villagers peeking from their doorways at him, and he could hear children hiding behind their mothers. They seemed to be afraid of him…

Then, he heard barking on the other side of the village. It sounded like…

"Genji!"

Yume, the giant wolf, bounded over to Genji happily. He was knocked to the ground by her giant paws, and was given many wolf kisses on his face. He scratched Yume's ears and mussed the fur around her neck.

****

**Yume! I missed you!**

"I missed you too, Genji! Everyone missed you. I wanted to howl for you at night for your honor, but no one here would let me, not even Murasaki…"

As Genji got back up, the rest of Genji's friends ran out to greet him too.

"Genji-kun!" Momiji cried, clamping onto the boy with a tight hug. "I missed yu soh much! I thought yu'd neva git here! Yu alraight? Nuthin baad happoned?" Genji pushed her arms off him as she gave out a tired yawn.

"Hey, kid!" Ryu greeted, mussing Genji's hair. "Great ta see you made it. We've been waiting for you since the sun came up, but Momiji and Arangami were waiting all night."

****

**Arangami? He's here?**

"Genji, my man!"

"Hey, guy! You made it!"

****

**Trunks? Goten?** Genji blinked.

"We drove everybody here." Trunks explained. "The truck is parked back in the lot."

****

**What are you doing here?**

Yume relayed Genji's response.

"We wanna help you." Goten answered. "You're one of the Z generation now, and we Z guys stick together."

Genji shrugged.

****

**Great to see I've got friends in you guys…**

Arangami then arrived silently, dressed in his ninja attire, mask and all. He and Genji exchanged serious stares. Genji put one hand to his bow to be prepared. He didn't know what to expect.

Then, Arangami bowed.

"It is good to see you at full health, DragonLore."

Then, he said for only Genji to hear:

****

**Thank you for saving my life.**

Genji nodded.

****

**It was nothing. I couldn't let you die.**

"The wise woman awaits." Arangami told Genji aloud. "She wants to see you immediately."

Genji looked around.

****

**Where's Murasaki?**

"She can wait. Come along."

Genji sighed and followed Arangami to a council chamber built on the cliff wall. Meanwhile, he socialized with his friends, happy to be back in their company…

…And happy to end his journey.


	80. The Emishi Wise Woman, Part 3

Chapter 80

The council chamber was a wood retreat built into the cliff and was at least ten stories up. Genji climbed up the stepladder, eager to meet the Emishi wise woman.

__

I wonder what she's like…Murasaki said she was very kind and understanding…and Udine said she's a powerful exorcist…I'm getting the impression she is very old and looks weak, but she has a strong spirit and everyone respects her…

Soon, he reached the doorway and walked inside. The floor and left hand wall was made of wood while the ceiling and other two walls were rocks from the cliff. The chamber was built inside of a cave! It was lit by a single torch by an altar that held many Emishi artifacts, including the sword Genji returned to Murasaki.

Only one person was in the chamber.

She was dressed in very old yukata robes of red, white, and yellow patterns. Her pants were long, covering her bare feet; and her sleeves were just as long, hiding her hands. Her hair was spectacularly designed into a curling bow of braids behind her head. Not one black strand was out of place.

It was the Emishi wise woman…

…and she looked no older than Genji.

He bowed respectfully, and she bowed back.

****

**Greetings, San…uh… Heh, all this time, I never learned your name…**

"Madrid." The wise woman bowed. "My, my, Genji-chan! You certainly did change over the week! Your muscles are much more toned, and you even have a tan. It makes you look very handsome."

Genji blinked as the wise woman chuckled. He looked at her more closely. Her eyes and the shape of her face was familiar…

Then, it hit him and it hit him hard!

****

**MURASAKI?!**

She nodded.

"Hi, Genji-chan!"

****

**You're the wise woman?! But…you…never… Why didn't you say anything?!**

"You wouldn't have believed me." She explained. "Besides, it wasn't anybody's business who I really was. You just needed to know that I was a princess."

****

**Can you really be a princess and a wise woman?**

"Sure." Murasaki nodded. "Being a princess only means I will be a high priestess one day. And I was trained to be a wise woman since I was two. I've been foreseeing futures and practicing old magicks for at least ten years, so I'm very experienced…" She put her hands behind her back and leaned foreword with a smile. "…and, I'm going to do all I can to cure you, Genji-chan."

Genji smiled graciously.

****

**Thanks a bunch, Murasaki…**

Murasaki stood up straight and chuckled.

"You can call me Saki-chan…"

/|\

Genji and his friends gathered in one of the straw huts where a big group of Emishi was staying. They were offered food and clean clothes, so everyone accepted rice and cooked fish from a nearby river. Piccolo sat meditating in a corner of the hut, refusing all food and clean clothes. Everyone else sat around the middle of the hut. They were chatting over their lunch after Genji came back from his meeting with Murasaki, the Emishi wise woman.

"I couldn't believe it either…" Ryu admitted. "We had picked up Arangami, and he asked us for our names. Saki-kun called herself 'Madrid Murasaki' and he flipped."

Arangami smiled behind his mask.

"I had thought she looked familiar." He admitted. "When I learned her name, I couldn't believe I was traveling with the Emishi oracle herself."

"Heey tuld us they and then whu shey reely waas." Momiji finished, playfully pushing Arangami's shoulder. "Neerly gave us'll heart attaaks…"

****

**How long did it take you all to get here?**

"Trunks?" Yume turned to the purple-haired teen. "When did we get here?"

"It took us four days." Trunks explained. "So, we haven't been here long…"

"This place is awesome!" Goten suddenly exclaimed. "It's like something out of a history book!"

"How would you know?" Trunks clipped his friend in the back of his head. "You haven't even opened your book…"

"Ow!" Goten whined, rubbing his head. "Neither have you!"

Genji smiled at them. They reminded him of the StormGod brothers.

Without warning, Momiji pounced on Genji and pushed him to the ground.

"Genji!" she cried. "Oh, howe I missed yu! Me heart culdn't staand yu bein gone! I'm so hoppy ta seey yu again! I culda…"

Genji pushed her off with a glare as Ryu laughed at them.

****

**I missed you too, Momiji. But I think you hurt my shoulder.**

"You hurt him." Yume growled.

"Sorrey…" Momiji turned her nose into her shoulder. "Nuut like yu didn't du thaat to 'im neitha."

"I didn't hurt him." Yume barked suddenly.

"Easy, girl…" Ryu calmed.

Genji turned to Arangami, and looked into the ninja's eyes.

****

**So, why did you decide to come here? Are you going to finish me off?**

Arangami shook his head.

"I will not harm you unless you give me a reason to. I am a temporary ally for now. As soon as you are cured, I want to take you to my master. He is very anxious to meet you."

Genji blinked as Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at them.

****

**Eh? A guy who wanted to see me sent you? Who is he?**

"I cannot tell you his name." The ninja regretted. "But, I warn you… He wants to kill you himself."

Everyone looked at him.

"The guy who hired you?" Trunks asked. "He wants Genji dead now?"

****

**Strange. Something like that happened when I was at Muten Roshi's…**

Genji talked about his adventure on Grim Reaper's while Arangami relayed his story to everyone. The ninja nodded after the story was finished.

"That sounds like my master alright. He's growing impatient if he hired the likes of StormGod's brats to come fetch you."

"Why does he want Genji dead?" Goten asked. "What did he do to make someone wanna kill him?"

****

**I did what I always do to make someone wanna kill me: nuthin!**

He went unheard.

"I never question my master." Arangami explained. "One wrong word or too many questions will mean my death. However, the sooner you are cured of your demon, the better." He changed the subject. "So, can the oracle help you?"

Genji smiled with an assuring nod. 

****

**Saki-chan wants to start as soon as tonight. She's waiting for the high priests and village elders to gather together. Then, the cleansing of my demon will begin.** 

Piccolo stared at Arangami, not able to take his suspicious eyes off him. 

Who was the ninja's master? And what were the intentions of his master?

__

I have a strange feeling I know who this mysterious master is, but I'm not sure…


	81. The Emishi Wise Woman, Part 4

Chapter 81

Genji watched from the guard wall as the village council arrived on the backs of giant raven gods. Genji couldn't believe how big the birds were! They were as big as tiger gods were, just two feet taller than wolves were! They were overwhelmingly tall! Their wingspan must have been thirty feet or so!

He waved to elders and priests as they landed in the open square of the village. Some of them waved back, but most ignored him completely.

__

It's the fur… Genji assured himself, pulling his fur shroud a little further over his shoulders. _It's just the fur…_

He waved to another priest who looked like he was riding along a high ranking raven god, and the priest waved back with a call.

"Come along into the council room, boy, if you want that inner monster destroyed!"

Genji nodded with a roll of his eyes. He jumped off the guard wall and ran to the priest.

****

**Do you speak the language of the Gods?**

The priest laughed.

"So, the boy isn't entirely mute. You are Genji DragonLore?"

Genji nodded.

"So, this is him…" the giant raven mused, lowering his beak to Genji. Genji bowed respectively.

"I knew your mother." The priest continued. "She was a wonderful woman, with a nasty temper if you rubbed her the wrong way."

The raven cawed.

"I agree."

Genji blinked.

****

**You both know my mother?**

The priest tugged the red cloth off his nose and mouth to reveal his face.

"This is Suzaku-sama, the supreme god of the raven tribe. I am a high priest, Sir Marcus Madrid."

Genji's jaw dropped open.

****

** "Madrid?" Are you Murasaki's father?!**

"Yes." The priest nodded. "And you must be familiar with San Rhapsody of the wolves? I'm her father too."

****

**Really?** Genji marveled. ****Wow! That's incredible! I've never heard Rhapsody talk about you…****

Sir Marcus smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't blame her." 

Suzaku cawed loudly in annoyance, and fanned out his wings.

"Come along!" he hurried. "Everyone is almost assembled! Let's get this over with!"

/|\

Yume, Suzaku and a few ravens listened from the bottom of the wooden steps of the council room. Along with Genji, Murasaki, and the Emishi elders were Ryu, Momiji, Arangami, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. Arangami had taken his mask off, since Emishi rules stated you did not wear a mask in front of the Emishi elders. Trunks and Goten had exchanged their clothes for Emishi kimono shirts and pants. Genji sat cross-legged from Murasaki as she explained his ordeal with the demon scar to the elders. All twenty listened silently.

When Murasaki finished the story, one raven priest with brown hair and a bushy beard spoke up.

"Can your techniques foresee how the boy can be cured?"

Murasaki nodded.

"It will be difficult, since I haven't used scrying to look into someone's body before, but it can be done." She smiled at Genji. "Genji-chan, can you please get me that rolled up blanket on the altar? Please be careful, the contents are fragile."

Genji turned to the wood altar, and found a small rolled-up mat lying in the middle of the structure. He picked it up as carefully as he would hold a baby, and gave it to Murasaki. She laid the mat on the ground and unrolled it. It contained three branches and a big green leaf the size of Genji's head. Then, she pulled a small woven basket to her, which was filled with several small stones that were flat and smooth.

"Place these where you like." She instructed, pointing at the sticks and leaf. "I'm going to determine how to cure you with a stone reading."

Genji nodded and began placing the sticks and leaf where he wanted them.

"Stone reading?" Goten blinked. "What's that?"

"It'sa type ove forchan tellin." Momiji explained. "It'sa well kept seek-rit. Only th' wise woman knows howe it wurks."

"Shhhht!" Arangami hushed with a finger over his lips. "Quiet. Neither of you were invited to speak."

"Heey waas jest askin a question…" Momiji complained, then she shut up.

Trunks, Ryu, and Piccolo watched on silently.

After Genji arranged the branches and leaf to his liking, Murasaki picked up a rock from the basket and tossed it onto the mat. She picked up another one and tossed it in a different direction. She continued this with ten more stones. With each stone she cast, she seemed to grow more and more worried. After the first ten stones, she picked them off the mat and tossed them around. Genji watched intensely, completely clueless as to what Murasaki was doing or seeing.

Everyone remained respectfully quiet.

After a while of picking up and tossing stones, Murasaki sighed as she spoke up.

"It looks like we both are in a difficult position. The stones tell me that the infection is impossible to remove by my regular methods. The stones also suggest that any means to get rid of the burns will only anger and strengthen the demon. The inner monster will fight back any cures remedied, and any method used will take a long time to progress."

"But it's not completely impossible?" Sir Marcus asked.

"No, it is not impossible. It can be cured, but it will be extremely difficult and tedious. I can't even imagine how Genji will take this, seeing that he wants the demon removed as soon as possible."

Genji sighed.

****

**Saki-chan, I am willing to undergo any methods and practices. I will do anything to be rid of this demon inside me.**

"You are willing to do anything?" Murasaki asked, picking up two stones. "The stones say the demon has settled into the cores of your vital organs, but it's well of life springs from your heart. Therefore, at your heart I must strike." She tossed the stones on the mat. "I'll have to use my strongest magick for your case."

****

**Please, do what you must.**

Murasaki stared at the stones, sometimes picking one up and tossing it casually on the mat. Genji watched in fascination, wondering how she could know what stone was telling her what. She had been accurate by saying his demon grew from his heart…

After tossing one last stone, Murasaki spoke up again.

"The stones suggest that I weaken Genji with a sleep potion before I begin curing. Doing this will weaken the demon as well. The stones tell me to use my most powerful exorcism spell when the demon is weak."

The council members tensed up.

"What are you saying?!" a white haired priest outbursted. "Are you going to destroy his soul?!"

"Rather harsh," another councilman smirked, "even for a brat from the wolf clan."

"Respect!" Murasaki hissed at the councilman, making everyone in the room jump except for Piccolo. Genji sat back up after falling over.

__

Whoa…I don't think Murasaki ever raised her voice before…Why would she suddenly snap at one of her elders?

Murasaki regained herself, and cleared her throat quietly.

"Genji, I will not destroy your soul. My ultimate technique is known as Soul Killer, and I use it to destroy only a single contaminated part of a human soul. You have many contaminated cores in your soul, and I can only cure them one at a time. Your soul can repair itself easily enough.

"But destroying one part at a time is so energy draining on my part, that it will take as long as a week to finally cure you. Also, the process is extremely dangerous. Should something go wrong, your soul can be vitally damaged and I would have no choice but to completely destroy it. You will still be alive, but as a permanent vegetable, as a shell."

Genji simply shrugged.

****

**There's always a risk. I understand that.**

Murasaki nodded, then turned to her elders.

"Shall it be so?"

Sir Marcus chuckled.

"I don't see why you should be asking us, San Murasaki. The stones do not lie, and they say what must be done."

"So, everyone trusts and supports my decision?"

"Yes." The council agreed.

Murasaki turned to Genji and his friends.

"Are you all okay with this?"

Genji nodded.

****

**Do what you have to, Saki-chan. I trust you.**

Piccolo nodded.

"Be careful." Ryu wished.

"Be very careful." Trunks nodded.

"Yeah." Goten agreed. "It's cool as long as you don't turn Genji into a vegetable."

Momiji looked like she was going to cry. She didn't know whether to say yes or no.

Yume barked angrily outside while the ravens cawed at her in reprimand.

"I'm not going to trust Genji to a pile of rocks! You find another way, Murasaki!"

"Do not insult the scrying stones or the wise woman!" one of the ravens scolded the wolf.

Murasaki nodded.

"The vote is mostly in favor…" she announced. "I want to get started as soon as tonight."


	82. Soul Killer Spell, Part 1

Chapter 82

Genji was to be taken from the village to a remote clearing in the forest where the ceremony would take place. Genji took his shirt off, but kept his bandages on. He laid down on a wooden platform that he would be carried on to the forest. According to Murasaki, he would be too weak to walk by the time he arrived on his own.

She arrived with the reason why.

She rode to him on Hasanko's back. Attached to the elk's saddle were several potions and Shinto items, including a Shinto club with paper diamond chains, several scrolls, and several bottles filled with Gods know what. Murasaki was still dressed in her oracle robes, and she jumped off Hasanko's back with one rather small bottle the size of a perfume bottle made from blown red glass.

"This is a potion about a month old, but it is still good. It will drain you of all but a little ki. You will be rendered helpless, unable to move. However, the demon will be weakened as well, and not be able to resist treatment. I recommend that you try to go to sleep after drinking this."

****

**How long will this have effect?**

"Twenty hours."

****

**Okay.**

Murasaki took the cork out of the bottle and handed it to Genji. He put the bottleneck to his lips, and threw his head back, downing every drop. It was very warm and sweet, like whole fat milk. He licked his lips after completely cleaning out the whole bottle, then he lay down on the wooden platform on his back. Murasaki knelt down next to him, and stroked his cheek carefully with the backs of her fingers.

"You will be asleep through most of this, so don't be nervous."

****

**I'm not nervous. Are you, Saki-chan?**

Murasaki lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Well…I…I hope I don't make a mistake. I don't want anything bad to happen to you… It would all be my fault if something did…"

Genji smiled, and lifted his hand to hers to hold it.

****

**You won't make a mistake. There's no pressure on you. Just relax, and you'll do fine.**

Murasaki smiled back, gripping his hand tenderly.

"You're a gift from the Gods, Genji-chan." She kissed him on the nose. He closed his eyes and blushed as he let go of her hand.

She sat by his side as Hasanko sniffed at the boy's moccasins. They waited until the lifters would come to take the platform to the woods. Meanwhile, Genji could hear something he never heard before: his demon and his guardian arguing with each other.

**__**

I have been kissed by my Coral-chan…but it is not enough. I want more than her lips…I want her…

Will you shut up already! You horny leach! Her name isn't Coral, it's Murasaki!

__

She will be my Coral-chan until the real Coral-chan and I reunite in the afterli…

Since when did you decide to go player?! And Masq was never yours!

__

She fell for me first…

Face it, she's mine!

__

She is not!

She is too!

__

Is not!

Is too!

__

Is not!

Is too! 

__

Is not!

Is too!

__

Is not!

Is too!

__

Is not!

You can be such a little kid!

__

Shut up!

Genji smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

__

Keep fighting, demon. You won't be struggling long… 


	83. Soul Killer Spell, Part 2

Chapter 83

As the sun dipped past the hills, four Emishi men picked up the platform Genji lay on, and carried it into the forest. Murasaki rode beside them on Hasanko. Piccolo, Momiji, Ryu, Yume, Sir Marcus and a handful of priests followed. Yume whimpered at the sight of Genji, but Momiji patted the wolf's flank in comfort.

"I know howe ya feel, Yume." The demon priestess soothed, "I dun't like it eitha, but it's the only waye now."

Soon, they came to the clearing, and the platform Genji lay on was set in the middle of the small, tree-bordered field. Genji lay asleep and perfectly still on the platform as it was lowered to the ground. Murasaki slid off her elk and approached, holding her Shinto club.

"Momiji-kun?" she called. "You are Shinto. Can you assist me with this?"

Momiji nodded.

"What du I du?"

"First, we need to ban bodiless spirits from the area. They might disrupt the method so they can possess Genji's body."

"Thaat's easy enough." Momiji proposed, taking out her own Shinto club. They stood on opposite sides of Genji, and swung their clubs back and forth, hearing the rattling of paper tails. They chanted in Japanese for uninvited spirits to leave immediately. After five minutes of chanting, they stopped.

"They all gone." Momiji announced proudly. "I dun't even feel a kodama."

"Good." Murasaki nodded. "Can you stand guard while I begin?"

"Shure."

Momiji held her club ahead of her while Murasaki got down on her knees and pulled a crystal dagger from her robes. She cut open Genji's bandages, revealing his horribly burned chest and arms.

Several of the priests took steps back in horror, while Ryu frowned.

"It grew worse." He muttered to himself.

Murasaki chanted and waved her club a couple of times, then paused a moment in silent prayer. She took her crystal dagger and cut along Genji's gut. A thin, purple fluid oozed out from the small slice of skin. She took a gigantic jug from a priest, and pulled off the cork before gently pouring it onto the wound. It sizzled and steamed harshly on contact, making Genji's head turn side to side in pain.

It was hot water!

Then, Murasaki put the jug down and untied a small pouch from her obi. She opened the pouch and poured a few pinches of a blue powder onto the wound. She then massaged the powder into the scalding burn with her fingers while whispering in a very old Japanese dialect. The wound healed, and Genji's body relaxed. As the powder soothed the wound, the scarred skin around it began to harden and flake. Murasaki scratched the flakes away, and revealed Genji's tanned, untouched skin underneath.

One part of his soul had been cured.

Murasaki nodded at herself as Momiji looked at the patch of clean skin in awe.

"It's wurkin!"

"Is that all you're doing today?" Ryu asked. "Just a few more days of this?"

"I'm not quite done yet." Murasaki held up a halting hand as she spoke. She picked up her crystal dagger again. "Mr. Ryusato? Piccolo-sama? Hold Genji by the shoulders." 

The two men looked at each other, then walked to Genji's side to hold him down.

"Yume?" Murasaki called to the wolf. "Come here by his hand. I woke him up, and he will need the comfort of a friend for this."

Yume whimpered as she approached, then she lay on her stomach by Genji's side and licked his hand with care.

"He feels scared…" she worried.

"Papa?" Murasaki turned to her father. "Hold down his feet."

"You're going to try and cut open the demon himself, eh?" Marcus asked, holding the boy's ankles. "Very risky, Saki-chan. You used up quite a bit of magick already."

"If I don't do this now, then what I cured today will just scar back over tomorrow." She explained, then she ran a hand over his chest tenderly. "To stop a weed from growing, you have to cut the roots."

Suddenly, Genji started breathing hard. His body started tensing up.

"I have to work quickly…" Murasaki insisted, holding her dagger with two hands.

Yume's head rose with a whimper to Genji's face.

"What was that growling?!"

Piccolo heard it too, and held Genji's shoulder tightly.

__

That better not be what I think it is…

Murasaki rose the dagger over Genji's heart, and thrusted it deep into the scarred flesh. Genji's hand shot up and grabbed her fist, easily pulling the dagger out. Murasaki looked down at Genji. His eyes were still closed, but he was grinning like a maniac. Suddenly, a voice spoke from his throat, and his mouth moved like he was talking…

****

Coral-chan…why did you go and do that? It felt so much nicer when you were doing this… He took her hand and rubbed it against his chest like she was doing earlier. 

Murasaki grew frightened.

"Genji-chan?"

He tightened his grip on her hand, making her wince and scream.

****

Don't say his name! I don't want to hear it! I want you to say my name instead! You are mine now!

"Demon!" Yume barked, getting up and barking at Genji. "It's a demon talking!"

"Cell…" Piccolo growled. "Just that that one night in Muten Roshi's house…"

/|\

"Hoye, let 'er go, Genji!" Momiji shouted, grabbing his hand, trying to pry Murasaki away. "Wot aare yu doin?! Leggo!"

With his other hand, Genji grabbed Momiji's throat with a hiss.

****

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

Momiji gagged as she felt her windpipe start to close.

"What the…" Marcus wondered, then was suddenly kicked away by Genji's feet. Genji's demon began to struggle against Ryu and Piccolo's grasp. Several of the priests hid behind trees while others flung Shinto scrolls at Genji's chest. The scrolls instantly caught fire on touch, not effective.

Ryu acted quickly, and bit Genji's wrist until the demon let go of Momiji's throat. Momiji fell to the ground in a coughing fit while Piccolo tried to free Murasaki and talk sense to the demon.

"Cell, listen to me! Don't do this! San Masquerade is gone, and you'll never rejoin her! Don't throw this boy's like away for something you can never have!"

Cell wouldn't listen, and struggled harder. He flung Ryu off Genji's arm, and the tiger priest was smashed into a tree and knocked senseless. Piccolo trapped the possessed boy in a strangle hold. The burns on Genji's body grew, and started to snake along his face in tiger stripes…

Murasaki struggled against the demon's grip while holding her Shinto club in her other hand.

"Momiji!" she shouted to the priestess. "Your club!"

"Okay…" Momiji nodded, rubbing her throat and holding up her club. "Follow me leed." 

Both began swinging their clubs in unison as Momiji chanted.

"Yosh! Akurio Taisan! I, Shotaro Momiji, commaand yu tu leeve this boy be! Stop this senseless aact ove aanga right now!" She and Murasaki raised their clubs… "SHOTARO SPECIAL POWA-DOWN…" They both struck Genji's chest hard… "…KNOCK OUT HIT!"

The demon shrieked in pain, and Genji's body went limp in Piccolo's arms. Murasaki lifted her hand away as Piccolo lay the boy down on the platform. The hiding priests came back into the clearing while the others couldn't believe what they had seen.

"What happened?" one that was hiding asked.

"Did Piccolo-sama call that monster 'Cell?' " one of the watching priests blinked.

"Did the boy turn into a demon?" another priest wondered.

"He almost did." Marcus answered, standing up. "Saki-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes…" she groaned, twirling her sore wrist in her other hand. "But, Genji-chan…"

"Iz his soul daamaaged?!" Momiji panicked.

"Genji!" Yume whimpered.

"He's fine." Piccolo assured, carefully holding up Genji's head. "Look." He pointed at Genji's still closed eyes. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

Murasaki smiled.

"Tears…yes, that is proof. His soul is fine."

"Yes." Piccolo nodded. "But…Genji is crying because he was aware the demon possessed him." He looked down at the boy. "I think he knows everything that happened."


	84. Soul Killer Spell, Part 3

Chapter 84

Genji was taken back to the village and rebandaged. Although the exorcism was a failure, Murasaki wasn't going to give up. She wanted to try again the next day. 

Genji woke up twenty hours later, and found Yume lying by his side, keeping guard over him. He sat up and hugged Yume's neck tightly.

"Are you feeling better, Genji?"

****

**I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened. I woke up, and I couldn't control my own body. I heard my demon's voice. I could see what he was doing. I could feel what he wanted… Oh, Saki-chan…**

"But, you're okay now, right?"

Genji hugged Yume tighter.

****

**I think I broke her wrist! I hurt her! I hurt her, Yume, and I would never do that to her! I don't know what to think! I can't forgive myself.**

"She's fine." Yume insisted. "You didn't hurt her that bad."

****

**Everyone must be mad at me…**

"Nobody blames you. The demon made you do it."

Genji let go of Yume's neck, and lay back down.

****

**I don't know if this method will work…**

"Relax…" Yume nudged the sides of Genji's face with her wet nose. "She said she made a mistake she learned from, and she wouldn't do it again. She's going to continue tomorrow." She put a comforting paw on Genji's chest. "Please, try to be strong and not cry about it, Genji."

He smiled, and patted the side of her nose.

****

**You're right. Let's stick with the plan. I have full confidence in Saki-chan. If she won't give up, then I won't give up either.**

/|\

For another week, Murasaki began cleaning away the away the scars of Genji's body one section at a time a day. Genji spent most of his time asleep because of the potion, and Yume always stayed by his side until he awoke. The time Genji was awake was spent on exercising and training himself. He would usually climb up the cliffs by hand to the very flat top, and hover back down to the ground safely. Piccolo advised him not to practice flying until they went to a more isolated area, but he was okay with Genji hovering back down the cliffs after climbing them.

Also, during the week, Genji made some friends among the Emishi. One of the riderless elks took a liking to him, and would let Genji ride around on his back. The two of them would go into the woods and chase after squirrels and kodama. He let one of the Emishi children name him, and the elk became known as Momah, or "Fluffy" in Chinese. Genji also made friends with the village boys, who were training to be archers and swordsmen. Genji would give them some pointers, and was happy to play games with them. However, he noticed that most of the young women and girls were following him around with red cheeks. He tried to avoid them when possible. Also, some of the older men like Marcus took a liking to him quickly because he was very proper and polite. Genji, overall, found himself well liked in the community.

However, one thing made him nervous. Arangami would usually walk laps around the village as though he was looking for something to come to the village soon. That would make Genji think about the man who really wanted to see him. Arangami never talked about him, either he had nothing to tell or he wasn't allowed to talk about his master. Genji wasn't sure why this man wanted him dead either, but for whatever reason he was going to great lengths to see the boy dead.

Genji hoped this man wouldn't come to the village…

…but he secretly hoped to meet this man one day and see what all the fuss was about.

Until then, he concentrated on trying to get rid of his demon and helping Murasaki do so. 


	85. The Demon Tree, Part 1

Chapter 85

One night, after climbing up the cliffs, Genji lay on the giant rock and looked up at the stars. Except for a patch of burned skin over his chest, Genji was almost cured. The demon was still alive, but Murasaki would have enough power to kill it at the next time.

He heard flapping wings above him, and a loud caw. Genji sat up as a raven god landed next to him. He only knew one raven that would be out this late.

****

**Suzaku-sama?**

"Good evening, Genji-san." The raven nodded, sitting on the ground and shaking his feathers once. "Rather cold, tonight. Shouldn't you be in a warm straw bed, preparing for tomorrow?"

****

**I am preparing.** Genji insisted. ****I'm meditating.****

"Oh really? Meditating on what subject, dear boy?"

****

**Myself, mostly. There are days I'm not sure who I am and what exactly I can do.**

"Hmmm…" the raven mused, blinking an eye. "A deep subject. It does bring questions that are best unanswered."

****

**Yeah. Like…who am I?**

"I thought your name was Genji DragonLore…"

****

**What my name is and who I am are two different things, Suzaku-sama. I don't know my lineage. Who is my mother? Who is my father? Where do I come from? I have no family…**

"Silly questions!" Suzaku scoffed. "Everyone knows who your mother and father are…"

****

**I don't!**

"What?!" Suzaku cawed in surprise. "What of them then? Where was San Masquerade your whole life?"

****

**She's dead.**

"DEAD?!" Suzaku stood up with his flapping wings carrying him up into the air for a few seconds. He landed on his feet and bowed his head. "Oh no…oh no…"

****

**I thought you knew.**

"I knew she died, but…your whole life…what happened to her? Please tell me."

****

**Wolf poachers shot her to death. I was only eight months old.**

"How sad…" Suzaku lamented. "And your father…?"

****

**I never knew my father.**

"Did Cell die too?"

****

**Yeah. After he fell in love with my mother. The thing is…I'm still not sure if Cell is my father or not…**

"It must have been hard being alone, with no one else of your blood…"

****

**A little. Everyone on the mountain is like family to me. I have a lot of friends, and the girls hardly ever leave me alone.**

Suzaku cawed in laughter.

"I've noticed the young females follow you most everywhere." He leaned his beak closer to Genji's ear. "And Murasaki-san has been taking a special interest in you."

Genji hugged his knees to his chest.

****

**She's been working really hard to help me.**

"She is very fond of you. She smiles when she hears your name. She cannot look away from you when she sees your face…"

****

**All the girls I know do that…**

"Murasaki-san is a more serious case than the others. Although she is not our leader, we all look to her and respect her as one. If she is happy, we are happy. If she grieves, we all grieve with her. You could say that she is like you: everyone in the village is family to her. She is like a daughter to me personally…"

Genji let go of his legs and stood up.

****

**Why should you be worried if she has a crush on me? It will pass.**

"Try not to hurt her. I know you feel the same way about her, Genji-san."

Genji raised an eyebrow at Suzaku.

****

**I like her as a friend. She's very nice, peaceful, hard working, and thoughtful of others. She's also very pretty…but I really don't…**

"Marcus and I had a little talk about you and Murasaki-san. Genji-san, if you love her, you have our blessings to marry her."

****

**MARRY HER?!**

Genji jumped so high in surprise, he fell off the edge of the cliff. He caught himself by hovering in the air and levitating back up to Suzaku.

****

**Marry Saki-chan?! But I…**

"Only if you love her." Suzaku assured, stretching out a wing and patting Genji on the head. "Now, off to bed with you. You need all the strength you can muster tomorrow."

Genji grinned at the raven.

****

**Yes, mummy-dearest.**

Suzaku chuckled as Genji hovered back down to the ground and sighed.

__

Great. Because of that little scare, there's no way I'm going to sleep anytime soon. I'll just walk around the forest a little…

****

((Hi everyone! You know a story is going to go rotten when the author asks his/her readers for help. I seem to have created a love square with Genji, Momiji, Murasaki, and Marron. Everyone please let me know which girl deserves Genji. I tried a poll on this on my page, and I wasn't pleased with the results. I'm writing a sequel to Silent Prince, and it's essential that Genji has a girlfriend by that time. Respond in your reviews or e-mails. Please, I'm begging you! I want everyone's opinion! Thank you so much! ~Masquerade))


	86. The Demon Tree, Part 2

Chapter 86

Genji took Moma out from the elk stables to go for a walk. The red elk was waiting for him as Genji lifted the wood beam off the entrance and led Moma out before placing it back. He jumped on the elk's back and started off at a canter into the dark woods. 

Genji could hardly see without any light, but he trusted Moma's well-adjusted eyes. All around, Genji could only see darkness and some deep shades of blue even though his eyes were slightly getting used to the night. There was some resemblance to the forests back on Singing Mountain, but it still didn't feel like home to Genji. He knew most every tree in his forests, but the Chinese wilderness looked so alien to him.

__

…ping…

He stopped Moma on a hill when one tree caught his eye. Out of all the trees around him, that one tree caused him to stop and stare. He itched at the scars on his face as he looked. It seemed like a normal tree in the darkness: thick trunk, rough bark, and long branches bountiful with leaves…

…but something didn't feel right…

__

I feel a strange ki from here…

He got off Moma's back and walked up to the tree. His heartbeat suddenly quickened, and his demon growled in his ears. Genji swiveled around and darted his eyes in every direction they could look.

__

There's another demon around here…

He couldn't see anything in the darkness, and he could only hear the night music of crickets and distant cicadas around him. He held out his hand and channeled enough ki to form a ball of light and let Genji look around. There was nothing in the clearing except for Moma and himself. Moma was simply nibbling on some grass off the trail, unconcerned.

Genji didn't see a demon…

He looked back at the tree.

__

Hmmm…

He put his other hand on the tree, and his demon began to excite his heartbeat and breath again. Genji started to sweat, and he leaned against the tree.

__

Is there a demon in this tree?

"Oh, Genji. It's only you."

Genji looked up to see Piccolo float from the sky and land beside the boy. Moma looked up at the newcomer with interest as Piccolo glared at the glowing ki in Genji's hand.

"Put that away. That's a waste of ki."

****

**Sorry.** Genji apologized, closing his hand and extinguishing the light. The clearing was flooded with darkness once again. ****I couldn't see…and I felt something from this tree, and I…****

Piccolo put his hand on the trunk, and closed his eyes.

"Look around the roots of the tree, but do not take anything."

Genji stooped down and felt around. He found small pots of water, slightly larger pots of nuts and spiced meat, even a few pouches of solid gold nuggets the size of pebbles. He looked up at Piccolo.

****

**Offerings?** he blinked. ****Is there an Emishi spirits living in this tree?****

"There were boar Gods in the Wolf Jaw, did you know that?"

****

**Yeah, but they were all wiped out. The boar tribe is completely extinct.**

"The massacre began with a god named Nago, a son of the supreme Okkotonushi. Nago was shot by Lady Eboshi, and his darkness transformed him into a demon. He wandered as a mindless zombie to this place where the Emishi were barely thriving. He attacked, but was thwarted by Prince Ashitaka. Nago died, but what was left of his spirit refused to rest.

"The wise woman and her council performed the funeral and buried his body. A tree grew over the grave, and bloomed. The pollen from its blossoms spread a deadly epidemic through the province. Every plant pollinated by it died, thus killing the Emishi forest and crops. Every spring, when the crop is most bountiful and needed, the tree blossoms and does its damage."

****

**So, they offer food, water, and even gold to the tree to stop the blossoming?**

"Yes."

****

**Does it work?**

"No."

Genji stood up.

****

**So…why bother giving offers if nothing will happen?**

"Genji, these people have a very tragic history. Almost nothing good happened for these people. They were to be destroyed by Imperial forces for their religion, the world of feudal Japan shunned them for their spiritual abilities, a demon has plagued them for six thousand years now…" Piccolo patted the tree. "…But their will to live and their community teamwork have pulled them through this far in time, as it has every Mononoke tribe. They refused to die, and they will do what they believe will keep them alive throughout more eras. This is why they welcome you, Genji. They sympathize with your curse because it is similar to theirs."

Genji took a few steps back from the tree.

****

**So, the tree is the demon? Why can't they chop the tree down?**

To answer that, Piccolo reached up and tore off a branch. The branch itself melted into a thick gob of tar in the Namek's hand. Where it had been torn, slimy tendrils of a full fledged Mononoke demon snaked out and grabbed at the air. Genji had time to flinch in disgust as the tendrils calmed and oozed down the tree in a thin, burgundy liquid. The demon blood burned some of the offerings at the roots, so Genji ran over to take one of the small jugs and pour them on anything that was smoldering. He held his hand to his excited heart as he did so.

Piccolo flung the melting branch back at the tree, and cleaned off his hand on his cape.

"A demon's will to live is stronger than anything I've seen before. They are fueled by their fear."

****

**Fear of what? It can't be death; they're already dead.**

Piccolo shook his head. 

"They fear being sent to Hell."

Genji rested a hand against his heart.

****

**So, why is my demon looking foreword to going there?**

"Because he thinks the answer to all his problems is in Hell."

****

**The answer to all of his…you mean my mother, don't you?**

Piccolo turned away from the boy.

"Genji, you should know by now that you do not have an ordinary demon inside your heart. Yes, it is already dead, but it wants to go to Hell in hopes of achieving some insane ambition." He suddenly smiled. "If you ask me, that bastard hasn't changed a bit."

****

I can hear you, Namek. And it's not me, it's him! Him, I tell you!

Genji started to get confused, but he decided now was not the time to re-ask questions.

****

**I think I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day.**

"Sleep well, Genji."

Genji hopped back on Moma's back, and trotted away to the village. Piccolo looked back at the tree, and reached for his water bottle. He knelt by the roots, and refilled the jug Genji used to put out the smoldering offerings. Piccolo put his water bottle away, then clapped his hands twice in prayer. 

"Nago no Kami, lord of the boars, please show mercy to the Emishi, and bare no hatred to the boy or his entourage during their stay…"

He put his hand on the tree trunk and the hallow words of Nago's last breath echoed in the Namek's head.

****

Disgusting little creatures! All of you will feel my hate, and suffer as I had suffered! 


	87. The Demon Tree, Part 3

Chapter 87

"Today's th' day!" Momiji chirped as a young Emishi woman tied her hair up in a high Emishi ponytail. "Genji's gonna bey cured aat laast!"

"Alright!" Goten cheered as another woman stuck a wooden hairpin into his finished Emishi hairknot. "Way ta go, Genji-kun!"

Genji smiled sheepishly on the other side of the hut as he picked bits of sweet and sour pork into his mouth with chopsticks. Trunks sat next to Genji, already finished eating. Neither boys were getting their hair done up. Genji's hair was too long and Trunk's was too short.

"So why are Goten and I going?" Trunks asked. "Not that we don't care, but it sounds pretty boring."

"Yu dun't rememba me sayin wot happond th' first time Genji got exorcized, do ya, Trunksie?"

"Yeah, I do. He got possessed. So?"

****

**SO?!** Genji glared hard at Trunks. The purple-haired half Saiyajin put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, settle down. It didn't last that long…"

Momiji glared too.

"His highness, Daimao, held Genji down as Murasaki n meself haandled th' mess. If nune ove us were they, whu knows wot hey culda done."

Genji lowered his head sadly.

****

**I still think I broke Saki-chan's wrist…**

Ryu sat next to Genji and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Take it easy, kid." The tiger priest assured. "Murasaki wants Trunks and Goten to come so that it won't happen again. It'll all be over before you know it."

"What do we have to do?" Goten asked, joining them.

"Hold him down." Ryu instructed. "Keep him where he is. If anything happens like last time, Murasaki can handle it."

"N me tuu!" Momiji insisted.

Ryu nodded over to her.

"You're pretty good yourself, kiddo."

Momiji smirked.

"Yu forgit, demons aare me specialty."

"Being one, that says as much."

Momiji pounced on Ryu in offence, and they started wrestling.

"Hey!" Ryu exclaimed, as he was shoved around the floor. "Don't be doing that! I'm married! Momiji!"

Everyone laughed at the sight, and Genji paused breakfast to clap.

Being with his friends always helped him feel more relaxed and calm…

…right before something bad happened.

/|\

The sun began to set, and it was time for the final exorcism that would rid Genji of his demon. The entire village decided to attend, and they got ready to leave their homes for the afternoon and evening.

Genji sat on the platform waiting for Murasaki. Trunks and Goten were next to him, keeping him company.

"Nervous?" Trunks asked Genji. Genji shook his head, which earned him a pat on the shoulder.

"I thought you'd be nervous, since today is the day. You're gonna be cured, man."

"He shouldn't be nervous." Goten insisted. "He should be excited."

Genji smiled. Yes, the moment had finally come. His curse would be lifted and he would go home with his friends.

Murasaki rode up to Genji on Hasanko, and jumped off the elk's back with the sleeping potion in hand. Genji smiled at her. 

****

**Ready?**

"I'm ready." She nodded. Then, she smiled at Trunks and Goten. "Can you boys go make sure everyone is ready?"

"Sure." Goten nodded, getting up. "C'mon, Trunks."

Trunks grinned at Murasaki and Genji, not about to be fooled so easily.

"You two listen here. If you can't be good, be careful." He warned playfully.

"Huh?" Murasaki blinked. Trunks grinned as he got up and followed Goten.

"Bye-bye, you lovebirds! Don't take too long because we're all waiting on you!"

Genji glowered at Trunk's back.

****

**Trunks, how dare you! I'd never…**

"Genji-chan, I need to talk to you…"

Genji looked up at Murasaki.

****

**Saki-chan?**

"I was just wondering…after you are cured, what are your plans?"

****

**I'm going straight home with Yume and the others.**

"Oh." Murasaki lowered her eyes. "Will you ever want to come back here?"

Genji scratched at the scars on his face.

****

**Well, I dunno…Your people may not want me to come back after this. I mean…our tribes…can't…we don't…**

Murasaki put her hand over his.

"I know what you're trying to say. The wolves and the ravens are enemies, but you and I are not. You're welcome to come back whenever you wish, I allow it."

Genji smiled weakly at her.

****

**What's all this about? Is something wrong?**

Murasaki clenched his hand.

"I'm scared. I'm scared to do this, Genji-chan. If something goes wrong…"

Genji squeezed her hand comfortingly.

****

**Calm down, Saki-chan. There's no pressure on you…**

Hearing that made her break down.

"Oh, Genji-chan!" She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Clearly annoyed and blushing, Genji hugged her back.

****

**Now, now…none of that, Saki. It's okay…**

"It's my most powerful spell." She began to sob. "A spell that could destroy your soul. If I mess up, or if something goes wrong, you could die. It would be all my fault, and I couldn't forgive myself!"

****

**Saki-chan…**

"I love you, Genji!"

****

**Oh no…here we go again…**

"I've had this feeling since we first met. I knew it was my destiny to be with you. I didn't care who you were or what tribe you came from or who your father was… I love you. I truly love you, Genji-chan!"

Genji wasn't sure what to say now…

****

**Saki-chan, I…**

Before he could get his case across…

…her lips pressed softly to his, taking him by surprise.

Half of him wanted to pull away, but the other half wanted her so bad. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him, not wanting the moment to end.

Then, he heard the demon purr in his ears, being pleased and wanting more.

****

Coral-chan…Coral-chan…

Genji became alarmed. The demon would hurt her!

__

NO! Leave her alone!

Genji quickly pulled away, and pushed her back slightly. She landed on her rear, and looked at Genji in confusion.

"Genji-chan? What happened?"

****

**You shouldn't have done that.**

"What?"

****

**Saki-chan, listen to me. I like you, and I care about you… But not in that way. We're friends…so…please don't kiss me again.**

He wanted to tell her so bad about the demon who was mistaking her for his mother, but she wouldn't believe him and think he was a nutcase for the rest of his life.

Murasaki looked at the ground sadly.

"I understand. I know what happened…"

****

**Eh?** He looked up at her.

__

She doesn't already know about her and the demon, does she?

"Papa said you could marry me, and you got scared when he told you. Strange, he said you would go to the ends of the Earth for me…so I thought…"

****

**Marcus said that?** Genji blinked. ****Wait a minute…did he say you had permission to marry me?****

She smiled at him with her still sad eyes. Genji pieced together the situation and glared up at the sky.

****

**Madrid, you rat! What are you trying to accomplish, trying to hook me up like that! Why I outta…**

"Genji-chan, are you alright?"

Genji sat up and held out his hand.

****

**Let's get back to the situation. Potion, please.**

She nodded, and handed him the bottle.

"This is a stronger brew. This amount will weaken the demon so it won't cause another uprising. However, you'll be asleep for three days."

Genji nodded, and pulled the cork out of the bottle. 

****

**Well, see ya in three days, Saki-chan.** He held up the bottle in toasting. ****I'll be dreaming about you. Cheers!**** He swigged the sugary potion down in a few gulps and handed back the bottle.

Then, he went completely out.

/|\

The loud clatter of kodama clicking and clacking filled the forest. Most of the tiny tree children were gathered around Nago's tree. It was giving interesting vibes today, and they grew curious. They all gathered around the safety of their mother trees, staying far from Nago's tree all the while. 

Soon, a faint figure walked from the root of the tree, and all the kodama hushed. From Nago's tree came small spirits that looked in every respect like kodama, but something was different…

The new kodama clicked a few words, then hurried down the path. More of the new kodama jumped from the tree, and scurried after their brethren. They poured down the path in hundreds, clicking and clacking together, looking like an insane kodama parade.

When they all left, the normal kodama resumed clicking and clacking to each other, and all of them were worried. 


	88. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 1

Chapter 88

"Wow! Lookit all the kodama!"

The Emishi children all laughed at the sight of the ghostly white tree spirits up in the branches. The small kodama clicked and rattled happily at the sight of people, waving hello and smiling. The mothers and fathers of the children hurried them along as the precession moved to the clearing. Yume stood on her hind legs and barked at the kodama happily. Arangami grabbed her paw and dragged her back down, shaking his head. Yume whimpered as she continued on.

"But I used to play with them all the time when I was a pup…"

"You're a full grown wolf now." Arangami reminded. "So, act your age."

One child giggled at a particular kodama.

"Mama, look! That one's all black!"

"Come along, dear. Keep up." The mother insisted, not looking at the strange little spirit.

Soon, they all came to the clearing. The villagers bordered the clearing in a giant circle, with Genji lying on the platform in the middle. Momiji and Murasaki walked to Genji's sides, and chanted away any bodiless spirits in the area. The kodama became silent and disappeared back in their mother trees. The two girls stopped chanting when the entire area was quiet. Momiji stood guard for stray spirits as Murasaki knelt by Genji's side.

She hesitated, carefully stroking his hair. She looked at his peaceful face, feeling unsure about what she was doing. Second thoughts went through her head. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She wiped her eyes on a pink sleeve, preventing any tears.

__

I'm still scared. 

I should get started, so that I can be done with it…

But Genji-chan, what if I hurt you?

Oh, Genji-chan. I love you so much…

Why can't you say the same for me?

I don't want to hurt you…

I don't want to accidentally kill you…

Genji-chan… 

"Murasaki-san?"

She looked up to see Marcus standing behind her. "Are you ready to begin?"

With a determined stiff, she nodded. He patted her shoulder. 

"Don't be scared, dear. You can do this. Your grandmother taught you well before she died and passed her title to you. You will always make us proud."

Momiji nodded.

"Papa? Bind and hold down his legs."

Marcus nodded, and walked to Genji's feet with a rope.

"Piccolo-sama? Bind and hold his wrists."

Arangami handed Piccolo a sturdy rope hand-woven by the Emishi. Piccolo grunted. He knew that Genji's demon could snap the rope into strings in seconds, but he didn't say anything. He took the rope and tied Genji's hands together tightly.

"Trunks-kun? Goten-kun? Hold onto his shoulders." Trunks and Goten stepped foreword, and pushed down on Genji's shoulders. Trunks mussed Genji's hair with his free hand.

"Yume?" Murasaki waved her hand at the wolf. "Put your paws on his chest, but not where I have to cut." Yume walked over and lay down by Genji's side. She put her paws on his abs and chest, pressing firmly to keep him in place. She licked at Genji's chin and cheek in concern.

Murasaki took her crystal dagger and gripped it tightly.

"Yosh…" ((Translation: "Alright then…"))

/|\

The dark kodama raced through the village, now empty of people. However, it was not empty of nesting raven females and stabled red elks. 

The ravens sat over their nests of eggs, cawing loudly and fearfully at the mass of abnormal spirits. The kodama ignored them, continuing on their way. 

The elk panicked in their stalls, kicking at the walls, pawing their hooves in the air, and grunting and squealing in fear. The kodama ignored them too, streaming down the empty streets in noisy, random chorus. 

Moma broke the wooden beam over his stall, but did not exit. He waited until the wave passed and the kodama disappeared to the other side of the forest. Moma trotted out of his stall, and watched the armada of spirits race past the trees.

"Well," one raven nester sighed, shaking her feathers, "that's something you don't see everyday…"

"No…" another agreed. "Good thing no one was here except us. That would have been disastrous."

Moma bucked into the air, pawing furiously, then galloped after the gigantic mass of dark kodama.

They were headed to the exorcism!


	89. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 2

Chapter 89

Murasaki cut through the last remaining burned skin, causing the purple demon blood to pour from his chest to the ground. She murmured a Japanese prayer, then took the jug of hot water. She was about to pour some on the open wound when Yume raised her head and started barking at something outside the clearing. Murasaki put the bottle down, and closed Yume's jaws with her hands.

"Shhh…" Murasaki calmed. "Quiet, Yume."

"Something's coming…" Yume whimpered, "…something big…"

"Now, now. It's alright." Murasaki soothed, patting Yume's muzzle. "I'm just about done, so…"

"No, wait…" Trunks stopped. "I feel something too. It's weird…I can feel it all around us…" Everyone began looking around in worry. Piccolo looked around too, feeling something.

"Murasaki-san, keep going." The Namek urged. "If you hurry, you will be finished before whatever it is gets here."

"Right." She nodded, picking up the hot water bottle. She poured it onto the cut flesh, and the broken skin sizzled and smoldered harshly. Genji didn't stir, which was a good sign. She put the bottle down, and began to spread the powder into the burning flesh. She forced her fingers into the cut slowly, digging the powder into the skin.

__

At your heart, I must strike…

Yume suddenly grew alarmed, flattening her ears against her skull, and whimpering like crazy.

"They're here! They're all around us! Somebody do something!"

The raven gods began to caw in worry, feeling something strange as well. The children began to hug their mother's close, absorbing the fear generated by Yume's words. Ryu looked around calmly while staying alert. Arangami bit his lip, knowing he had felt this type of aura before. Momiji was peacefully swinging her Shinto club back and forth, calling the chant to keep spirits away. She started to sweat when she felt no results.

__

Strange… she thought, _…it'sa almost like it's atraackted ta th' chaant, when it shuld be repelled…_

She felt something behind her, and turned around while pointing her club at the source. It was wiggling its way past the shins and feet of the villagers until it came into full view for everyone to see. Yume stood up and barked at it.

"That's it!" she shouted. "Go away! We didn't do anything to you!"

It was a kodama, but it looked different. Instead of white with two black eyes and a small mouth, it was black with two white eyes and apparently no mouth at all. Momiji blinked at it.

__

Wot in the…It luuks like a kodama…bot it feels almost like a demon…

Then more of them made their way into the clearing, forming a thick circle within the clearing and completely blocking out the villagers. All of their ghostly white eyes were staring at the sleeping Genji.

There was a pause.

The kodama seemed to be waiting for something.

Momiji got nervous, and crouched by Piccolo's side to speak into his ear.

"Wot aare they, ya Highness?"

"Stop calling me that. I don't know. They look like kodama, but clearly aren't. Their natural ki is weaker."

"So, they aarn't a danga?"

"I didn't say that."

"They look cute to me." Goten shrugged.

"They look evil." Trunks suggested. "What are they?"

"Good or evil, they shouldn't be here." Marcus insisted. "Keep Murasaki and the boy under close guard." Then he waved to some priests next to him. "Keep these things at bay." The priests swung their Shinto clubs at the kodamas, but the tiny spirits didn't move.

Finally, Murasaki touched the soft skin of Genji's heart. She cried out happily.

"Got you at last!"

She rubbed her finger over the pulsing flesh…

…suddenly, Genji tensed and his mouth stretched open.

****

RYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIAAA!

An un-Earthly scream erupted from his throat. It was the scream of a demon! Trunks, Goten, and Marcus flinched away as Yume barked in fear. 

Piccolo gnashed his teeth.

"Cell, no!"

At the sound of the piercing screech, the kodama bore sharp teeth the size of fingers and charged for Genji.

Yume growled, and bounded for them with her own bared teeth. Several of the kodama jumped onto her face and started biting her muzzle and ears, making her yelp in pain. More kodama climbed into her fur and bit into her skin. Yume toppled to the ground, whimpering and crying. 

Several of the village men tried to help Yume by batting the kodama away, but they were attacked too. The kodama viciously bit their arms, legs, and whatever they could sink their teeth in. The raven gods cawed in fear and took up to the skies while Suzaku decided to stay and help protect the wise woman. Most of the villagers ran in fear of the kodama and were untouched, but those who even made a grab for one spirit were swarmed on instantly. Some of the women tried to stomp the kodama flat with their feet, but were harshly ambushed. The priests were attacked, and their sticks broken in half by the strength of the spirit's teeth. Even some of the smaller children who made the mistake of trying to pick up a kodama were instantly covered in the attacking spirits.

Arangami and Ryu jumped into the chaos to help rescue the victims. Other helping raven gods grabbed some victims with their talons and shook the kodama off before flying away. Not minding the stabbing pains of the biting kodama, Ryu and Arangami scraped the spirits off women and children while the kodama turned their attention to the ninja and tiger priest instead. They ignored the spirits and got some fleeing others to take the injured back to the village. 

"Are you alright, Ryu?" Arangami called to the tiger priest while batting kodama off his arms and head.

"No prob." Ryu insisted. "I've played with tiger cubs worse than these amateurs."

They heard cawing as Suzaku tried to help Yume, but was stringy about putting his feet close to the kodama. Ryu rushed to help, pushing Yume back up to her paws while Arangami grabbed kodama off her fur and tossed them over his shoulder. 

"Shey alright, Ryu?" Momiji called, not yet attacked by the little monsters.

"She'll be fine!" He called back, helping Yume walk out of the area. "We'll be back! We're getting the wolf out of here!"

Suzaku cawed in worry.

"Sir Marcus!"

The unharmed Marcus waved his hand at the raven.

"Go on! Protect the village!"

The raven flew off as Arangami and Ryu helped Yume escape to the village.

"You little bastards!" Trunks called at the approaching kodama. He powered up a ki blast with his free hand, but Piccolo immediately grabbed it.

"Don't! If you attack them, they'll attack you. Stay still, all of you!"

Only Genji, Murasaki, Momiji, Trunks, Goten, and Marcus remained in the clearing. Murasaki kept rubbing the powder on Genji's wound, ignoring the spirits around her as they closed it.

The spirits formed a thick barrier around the fighters, chattering their teeth to make their own rattling sounds.

There was no escape.

/|\

Ryu and Arangami supported Yume on both sides as they took up the rear of the escape.

"None of them are following us…" Ryu noticed. "What the hell was all that about?"

"I don't know…" Arangami bit his lip, "…but I really don't want to leave them back there. DragonLore…"

Ryu craned his neck around Yume to look at the ninja's face.

"The village is just down here. If we run, we can get back to them real quick."

"It's not that simple." Arangami shook his head. "Those were demons…demons that I've never seen before. Also, I want to be sure that all the villagers are alright. We must be sure that no one dies from this attack."

"Huh?" Ryu blinked. "I'd never expect to hear something like that out of a ninja…let alone half a demon…"

"I made a promise to my father sometime before he died. I promised to not harm innocent people, or let innocent people around me be harmed."

"Your father was…Murakumo, right?"

"He was." Arangami nodded sadly. "And now I must protect the son of his killer…an innocent…"

Neither of them noticed Moma, the red elk, darting through the trees past them and heading the way they came.


	90. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 3

Chapter 90

Trunks and Goten looked around nervously as the dark kodama crowded around. Their teeth disappeared, once again leaving them mouthless and looking rather innocent. They began clicking at random curiously, keeping a watch on Genji with their white eyes. Momiji was swinging her Shinto club furiously.

"Akurio Taisan…Akurio Taisan…" She chanted over and over with no luck. "Go on, now! Git outta here! Akurio Taisan…"

Marcus shook his head hearing the dark kodama rattling to each other.

"I never thought I would associate kodama chatter with evil." He sighed.

"Murasaki-san?" Piccolo looked up at the wise woman.

"It's reacting to the demon kodama." She said, rubbing the flesh of Genji's heart. "So this is being more challenging the longer they stay."

"I caan't git 'em ta leeve!" Momiji whined, about to throw her club to the ground in frustration. "They tuu powaful!"

"How do we make them go away?" Goten asked, getting scared. "If we can't fight them, what do we do?"

"Just stay calm and stay still." Piccolo ordered. "They came for something, so let's see just what it is exactly."

Murasaki pushed harder on Genji's heart, causing the demon to growl sharply. Suddenly, Genji bore his teeth and the demon hissed.

****

KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

The kodama bore their teeth again, and jumped on Murasaki. They bit into her hand and arm viciously, causing her to yank her finger out of Genji's cut and fall over. The kodama swarmed over her, biting anything they could sink their teeth in. Trunks, Goten, and Marcus instantly got up to help her.

"Saki-chan!" they all cried.

"No!" Piccolo shouted at them, but it was too late.

As soon as they boys touched Murasaki to help her up, the kodama attacked them. Goten yelped when he was bitten and instantly fell over. The kodama flooded over him, biting his scalp and ripping out the knot in his hair. Trunks tried swatting them off him, but when one was off him, five replaced it. They attacked Marcus as he successfully gathered Murasaki in his arms, but he ignored them. Trunks helped Goten up and the three men backed away from the kodama, batting any remainders off of them. They retreated up to the tree line, and the dark kodama left them alone.

With Murasaki no longer in their reach, the kodama turned their attention to Genji. They were snapping their jaws angrily. Momiji panicked, once again swinging her club to drive them away. They ignored her, and gathered around Genji's body. Piccolo sighed, staying where he was by the boy's side.

"So, every one of you came for Genji?" he asked them nonchalantly. "Why does that not surprise me?!"

Suddenly, they all jumped onto Genji in a giant wave and disappeared into his body as though they were returning to their mother tree. Genji's body began to jerk violently as the demon spirits seeped into his flesh. His burns grew back on his chest, back, arms, neck and face. New burns sprung from his hips, legs, and feet as well.

Soon, all of the kodama were in Genji's body, and the demon began to laugh as his strength was renewed. Piccolo shook Genji's shoulders hard.

"Cell, stop! Let the boy go! Now!"

The rope binds on Genji's wrists and feet snapped apart, letting the boy stand up. Piccolo kept a firm grip on Genji's shoulder, standing up with him. Genji's eyes were still closed as he turned his head to Piccolo. The demon spoke through his lips.

****

You don't learn, do you, Namek?! No matter how you try to kill me, I'm always one step ahead.

"Let him go, Cell!" Piccolo shouted. "He doesn't deserve this, especially from you! You're his father!"

The demon hissed at him.

****

I am not his father!

The demon lunged for Piccolo, roaring angrily…


	91. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 4

Chapter 91

Piccolo quickly caught Genji's arm, and twisted it around his back. The demon snarled, and kicked his feet up, launching himself behind Piccolo. The demon grabbed Piccolo by the throat, and flung the Namek away. Piccolo was slammed into a tree, knocking it down. 

He didn't move after that.

The demon clapped his hands up and down as though he was dusting them, then he turned to the others.

****

Give me the girl! He shouted, pointing at Murasaki. Marcus hugged his injured daughter closer as Trunks and Goten stood defensively between Genji and Murasaki.

"Look, Genji-kun…just calm down." Trunks reasoned. "We don't want trouble…"

The demon lowered Genji's eyebrows at the sound of Trunk's voice, and snarled.

__

I thought I killed that Trunks guy years ago!

What is he doing here? 

****

Stay out of my way, boy! Give me the girl! NOW!

"Hoye, wot yu want 'er fore?"

Genji's head turned to Momiji. She had her arms crossed and her feet parted.

****

…

"Wot's shey got thaat I dun't?!"

****

Breasts. Now run along, you silly girl.

Momiji's face turned red with rage.

"Woooooooooot?!"

****

Hmph. The demon turned back and looked at Murasaki. **Now then, where was I?**

"KAKUSE!"

Before the demon could turn back around, six Shikigami plowed him over and wrestled him on the ground.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke!"

****

Little wretches! I'll show you!

Goten saw the chance and turned to Marcus.

"Get Saki-chan out of here!"

Marcus was about to comply when Murasaki shrieked suddenly.

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE GENJI-CHAN!"

"It's not Genji!" Goten tried to reason with her. "Just leave it to us!"

Murasaki screamed again, being stubborn.

"Trunks!" Marcus called over his daughter. "Here, take her to the village! I'll watch over Genji!"

"Me?" Trunks asked. "Why me?"

"You wanna take her to the prom, don't you?" Goten bribed. Trunks immediately rushed to Marcus's side and scooped Murasaki into his arms.

"C'mon, Saki-chan. Let's go."

"NO!" She shouted, wiggling in his arms. He held her tightly, keeping her from escaping. She freed one of her injured hands and reached out to the possessed boy. "GENJI-CHAN!"

The demon powered up his aura, and the Shikigami around him were fried back to pieces of paper. He glared at Murasaki.

****

How many times must I tell you, woman?! Don't say his name!

He raised a hand and shot a ki blast at Murasaki. Trunks caught it in one hand and flung it into more remote areas of the forest. Not wanting to waste any more time, Trunks launched into the air and flew for the village, Murasaki still screaming in his arms.

The demon knelt, about to take off after them.

****

Bring her back! She's mine!

Goten crouched about to intercept the escape when suddenly…

ZZZZZZZZZAP!

…the demon screamed as it fell over, smoke rose from Genji's shirt and back. Momiji stood over him, wearing her electro-gloves. 

"Cum n git it, bugga!" she yelled at the demon. "Let me Genji go if yu dun't wanna fight!"

The demon jumped to his feet and glared at Momiji.

****

You made a big mistake, silly girl…


	92. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 5

Chapter 92

Piccolo blinked as he came out of his daze. He saw Goten shaking his shoulder and helping him sit up.

"Mr. Piccolo? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Fine." Piccolo insisted, rubbing his head. He could hear the sounds of battle around him, and he could hear the familiar sounds of Cell's growls. "What's going on?"

"Genji-kun's going nuts! Momiji's fighting him now…"

Piccolo quickly stood up to see for himself. He saw Genji with his eyes still closed, fighting Momiji fiercely while Marcus watched from the side, waiting to jump in. Momiji fought back mercilessly, hitting him again and again with her electro-gloved fists. Genji was getting burns on his scarred skin when she hit him hard enough, but the demon ignored them easily enough. He just let her do all the fighting, blocking her every move. She flung every punch, jab and kick she could pull off but he still blocked it with his hands, arms, and feet. She was getting annoyed very quickly.

"Fight baack, yu stu-ped…" she growled, lunging for him. He grabbed her arm and kicked his knee in her stomach then two-handed punched her in the back, knocking her to the ground. She kicked his ankle with the ball of her foot, sweeping him over. But the demon quickly spun on his spine and plowed his heel into her jaw. Momiji was knocked over on her stomach, but she quickly turned herself over and stood up in a fighting position. The demon got up as well, smirking. Piccolo recognized that smirk on Genji's face as Cell's trademark smirk. The monster really was in control of the boy.

__

It has to end now!

Piccolo quickly tried to break up the fight and lunged at Genji from behind. The demon noticed, and quickly stepped aside. Piccolo wasn't fast enough to stop himself and he plowed into Momiji, knocking her over and pinning her under him. The demon turned back to them with an open palm, and fired a ki blast. Piccolo turned around just in time as the ball of energy hit his back and enveloped them in a thick, black smoke.

Marcus took his turn to fight, unsheathing his short sword and charging foreword. The demon sensed the new opponent, and shot Genji's fist out. Marcus was punched in the face, and he dropped his sword as he fell. But he quickly got up and punched the demon back, knocking Genji over. The demon caught itself on Genji's hands and got back up with a growl.

****

Don't throw your life away, old man. All I want is your daughter.

"I know that voice anywhere." Marcus growled as the two began to circle each other. "It's been fifteen years since I last heard it, but I will always remember. Cell…"

****

Give me that girl, and you'll never have to hear my voice again.

"It's not enough that you killed her grandmother when you last came here sixteen years ago. My wife was seriously injured by your attack, but she lived long enough to complete Murasaki's training. The little girl was only eight years old when she lost her mother! You've caused enough pain in our lives! In everyone's lives!"

****

So, what are you going to do about it, old man?

Marcus flexed his hands and lowered himself into a fighting position. The demon sighed heavily as he did the same.

****

This would be more fun if I hadn't already lost my patience with you…

/|\

"Uh…ya Highness?" Momiji asked, pushing up on Piccolo's chest. "If ya dun't mind…beg ya pa'dan…get off me…!"

Piccolo grunted as he lifted himself up on his arms, his back was incredibly sore.

"Stop…calling…me…that!" Piccolo grunted. Goten came to his side and helped him back up to his feet.

"Mr. Piccolo?"

"I'm just drained slightly." Piccolo insisted. He turned his head just in time to see Genji and Marcus launch into battle. The Namek growled.

"Genji has to be knocked out. The demon will lose control and Genji will be himself again."

"Howe?" Momiji asked as Goten helped her up. "It's daam impossible! Yu caan't jest twist 'is head ore chop 'im in th' neck!"

"No…" Piccolo muttered in agreement, seeing something on the ground. He bent and picked it up. It was a silver sand dollar! Genji must have dropped it from his item pouch! 

Piccolo instantly had an idea.

"Momiji, how well do you know these woods?"

"Alraight. Yume n I wuld go on wolks…"

"Where's the river? Far from here?"

"Jest down thaat waay." She pointed.

"Show me." He requested. Then, he turned to Goten. "Keep Cell busy. Don't let him hurt Marcus."

"But…" Goten protested. "Why me?"

"You're the only one here with full power."

"But he's stronger than I am…" Goten pointed to the possessed Genji.

"Use your head, boy! You're a Super Saiyajin!" Piccolo yelled as he and Momiji ran off.

Goten smacked his head.

"Duh!"

He quickly powered up to a Super Saiyajin level, and waited to make his move.


	93. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 6

Chapter 93

Genji's demon noticed Goten power up but ignored him for now. His concentration was on Marcus. The priest flung several punches at Genji, but the demon dodged them all easily. Marcus kicked his foot out and swept Genji over on his back. Marcus picked up his short sword and Momiji's club, and ran for the fallen boy. He raised his sword to stab Genji, but the demon quickly rolled away, making Marcus stab into the ground. The demon got back on his feet and made a grab for the club. Marcus raised his arm to keep it away, but the demon quickly closed his hand around the handle and tried to pull it down to him. The two started a strange arm wrestle match for the club.

****

Old men shouldn't be using such powerful tools…

"Give this up! It's pointless!" Marcus shouted. The demon started to laugh, pulling the club down. Marcus then brought his hand down, smashing the club on Genji's head. The demon growled in pain then screamed as Marcus used his free hand to stab his sword into Genji's scarred gut. 

The demon took his hand off the club and punched Marcus in the face. The priest fell over, pulling the sword out of Genji by accident. The demon pounced for the priest, but Marcus curled his feet up and kicked Genji in the chest, sending the boy flying to the other tree line. Genji tumbled back to his feet, and stared at Marcus in pure hate.

Goten looked on in amazement.

"Sir Marcus is pretty good…maybe I'm not needed…that'd be a good thing…"

The demon lowered himself into a crouch.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The yellow aura of screaming skulls shot though Genji's skin, boosting his power dramatically. Goten froze in shock.

"Whoa…"

The demon lunged for Marcus, throwing more hits and jabs than the man could see. After beating him thoroughly, the demon tossed the man up into the air and jumped after him. The demon began kicking and kneeing the man in the gut and back while he was still in mid air. Then, Genji's hands knit together, and lifted over his head. Marcus was hit in the back with a hammer punch and the man was flung to the ground. Goten stood in the middle of the field to catch Marcus, but the demon beat him to it. 

Flying in mid air, the demon caught Marcus by his throat before landing. He held the priest up until Marcus was kicking his feet in the air. The priest was choking for air as the demon grinned at him.

****

If only you had given me your daughter, your life would be spared.

"She means everything to me…" Marcus rasped, running out of air. "I would… I would rather die than hand her to you…you monster…"

The demon licked his lips before…

CRACK!

****

So be it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten cried as Marcus's dead body fell to the ground. The boy smashed himself into Genji, knocking him away. As the demon recovered, Goten checked Marcus for any sign of life.

There was none.

As Genji stood back up, Goten charged for the demon.

"You bastard!" Goten yelled.

The demon just smiled.

****

Son Goku's second born? This should be interesting…

/|\

Piccolo and Momiji finally reached the small river. Piccolo wasted no time throwing the sand dollar in the water. It plopped from the force of the throw before settling to the bottom of the riverbed.

"Udine-sama!" Piccolo shouted at the water. "Genji needs your help! The demon possessed him and is going on a rampage! Help him!"

The water boiled and Udine appeared in her water bubble. She saluted Piccolo with a smirk.

"I'm on it, boss!"


	94. Is There Nothing I Can Do?, Part 7

Chapter 94

  
  
The fight between Genji's demon and Super Saiyajin Goten waged high in the air. They exchanged hard blows, but Goten was being beaten the worst. He couldn't believe how hard that demon hit! Each punch was like getting hit by a bus! And being peppered by split-second punches felt like being run over again and again by train after train!  
  
The demon quickly pulled a zanzoken and disappeared behind Goten. He hit the Super Saiyajin hard with a two-fisted hammer punch, sending Goten tumbling towards the ground. Goten quickly cupped his hands together as he fell.  
  
"Kamekameha!"  
  
The demon shook his head in disappointment, and backhanded the energy wave away as though it was an old girlfriend. The Kamehameha arched into the air and landed in a remote part of the forest.  
  
**Pitiful...  
  
Goten's back hit the ground hard, and he was knocked out of wind for a moment. But he quickly regained himself and pointed his hands back up at the demon, powering up an even stronger attack.  
  
"TOSENKI!"  
  
He shot it at the demon, who grew frightened at the huge surge of power. The demon arched away from the coming blast, letting the ki shot fly untouched into the sky. Genji's body dropped from the sky, and his feet landed directly on Goten's gut. The boy was instantly knocked out of all wind, and he struggled to breathe properly. The demon stepped off Goten and snarled.  
  
****You call yourself a member of the Son clan? You're pathetic! Your father managed to keep me awake in battle.  
  
"You're...Cell, right?" Goten coughed as he struggled to sit up. "I heard...all about you! My...brother...whooped your...butt! I'm...stronger....than Gohan...so...I'm...not...afraid of you!"  
  
The demon pinned Goten's head down to the ground with his foot.  
  
****Then again, maybe you are a Son. A big mouth, no manners, and very little brains.  
  
Goten tried to stand up, but the demon stomped his other foot back on Goten's gut.  
  
"I...won't let you...get away...with this..." Goten grunted, reaching a hand up and grabbing Genji's ankle. With a hard yank, Goten sent the demon tumbling off him. The demon grinned, and flipped his feet over his head. Goten was still holding onto Genji's ankle, so he was taken with the feet and slammed back into the ground. The demon stood up, and freed his ankle with a slight kick.  
  
Then, the demon cupped Genji's hands.  
  
****Allow me to show you how powerful a Son should be...and how to pronounce the attack name properly.  
  
"I can't help that!" Goten whined as Genji's ki was powered up. "That's how I've always said it!"  
  
A bright light of ki flashed in the demon's hands.  
  
****Ka...me...  
  
"NOOO!" Goten yelled, quickly getting up. But his head and gut hurt so much that he was soon lowered to his knees, with one hand over his gut and his eyes on Genji.  
  
****...ha...me...  
  
Goten felt Cell's ki mix with Genji's and he froze like a deer in headlights. He felt the ki of his brother, his father, wizards, demons, and even all of Buu's forms...but Cell and Genji's combined power outshone them all. He stayed perfectly still, the only thing he could do. Even as a Super Saiyajin, he couldn't make the demon break a sweat! Not when he had a tremendous power like that!  
  
_Genji-kun...I'm sorry...  
  
_**

  
/|\  
  


  
Suddenly, before the demon could call out the final syllable, he froze with bulged eyes and a whimper of pain. His hands relaxed and the ki of the Kamehameha went out. Genji fell to his knees and collapsed on his face, revealing the attacker behind the possessed boy.  
  
Goten blinked in surprise.  
  
"Moma?"  
  
The elk pawed the ground with the hoof he knocked Genji in the head with. It was slightly stained in red blood. The demon immediately jumped to his feet, and rubbed the back of his bleeding head.  
  
**What the hell happened?  
  
Moma charged for him, raising himself up at a buck, and pawing his hooves hard on Genji's head and shoulders. Genji's body was suddenly being beaten badly, and fell over to the ground with cuts and bruises. The demon got back up, but Moma was once again pounding at him. Blood began trickling from a corner of Genji's mouth, and a black eye was already showing. Anything he tried with his hands and arms was futile; the demon couldn't protect himself at such close range.  
  
Goten blinked again as he watched.  
  
"He took me down in three minutes without a scratch, and he's getting beaten up by Bambi?"  
  
The demon soon found himself slammed against the tree on his back. Moma took a couple steps back and lowered his head. Then, the elk charged for Genji, snorting. Before the demon could react, Moma had stabbed him in his scared heart with a horn. The demon shrieked in pain, pinned against the tree. Goten covered his ears, crying out in pain.  
  
At that moment, Piccolo and Momiji ran back into the clearing, and they froze at what they saw.  
  
"What in the...how revolting!" Piccolo grimaced.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!" Momiji screamed in disgust and horror. "Wot's goin on?! Genji!"  
  
"Yikes." Udine shook her head as she appeared in her bubble, not impressed by the sight. "Well, that's what happens when an Earth elemental is attacked by his own kind. He takes a lot of damage and can't fight back." She split her fin into legs and burst from her bubble. "An element over Earth, like me, however..." She clapped her hands at Moma. "Higher element order! Ease off, boy! I'll take it from here!"  
  
The elk pulled his horn out from Genji's chest and trotted to the side. The demon burn took the damage, and not Genji's body, so the boy himself was fine. The demon hissed at Udine as she stood in front of him a short distance away.  
  
****KSSSSSSSSSSST!  
  
Udine held her hand out to Genji, palm flat.  
  
"This is what happens when losers like you try to ski uphill."  
  
A blast of hot water shot from her hand and landed right on the stab wound on Genji's chest. The demon screamed in unimaginable pain, sinking to his knees, his chest smoldering. When it fell silent, Udine closed her hand and ran to Genji's side. His eyes snapped open, and his chest heaved air through his mouth. Tears were streaming from his eyes like crazy.  
  
Udine hugged the boy to her small body.  
  
"He won't do that again." she whispered into his ear. "I promise."  
  
Genji hugged her back fiercely, not wanting to let go.  
  
He went through a very bad nightmare.  
  
**

  
/|\  
  


  
"Genji!" Momiji cried, running to his side. "Aare yu alright? Ansa me!"  
  
"Genji?" Goten asked, getting up to his feet. "Is he alright? The demon..."  
  
"...Is gone." Udine assured as Momiji hugged Genji tightly to her. "It is very weak now...and so is Genji. His strength is gone."  
  
"Here." Piccolo commanded, walking up to Genji and stooping down to him. "I'll take him back to the village." Momiji unwound her arms from the boy, and Piccolo picked him up. Genji let go of Udine, and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck, crying into his caped shoulder. Piccolo half wished he knew exactly how to calm the boy, but even his days training Gohan hadn't taught him what to do in this situation. All he could do was hold the boy, and take him back to the village.  
  
Goten looked back at Marcus's body, and began to feel sad.  
  
"Sir Marcus-san..." he whimpered. I didn't save him in time..."  
  
Udine patted the boy's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." she assured. "I have life god powers, passed on to me by my divine husband. I can fix him up as good as new."  
  
Goten blinked in confusion as she walked towards a sapling and plucked it from the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"My name is Udine." the girl introduced, holding the uprooted plant over Marcus. "I guess you could call me the life god of the seas, but I'm really not. See, I'm an Elemental, and I was granted certain powers at birth."  
  
"Huh?" Goten was even more confused as Momiji gathered Moma nearby.  
  
"An Elemental. I serve life gods." Udine explained as she blew gently on the sapling. It instantly wilted and died, letting its leaves fall on Marcus's body. "I was chosen at birth to be a warrior that would protect the life gods for the next ten thousand years." She nodded her head in Genji and Piccolo's direction. "Genji's an Elemental, but he doesn't know it yet. He still needs to be granted his warrior status."  
  
Goten looked over at Genji, who was still crying and losing breath doing so. Goten looked back at Udine as she checked Marcus's pulse.  
  
"What does all that mean?"  
  
"Basically, Genji is a very special boy. He's been choosing to perform an enormous task when the time comes for him to serve it." She started massaging Marcus's neck gently, and it began to restore itself. "What the task is exactly, he won't know until it practically smacks him in the face. I personally don't know what it is either..."  
  
Goten looked back at Genji before asking a question.  
  
"Shouldn't he know this?"  
  
"Nah. This is one of those things that has to be discovered for himself. Besides, it wouldn't make a difference if you did tell him. You wouldn't even know what you were talking about. What are the chances that he will benefit from it?"  
  
"You're right." Goten sighed. "But he should know."  
  
"All in due time, kiddo. Say, the high priest is breathing again! Would you and the girl carry him to the village for me? I have to return to the sea right away. My work here is done."


	95. To Punish a God, Part 1

**Chapter 95  
  
**

  
Piccolo carried the crying boy in one arm while Genji clung to the Namek's neck and cried on his shoulder. Momiji and Goten carried the weakened Marcus after the Namek. Everyone was very exhausted, and thankful that the worst was over.  
  
Ryu and Arangami met them half way to the village. Arangami helped Marcus walk down the path and coaxed Moma to follow them. Ryu walked with Piccolo, calming Genji. The boy blocked out all soothings and concerns to him, only concentrating on his mental trauma and how bad it was.  
  
_I feel like Petunia beat me with the club again...  
  
When they got to the village, the villagers pressed them hard with questions. Piccolo refused to answer until he took Genji to a hut and lay him down on a straw bed. Two Emishi women tended to his wounds as Piccolo walked out and got ready to do some serious explaining.  
  
_

  
/|\  
  


  
Genji couldn't stop crying. As his wounds were treated and his burns cleaned and bandaged, his sorrow ate away his reasoning and happiness. He was ashamed by what his hands accomplished. He felt Marcus's neck snap in his hands! He felt himself hurting and trying to kill his friends!  
  
He couldn't stand it!  
  
He worried and cried himself into a restless sleep as the sun dipped below the hills and twilight took reign of the sky.  
  


  
/|\  
  


  
After Piccolo explained what had happened at the exorcism gone wrong, he took off for the Tenkai for senzu to supply the village. He didn't have enough to cure even the most seriously injured.  
  
Ryu, Arangami, Momiji, Goten, and Yume gathered in the hut Genji slept in. Moma paced back and forth around the entrance, his horns made him too big to walk in and check on Genji. Everyone was fine with no serious injuries. The bites were no more harmful than mosquito bites, as Ryu was explaining.  
  
"You haven't really been bitten until you've been bitten by a tiger god. Not even snake gods come close."  
  
"Don't snakes have bigger teeth?" Goten asked naively.  
  
"Don't remind me." Yume insisted with a whimper.  
  
"Me neitha." Momiji shook her head.  
  
"Well, this is the thing." Ryu pointed out to Goten. "Snakes only have those big fangs, and all they do is make a clean stab at the skin. Now, tigers have a whole mouth of sharp teeth. Unlike most snakes, tigers maul. They tear flesh apart until there's nothing but chewed bone. Maybe even less!"  
  
"How nice." Arangami huffed. "Just before dinner, Ryusato."  
  
"Sorry. But compare what I said to your bites. Nothing, right? They're completely harmless and they'll heal over in a few days. Nothing to worry about, guys."  
  
"Yu've got nuthin ta wurry 'bout." Momiji huffed. "Goten n I got our arses kicked by Genji's demon! Th' heala said it culd take weeks fore th' bruises ta heal ova."  
  
"They hurt too." Goten nodded. "And I was about to be blasted by a Kamekameha. I'm still shaking over it."  
  
"Goten, it's Kame**HAMEha!" Trunks corrected as he walked in. "Geez, you can't even pronounce your own attack..."  
  
"I keep forgetting!" Goten whined.  
  
"How's Saki-chan?" Ryu asked Trunks.  
  
"No worse than either of us, but she's emotionally drained. The minute she was put to bed, she cried herself to sleep."  
  
Momiji and Yume turned to Genji. He was still asleep. Yume carefully got up and walked to him. She lay next to him and rested her head on the boy's chest.  
  
"What are you all smiles about?" Ryu asked Trunks as the boy sat down.  
  
"After Saki-chan woke up, I asked if she wanted to go to the prom with me. She said 'yes!' Can you believe it?! After a month of 'no's she said 'yes!' Finally!"  
  
"Congratulations, Trunks." Goten shrugged.  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
Yume licked Genji's bandaged chin, and the boy turned his head away in his sleep.  
  
Everyone was relieved the long, hard day was over...  
  
...but a long hard night awaited Genji's weary soul.**


	96. To Punish a God, Part 2

Chapter 96  
  


Genji awoke late in the night, feeling Yume's head on his chest. He smiled and patted her muzzle softly. He was happy to see her safe and sound. He raised his head to see everyone else in the hut sleeping in their straw beds. Genji could also see some sleeping villagers wrapped in bandages, covering their wounds.

Genji carefully lifted Yume's head off him and got up. He looked over his own bandages. He noticed his chin, the bridge of his nose, and his forehead were wrapped tightly. Genji walked out of the hut with a smirk.

_Now I'm a __Hollywood__ mummy monster, or a Tatara Ba leper..._

He walked to the village courtyard and looked around. He could only hear the deep howl of the valley winds above him. No one was to be seen outside the huts. The nesting ravens were fast asleep on their eggs, their heads tucked under one wing. The elk were asleep in their stalls...

...well, except for one.

Moma huffed and pounded his hoof on the wooden barring that kept him in his stall. Genji walked over to the elk, seeing the concern in the creature's peaceful face.

****Hi, Moma. How are you?****

Genji patted the top of Moma's head, and the elk blew a contented sigh out his nose. Moma lowered his head for a minute, and Genji saw the purple blood stain on one horn. He ran  his fingers over the stain before the elk brought his head back up. Moma gave the faint impression of a smile on his face.

Genji smiled back, and scratched Moma's chin.

****Thanks, my friend.****

With a few last pats on the elk's head, Genji walked away and headed for the village entrance to go out.

_Demon kodama.....there's only one place I can think of where demon kodama would come from....._

_.....a demon tree!_

                                                                        /|\

Suzaku made a routine flight over the forest. He preferred looking down at the forest at night. He could see the colors better than he could during the day. His eyes were deteriorating with age, and what colors he could see were starting to dim or become wrong. The trees were turning black, the day lit sky was becoming yellow with brown clouds, and the skin of his priests looked light blue in the sunlight.

_I must be getting too old to be looking at the world. Now I understand what my father warned me about many years ago. He said the senses become less reliable with age, and you must sacrifice privacy for sight and hearing._

He warbled sadly, a raven version of a sigh.

"My quiet time alone is what I treasure most."

A light below him caught his attention. It was a bright light, as though a whole clearing was lit up. Suzaku settled himself on a giant tree for a closer look. He could see lantern lighting up the clearing around the Nago tree.

In the bright candle light of the paper lanterns, the raven could see someone standing in front of the tree.

He recognized the man's long, blond hair.

"Genji-san?"

                                                                     /|\

Alone in the clearing, Genji had lit the lanterns hanging around the clearing so that he could see well. He stood in front of the peaceful looking tree, staring angrily.

****You did that, didn't you? Earlier today, with your kodama?! You produced tree children to supply my demon with energy! All would have gone well if you didn't step in! I would have been cured! I would have been going home!****

Tears started to well in his eyes as he continued.

****You don't know what this monster inside me can do! He's a murderer, a demon, a pervert, and a.....****

Before he could continue, his heart lurched and squirmed in his chest. He fell to his knees as he took a scroll out of his item pouch. Genji immediately slammed it against his chest, and the convulsions stopped. Genji stood back up and glowered.

****Yes, I am a Mononoke. Therefore, yes, I forgive crimes of the past. But your crimes, committed over and over again for thousands of years, end here and now! The Emishi offer your peace and kindness, yet you continue to punish them for no reason. You were a God, Nago! Gods do not punish those who do not deserve it!****

Genji dug his feet into the ground as he remembered watching his own hands snap Marcus's windpipe. His aura powered up, outshining all the lanterns.

****It's your turn to be punished! DIE!****

Genji charged for the tree with his hands held before him. He slammed himself into the tree, pushing hard. The tree didn't move, so Genji pushed harder, straining his muscles and ki. His aura flared, and the ground began to shake. Some of the roots were pulled from the ground, and they wrapped tightly around his ankles. Genji winced in pain, but kept pushing.

The tree was pushed further and further out of the ground. From under the roots, fleshy tentacles of a demon wrapped around Genji's waist and legs, fighting the boy back. More captured his chest as he kept pushing. He felt the pain burn into the depths of his body, and his mouth stretched open in silent scream but he continued to push.

He took a step foreword, trying to muster the strength to tear down the tree. The scars on his arms gave his muscles more bulk and power, helping to push the tree over further. Ignoring his pain for only a moment, he grinned at his progress and chuckled in his mind.

_Heh, heh, heh......die, demon, die!_

Then, he heard loud cawing above him, watching in distressed horror. At this late at night, it had to be Suzaku.

"Genji-san! What are you doing?! Stop it! You'll kill yourself and bring doom to us all! GENJI-SAN! STOP!"

Genji refused to listen as the tendrils wrapped around his neck. He flared his ki even more until his aura lit up the whole forest.

****HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!****

With one more step to boost his strength, the tree was completely uprooted, and fell to its side with a loud crash. More tendrils shot from the hole of the tree, as the trunk began to melt into tar.

Genji powered up as high as he could, and his ki vaporized the tendrils around him, freeing him from their burning bonds. He launched straight up into the air and hovered at thirty feet up. He cupped his hands to his sides and powered up a ki blast.

****Time to finish you off, you bastard! KAMEHAMEHA!****

He flung his hands at the hole, and the energy wave blew the area away. The whole sky lit up as the clearing was destroyed. After the sky dimmed back down to night, Genji could see the crater he made that destroyed the tree down to its inner cavity.

Nago no Kami was finally completely destroyed.

Genji smiled as his ki dropped in exhaustion.

****Now, no one will have to suffer anymore......****

Then, he blacked out on loss of energy, and fell. Before he could hit the ground, Suzaku caught him in his talons and began to fly off for the village.

"Genji-san.....what have you done?......What have you done?......"


	97. To Punish a God, Part 3

Chapter 97

**Genji, can you hear me?**

_Guardian? I mean, papa?_

**Are you alright?! What happened?!**

_I don't know......I can't move. I can't even open my eyes._

**Oh no.....I think I know what happened. You wasted all your ki doing something, didn't you?**

_Oh, that's right! I remember now! The demon tree.....I......_

**How much energy did you use up?!**

_Did I use all of it? Dude....._

**What the hell were you thinking?! What did I say about powering up that high?! I said don't do it! You could have been killed! Your body could have been blown to pieces!**

_Please don't yell, papa. My ears hurt a lot, and I can't hear anything outside my head._

**You blew up the demon tree, didn't you?!**

_Ow.......papa, please......_

**Well, this explains all the new burns! I'm amazed you still have hair on your head! Just about every inch of your body is burned! That does it, I'll have to punish you now!**

_Whadaya gonna do? Ground me?_

**For life, kiddo!**

Genji would have smiled if he could.

**I'm glad you find this funny, cause I'm serious, Genji. You don't use up all your energy at once! What if you were in battle and you went into this comatose? Your enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill you!**

_Hey, go easy on me. I'm still a beginner._

**Hell, even beginners knew this!**

_Sorry._

**It's okay for now. Just don't do it again.**

Genji relaxed and began to fall asleep.

/|\

Suzaku carefully laid Genji in the village square before landing. He quickly called for every priest to aide the boy. Four Emishi priests came running with jugs of hot water, and poured them on the fresh burns quickly. The burns sizzled as they reopened and cleaned out. Genji didn't stir, thankfully. He was wrapped up in a blanket and taken to an empty hut to rest. Most of the priests left, but one stayed behind to bandage Genji.

The village had awoken and went into an uproar about the earthquakes and explosions, adding to the aftershock of the demon kodama attack. Suzaku began to explain what happened, telling everyone what he saw.

Upon hearing that Nago's tree was destroyed, the villagers began to panic.

"His spirit is loose!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"Get the women and children indoors!"

"How could Genji-san do this?"

"I said that wolf boy was trouble....."

"What do we do?"

Murasaki stepped out of a hut, supported by a crutch in one armpit. Some concerned priestesses went to her side, insisting that she was still injured and that she should get back into bed. She ignored them, heading into the center of the village square. Upon arriving at her desired speaking spot, she took in a breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SILENCE!"

The village went quiet, and Murasaki continued in a speaking voice.

"We cannot afford to panic. If anything bad has become of this, it should have happened by now. Everyone, please remain in your homes. Ravens, patrol the area and watch closely for anything out of place. Someone bring me Hasanko; I'm going to look at the explosion sites."

The village immediately protested.

"No, Murasaki-san! It's dangerous!"

"We can't lose you, Saki-chan!"

"Stay here, where it's safe! Please!"

Murasaki shook her head.

"Someone fetch Hasanko. I'm going to investigate."

"Let someone go with you." Suzaku advised her. "Hasanko may not be able to fully assist you."

Murasaki nodded in agreement.

"How is Genji?"

"Too injured to move. His external scars should be easy for you to heal."

"The others?" She looked through the crowd for Ryu, Momiji, Arangami, Trunks, or Goten. She spied Goten as he and a councilman guided Hasanko to her by his reigns. Hasanko lowered his head when he reached Murasaki. She grabbed a horn and lifted herself on the elk's back.

"Goten-kun?" she called. "Hop on and come with me."

"Okay." Goten agreed, hovering up and setting himself down on Hasanko's back behind Murasaki. He held onto her shoulders, and she spurred her elk into a gallop out of the village and into the dark forest.

It took them virtually no time to reach the place where Nago's tree once stood. All that remained was a giant crater, and many happy kodama dancing around the area.

Goten panicked at the sight of them.

"Oh no! They're back! Don't move, Saki-chan! I'll protect you!"

"It's okay, Goten. These are normal kodama." Murasaki insisted, hopping off Hasanko. "They won't hurt us." She walked to the crater and slid down the sides to the very center. Goten hovered off the elk and flew up a short distance in the air.

"Everything okay, Saki-chan?"

Murasaki didn't answer as she stood in the center of the crater and closed her eyes. She raised her hands up over head, and felt around her with her ki. She searched for any sign of demon energy within the crater, and throughout the forest.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nothing. There is no demon power here."

"That's good, right?" Goten asked from the air. Murasaki looked up at him.

"Yes. The demon has been completely destroyed and his spirit passed on to Hell. However....." She bent down and sieved some of the scorched soil between her fingers. ".....there's no other energy here. This crater has absolutely no ki within it. I don't understand how this could have happened."

"Me neither." Goten scratched his head. "But, hey, there's no more demon, right?"

Murasaki nodded.

"I suppose that is what's important. A demon is no longer polluting our land or causing us pain."

Murasaki smiled to herself.

_What a wonderful power you have, Genji. I must remember to thank you later. You have done so much for us already._

/|\

Arangami sat next to the sleeping Genji, watching the boy. The village had gone quiet in worry. The people were holding their breath, waiting for Murasaki to return. Arangami was more interested in Genji, waiting for the boy to wake up and answer some questions.

The ninja snorted at Genji.

"It never fails. _'The son of a frog is a frog,' they say. __'What sins the father, so too sins the son,' they say. They are right, DragonLore! One way or another, people suffered because of you! Just like how they suffered under your father! All those people in Yuzuha died! A lot of boys your age and description were turned into the police or seriously hurt, being mistaken for you! And now you brought demons upon the Emishi, upon your friends! You have the blood of innocent people on your hands, just like your monster father!"_

Genji didn't stir. Arangami calmed down, running his hand over his face.

"My father....a good man.....was an innocent. I was no older than you as I watched that monster kill my father. I will always be haunted by my father's screams......my mother's sobs as she held me.......that maniac's laugh..... Those sounds, and some painful images, will always be with me." He looked away from Genji. "I can still see his eyes.....those burning pools of magenta filled with hate and lunacy.....

"Cell was a madman, not a tyrant like everyone says. He never sat on a throne, he never wore a crown, and he didn't create a system of law or establish a kingdom. All he did was scare others into doing what he wanted. But......he did find a queen.....and he had a prince. You. A silent prince to remind others about the month and a half long reign of fear."

He felt something poke his side softly. He turned to see Genji, wide awake, poking Arangami with a bandaged finger.

****You really like calling me that..... "Silent Prince?" You're a man of many metaphors.****

"You hush up." Arangami quietly reprimanded. "You deserve your title. With the power to summon demons while ASLEEP, you'll have the world in your grasp before you're old enough to marry."

****You think I'm that much of a terror? You descended from the demon that killed the life god Neko Gami. How come you haven't taken over the world yet?****

"Yuzuha didn't kill close to a million people....."

****And neither did I. So don't climb any trees you can't see the top of!****

They looked at each other for a moment before Genji continued.

****I guess we have a lot in common. We come from a line of evil yet our hearts remain pure, our families were ripped apart by madmen.......say, whatever happened to your mother, if you don't mind my asking?**  **

"We were both taken in by my master, and we gave him loyalty amulets which binds our souls to his command. However, my mother did something disobedient, and she was killed."

****And who is your master? What kind of man would do something so cruel?****

"I'm forbidden to say. Otherwise, he would kill me too."

Genji nodded.

****So, we both don't have a family. Yep, we have a lot in common, alright. But it sucks that I'm the one who has it worst off.****

"Do you, really?" Arangami smiled sadly. "You may not have known your parents, but you never saw both of them die before your eyes......."

****Hey.....** Genji comforted, reaching his hand up and putting it on Arangami's shoulder. ******You're a Mononoke! Put the past behind you and look around the present. I'm sorry your parents are dead and that you're a slave to an awful man, and I wish it didn't have to be that way.****

Arangami smiled again.

"And I'm sorry you never got to know your mother. You would have loved her very much."

****How about this? We'll be friends when we fully understand and forgive each other.****

"Sounds good to me, DragonLore."

****Heh. You can call me Genji.****

Outside, in the village square, the Emishi people let out a huge cheer. Arangami rushed to the doorway to see what was happening. Murasaki and Goten had return with the good news, and the villagers were celebrating. Arangami smiled and turned back to Genji.

"I take back my rant about you causing suffering to others. You do what you have to for the good of the innocent, and I admire that."

Genji blinked.

****Your rant about what......huh?****

Arangami frowned.

"You were asleep through most of that?"

****I heard you saying something about Cell finding his queen...........was that another metaphor or something?****

"........................"

****What?!****

"DragonLore.......the time we may fully understand and forgive each other is still a ways off........."


	98. End of the First Journey, Part 1

Chapter 98  
  


  
Despite the injuries and averted tragedy, the Emishi decided to hold a celebration until dawn. The good news uplifted the spirits of the people, and they couldn't help themselves. Harvestings of crops and meat were brought before the village square, and a ceremonial bonfire was set in the center of the village. Flutes were tweeting and drums were beating to make merry music. Some of the less injured were even dancing. It was a happy and pleasant atmosphere never practiced in Japan through its many ancient years. The active and carefree celebrations of the Emishi were hardly seen in the proper and quiet Muramachi age.  
  
Genji was ushered out of the hut on the shoulders of two Emishi men and taken to the village square. He looked around nervously.  
  
****This is kinda scary......What's going on? Am I being sacrificed to a life god? I can't defend myself if I am. I can barely manage to sit up straight.....**  
  
He was taken to Murasaki, who was seated atop Hasanko. She was dressed as a casual Emishi girl, with a dark blue kimono shirt with pink trimming, black pants, and sandals. However, her hair was fixed up just like a wise woman. An indifferent look was upon her face.  
  
"Genji Masamune DragonLore......"  
  
******Uh oh, my full name. I'm in really big trouble.**  
  
"Six thousand years ago, a god-turned-demon was slain close to this village. It vowed revenge, and its grave became a plot of land for a demon tree to grow. Every spring, its blossoms spread poisonous pollen that killed our crops and made our people sick."  
  
******Um.....Saki-chan.....**  
  
"We have endured six thousand years of torment. We have worked hard to stay alive on what he had. Even the Chinese Empire, who had been gracious enough to give us food and resources, didn't have the power to remove the tree. We were forced to live in complete poverty of the forest."  
  
By the time she finished that paragraph, everyone was silent and had crowded around the two. Murasaki had Hasanko trot closer to Genji and turn to the side so that she was facing him.  
  
******But......Saki-chan, I.....**  
  
"Genji.......it may have been a tree of death, but the fight against it brought us all together as true tribesmen. In a way, the tree was a God send. The blood of our people that once ran thin and weak is now thick and strong. Our bond with the gods and our forest has never been greater. We've accomplished so much because of that tree!"  
  
******Gulp!**  
  
Murasaki grabbed the collar of Genji's shirt, pulling his face toward hers.  
  
"You destroyed our symbol of perseverance and tribesmanship, Genji DragonLore!"  
  
******Meep!**  
  
Suddenly, Murasaki smiled and kissed Genji on the nose.  
  
"Thank you. It served its purpose, and you freed us from further torment."  
  
******What the....???** Genji blinked.  
  
Murasaki giggled and let Genji go before raising her hands in the air.  
  
"Minna-san! (Translation: "Everyone!") We feast in Genji DragonLore's honor until sunrise!"  
  
A cheer rose from the villagers and the merriment went into full swing. Genji blinked a few times before smiling.  
  
******Saki-chan, you can be very scary when you want to be....I didn't realize that until now.** She laughed.  
  
"Take it easy for a while, Genji. This is your night now. Have something to eat, we made yakatori for the occasion."  
****  
**Actually, I'm very sore and tired. I just want to go back to bed.** He tapped the shoulders of the men who held him up. ******Hey guys, can you take me back to my hut, please?**  
  
"But, Genji-chan, this is all in your honor. You should at least eat something."  
  
Genji's shoulders hung limp.  
  
******Saki-chan......I have an inner demon trying to kill me and sometimes possesses my body. I've summoned demon kodamas, almost killed my friends, pushed down a tree with my bare hands, got burned from head to toe, drained every ounce of my ki, bandaged up like "King Tut's Revenge", and then you scare me half to death by making me think I'm in trouble. Saki-chan, do I deserve any sleep after that?**  
  
Murasaki sighed helplessly.  
  
"Gentlemen, please take Genji back to his hut so that he can sleep."  
  
"Eh?" the men blinked. The one to his left looked up at Genji. "You're not coming to your own feast, lad?"  
  
"Let him be." Murasaki ordered. "He's been through a lot today. A lot more than any of us. He deserves a break."  
  
"Right." the man to Genji's left nodded. "Let's go then." Genji was carried back to the hut, waving goodbye to Murasaki. She smiled and waved back until Genji was back in his hut. Then, she turned Hasanko to the direction of the bonfire.  
  
"Well, let's go join everyone, Hasanko-chan. At least we should join the festivities. I can't resist yakatori."**

  
/|\

  
Genji was lain back down in his bed in the hut. Arangami was still in the hut, but had fallen asleep. Genji sighed and pulled the blanket up tightly around him.  
  
_I hope Piccolo-san comes back soon. I don't care if I get cured or not anymore, I just want to go home.  
  
A tear started to drip from his eye.  
  
_

_Miaka......Aoi.......Satoshi........Moro-sama........  
  
Everyone......I miss you all so much......  
  
More tears followed, and Genji once again cried himself to sleep._


	99. End of the First Journey, Part 2

Chapter 99  
  


  
Dawn came five hours later. The villagers ended the feast, storing the food and putting out the bonfire. Many went to bed to rest off their tired eyes and bite wounds, while others headed for their watch towers or farms to harvest. The village went about its daily routine as it always did at the beginning of the day.  
  
Genji was awakened by Yume's tongue licking his face in wolf kisses. He hugged her muzzle with a laughing face.  
  
****Yes, good morning to you too. Miss Morning Breath.**  
  
Yume laughed, giving Genji a nuzzle.  
  
"You don't smell so good either. You need a bath."  
  
Genji let go of Yume to smell under his armpit.  
****  
**Bleh. You're right. But first, let's see if I can stand.**  
  
Yume assisted by grabbing Genji's shirt, and pulling him up to his feet. He wobbled a moment before standing up straight. He smiled at himself in pride just before his knees buckled and he fell back down on the straw bed. He covered his eyes with his hand in embarrassment.  
  
******I'm too weak to stand!**  
  
****Whoa, deja vu!  
  
******Huh?**  
  
"You can't get up, Genji?" Yume whimpered.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
******Here, lay down. You can carry me there.**  
  
"Okay! Good idea." Yume lay down on her stomach, and Genji crawled onto her back. He clutched a tuff of fur tightly as Yume stood up and headed for the doorway.  
****  
**Let's head for the river. It's the only place I know of around here to take a ba....**  
  
THUNK!  
  
******OW!**  
  
Genji rubbed his head, staring at the wooden support beam of the door frame.  
  
******I can see why the elk don't come in here. No head room.**  
  
Yume laughed and tried walking out the doorway again. This time, Genji ducked his head, and received no injury. Yume walked out into the village which was rather quiet. Almost no one was out and about. Some of the Emishi children were playing outside their homes, and a couple of young men were practicing their archery and sword skills. Genji turned his head away from them and stared at the road ahead.  
  
_How I want to go home so bad..... If I do that, then everyone will be safe. The further away from home I am, the more dangerous I become.  
  
The memory of his hands snapping Marcus's neck blipped in his mind. He grabbed Yume's fur tighter, and she felt the strong tug. She whimpered in concern.  
  
"Genji? What's wrong?"  
  
_******Nothing.** he insisted.  
  
Yume could tell he was lying, but decided not to say anything.  
  
He was homesick, just like she was.  
  
**

  
/|\  
  


  
Goten woke up to a familiar approaching ki. He sat up in his straw bed, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
_It feels strong.....and flying fast......and headed for here.  
  
He stood up and scratched at his shirt as he tried to place the ki. Then, he suddenly placed it and woke up.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
He quickly shook everyone in the hut awake.  
  
"Trunks, wake up! Piccolo's back! Momiji, get up! Hurry! Ryu, Arangami, c'mon! Let's go!"  
  
"Goten..." Trunks moaned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Goten....." Momiji muttered. "Jest when I got ta sleep......hoye..."  
  
Ryu remained asleep while Arangami pretended to still be asleep. Goten rushed out of the hut to look for Piccolo. As he stood in the square, looking up at the sky, Momiji walked out of the hut while putting on one of her electro gloves. When she got close enough, she punched him in the side.  
  
ZZZZZZAP!  
  
"Ow!" Goten yelped, falling over. Momiji then jutted a finger at him while scolding.  
  
"Yu dun't jest shayke sumone awake like thaat! 'Specially right afta they jest go ta sleep! Du yu know how much sleep I got laast night?! Five bloody minutes! I got five bloody minutes ove bloody sleep when yu staated up like- a herd ove bloody elefaants!"  
  
"Calm down, Momiji." Trunks shook his head as he exited the hut. "If Goten was waking you up because of an earthquake that would crush the village, would you still be yelling at him?"  
  
"........" Momiji made a flat face, then took her glove off.  
  
The village had gotten wind of Piccolo's arrival, and was starting to pour from the huts. The more seriously wounded were carried on the backs of the stronger villagers. They waited in the square, looking up at the sky. Murasaki sent a couple of ravens up to the cliffs to watch for him, and they quickly took wing for the high rocks.  
  
Within moments, the ravens cawed at the sight of the flying Piccolo. The Namek sighted the village and came to a stop, hovering over it. He was instantly greeted with cheers from the 800 villagers below. He found a suitable empty space in the village square, and dropped from the air. He landed gracefully on his feet in front of the crowd, and he waited for them to gather around him.  
  
Murasaki, held on the back of a young swordsman, made her way to the front of the crowd and stood before Piccolo.  
  
"Elderly, children, and the more seriously injured are helped first!" she announced. "The less injured will do without. The bites will heal by themselves! Take only one, please! I'm sure Piccolo-san doesn't have much!"  
  
"Don't worry about that." Piccolo insisted. "Help yourselves to as much as you like." He took out his pouch of senzu beans, and opened it to take two of the small beans out. "I'll take these to Genji and Yume."  
  
"Genji and Yume?" Murasaki wondered. "Aren't they here in the village?"  
  
"I sensed them in the forest. I'll take these to them. Here." He gave her the pouch. "You need to attend to your people."  
  
"Please see Genji back to here." she requested. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"Certainly." Piccolo nodded. "I need to talk to both of you."_


	100. End of the First Journey, Part 3

Chapter 100  
  


  
Genji sat on the bank in his boxers, washing his face and letting his hair dry out. Yume was in the river, playing in the water, chasing around some colorful ducks.  
  
"Hey, bath toys!" she called to them, splashing as she tried to reach them. "Come back! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to chew on you a little until you make squeaking sounds!"  
  
Genji smiled as he rolled his eyes at an unpleasant memory.  
  
****Oh no, not the rubber ducky incident again.....**  
  
"I didn't know any better!" Yume whimpered at him, walking away from the ducks. "I was still a pup back then!"  
  
******You're still a pup now.**  
  
"You can be a real jerk sometimes, Genji!" Yume yipped sadly, walking up next to him. Then, she shook herself fiercely, flinging water all over the place. Genji shielded himself with his arms.  
****  
**Hey! I just finished drying my hair!**  
  
"But, I'm cold....." Yume whimpered as she shook her paws dry, one by one. Genji put down his arms and huffed through his nose.  
****  
**Wolf puppies......oy vey.** Then, he hugged her neck and scratched behind one of her ears. ******But, you can't help but love them!**  
  
Suddenly, Yume turned her head to the sky and barked. Genji looked up too, and he saw someone hovering in the air.  
  
******Piccolo-san!**  
  
The Namek landed a small distance from Genji, and walked to him.  
  
"Odd place to take a bath, Genji. You're out in the open where anyone can see and attack you."  
  
******Hey, it's not the first time I washed my hair in a river before.** Genji shrugged. ******So, what's up? You're back.**  
  
"I have some senzu for you and Yume. It will heal any more wounds from yesterday."  
  
******Great.** Genji nodded. Piccolo gave him a bean, and let Yume lap the other one from his hand. Genji felt much more energetic after swallowing, and Yume felt her scabs and scars heal and disappear. She licked Piccolo's face in thanks, and he wiped his face clean of wolf slobber.  
  
******Thank you, Piccolo-san.** Genji bowed. ******That was very thoughtful of you.**  
  
"You needed it." Piccolo explained. "So did the villagers. I left Murasaki with enough senzu to heal all her people."  
  
Genji frowned sadly as he tied clean bandages around his neck and shoulders, still demon scarred.  
  
******It's......good to hear that........everyone will be alright. I caused a lot of damage yesterday.**  
  
Piccolo gave Genji a serious look.  
  
"Are you alright, Genji?"  
  
******Well, I'm not crying anymore, but I still felt really bad. I wish I could have done something........**  
  
"You were knocked out. You had no control of your body. None of it was your fault. Coming here for help was a good idea....."  
  
******No, it wasn't. Because of this demon, I've suffered so much; but worse, because of this demon others have suffered. Others that didn't deserve it, others who had nothing to do with me......and that really hurts. I let other people suffer.**  
  
"Genji, listen to me, it's not your fault. What happened was beyond your control."  
  
Genji sniffed back a tear as he bandaged his arms.  
****  
**I'm leaving as soon as I can. I'm going home, where I can't hurt anyone else. No one lives in my mom's cottage, I'll just shut myself up there until the demon kills me.....**  
  
"Genji, stop it!"  
  
******I don't want to hurt people anymore! I might as well just die right now, and save others the trouble......**  
  
In a flash, Piccolo punched Genji in the face, flinging the boy into the river.  
  
"Genji!" Yume barked in worry. As Piccolo waded in after the boy, Yume grabbed his cape in her teeth, about to maul it. "No! Leave him alone! You hurt Genji!"  
  
Piccolo simply took his cape off and waded after the boy. After spotting him below the water, he pulled on Genji's hair and stood the boy on his feet while snarling at him.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, EVER talk about or think of reasons to stop living! How dare you call yourself a fighter! How could you possibly protect the lives of others if you want to end your own?!"  
  
He pulled Genji back onto the riverbank, and flung him to the ground. Genji pulled himself up to a sit, slicking wet hair behind his ears and over his head angrily.  
****  
**What did you do that for?! Now I have to dry my hair again!**  
  
"Listen to me, Genji!"  
  
******Dammit, I'm listening!**  
  
"Sometimes you can be as bad as your mother with your smart-ass attitude and innocent nature. Sometimes you can be worse than Cell......either you are too stubborn to give up and cause everyone hell, or you give up too easily and all hell breaks loose. Time to start behaving, Genji!"  
  
******What do you want from me?**  
  
"I want you to keep living and not give up. You are still alive, Genji, so it's not too late to be cured. Bring out your stubbornness and refuse to die. This can be done, you just have to keep going."  
  
******Why are you giving me a prep talk?**  
  
Piccolo straightened his back a little.  
  
"I think I found a way to cure you."  
  
Genji blinked in surprise.  
  
******Really? You did?**  
  
"I want Murasaki's opinion first. I'm hoping to speak to both of you about it." Then, he smiled slightly. "First, let's dry you of and put you in clothes."  
  
Yume nudged Piccolo in the back with her nose.  
  
"You have to say sorry for hurting Genji!" she demanded.  
  
Piccolo looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
"No, Yume. I never apologize when handing out punishments."**

**End of Part 1**

**Next: The Silent Prince, Part 2**


End file.
